Overload
by StormerHere
Summary: Después de pasar un año en coma, Dominic Santiago despierta sólo para descubrir que Delta ha triunfado y que la guerra ha terminado. Su objetivo principal es volverse a reencontrar con Delta en Azura, donde Sam y Baird comienzan a sentir tal vez algo el uno por el otro. ¿Será un problema para Sam y para Baird la aparición repentina de Dom?
1. Born To Die

**Holaaaa! Bueno, estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia que espero y les vaya encantar! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo libre de sobra, y de pronto me surgió ésta idea y tenía que escribirla! El título del fanfic está basado en la canción Overload de Bastille (sí, una vez más xD), pero los capítulos tendrán su propio nombre y no serán influenciados por los lyrics de la canción. En serio espero y les guste éste nuevo experimento! Van a haber un poco más de OC's que en Torn Apart, pero trataré de no profundizar mucho en ellos. Con todo eso aclarado, aquí está el capítulo 1! La extensión aún no lo sé, pero es mejor si puede llegar a ser larga. Éste fanfic va a tener un poco más de drama, puesto que en el summary ya se podrán dar cuenta de que Dom se une a la fiesta, o sea que Sam y Baird no la tendrán fácil…, o tal vez Dom y Sam 7u7. Bien, perdón por la nota de autor tan larga, sin más qué decir, disfrútenlo!**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 1 - Waking Up**

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que pudo ver a su alrededor era fuego. Las llamas danzaban, reflejándose en sus pupilas mientras él trataba de asimilar todo aquello que estaba presenciando. Se sentía mareado, nauseabundo. Algún extraño líquido bajaba por su sien izquierda y le provocaba cosquillas en la mejilla. Su visión estaba borrosa; lo único que podía ver era una extraña mezcla de amarillo y naranja, pero todo se confirmó cuando pudo ser más consciente de a lo que su piel se estaba sometiendo. El calor era infernal, podía sentir las llamas queriendo derretir su cuerpo de una forma salvaje y perversa. Suprimió un grito de dolor cuando intentó enderezarse un poco. Sus extremidades dolían como jamás lo habían hecho. No podía mover su pierna izquierda, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras gotas de sudor bajaban desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Un ataque de tos comenzó a invadirlo, sacando sangre por su boca y manchando sus dientes. Se sentía tan impotente, y sabía que iba a morir en cuanto las llamas lograran alcanzar su frágil y vulnerable figura. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, haciendo mezclándose con el sudor y la sangre que provenía de su sien._

 _Le dolía todo; su cabeza le palpitaba y podía sentir una presión en la parte trasera de la misma amenazándolo con llevarlo a la oscuridad que aparecía al estar inconsciente, pero aún a pesar de querer permanecer despierto, quería dormir para no poder presenciar su propia muerte, y volver a la misma algo rápido e indoloro. Ningún recuerdo claro venía a su mente, era como si todo lo que alguna vez vivió hubiera sido eliminado de su cerebro y remplazado con el miedo y nostalgia que sentía tras ver cómo su inminente muerte se acercaba más a él. Siguió llorando en silencio, el dolor en su cabeza aumentando y las lágrimas volviendo su visión más borrosa aún. Sintió de pronto mucho sueño, lo único que quería era permanecer acostado y cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir._

 _Un miedo lo envolvió por completo cuando un pensamiento se formó en su mente. Tal vez si cerraba sus ojos ya jamás los volvería a abrir de nuevo. Suspiró, sintiendo más cansancio y sueño recorrer su cuerpo con libertad hasta que finalmente cerró sus ojos, dejándose sumergir en la inminente oscuridad._

* * *

 _Tiempo después, despertó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero cuando abrió sus ojos sintió como si no hubiera dormido en años. Tosió ligeramente, y una vez más su visión estaba borrosa. Movió su rostro a la derecha, escuchando voces distantes que no pudo entender. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Intentó mover su pierna una vez más: no pudo. Entonces empezó a respirar erráticamente, teniendo un ataque de pánico. De pronto apareció en su vista algo que parecía ser amarillo, blanco y negro. Frunció el entrecejo al ver los extraños colores proyectándose ante él, dudoso y curioso por saber qué era ese objeto que se movía con semejante rapidez. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse inconscientemente, sentía su piel quemar en cualquier lugar que lo tocaran. Las voces que antes escuchaba se volvieron más intensas, tal vez estaban llamándolo, pero no podía estar seguro de ello. Parpadeó lentamente para poder tener una imagen clara de lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos pero fue inútil; volvió a cerrar sus ojos y cayó una vez más en un profundo sueño._

* * *

Baird no sabía qué decir cuando Sam se acercó a él y le compró voluntariamente un trago. Era algo… inesperado. Últimamente había visto a Samantha comportarse de una forma más afectiva de lo normal, y aunque en algún momento de la historia entre ellos él había rechazado su trago y su invitación de jugar un estúpido juego de mesa — _o algo así, no era como si a Baird le importara en ese entonces_ —, ahora aceptaba gustoso ese trago que la pelinegra le tendía. Había pasado un año desde que la guerra había terminado, pero todos aún sentían como si hubiera sido ayer. Damon recordaba con cierto orgullo cuando vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Myrrah después de que Marcus le encajara el cuchillo de Dom directo en el corazón. Estaba seguro de que ese momento sería recordado hasta el final de los tiempos, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto salir en los libros de historia que en algún futuro se escribirían para la educación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la conocida voz de su compañera de equipo.

—¿Algo en tu mente? —preguntó, saboreando el alcohol mientras bajaba por su garganta y le raspaba ligeramente. Baird sonrió, bebiendo un sorbo del trago que Samantha le había dado.

—Sólo preguntándome desde cuándo Samantha Byrne es amable conmigo —ella rió, arqueando ambas cejas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? —Baird asintió en silencio con una inevitable sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Aunque odiara admitirlo — _y vaya que lo odiaba_ — no encontraba la compañía de la pelinegra para nada incómoda. Era cierto que Damon no era muy conversador, y cuando lo era simplemente lo hacía para quejarse de todo lo que le rodeaba o para presumir sus grandes habilidades de mecánico, pero ahora que la guerra había llegado a su fin se sentía más relajado y menos a la defensiva. Una plática con una de sus compañeras Gear no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad?

Siguieron tomando de sus bebidas, seguido de tomar otras y continuar platicando vagamente. Hubo un instante en que la atmósfera se volvió densa y taciturna, pues Damon tuvo la gran idea de mencionar a Dom, y a pesar de que había pasado más de un año desde su muerte, aún dolía. Dolía porque Dominic definitivamente no merecía una muerte tan inhumana a pesar de haber sido rápida. Baird notó como la pelinegra mordió su labio inferior y bajó el rostro ante la mención del nombre. Le pareció curioso obtener esa reacción.

—En verdad me gustaría que Dom estuviera aún con nosotros —Samantha murmuró dejando que un suspiro abandonara sus labios—, quiero decir, no lo conocí profundamente como tal vez tú o Marcus lo conocieron, pero lo poco que conviví con él fue suficiente para darme cuenta de qué clase de persona era.

Damon asintió. Era cierto. Recordaba que en un principio Santiago no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y que cuando supo que iba a estar con él y con Marcus en el mismo equipo pensó que Delta era una bomba de tiempo y que tarde o temprano uno de los tres explotaría, sin contar a Cole por supuesto. Aún así, con el paso de los años, Baird tomó cierto aprecio hacia Dominic, y viceversa, hasta el punto en el que ambos soldados se consideraron buenos amigos. Por eso, cuando bajó de ese Raven y se encontró con Marcus comunicándole que Dom había muerto, fue doloroso. Recordó haberse quedado paralizado y simplemente haber escuchado cómo Cole maldecía a los causantes de su muerte. Se había quedado paralizado porque siempre había pensado que Delta era invencible. Tristemente, se había equivocado.

—Es una pena lo que pasó —Damon comenzó a hablar después de beber un poco—, pero si no hubiera pasado tal vez todos ustedes estarían muertos ahora.

Samantha suspiró tristemente.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de eso, decidieron dejar el tema de lado y pasar a una nueva conversación. Damon no estaba seguro de cuál era la relación que Sam y Dom habían tenido, pero podía ver el dolor en los ojos azabaches de la pelinegra, y ciertamente no quería arruinar el momento. Con un simple encogimiento de hombros, Baird comenzó a hablar sobre lo molesto que era tener a Hoffman pisándole los talones a todo el mundo, y escuchando una risa de parte de Sam tras escuchar su comentario, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y acompañar a su compañera en su risa.

* * *

Le dolía absolutamente _todo._ Sentía cada una de sus extremidades entumecidas y adoloridas, y no pudo evitar que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios cuando trató de mover su cabeza. Al momento de abrir sus ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue colores borrosos, en especial el azul y el blanco. Parpadeó múltiples veces tratando de adaptar sus ojos al ambiente, aunque fue algo inútil. Sentía algo ceñirle la punta de su nariz y alrededor de su boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿dónde estaba?

De pronto, empezó a sentir su boca extremadamente seca. Como si no hubiera tomado líquidos en meses. Abrió su boca tratando de pedir por agua a cualquiera que lo pudiera escuchar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, y su necesidad por algún líquido se incrementó hasta el punto de sentir que se volvería loco. Con mucho esfuerzo levantó su brazo para poder retirarse lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de oxígeno. La sujetó con sus manos y cuando trató de aventarla hacia un lado se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeta alrededor de su cuello. _Perfecto,_ pensó. Con la mascarilla colgando debajo de su barbilla, apoyó ambas manos en sus costados, sintiendo la superficie de la cama bajo sus palmas. Suspirando profundamente, puso toda su fuerza para poder sentarse sobre el viejo colchón, frunciendo el entrecejo y mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir el dolor partir desde sus extremidades hasta su cerebro. No sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ni qué día era, lo único que deseaba era lograr conseguir agua.

Ignorando todo posible dolor, se enderezó lo suficiente hasta poderse sentar sobre la orilla de la cama. Sintió el sudor hacerse presente en su frente y en sus manos y su respiración volverse errática mientras su cuerpo se sometía a un asfixiante cansancio. Inhaló y exhaló grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, acostumbrando a sus brazos al movimiento. Ahora con su visión más clara, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación con paredes azul claro y el techo de color blanco. No había nada en las paredes más que tres cuadros colgando de ellas y un reloj detenido y probablemente descompuesto marcando las cinco horas con cuarenta minutos. Llevaba una extraña ropa puesta; era una licra color blanca debajo de una bata del mismo color, sólo que con rayas azul claro a lo largo de la misma. En la habitación no había ventana alguna, simplemente una puerta café enfrente de la cama en la que estaba sentado y otra puerta de color blanco en el rincón del cuarto.

Suspirando con determinación, apoyó sus piernas en el piso, notando cómo temblaban. Cuando trató de levantarse, un dolor con el que ya estaba familiarizado volvió a aparecer en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y siguió intentando alzarse. Sus piernas poco a poco parecieron adaptarse al cambio de movimiento hasta que finalmente pudo mantenerse en pie. Se quedó unos instantes probando su equilibrio, el cual para su desgracia no era muy bueno. Cojeando, se encaminó con pasos lentos y pausados hacia la puerta de color blanco. Hubo momentos en los que sintió que se iba a desplomar en el suelo. Necesitaba urgentemente algo de agua. Siguió caminando a su ritmo hasta que logró sujetar la manija de la puerta, girándola y abriendo la misma con exagerada lentitud. Lo que vio no le pareció un gran hallazgo. Pudo ver varias cosas de mantenimiento empolvadas aún a pesar de que el pequeño espacio estaba completamente a oscuras. Tras examinar con su vista la habitación y confirmar que ahí no había nada interesante, cerró la puerta, sintiéndose sumamente cansado y queriendo regresar a la cama.

A medio camino, escuchó algo que hizo que se detuviera. Giró su rostro hacia la puerta de madera cuando pudo escuchar una voz del otro lado de la misma. No pudo entender bien lo que decía, pero esperaba que no tuviera que escapar por su vida. Lo dudaba enormemente, pero los civiles siempre habían sido un dolor de cabeza. Su mirada quedó centrada en la puerta café, esperando cualquier movimiento hasta que pudo ver cómo la manija giraba, seguido de que la puerta se abriera. Visualizó a un hombre con cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos color miel que se ampliaron enormemente cuando lo vieron de pie en medio de la habitación.

—¡Oh dios mío, es cierto! —el hombre empujó la puerta, abriéndola completamente y acercándose con rapidez hacia él. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidado por la emoción que aquél desconocido sentía—. No puede ser, ¡en serio despertaste!

—¿Se suponía que no debía de hacerlo? —preguntó, su voz sonando seca y rasposa. Instantáneamente recordó cuánto necesitaba de agua. El hombre lo tomó del brazo y sin tratar de zafarse de su agarre, fue guiado por él hasta la cama, donde tomó asiento en la orilla de la misma. El desconocido sonreía de oreja a oreja. Llevaba una chaqueta café puesta y unos vaqueros negros, su ropa estaba impecable, haciéndole dudar si en verdad era un civil.

—¡Esto es magnífico! —exclamó, emocionado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el júbilo que aquél desconocido irradiaba. Lo miró con extrañeza—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al momento de sacar algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Cerró sus ojos cuando una luz cegadora apareció frente a él. Un quejido salió de su boca—. Lo siento, lo siento. Olvidé que podrías estar algo...bueno, sensible —una risita nerviosa salió del desconocido. Con cuidado y avisándole antes, volvió a encender la pequeña luz, examinando sus ojos. Cuando terminó su breve examen pareció lucir sumamente satisfecho.

—¿Feliz de dejarme casi ciego? —preguntó entre dientes. El desconocido rio enérgicamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Después de eso extendió su mano hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Mi nombre es Matthew Ross —dijo con una sonrisa formada en sus labios—. Te ruego que entiendas mi entusiasmo. He esperado conocerte desde hace ya un tiempo —el hombre frente a él, a pesar de tener ambas cejas arqueadas mostrando su confusión, le tendió la mano y ambos la sacudieron.

—Dominic Santiago —un suspiro lleno de satisfacción escapó de la boca de Matthew en cuanto Dom se presentó—. Esto ha sido halagador, pero en serio necesito que me des un poco de agua.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Espera un segundo, ya vuelvo —y apresuradamente salió de la habitación, sus pasos volviéndose cada vez más lejanos. Dom estaba completamente confundido, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto? Era como si fuera una gran revelación que Santiago despertara. Se preguntó mentalmente cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Momentos después, Matthew volvió a entrar al cuarto con una botella de agua a la mitad. Se la tendió a Dom, quien rápidamente la abrió y permitió que un suspiro lleno de placer escapara de su boca al momento en el que el líquido bajó por su garganta. Se terminó el agua en menos de lo que Matthew esperaba.

—¿No tienes más, Matthew? —Dom cuestionó con su voz notoriamente menos rasposa que antes. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Fue lo único que pude conseguir; prometo que te daré más en cuanto te explique todo lo que pasó. Supongo que te interesará saber tu historia —Dominic asintió en silencio, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío—. Ah, y por cierto, llámame Matt.

Al escuchar eso, el Gear sonrió con suavidad.

—Dom —Matthew sonrió de igual forma y tomó la botella de agua ya vacía de las manos de Santiago—. Y entonces... Matt, ¿qué demonios pasó? —el hombre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sé que tal vez sea algo sorprendente de escuchar, pero trataré de ser lo más gentil posible —Matthew suspiró, buscando las palabras exactas—. Estuviste en coma por un año.

Dom dejó que una risa incrédula escapara de su boca. ¿Él? ¿En coma? Por supuesto. Justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario sobre la supuesta broma de Matthew, pudo ver sus ojos y vio la seriedad que adornaba sus facciones, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no era mentira. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y entonces todo comenzó a volver a él. Marcus, Sam, Anya, Mercy. Pudo ver fuego a su alrededor y entonces el sudor comenzó a aparecer en su frente. Escuchó la explosión, Marcus hablando por el intercomunicador, pidiéndolo que se detuviera. Se puso de pie abruptamente ignorando el dolor que sintió recorrer su cuerpo, sujetando a Matthew de la chaqueta, quien dejó escapar un quejido sorpresivo.

—¿Dónde está? —su respiración se volvió a alterar. Al ver la confundida mirada de Matt en él siguió preguntando—, ¿dónde está Marcus? ¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Qué me pasó? —las manos de Matthew empujaron a Dom, quien aterrizó en la cama. Era obvio que ahora era más débil que toda persona en el planeta. Trató de tranquilizarse respirando hondamente, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío.

—Escucha, sé que debe ser algo... impresionante de escuchar, pero cuando te encontramos estabas solo —Matthew explicó lentamente, tratando de tranquilizar a Dom—. No conozco a Marcus ni a Sam, y estabas en Mercy. Por suerte el fuego no te tocó directamente, pero aún así tenías heridas muy graves.

Dom tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en forma de 'o', sus ojos amplios y su respiración errática. Su pecho se elevaba y volvía a bajar constantemente, tenía una mano puesta sobre su corazón. Creía que podía darle un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento.

—Entonces... entonces, ¿he estado muerto para ellos por... por un año? —era lógico pensarlo. Se sentía extremadamente confundido y todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Subió su mirada sólo para ver a Matthew asentir en silencio. Dom se quedó sin aliento al ver la confirmación, cerrando sus ojos mientras un quejido escapaba de sus labios. Muerto para sus amigos, para Delta, para _su hermano._ Muerto para todo aquél que alguna vez lo apreció o se interesó en él. Muerto para... _Sam._ No supo porqué, pero el hecho de pensar que Samantha creía que él estaba muerto fue el más doloroso pensamiento. Arqueó ambas cejas, tragando con fuerza.

—Tengo que regresar —al principio fue un susurro, su suave voz perdiéndose en el espacio. Después, la gravedad del asunto lo bañó como un balde de agua fría—. ¡Tengo que regresar! —exclamó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, acercándose una vez más hacia Matthew—. No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que irme —dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto, Matt se puso frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso. Dom quiso apartarlo de un golpe, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso—. Escucha, gracias por mantenerme vivo todo éste tiempo, pero tienes que dejarme ir con mis amigos.

—Y lo hare, Dom, créeme —Matthew trató de ser razonable—. Sólo necesito examinarte un poco para que vea si todos tus signos vitales están bien y si estás listo para viajar. Estamos a dos días de Mercy en coche, no estás en estado de poder viajar tanto.

—¡Ah, por favor! —Dom exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Quiso argumentar en contra pero bien sabía que Matt tenía razón—. ¿Dónde tienen mi armadura?

Matthew se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—Cuando la quitamos de tu cuerpo nos dimos cuenta que estaba, bueno, _muy_ dañada —Matt explicó, soltando una nerviosa risa—. Nuestro mecánico ha estado haciendo lo imposible estos últimos meses para poder arreglarla, espero que no te moleste —las facciones de Dom se suavizaron, entendiendo que esos civiles por alguna extraña razón habían hecho demasiadas cosas buenas por él. Asintió lentamente, volviendo a sentarse en la cama—. Te traeré ropa y un poco más de agua. En un segundo vendrá Rachel, es muy buena cortando el pelo, y supongo que preferirías quitarte eso —con su dedo índice, Matthew señaló la barba de Dom, la cual estaba esponjada y evidentemente más larga que antes. Santiago volvió a asentir viendo cómo Matthew le sonreía y se dirigía hacia salida, marchándose de la habitación, dejando a Dom con sus pensamientos como única compañía.

* * *

Por muy extraño que sonara, Baird se vio inmerso en la conversación dela pelinegra minutos antes de decidir que era tiempo de regresar a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco. Fue inclusive algo molesto abandonar su conversación, pero el cansancio se había hecho presente en su cuerpo y le rogaba por ir a la cama. Había seguido sus necesidades y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de conciliar el sueño mientras veía con vago interés el techo que se erguía sobre él. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando cerró los ojos y una imagen de la pelinegra se proyectó en su mente. Habían charlado de todo y de nada en el bar, y había sido cómodo platicar con ella de una forma que jamás creyó que fuera posible. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz y satisfecho.

Soltó una risa cansada, dándose la vuelta y escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Tal vez el día siguiente era su turno de comprarle un par de tragos a Sam.

 **Qué les ha parecido? Espero en serio que les haya gustado! Matthew Ross fue inspirado por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen de la saga de Crepúsculo, pero un poco más joven y menos pálido. No pregunten por qué vi la saga de Crepúsculo, pero en cuanto vi a Carlisle me enamoré de él xD, y de ahí nació Matthew Ross. Espero y le haya agradado el OC, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias a mi Beta Jhezz que ha regresado para apoyarme *corazón* y que me ha ayudado en éste capítulo! En serio, gracias:) . Bien, eso es todo. Bye, bye!**


	2. Freak

**Hola a todos! Acá está el capítulo 2, espero y lo disfruten:D . (La nota de autor más corta del mundo xD)**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 2 – The Civvies**

Tal y como Matthew lo había afirmado, Rachel Black hizo milagros con su cabello y quitó por completo su barba, diciendo entre dientes que se veía mucho mejor así. Dom realmente no había querido empezar una conversación con la mujer que pasaba sus dedos por su pelo y que cortaba el mismo con unas puntiagudas tijeras. En vez de eso, la había estudiado en silencio con mirada tranquila pero al mismo tiempo analítica. Tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta. Su piel era ligeramente morena y tenía grandes ojos negros. Llevaba puesta una blusa color azul oscuro, jeans negros y tenis azul claro. No podía tener más de veinticinco años, y de alguna extraña forma a Santiago le recordó a Sam. No sabía por qué se sentía tan doloroso el hecho de pensar que Samantha creía que él estaba muerto, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía una punzada de dolor molesta y su estómago se revolvía. De pronto, la voz de Rachel lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo parte de la CGO? —ella preguntó, aún concentrada en su tarea. Dom arqueó ambas cejas.

—Han pasado tantos años que he perdido la cuenta —respondió, soltando una risa. Rachel rió igualmente—. Más de una década, supongo.

—Hace más de una década yo aún me preocupaba por sacar buenas calificaciones y tener novio —su mirada se tornó taciturna, nostálgica. Por unos instantes permaneció inmóvil—. Cosas pasan, pero finalmente ahora tenemos otra oportunidad —ante ese comentario, Santiago no pudo evitar cuestionarse mentalmente qué demonios pasaba por la mente de esa mujer.

—¿Otra oportunidad? —cuestionó extrañado. Rachel lo miró con aún más extrañeza, inclinando hacia adelante su cabeza para poder ver las facciones del hombre al cual le estaba proporcionando un corte de cabello. Se dio cuenta de que la confusión de Dominic era altamente genuina. Sorprendentemente genuina.

—¿Matt no te ha dicho nada? —Santiago sólo negó con su cabeza, esperando impaciente a que Rachel continuara. La mujer sonrió antes de continuar—, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¿Por qué piensas tú que estamos tan tranquilos? —el soldado permaneció en silencio, aún esperando una respuesta clara. Rachel se encogió de hombros—. La guerra al fin terminó desde hace ya un par de meses. No Locusts, ni Lambents.

Santiago pudo haber saltado de emoción de no haber sido por las tijeras que se encontraban tan cerca de su cabeza. Una sonrisa alegre se plasmó en su rostro y pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Marcus lo había logrado; nunca dudó de él, siempre supo que su hermano debía de terminar con todo ese infierno. Simplemente se sentía tan bien escuchar a Rachel confirmar ese pensamiento. Sintió orgullo envolverlo de pies a cabeza, y por más que lo intentara, no podía borrar la emoción y el júbilo reflejados en su rostro.

—¿Ter... terminó? ¿Completamente? —no había una razón exacta para creer que Rachel lo estaba engañando, pero quería saber más sobre lo que había ocurrido. Quería confirmar su comentario de la forma más clara y explícita posible.

—Es difícil de creer, ¿no? —Rachel soltó una risa tranquila que fue precedida por un suspiro—. Fue una gran sorpresa. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por la que Matt no te dejó morir una vez estabas en esa cama y no dabas indicios de despertar —Dom asintió ligeramente para que ella continuara con su relato—. Cuando te encontró hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance por mantenerte vivo las primeras semanas; hubo momentos en los que se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando la guerra terminó tiempo después y supimos que todo fue gracias a la CGO, decidió que debía darte otra oportunidad y más tiempo. Supongo que toda la espera valió la pena —en cuanto Rachel terminó su relato ya había terminado de hacerle el corte a Dom. La mujer se hizo hacia atrás y vio a Santiago levantarse lentamente. Estaba enmudecido por la sorpresa, y de igual forma enmudecido por el júbilo de saber que su hermano había cumplido su palabra. Rachel lo miró con duda—. ¿Acaso conocías a los tipos que terminaron con todo esto?

Dom simplemente asintió en silencio, sintiendo la nostalgia y melancolía correr libres por su cuerpo al recordar los momentos que tuvo alado del sargento Marcus Fenix.

—Eso es genial —Rachel dijo, sonriendo. Santiago subió la mirada y la encaró. Vio que la civil guardaba las tijeras en su bolsillo trasero—. La plática fue encantadora, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas. Le diré a Matthew que todo está listo; me aseguraré de que te traiga ropa nueva y que te enseñe dónde puedes tomar una ducha. Supongo que debes de estar muriéndote por una —sin esperar la respuesta de Dom, Rachel caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a la salida de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban. Era justo entender que Santiago aún seguía en una clase de trance tras escuchar la buena noticia de que la guerra había finalmente terminado.

Tiempo después, Matt llegó con ropa doblada en sus manos y una botella de agua.

—Definitivamente te ves mejor así —Matthew dijo, sonriéndole a Dom—. Rachel mencionó que querías tomar una ducha, ¿cierto? Bien, acompáñame

Santiago tomó la ropa bajo su brazo, sosteniéndola entre su antebrazo y sus costillas para poder tomar de la botella de agua con ayuda de su otra mano, siguiendo a Matthew a un lugar desconocido. En realidad todo era desconocido para él. La habitación en donde había dormido por un poco más de un año estaba a un lado del cuarto en el que Rachel había cortado su cabello, así que era ignorante en el hecho de no saber qué tan grande era el fuerte de ese particular grupo de civiles. Caminaba a un lado de Matt, analizando el pasillo por el que caminaban hacia un rumbo desconocido. Dom no pudo evitar notar varias puertas que tenían números en ellas. Se giró hacia Matthew y trató de romper el silencio entre ellos.

—Éste es un lugar grande —comentó, su voz sonando ligeramente intrigada—. ¿Quién es el líder aquí?

Matthew soltó una suave risa.

—Lo estás viendo —Dom amplió sus ojos ante la respuesta y abrió su boca ligeramente, sorprendido.

—Pensé que eras una clase de doctor o algo así —centró su mirada al frente una vez más cuando Matt señaló que debían de girar en una esquina sólo para encontrarse con otro pasillo con puertas similares a las anteriores. Dom pudo identificar cierta similitud del edificio con un hospital. Las paredes habían sido en algún momento blancas, pero ahora la humedad y el moho las cubrían por completo, a excepción de las puertas, las cuales seguían teniendo números en el centro superior de las mismas. Mientras más avanzaban, los números descendían.

—Y lo soy, o lo era antes de que todo éste caos se desatara —Santiago pudo identificar un poco de tristeza en su voz—, como sea. Por si no lo habías notado estamos en lo que antes era un hospital. No recuerdo su nombre, pero era conocido por ser muy grande. Tenía varios amigos aquí —Dom asintió en silencio—. Juego esos dos papeles a diario. Doy órdenes pero también salvo vidas; por eso estaba tan orgulloso cuando despertaste. Me hiciste confirmar que aún no había perdido el toque.

Santiago permitió que una risa escapara de su boca ante el comentario.

—Me alegro que te haya servido de algo —Matthew sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Y entonces, ¿en cada habitación vive alguien?

—Claro; aunque ésta zona no está muy ocupada. Hay más personas en la planta alta —Dom pudo ver finalmente algo en la distancia. Era como una clase de recepción.

—¿Y dónde demonios estás todos? Esto luce cómo un hospital fantasma —Santiago opinó, buscando con su mirada por una señal de vida humana. Matt rió ante el comentario.

—Algunos están en sus habitaciones y el resto está afuera; una vez la guerra terminó todo mundo decidió festejar día y noche por ello —Dominic entendió el punto. No se podía imaginar a sus amigos Gears no festejando aún después de unos meses—. Te has perdido de muchas cosas, Dom.

Llegaron a la recepción y aún así siguieron caminando derecho. Dominic pudo escuchar varias voces cuando caminaron en frente de las puertas de salida del hospital; estaban llenas de júbilo y alegría, los hombres bromeaban y se reían estruendosamente. Dom pudo escuchar las botellas de vidrio chocar contra el suelo. Al caminar por la recepción vio un sillón de media luna, una mesa con algunos papeles sobre ella, unos sofás desgastados y cubiertos en algo de polvo, basura en la mayor parte del lugar y un letrero sobre la puerta que decía "Salida".

—Lamento el desorden; es difícil controlar a tantas personas a la vez.

—¿Cuántas son?

—Más de doscientos cincuenta. Al principio no pasábamos de cien, pero en cuanto la guerra terminó un grupo de civiles vecinos vino y los aceptamos aquí. Ellos necesitaban más el espacio que nosotros.

Santiago estaba un poco sorprendido al escuchar el relato, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio. Después de cinco minutos de caminata, Matthew finalmente se puso de pie frente a una habitación.

—Ahí dentro está lo básico para que te des un buen baño. Verás, no contamos con regaderas ni nada de ese estilo; aún no. Pero juntamos agua cada vez que salimos al río para satisfacer las necesidades del resto. Espero que eso no te incomode.

—En lo absoluto.

Matthew sonrió.

—Bien, te dejo para que puedas tomar tu ducha. Estaré arriba, en el primer cuarto a la derecha, no dudes en ir si me necesitas. Podría presentarte a los civiles si así lo deseas.

Dom asintió y miró a Matt marcharse hacia el final del pasillo. Tomó la manija de la puerta y entró a la habitación, listo para tomar una de las duchas más larga en toda su vida.

* * *

Baird despertó cuando el sol de mediodía se reflejaba en su rostro gracias a los múltiples rayos que penetraban la ventana. Frunció el entrecejo y con ayuda de su antebrazo logró minorar la molestia que la luz le causaba, pero con un suspiro adormilado decidió levantarse y dirigirse al pequeño baño que tenía dentro de su habitación. Tallándose sus ojos, Baird logró abrir el agua fría y salpicarse un poco de la misma en el rostro. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado el agua hasta que finalmente la podía tener en su propio cuarto para su uso personal. Dejó que el bochorno secara las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y con las manos aún mojadas buscó algo de ropa que se le había entregado unos meses antes. Encontró unos vaqueros negros y una playera azul claro, con lo que se vistió, y después de acomodar torpemente su cabello y colocarse sus goggles, salió de su habitación.

Suspiró cuando escuchó su estómago rugir; recordaba que no había cenado el día anterior ya que el alcohol le había hecho olvidar las ganas de comer. Con paso lento y aburrido, Baird se dirigió a la cafetería, la cual estaba exageradamente llena para su disgusto. Se escuchaba el bullicio incluso a unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada. El Gear suspiró, abriéndose paso tras las dos puertas que lo conducían a la cafetería. Vio las mesas completamente llenas con soldados que reían y charlaban, aunque algunos ni siquiera estaban comiendo. Se acercó a la barra de comida y pidió el platillo del día. Con su desayuno en mano, Damon buscó con la mirada a _cualquier_ persona conocida, hasta que sus ojos azules identificaron a su mejor amigo, a Clayton y a Sam charlando amistosamente.

Se acercó hacia ellos y Cole volteó su rostro en su dirección, casi como si hubiera podido sentir la presencia de un miembro de Delta a varios metros de distancia. Lo saludó desde lejos y Baird tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Finalmente, llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Clayton.

—¿Qué tal la noche, Baird? —escuchó la voz de Cole genuinamente interesada, pero Damon simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Ah, vamos, deléitame con tu voz.

—Tengo hambre —dijo antes de llevarse comida a la boca y escuchando a su amigo reír estruendosamente.

—Bien, bien, disfruta tu comida —después de eso, Cole volteó a ver a Sam—. ¿Nos decías, pequeña?

—Bueno, entonces empecé a hacer el tatuaje como normalmente lo hacía, pero al cabo de dos minutos el sujeto se desmayó —Clayton soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Desmayarse? —preguntó, ya consciente de la respuesta. Sam asintió—. Pero que marica.

—Lo sé —Samantha rió—. Cuando me di cuenta simplemente terminé el tatuaje y lo dejé ahí inconsciente. Tiempo después estaba en mi habitación y sólo me fue a buscar para decirme gracias.

—¿No es eso tierno? —Cole preguntó, riendo y recibiendo un par de risas de parte de Clayton y Sam mientras Baird simplemente seguía comiendo, mirando de soslayo a la pelinegra. Damon la estudió en silencio. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, y gracias a la prenda su piel resaltaba aún más. Supuso que llevaba puesto unos jeans negros. Siguió viéndola casualmente hasta que hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Samantha lo miraba de igual forma. Sus grandes ojos azabaches lo veían con intensidad, y Baird pudo ver una sonrisa plasmarse en sus labios antes de que su atención fuera dirigida hacia sus otros dos compañeros de equipo una vez más.

Baird bajó el rostro, mirando su comida. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios después de confirmar que nadie lo veía.

* * *

Dom salió de "las duchas" completamente vestido y sintiendo todos sus músculos relajados, disfrutando del olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Llevaba puesta una playera negra y unos jeans azul claro, y en cuanto salió de la habitación, siguió las instrucciones de Matthew para poder encontrarlo. En su camino hacia el final del pasillo pudo ver a un hombre caminando en dirección contraria. Usaba lentes, pero Dom pudo ver los grandes ojos negros detrás de los mismos. Tenía pelo café y era notablemente alto, tenía piel morena y llevaba puesto una camisa de roja con cuadros negros y unos jeans negros. Lucía alrededor de veintiséis años. El hombre lo volteó a ver y se detuvo.

—Hey —lo llamó, y Dom imitó sus acciones, deteniéndose—, no te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

Santiago negó con la cabeza.

—Llevo un año aquí, sólo que no salía mucho. O bueno, más bien estuve dormido todo ese tiempo —los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Tú debes de ser Dominic Santiago, ¿verdad? —el desconocido extendió su mano hacia Dom, quien la tomó y la sacudió, saludándolo—. Mi nombre es Harry Barns, un gusto conocerte al fin.

Santiago simplemente asintió y se soltaron las manos.

—Puedes decirme Dom —Harry sonrió—. ¿Matt está en su habitación?

—Vengo de ahí precisamente —Harry señaló el final del pasillo hacia donde en principio Santiago se dirigía—. Está muy emocionado porque finalmente despertaste —Dom sonrió—. Bien, tengo que irme. Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme —Harry siguió su camino y Santiago el suyo, encontrándose con las escaleras después de unos segundos de caminata. Las subió dando pasos pesados hasta que pudo ver una clase de recepción. Miró a su derecha y pudo ver una habitación con la puerta ligeramente abierta. Se acercó algo dudoso y dio tres golpes en la misma.

—Adelante.

Tras escuchar la voz de Matthew, Dom abrió la puerta por completo y se adentró en el cuarto. Matt sonrió cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué tal, Dom? Veo que ya te duchaste.

—En efecto, fue algo _espectacular_ —Matthew soltó una risa al escuchar el comentario. La habitación no tenía cama ni lucía como un lugar donde Matt dormía, así que supuso que era una clase de estudio. Había un escritorio hecho de madera blanca a la derecha y un estante con varios libros empolvados. Las paredes eran blancas y había una ventana por la cual se filtraba la luz del sol por la tarde. Dom se vio tentado a admirar el panorama, y con un paso lento y cuidadoso se acercó al cristal. Se asomó y pudo ver varios árboles, al igual que un río que corría detrás de ellos. ¿Era verdad que la guerra había terminado? Se había perdido de la victoria, del orgullo, del reconocimiento. Suspiró inconscientemente.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Dom se dio cuenta de que el hombre había tomado un lugar a su lado, mirando a través de la ventana de igual forma—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Matthew preguntó, llamando la atención de Dom. Éste agachó la mirada con una sonrisa cuando tras escuchar la pregunta su estómago rugió con fuerza—. Supongo que sí. La orden del día es pescado, ¿te interesa? —Santiago asintió casi de inmediato. Matthew sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Dom—. Es hora de que te presente a varias personas.

Después de bajar las escaleras y encaminarse a la recepción de la primera planta, finalmente llegaron a las puertas dobles. Matthew abrió una y con su mano le indicó a Dom que saliera primero. Éste obedeció. Cuando salió tuvo que cubrir su rostro ligeramente con su antebrazo ante la luz que se reflejó en su rostro. Escuchó parloteos y risas, y cuando finalmente se acostumbró al cambio de iluminación, se retiró el antebrazo y miró con algo de sorpresa a todos los civiles que convivían frente a él, comiendo alrededor de una pequeña fogata donde preparaban la comida. Dom pudo deleitarse con el exquisito olor a pescado que se mezclaba con el olor a madera quemada. Había aproximadamente cien personas ahí. Varios hombres detuvieron su charla para centrar su atención en Matthew.

—¿Por fin te nos unirás, Matty? —un sujeto alto con voz grave y barba exclamó, soltando una risa. Dom volteó a ver a Matt, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—En un segundo —al sentir la mirada de Santiago en él, Matthew guió sus ojos color miel hacia Dominic—. Ven, necesitas comer un poco.

Guiado por Matt, Dom fue directo hacia esos hombres, quienes lo saludaron con alegría. El que había hablado anteriormente se llamaba James Smith, quien era un hombre corpulento y que presumía una voluminosa barba. Junto a él había dos hombres, uno era pelirrojo y poseía ojos negros, su nombre era Charlie Lively y se veía amable e inocente, el otro tenía un gorro negro que cubría su cabello café y su nombre era Frederick Barns, hermano de Harry. Convivieron por un rato, la mayor parte de la atención dirigida hacia Dom, quien les platicaba sus experiencias en la guerra y sobre lo que Santiago realmente podía recordar, pidiendo disculpas cuando se quedó sin historias deseables por contar. Todos parecieron entender y comieron en silencio unos momentos. Dom se sentía cómodo ahí, pero no podía esperar encontrarse nuevamente con Delta. Los pensamientos de Dom fueron interrumpidos por Matthew.

—Oh, Santiago, olvidé decirte —Matt giró su atención al hombre pelirrojo—. Charlie es el mecánico de quién te hablaba, el que está reparando tu armadura —las miradas de Dom y del joven se encontraron.

—Un gran reto, Dom. Pero todo está marchando a la perfección; dame dos días más y estará como nueva —Santiago le sonrió y le agradeció el detalle. No era común encontrar civiles como estos.

* * *

La noche había caído rápidamente en Azura, y mientras varios se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, Baird se dirigía hacia el bar donde sabía que estaría Cole, pues el mismo lo había invitado. Clayton, Sam y Jace irían igualmente, y Damon esperaba que no hubiera mucha gente en el lugar. Abriéndose paso por los pasillos del hotel, Baird se encaminó hasta la salida y en cuanto puso un pie afuera, la suave y fresca brisa azotó su rostro. Pudo identificar el olor del mar combinarse con el aire. Caminó hacia el pequeño lugar llamado bar por costumbre. Era un cuarto grande y espacioso, con mesas y sillas de plástico y cerveza hecha por Dizzy y por otros más. Finalmente, llegó al lugar y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que no había mucha gente en el sitio. De inmediato pudo visualizar a Delta charlando. Se acercó a ellos y se unió a la conversación.

—¿Qué tal, Damon? —fue sorprendido cuando fue Sam fue la que lo llamó. Sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente y el resto de los Gears dirigieron su atención al recién llegado. Sam permaneció viéndolo con una mirada intensa y poco usual, notando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa torpe en sus labios. Baird inmediatamente después buscó con la mirada a Cole para encontrar respuestas.

—Sam y Clayton decidieron empezar un poco más temprano que nosotros —Augustus explicó, sonriendo. Damon asintió, entendiendo lo que eso significaba. Escuchó una risa perezosa proviniendo de Clayton.

—Parece como si estuvieran a punto de morir —Damon bufó, tomando una de las cervezas que había en la mesa y digiriéndola a su boca, tomando un largo trago. Con su vista periférica pudo ver a Jace encogerse de hombros.

—Ellos se entienden —el joven Stratton dijo, tomando de igual forma y viendo cómo Clayton y Sam reían al unísono por un estúpido comentario que el mayor de los Carmine había hecho. El resto de Delta comenzó a charlar de todo y de nada, casualmente riéndose y opinando de varios temas. Pasaron las horas hasta que Baird pudo sentir el cansancio envolverlo. Los tres hombres restantes voltearon a ver a Sam y a Clayton tras la espontánea ausencia de risa tonta o de comentarios sin sentido. Se sorprendieron al encontrarlos dormidos, Samantha acostada sobre sus brazos cruzados, los cuales descansaban en la mesa, y Clayton con la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando tranquilamente. Cole rió ante la vista.

—Ya quiero verlos mañana. Tendrán la resaca de su vida —Baird rió ligeramente al comentario, y después de decidir que era tiempo de que se fueran, Cole, Jace y Damon se pusieron de pie.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Jace.

—Tú y yo nos llevaremos a Clayton —Cole dijo, señalando al más joven soldado. Su mirada se centró una vez más en Baird —. Tú lleva a Sam; estoy seguro de que sabes dónde está su habitación.

Damon permaneció inmóvil mientras veía a sus dos amigos Gears acercarse al durmiente Clayton y colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de cada soldado, sus manos tratando de mantenerlo en equilibrio posadas en su espalda baja. Carmine comenzó a murmurar cosas inteligibles mientras era cargado por Cole y Jace. Antes de que se fueran, Augustus palmeó el hombro de Damon al verlo inmóvil.

—Buena suerte —murmuró, guiñando un ojo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con un inconsciente Clayton en brazos. Baird los siguió con la mirada hasta que los vio desaparecer en la puerta del bar, dejándolo a él solo junto con Sam. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? No la iba a cargar, por supuesto que no. Puso sus brazos en jarra y mordió su labio inferior, para luego suspirar. Se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—Vamos, Sam. Despierta —ella simplemente ladeó su cabeza, su rostro mostrándose ante el soldado. Baird suspiró una vez más, sacudiéndola con más fuerza—. No me obligues a hacer esto, Sam. Ten un maldito corazón por primera vez en tu vida —nuevamente, nada. Damon se irritó notablemente—, ¿tenías que beber tanto justamente _hoy_? —preguntó al aire, su semblante impacientándose. Dándose por vencido, Baird puso sus ojos en blanco y dio un paso hacia la pelinegra—. En serio te odio —con un poco de brusquedad, Damon tomó uno de los brazos de Sam y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, después, puso su mano libre en la espalda baja de la pelinegra y la elevó junto con ella. Las piernas de Sam no podían mantenerse firmes; estaba completamente inconsciente. Baird maldijo en lo bajo y comenzó a caminar con Samantha recargada en su cuerpo hacia el hotel.

Casualmente la pelinegra murmuraba algo inentendible, y eso sólo irritaba más a Baird.

—No debería de estar haciendo esto —comenzó a hablar una vez cruzó las puertas de la entrada del hotel—. No soy tu niñera —escuchó algo salir de la boca de Sam, pero lo ignoró. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo del cuarto de Samantha y Baird sintió que la mano de la pelinegra comenzaba a moverse en círculos sobre su hombro. La volteó a ver y pudo ver sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, una pequeña parte de sus pupilas mostrándose. Damon bufó, esperando que Samantha se diera cuenta de su molestia—, ¿ahora sí te decides por despertar? —centró su mirada al frente una vez más, pero no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo al sentir los grandes ojos azabaches de Sam en él. Irritado por la atención que se le estaba prestando, Baird volteó a verla una vez más—. ¿Qué?

Ella simplemente permaneció en silencio y Damon retiró sus ojos de su figura. De pronto, sintió la mano desocupada de Sam pegarle en su mejilla con más fuerza de la debida. Lo ignoró y Samantha siguió insistiendo, su espontáneo hipo resonando en los oídos de Baird mientras movía sus dedos por la piel del soldado. Después de unos minutos más de caminata, Damon se encontraba frente a la habitación de Sam. Con un poco de esfuerzo y tratando que ambos no cayeran al suelo, Baird estiró su mano y abrió la puerta de Samantha, encontrándose con su cama y un poco de ropa esparcida en el piso. Se hizo paso por la ropa y cuando estaba frente a la cama, la colocó sobre ella con más gentileza de la que la pelinegra se merecía. Sam inmediatamente tomó una posición fetal, sus ojos aún ligeramente abiertos. Damon permaneció mirándola unos instantes, para después darse media vuelta y encaminarse a la salida. Fue detenido por la ahogada voz de Sam.

—Baird, espera —el soldado se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. La luz que veía del pasillo iluminaba solamente con un rayo la cama de Sam y consecuentemente a la figura acostada sobre la misma. La sombra de Damon se proyectaba en el piso—. Acércate un poco —el soldado bufó, impaciente. Haciendo caso omiso a su debate mental — _acercarse o no acercarse_ —, Baird llegó a la orilla de la cama con un largo paso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con la impaciencia reflejada en su voz. Samantha simplemente rió.

—Acércate más —susurró. Baird quedó inmóvil unos instantes y su confusión creció enormemente. Arqueó ambas cejas antes de soltar un bufido—. Anda, sólo un poco —Samantha debió de haber notado su titubeo, pero eso no convenció de inmediato a Damon. Él debía de haber estado con Cole y Clayton en medio de ellos, no Jace. Jace sabía cómo manejar mejor a Sam, eran amigos cercanos. Pero recordó el guiño que Cole le dio antes de que se fuera y antes de que lo dejara a solas con Sam. Por supuesto que su gran mejor amigo iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer que ambos estuvieran a solas. _Idiota,_ pensó para sus adentros, la ofensa dirigida mentalmente hacia Cole. Suspirando, Baird se inclinó hacia adelante hasta poder percibir el olor a alcohol emanando de Sam. Recargó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras esperaba que la pelinegra le dijera algo. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de tocar el rostro de Samantha, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente y de pronto, elevó su rostro con ayuda de su espalda y logró rozar los labios de Baird con los suyos, inmovilizando al soldado frente a ella. Samantha volvió a recargar su cabeza en la almohada dejando que una risa escapara de sus labios. Baird se quedó estupefacto frente a ella, enderezándose lentamente con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Acaso Sam acababa de… _besarlo?_ Bueno, fue más bien un roce que otra cosa y que duró apenas unos milisegundos, pero la intención había sido clara. Sus ojos viajaron del suelo hacia Sam, quien ahora estaba profundamente dormida con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Con una mirada extrañada en sus ojos y sus pensamientos alterados dentro de su cabeza, Baird salió de la habitación con paso lento, apenas creyendo lo que acababa de pasar.

 **¡Vaya sorpresa! Pobre Baird, el pequeño soldado está más confundido que nunca xD pero así lo queremos :3. En éste capítulo vimos cómo la relación de Sam y Baird comienza a desarrollarse, mientras que Dom…bueno, Dom quiere regresar a Delta tan pronto como sea posible y volver a ver a la querida Sam. Gracias por leer, bye, bye!**


	3. Radio

**Después de un tiempecito, aquí está el capítulo tres! Bueno, antes de dejarlas leer éste capítulo, voy a hacer una aclaración: cambié los nombres de los capítulos porque últimamente he estado escuchando** ** _demasiado_** **a Lana del Rey, y varias de sus canciones me hicieron pensar en los capítulos anteriores y en los que tengo en mente hacer en un futuro. La primera es Born To Die, la segunda es Freak y ésta, como ya ven, es Radio. Les recomiendo que les echen un vistazo! Bien, sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura!:D**

 ** _-StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 3 – Radio**

Después de la pequeña comida que habían tenido y cuando finalmente la noche cubrió el cielo, Matthew le había asignado una nueva habitación, creyendo que "no era bueno revivir el momento y dormir en la misma cama en la que había pasado un año entero de su vida en estado de coma". Santiago apreciaba el apoyo que se le estaba dando; en especial de Matt, pero aun así sentía ese vacío en su estómago cada vez que los recuerdos lo volvían a asaltar con la imagen de Delta en ellos. Era difícil saber que a pesar de que en esos instantes estaba más vivo que nunca, ellos seguían creyendo que él se había vuelto ceniza gracias al fuego, y que ahora estaba _en un lugar mejor._ Técnicamente lo estaba, pero metafóricamente no. Matthew le mostró la habitación que estaba a un lado de su estudio. Era una cama de hospital justo como el resto, y Santiago tuvo que suprimir la risa que lo invadió ante la ironía de las cosas. La habitación tenía una ventana empolvada que no había sido usada en un buen tiempo; frente a la cama había un lavamanos con un espejo estrellado sobre el mismo y también pudo ver un reloj descompuesto sobre un estante con algunos libros.

Después de permanecer platicando un poco con Matthew, finalmente le había dicho que necesitaba un poco de descanso.

—Ya descansé por meses, no quiero volver a tocar una cama en mi vida —Dom bromeó haciendo que una risa escapara de los labios de Matt.

—Haz lo que gustes —el joven doctor se encogió de hombros. Santiago sonrió ante el comentario—. Estaré en la habitación de al lado si me necesitas. Puedes salir o entrar. Lo que necesites —seguido de esto, Matt simplemente asintió, murmuró buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación. Siguiendo una de las sugerencias de Matthew, Dom se encaminó hacia abajo y cruzó las puertas de entrada, encontrándose con la oscuridad y mirando con fascinación la luna que tanto había extrañado. Suspiró, mirando el espacio a su alrededor. El lugar que alguna vez había sido un hospital estaba hermosamente rodeado de árboles que variaban desde el más claro verde hasta el más fuerte, confundiéndose con el negro. Algunas flores amarillas resaltaban entre los árboles color verde claro. Dom inhaló fuertemente y la humedad y el olor a flora invadieron su cuerpo. Podía escuchar en la distancia el agua del río chocando contra el guijarro, y sintió que, de haber sido posible, habría podido permanecer ahí toda la noche.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, sintiendo cómo sus zapatos se hundían ligeramente en la gran alfombra verde de césped que se extendía desde la entrada del hospital hasta un lugar que no alcanzaba su vista. Vio las estrellas, escuchó los animales nocturnos ulular en la oscuridad y sintió la suave brisa estrellarse contra su rostro. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado esas noches llenas de estrellas. Ahora podía volver a disfrutarlas, a pesar de que le seguía faltando cierta compañía y seguía sintiendo aquel molesto vacío.

Sus recuerdos viajaron y se centraron exclusiva y específicamente en Delta. Extrañaba a su más leal y más testarudo amigo; su hermano, _Marcus._ Extrañaba los comentarios sarcásticos de Baird, la alegría contagiosa de Cole, la serenidad de Anya, la torpeza de Jace, la actitud patea traseros de Clayton..., extrañaba a _Sam._ Recordó los bellos ojos azabaches de la pelinegra mirándolo con gran intensidad, recordó su sonrisa, su gentileza y comprensión hacia él. A pesar de haber querido reunirse con María y ser perseguido por su fantasma por años, Samantha había sido algo diferente en su vida. Un cambio. Recordó la sensación de decepción que lo invadió cuando supo que Samantha estaría con Delta Dos, y no con la Delta en donde _él_ estaba. Se arrepentía de no haberle prestado la suficiente atención a Sam por estar siempre preocupado por su pasado. Pudo sentir sus manos formarse en puños.

Había perdido tantas oportunidades por su falta de motivación a seguir adelante. Había perdido tanto tiempo.

Reflexionó en que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad. Un nuevo y mejorado futuro donde podía aprovechar todas esas cosas que alguna vez despreció o simplemente ignoró. Supo que ahora que podía saborear la dulzura de la vida una vez más enmendaría cada uno de sus errores y empezaría de nuevo. Quería _tanto_ volver a ver a Marcus, a Baird, a Anya, a Cole, a Jace, a Clayton, y principalmente a Samantha Byrne. Dominic sonrió ampliamente cuando una vez más la imagen de la pelinegra se proyectó en su mente. No podía esperar más para volverse a encontrar con Delta; para volverse a encontrar con su familia.

* * *

Baird estaría mintiendo si dijera que pudo dormir plenamente esa noche, cuando Sam espontáneamente rozó sus labios con los suyos. Sabía de antemano que estaba pensando mucho en ello y que era mejor dejarlo ir; no valía la pena recordarlo una y otra vez ya que estaba seguro de que Samantha ni siquiera sabría cuando despertara quién la había llevado a su habitación y recostado en su cama. Era algo inútil gastar su tiempo en un suceso en el que a pesar de haber estado dos personas involucradas, sólo uno podía ser testigo de lo que había pasado. Baird dejó que un suspiro abandonara su boca cuando finalmente decidió que era tiempo de levantarse y empezar otro día en su emocionante vida. Fue a ducharse, dejando que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos lejos de su alcance, aunque la sensación no duró mucho. Una vez saliendo de la ducha y vistiéndose con unos jeans azul fuerte y una playera gris, Damon tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando su mente decidió volver a proyectar el momento del _beso._ Era estúpido, aunque ya se lo había repetido a sí mismo en repetidas ocasiones, como si fuera una grabadora descompuesta. Concentrado, Damon trató de centrar sus pensamientos en los defectos de Sam.

Se sorprendió cuando no pudo hacerlo.

Era tan molesto y confuso a la vez que Baird olvidó el hambre con el que había despertado. Sus piernas lo llevaron inconscientemente hacia las puertas de salida del hotel, e inhaló fuertemente cuando la brisa se estrelló contra su rostro. Pudo escuchar las olas azotar la costa, y sus preocupaciones y pensamientos se fueron al lugar más recóndito de su mente cuando las suelas de sus zapatos sintieron el calor que emanaba de la arena debajo de él. Siguió caminando, visualizando a varios Gears alrededor mientras disfrutaban del panorama. No podía culparlos si es que habían llegado ahí para ahogar sus pensamientos; era justo lo que él trataba de hacer. Talló su rostro con sus manos; no era normal que él estuviera al borde de perder el control de sus emociones. Culpaba a Sam por todo eso, por ese nuevo cambio. Deseaba que simplemente hubiera podido ignorar su petición cuando estaba en su cuarto la noche anterior, y de esa forma haber evitado la incomodidad de ver a Samantha queriendo besarlo. Se retractaba; no era culpa de Sam, era de Cole.

Su mejor amigo sabía que algo tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Dejando que un suspiro de frustración saliera de su boca, Baird volvió a adentrarse en el hotel y a dirigirse a la cafetería llegando a una simple y sencilla conclusión: el alcohol había hecho actuar a Sam y nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dom permitió que Matthew checara sus signos vitales. Declaró que había encontrado utilería del hospital cuando llegó por primera vez, y que la mayoría aún servía. Miraba atentamente a Dom, y sus ojos color miel analizaron y se concentraron tanto que su entrecejo estaba completamente fruncido, mientras colocaba un estetoscopio sobre su corazón y le pedía que inhalara y exhalara con fuerza. Después de eso, volvió a revisar los ojos de Santiago tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que despertó, y tras terminar su pequeño examen, se enderezó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Todo está marchando perfectamente —Dom pudo sentir sus ojos ampliarse por la sorpresa mientras una sonrisa tonta se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Eso significa que ya puedo irme? —Matthew colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Dom, asintiendo—. En serio, gracias, Matt.

El hombre volvió a asentir, retirándose el estetoscopio del cuello y colocándolo en la mesa que había en su estudio.

—No es nada, Dom. Pero como ya te recordé, es un largo viaje. Estamos a dos días de Mercy, y, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde quieres ir? —eso hizo que Santiago perdiera la emoción que estaba sintiendo cuando la realidad lo golpeó. Lo único que podía recordar — _y que era un recuerdo demasiado vago_ — era que estaban buscando gasolina. No sabía cuál fue el destino después de la visita a Mercy, donde él... había muerto. Dios, aún se sentía muy extraño pensar en eso. Frunció el entrecejo, y Matthew supo la respuesta con el simple hecho de ver sus facciones—. Puedo ir a preguntarle a Harry dónde está la CGO. Después de que triunfaran, se hicieron muy populares, ¿sabes? —Matt comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tomando el pomo en su mano—. Vuelvo en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Después, solamente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y posteriormente cerrarse. Dom quiso suprimir un bufido de frustración cuando supo lo patética que era su situación. Quería regresar a Delta cuando ni siquiera sabía el destino exacto que siguieron después de eso. Era como ir caminando por un laberinto y estar ciego. Sabía que el objetivo principal era encontrar al padre de Marcus, pero, ¿qué tal si lo habían logrado pero habían tomado una distinta ruta? Los accidentes pasaban, estaba más que consciente de eso, y por alguna u otra razón habían tenido que desviarse del camino. Al menos eso era lo que él creía. Suspiró y talló sus ojos con ayuda de su dedo índice y pulgar, seguido de juntar los dedos en su entrecejo, dejándolos ahí un momento y permitiéndoles masajear la piel debajo de ellos. Eran muchos factores a tomar en cuenta, y esperaba que Matthew lograra dar con la localización. Por alguna razón sentía que sabía cuál era el lugar en donde Delta estaba situada. Trató de concentrarse, pero ningún nombre surgió en su mente. Intentó una vez más, pero fue inútil. Odiaba el hecho de haber estado en coma.

Comenzó a pensar sobre el accidente. Era sumamente extraño que no tuviera ninguna quemadura ni alguna clase de evidencia que probara que había estado expuesto al fuego. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, el día en que se duchó había visto un par de cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas, pero no podía asegurar que hubieran sido provocadas por el fuego o simplemente que estar en coma le había hecho olvidar que esas cicatrices siempre habían estado en su piel. Aún así, era algo misterioso. Un _milagro._ Rozó la comisura de sus labios con su dedo índice, tratando de encontrar respuestas con su memoria dañada y borrosa. Matthew sólo podía darle explicaciones coherentes y más vívidas, así que con un suspiro de resignación, decidió que era mejor esperarlo. Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Matt no lucía muy animado.

—¿Harry te dijo algo? —Dominic preguntó, el recuerdo del joven de lentes asaltando su mente. Matthew lo miró con cierta decepción, caminando hacia la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio y sentándose en ella. Santiago simplemente lo miró con atención, temiendo lo peor.

—Harry no, su hermano Frederick sí —una nueva imagen se proyectó en la mente de Santiago, recordando al hermano Barns—. Me temo que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir.

—Sólo dime, Matt —seguido de decirlo, Dom suspiró tratando de prepararse mentalmente.

—Por lo que se ha escuchado están en Azura —al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad, algo dentro de Santiago hizo _click._ Ahora podía recordar todo con más claridad. El complejo Maelstrom. Prescott. El objetivo principal. Dom amplió sus ojos cuando más recuerdos se añadieron a sus más recientes. Había un infinito mar que separaba al continente de Azura, aquella remota isla. Cerró sus ojos y un poco de tristeza lo invadió. Era muy poco probable que los civiles tuvieran artillería pesada como para recorrer kilómetros de agua, y eso le hizo sentir impotencia y rabia. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Matt mirándolo con algo de preocupación, su entrecejo fruncido—. Lo siento, Dom, pero Azura está fuera de nuestro alcance.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma! —exclamó, molesto, guiado por las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando a Matthew profundamente y esperando ver un poco de esperanza en sus ojos color miel. Decepción era la mejor palabra que podría describir el momento en el que vio la ausencia de fe por parte de Matt. Dom maldijo en lo bajo y se abstuvo de golpear la pared con su ya formado puño. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de controlarse—. Vamos, Matt. Por favor.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Dom. No tenemos formas de llegar hasta Azura —Santiago pasó ambas de sus manos a lo largo de su cabello cuando escuchó la confirmación que iba más allá de ser injusta salir de la boca de Matthew. Quería golpear algo—. Sabes que me encantaría poderte reunir con tus antiguos compañeros, pero me temo que no es posible. Necesitamos un helicóptero o un submarino para llegar a Azura, Dom. Te pido que lo entiendas.

Santiago dejó que una risa de incredulidad escapara de sus labios. Se sentía desilusionado, incluso extrañamente traicionado. Inhaló con fuerza y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la ira queriendo hacerse paso una vez más dentro de él. Había tantas emociones corriendo dentro de su cuerpo que era difícil mantenerlas controladas. Definitivamente odiaba más el océano que lo separaba de Azura que haber estado en coma. Talló sus ojos con su dedo índice y pulgar, moviendo en círculos los mismos sobre la suave piel de sus párpados.

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —murmuró, su voz temblando ligeramente. Quitó los dedos de sus ojos y conectó los mismos con los ojos color miel de Matthew. Lucía casi igual de desilusionado que él—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Matt? Mis amigos creen que estoy _muerto._ Que lo he estado por todo éste tiempo, y ahora que estoy aquí, de vuelta a ser el mismo que era antes, ¡tienen que estar al otro lado del puto mundo! —sabía que era estúpido quejarse, pues era seguro de que Marcus y los demás se habían sujetado al plan de llegar hasta Azura y quedarse ahí. Al menos mientras todo se calmaba—. ¡Maldita sea!

Matthew lo miraba en silencio, esperando el momento exacto para intervenir si es que era necesario hacerlo. Se recargó plenamente en el respaldo de su silla, estudiando a Dominic con cuidado, viéndolo seguir maldiciendo en lo bajo y a veces sin importarle gritarle al mundo lo molesto que estaba. Aclaró su garganta, un hábito para llamar la atención que falló en Dom, quien ahora simplemente paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación sin que sus ojos nunca abandonaran el piso.

—Dom, sé que es frustrante, pero no es nuestra culpa. Nosotros no tenemos nada comparado con lo que ustedes, la CGO, tienen —trató de razonar, sus ojos yendo de derecha a izquierda tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Santiago con su mirada—. Tienes que entenderlo —Dominic lo ignoró completamente, soltando un bufido de desaprobación. Matthew puso los ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo, gracias a tu vaivén a lo largo de mi estudio mágicamente tengo un Raven esperando afuera. Eres libre de usarlo —Dom se detuvo unos instantes, señalando a Matt con su índice.

—El sarcasmo no va bien conmigo, así que te recomiendo que guardes tus opiniones para ti mismo.

—La poca tolerancia no _va_ bien conmigo —se levantó lentamente y tal como lo hizo Dom, señaló la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio—. Ahora, te pido de la forma más atenta que te sientes y tratemos esto como gente civilizada —Santiago entrecerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza, ambos hombres mirándose con intensidad, uno de ellos esperando que el otro obedeciera sus indicaciones. Finalmente, Dom tomó asiento—. Santiago, quiero que esto te quede claro: podré comportarme _bien_ contigo, y entiendo perfectamente que eres de la CGO, pero ahora mismo estás bajo mi fuerte, y como hospedado aquí, tienes que seguir mis órdenes y nunca faltarme al respeto, ni a mí ni a mis otros hospedados, _¿entendiste?_ —Dom arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la reacción de Matthew. Tuvo el impulso de querer volver a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se mordió el labio para evitar que saliera de su boca. Seguido de eso, Dom asintió.

—Bien, me da gusto que lo comprendas —Matthew volvió a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos—. Entonces, volviendo al tema, ¿planeas hacer algo al respecto?

—¡Como si pudiera hacer una mierda! —Matt ladeó su cabeza con una mirada de advertencia plantada en su rostro. Dom, al ver la seriedad en sus ojos color miel, suspiró—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No sé cómo esperabas que actuara cuando supiera que sólo desperté para descubrir que no puedo ver a mis amigos porque están a kilómetros de distancia.

—Tal vez tratando de descubrir una solución al problema —Matt se encogió de hombros —. Sólo digo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —Dom se mofó—. No puedo comunicarme con ellos, no puedo ir hacia ellos y no hay forma en la que pueda decirles que estoy aquí, que _necesito_ verlos.

Matthew se quedó en silencio, pensando. Amplió sus ojos cuando una idea brotó en su mente, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—La CGO es grande, y sinceramente no creo que sea posible que todo el personal esté en Azura. ¿Hay algunas ciudades cercanas en las que tal vez pueda haber un fuerte o donde haya soldados?

Santiago sacudió su cabeza, molesto.

—No, no creo... —se detuvo cuando más recuerdos comenzaron a surgir. Su mente parecía una esponja en esos instantes, exprimiendo todo lo que tenía dentro. La imagen de una barcaza Locust se proyectó en su mente. Recordó la caída, el aterrizaje. Hoffman—. Anvil Gate —susurró de pronto, llamando la atención de un confundido Matthew—. Anvil Gate —Dom repitió con más ánimo en su voz. Una sonrisa se proyectó en su rostro—. El coronel Hoffman está ahí con Bernie, ¡eso es! ¡Hay que ir a Anvil Gate! Ahí podré comunicarme con Marcus y el resto, ¡Dios, incluso podrían tener un maldito Raven que me presten! —dejó que una risa alegre y llena de júbilo resonara en la habitación. A pesar de desconocer sobre las personas de las que Dom estaba hablando, Matt sonreía aliviado—. ¡Matthew, eres un maldito genio!

—Aprecio el cumplido —Matt asintió y soltó una risa—. Definitivamente podemos llevarte a Anvil Gate. Será un poco largo, pero vale la pena. Son dos días hasta Mercy, y un día o menos hasta Anvil Gate. Supongo que podremos manejarlo —Dom asintió emocionado—. ¿Te parece si partimos mañana?

—¿Mañana? —Santiago frunció el entrecejo, sus momentos de felicidad desapareciendo por unos momentos —. ¿Por qué no hoy mismo?

Matthew mordió su labio inferior.

—Pensaba que querías llevar tu armadura contigo. Charlie está poniendo todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en arreglarla —Matt respondió inocente, suspirando—. Pero si prefieres dejarla atrás...

—No, por supuesto que no. Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción —Matthew volvió a sonreír—. Mañana entonces —el hombre frente a Dom asintió, satisfecho—. En serio espero que Hoffman esté ahí y no haya decidido largarse a Azura.

—Igual yo.

* * *

—Y entonces, Baird, ¿no pasó nada anoche? —Cole preguntó, una sonrisa llena de picardía mostrándose a su mejor amigo. Damon simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió caminando por los largos pasillos del hotel con Augustus siguiéndole el paso, impaciente por una respuesta.

—Cole, incluso si hubiera llegado a pasar algo, no te lo diría ni en un millón de años —Baird bufó, tratando de no mirar a su compañero, sintiendo su mirada dolida en él.

—¡Damon Baird! —Cole exclamó, fingiendo ira y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón —. Pensé que éramos los mejores amigos.

—¿Bromeas? Jamás te honraría con algo semejante —Augustus rió mientras Baird simplemente permitió que una risa se formara en su labios. Ambos se dirigían hacia la habitación de Damon, su paso tranquilo y continuamente teniendo que esquivar a los múltiples Gears que casualmente pasaban por ahí. Doblando en una esquina, tuvieron que pegarse a la pared para permitirle a una escolta de guardias ónix pasar. Baird bufó una vez más en lo alto—. Parece que toda la maldita Coalición se puso de acuerdo para hacer de mi vida un sufrimiento.

—Sí, lo admito, yo soy el líder del movimiento "Hazle la vida imposible a Baird".

—No me sorprendería —Augustus volvió a reír, palmeando la espalda de su amigo. De pronto, frente a ellos, una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió, revelando a un adormilado y adolorido Clayton Carmine. Cole silbó en cuanto vio a su amigo tambalearse y sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos, una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Al escuchar el silbido, Clayton subió la mirada y rió, lo cual fue suficiente para provocarle una punzada que atacó directamente a su cabeza. Soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Cole, Baird, qué gusto verlos —el mayor de los Carmine dijo con sarcasmo, sintiendo a los dos Gears mencionados aproximándose hacia él.

—Cuida tu tono de voz; tú no tuviste que cargarte a ti mismo hasta aquí después de que te quedaras dormido en el bar —Cole bromeó, palmeando el hombro de Clayton, quien exhaló con fuerza.

—¿En serio pasó eso? Demonios, no recuerdo nada.

—Supongo que tampoco recuerdas que Cole te dejó caer varias veces para poder reírse —Baird dijo, recibiendo un golpe ligero y espontáneo en su nuca de parte de Augustus, quien negó lo mencionado. Clayton lo miró con sospecha.

—Ahora sé porqué la cabeza me está matando —un quejido salió de su boca—. Me siento estúpido por ser el único que terminó así.

—Para nada, Sammy fue tu cómplice en el crimen —Cole aseguró, riendo—. Supongo que debe de estar teniendo la misma reacción en estos instantes —Clayton logró que una risa escapara de su boca antes de fruncir más el entrecejo ante el espontáneo dolor que sintió azotar su cabeza—. Ve a dormir, Clay. No te pierdes de nada interesante.

—Claro que sí —Clayton aseguró—. Me perderé la reacción de Sam.

—No te preocupes, te mantendremos al tanto —Baird intervino, recibiendo una risa por parte de Carmine, quien se despidió agitando su mano libre en el aire.

—¡Dulces sueños, Clay! —Cole gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el mayor de los Carmine sintiera un espontáneo dolor gracias a la repentina voz intensa de Augustus. Antes de que cerrara completamente la puerta, la pareja de soldados pudo escuchar la voz de Clayton.

—Vete a la mi... —y la puerta se cerró por completo antes de que terminara su oración. Ambos hombres rieron.

—¿Entonces ahora vamos a la habitación de Sam? —Augustus preguntó, tratando de volver a frustrar a su compañero.

—¿Estás seguro de que no eres el líder del movimiento?

* * *

Cuando la noche cubrió el cielo, Dom volvió a salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco y reflexionar un poco, algo aliviado por cómo había salido todo ese día. En realidad tenía suerte de haber terminado en el fuerte de los civiles más gentiles y amables de toda Sera. Su soledad, sin embargo, rápidamente fue interrumpida cuando Matthew abrió las puertas detrás de él y se encontró a Dom de pie frente al hospital. El soldado se volteó hacia atrás para mirar al sujeto y sonrió al descubrir que era simplemente Matt.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —Matthew admitió, poniéndose de pie a un lado de Santiago y mirando hacia arriba, disfrutando de las estrellas que adornaban el cielo. Sus manos estaban escondidas en sus bolsillos, esperando que Dom hablara.

—No puedo dormir —admitió, suspirando y centrándose en la vegetación que estaba en frente de ellos.

—Ya somos dos —Matthew dijo, sonriendo —. ¿Ansioso por mañana?

—Por supuesto —Dominic respondió de inmediato—. Quiero reencontrarme con todos lo más pronto posible.

—Lo sé, y entiendo. Créeme —Matthew admitió, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Dom—. Fue bueno tenerte por aquí. Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

—Me alegro que me hayas encontrado —ambos compartieron una risa, permaneciendo después en silencio y dejando que los sonidos de la noche los envolvieran. Después de unos instantes, Matt volvió a hablar.

—Dom, nunca me explicaste cómo es que terminaste en coma por un año —Santiago inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería, y bajó su mirada. Analizando su reacción, Matt retiró su mano del hombro de Dom—. No quería incomodarte.

—No, está bien —Santiago giró su rostro y conectó sus ojos azabaches con los de color miel de Matt—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que salvó mi vida —permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, Matthew esperando con paciencia—. Me sacrifiqué. Por ellos. Estábamos rodeados. Era mejor perder una vida a perder muchas más.

—Debes de ser muy valiente como para intentar algo así.

—O muy cobarde —Dom reflexionó—. Una excusa para poder dejar éste mundo. Todos tenemos nuestro pasado, nuestras pérdidas. Parece que fui el único que nunca logró superarlas.

—No es tu culpa tener uso de memoria y la constante proyección de recuerdos, ¿sabes? —Matthew intervino gentilmente, sonriendo—. Al parecer tuviste que enfrentar a la muerte para dejar tu pasado atrás. Todos encontramos una manera distinta para hacerlo —Dom asintió, aprobando el comentario y devolviendo la sonrisa—. Fuiste muy afortunado, Santiago. Al parecer todavía no terminas tu misión en la vida —el silencio volvió a envolverlos, ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos mientras trataban de reconfortarse mutuamente con la simple presencia del otro.

—¿Sabes, Matt? Me agradas.

—A mí también me agradas, Dom —hizo una pausa—, ha sido un placer salvar tu vida.

 **Sé que quieren ver un poco más de acción entre Sam y Baird, y que la historia está abarcando mucho a Dom, pero es necesario ya que bueno, es uno de los personajes principales! Pronto habrá más acción entre Samantha y Damon, así que no desesperen! Todo cambiará cuando Dom llegue a Azura;) . Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chau chau!**


	4. Once Upon A Dream

**¡Buen día a todos! Aquí está el capítulo 4, recién salido del horno :D! Espero y les guste éste capítulo, es uno muy importante para la futura drama que viene en los próximos capítulos! Así que, espero y les guste c: disfruten la lectura!**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 4 - Once Upon A Dream**

 _Se acercó a ella con una lentitud casi abrumadora, convirtiendo al silencio en un agonizante recordatorio de que en cualquier instante él podría cambiar de opinión. Sus pasos resonaban en el cuarto que era completamente blanco, y el molesto sonido hacía que ella suspirara ruidosamente y aclarara su garganta en un intento por tranquilizar el creciente nerviosismo y la inevitable ansiedad que la dejaba sin aliento. Sus ojos la estudiaban desde la distancia; estaban entrecerrados ligeramente y su entrecejo estaba fruncido, analizándola. Quiso que la tierra la tragara tras ser víctima de la intensa mirada que ahora estaba sobre ella, pero no pudo hacer nada más que simplemente esperar con paciencia, a sabiendas de que lo que pasaría estaba a punto de cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Había algo en él que le atraía, que le gustaba, y a pesar de todas las advertencias de su subconsciente, de su propio juicio y de todo lo demás, quería conocerlo; adentrarse en su mente, examinarlo de adentro hacia fuera por completo. Era tortuosa la tentación que sentía por hacerlo. Finalmente, él estaba frente a ella. Y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba vestido con un reluciente traje blanco, una corbata dorada y su esencia la embriagó entera._

 _Todas sus dudas murieron en su mente, todas las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y toda razón y coherencia dentro de ella se perdió cuando él bajó su cabeza; nivelando su rostro con el suyo, levantó su mano y sujetó su barbilla con un delicado agarre, y sus dedos acariciaron con gentileza la piel alrededor. Quiso hablar, quiso moverse, quiso pensar, pero no podía. Le encantaba estar sumergida en aquellos bellos ojos azules frente a ella. Entonces él se acercó aún más; su mano disponible viajó hasta su cadera, sujetándola, evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento. Analizó sus labios, los delineó con su dedo índice, e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, pidió permiso para seguir su recorrido. Ella sólo pudo asentir débilmente, pero fue lo único que él necesito para estampar sus labios contra los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso que les ayudó a transmitirse todo aquello que no podía ser dicho ni con las más sofisticadas y finas palabras. Lo saboreó, disfrutó el momento, olvidó todo y suspiró cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo besó con todo el fervor que había dentro de ella, con toda la pasión que llevaba consigo, con todo el anhelo y la esperanza de ser feliz. Quería entregarse en cuerpo y en alma, y al estar entre sus brazos, presa del cariño que ambos sentían, no quería ver a nadie más. No quería saber nada más. No quería tratar de entender nada más. Porque así, de esa forma, todo parecía ser perfecto. Todo parecía ser lo único que ella necesitaba en la vida._

 _Rompieron el beso debido a la falta de aire, pero eso no los separó por completo. Él descansó su frente sobre la suya, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración errática y una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo vio mover sus labios pero no pudo escuchar lo que dijo. Él lo repitió, pero ahora una serie de golpes hacían que su voz se perdiera en el espacio. Ella giró su rostro, acercando su oreja a su boca para poder escuchar mejor, pero sólo sintió su respiración. Lo volteó a ver y él seguía hablando, moviendo su boca, sonriendo. Los golpes se incrementaron, y su figura empezó a desaparecer. Empezó a verse borrosa, poco clara. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, con miedo a perderlo, pero cada vez se sentía menos el calor de su cuerpo, cada vez la materia frente a ella se perdía más, hasta que sólo quedó una simple nube de polvo. Ella gritó, pidió que regresara, lo buscó; pero lo único que no daba indicios de desaparecer eran los constantes golpes que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvían poco tolerables y más molestos. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, aún buscándolo, gritando su nombre, desesperadamente tratando de encontrarlo. Entonces los golpes se hicieron más insistentes, más constantes. Cerró sus ojos y trató de aminorar el impacto que los golpes tenían sobre ella, pero no pudo. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a pintarse de negro, y la bella habitación blanca ahora era simplemente una oscuridad inminente y peligrosa._

 _Quiso protegerse, pero los golpes resonaban en las cuatro paredes, penetrando las barreras que cubrían sus orejas. Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza; los golpes la hicieron pensar en un corazón latiendo con adrenalina, un corazón con un latido salvaje, primitivo, ensordecedor. Gritó, pero ni siquiera ella pudo escuchar más su voz. Los golpes habían consumido todo._

— _¡Sam!_

Y entonces despertó _,_ con la respiración alterada y su pecho subiendo y bajando con más frecuencia de la normal. Entonces descubrió que los golpes eran en realidad alguien tocando en su puerta. Maldijo en lo bajo, y levantó su cabeza simplemente para sentir una punzada de dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente su mano viajó hasta su sien izquierda, sintiendo pulsaciones y un molesto dolor en la zona sobre la que estaban sus dedos. Frunció el entrecejo y sintió náuseas, una acidez subiendo por su garganta y el sabor a bilis invadiendo su boca. Se sentía deshidratada y seca. Ignorando el dolor que sabía que esto le iba a causar al igual que el haber ignorado el constante sonido de golpes azotando su puerta, se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta su baño, arrodillándose frente al inodoro y sujetando su cabello a un lado con su mano antes de expulsar el líquido amarillento. Su garganta le comenzó a arder, el sudor se hizo presente en su frente, esforzándose por sacar todo lo necesario. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, ya no tenía nada más qué vomitar. Se recargó en la pared a un lado del inodoro, con su mano sujetando su adolorido estómago por la presión que había hecho al estar vomitando.

Permaneció sentada en el mismo lugar unos instantes, tratando de recobrar sus energías y de eliminar el sabor a bilis que seguía presente en su boca. Con la parte exterior de su mano, limpió su sudor, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡Sam! ¡Despierta! —ahora le podía poner un rostro a la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia su puerta: Clayton Carmine. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? No tenía una mínima idea. ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué se sentía de la _mierda_? Ni siquiera quería saberlo. Trató de juntar los fragmentos de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente de forma borrosa y apenas visible, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Suspirando fuertemente, se levantó del suelo y cerró sus ojos cuando empezó a ver puntos negros a su alrededor, nublándole la vista. Con un paso cauteloso y tratando de no tropezar y caer, salió del baño y caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sujetó la manija y la giró, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un sonriente Clayton que cargaba dos botellas de agua y una caja de pastillas contra el dolor—. Vaya, luces horrible.

—Mmm —fue lo único que logró vocalizar, mirando fijamente los objetos que estaban en las manos de Carmine—, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado o me vas a dar esas malditas pastillas? —su voz estaba ronca, casi afónica. Clayton puso ambas manos con los objetos frente a él, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Tranquila —dijo, soltando una risa—. Aquí tienes —extendió su mano y le entregó la botella, que Samantha tomó de inmediato, abriéndola con más dificultad de la normal y dirigiéndola hacia su boca, dando un largo trago y disfrutando de la sensación que sintió al sentir el líquido hacer contacto con su irritada garganta. Cuando terminó de beber, Clayton le entregó las pastillas, las cuales sacó con rapidez del empaque para luego poner dos en su boca y beber una vez más de la botella para que se deslizaran con facilidad a través de su garganta. Una vez que las tragó, Sam se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a Clayton adentrarse en su cuarto. Cuando ya estaba adentro, Samantha cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su cama.

—Eres como un ángel caído del cielo, ¿sabes? —Sam dijo con voz perezosa, recostándose sobre la suave superficie y escondiendo su rostro en su almohada.

—Me lo han dicho —Clayton habló, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sam, en la orilla de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —preguntó con ligera exaltación, claramente irritada por la pregunta. Ignoró la risa que salió de la boca del mayor de los Carmine—. Siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar en cualquier instante.

—¿Esperabas menos después de tomarte casi todo el bar tú sola?

—¿Sabes qué? Retracto haberte nombrado mi ángel caído del cielo —sumergió su rostro una vez más en la almohada, deseando con desesperación que las constantes punzadas de dolor que atacaban su cabeza desaparecieran—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la tarde.

Gimió de dolor cuando levantó su cabeza con sorpresa tras escuchar la hora. Clayton rió ante su reacción, colocando una mano en la espalda de Sam y acariciando la zona tras verla sumergir su cabeza en la almohada y suprimir varios gemidos de dolor.

—Si te reconforta saberlo, estaba igual que tú hace unas horas —Clayton admitió, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No —respondió, su voz siendo apenas entendible debido a la presión que ejercía sobre la almohada—, siento que si como cualquier cosa vomitaré.

—Pues es una pena, porque quieras o no vas a ir conmigo a la cafetería.

—Clay, no me hagas esto, por favor —Samantha gimió, cansada, frustrada—, ¿por qué no vas tú solo?

—¿Hay algún problema en querer que tú me acompañes? —Clayton preguntó, con su mano aún viajando a lo largo de la espalda de la pelinegra.

—Claro que hay un problema. No quiero ir, ¿no es suficiente? —Carmine rió. La pelinegra lo volteó a ver, sólo para descubrir que sus ojos cargaban súplica en ellos y sus labios estaban en forma de puchero. La imagen sólo empeoró la situación y Sam evitó poner sus ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo, iré contigo. Pero déjame tomar una ducha antes.

—¡Genial! Estaré esperando aquí —exclamó emocionado, levantándose de la cama y permitiéndole a Samantha hacer lo mismo—. No tardes.

—Muérete —y con paso lento y perezoso, Samantha se dirigió a su clóset, para después tomar una blusa negra y unos jeans azul fuerte antes de ir al baño. Cerró la puerta tras adentrarse en la pequeña habitación, colocando su ropa a un lado de la regadera y bajando la palanca del inodoro, que aún tenía el líquido amarillento de unos minutos atrás dando vueltas para luego desaparecer algunos segundos después. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó a que un poco de vapor llenara el cuarto, para después combinar el agua caliente con un poco de agua fría. Se desvistió con algo de resistencia, pero después de unos segundos finalmente terminó, poniéndose de pie debajo de la regadera y suspirando en placer cuando el agua hizo contacto con su piel.

No recordaba absolutamente nada del día anterior. Todo parecía estar borroso; recordaba a Clayton y a ella tomando en el bar, recordaba cuando Cole y Jace se les unieron y recordaba cuando vio entrar a Baird por la puerta y acercarse a ellos. Eso no explicaba para nada cómo había llegado a su cuarto ni quién la había llevado hasta ahí, porque ciertamente no creía que hubiese llegado sola a su habitación. Era algo casi imposible. Se esforzó en encontrar el recuerdo que parecía estar profundamente escondido dentro de su cabeza, pero nada le vino a la mente. Suspiró agobiada y un poco frustrada por no ser capaz de recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior, pero decidió olvidar el tema y relajarse bajo el agua. Tiempo después, cerró ambas llaves y comenzó a secar su cuerpo. Finalmente, salió cambiada. Rió en lo alto cuando vio a Clayton dormido plácidamente en su cama, con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la misma y su tranquila respiración alterando el lugar.

Secándose su cabello con la misma toalla que había usado para secar su cuerpo, se acercó al mayor de los Carmine y pateó con fuerza sus botas, las cuales colgaban desde la orilla de la cama. La reacción fue casi inmediata y Clayton despertó, alertado e irritado por el espontáneo golpe.

—Sam, demonios, hay otras formas de despertar a una persona —se quejó, bostezando y permitiéndole a una lágrima bajar por su mejilla. Lentamente, se levantó y talló sus ojos con sus dedos índice y pulgar—. Como sea, ¿ya estás lista?

—Lista como siempre —Samantha respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola—. ¿Vienes? —ambos soldados salieron, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. No estaba tan llena como lo estaría al mediodía o por la mañana, pero en la distancia, Clayton y Sam pudieron ver a Jace y a Cole sentados uno frente al otro, al parecer ambos probando su fuerza mediante unas vencidas _._ El puño de Cole claramente llevaba la delantera, y después de que Clayton tomara su bandeja de comida, se acercaron al par sólo para ver a Jace ser derrotado por Augustus.

—¿Qué pasa, Jace? Esperaba más de ti —Clayton dijo, riendo y sentándose a un lado del Gear más joven. Samantha se sentó junto a Cole.

—Le hubiera ganado si Gus jamás se hubiera inyectado tantos esteroides —Jace se quejó, masajeando ligeramente su muñeca.

—¿Esteroides? Me ofendes —Augustus dijo, riendo. Después, su atención se centró en la figura que estaba sentada a un lado de él. Sonrió con picardía y rodeó los hombros de Sam con su brazo—. Pequeña, no trajiste nada para comer.

—No tengo hambre —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué? —a pesar de saber la respuesta, Cole siguió cuestionando a la pelinegra.

—Como si no supieras —Samantha se mofó, seguido de sonreírle a su amigo—, estoy segura de que fuiste tú el que me llevó a mi habitación —la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se desvaneció cuando la confusión y la extrañez se apoderó de las facciones de Cole. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

—Yo no te llevé a tu habitación —la mirada de Augustus viajó desde Sam hasta el menor de los soldados—, Jace y yo llevamos a Clayton a su cuarto —Samantha comenzó a digerir la información. Sus ojos azabaches estudiaron a sus dos compañeros, confirmando que lo que decían era cierto. Varias preguntas comenzaron a generarse dentro de su mente ante la duda de quién pudo haber sido la persona que la había llevado a su habitación. Entonces, la sorpresa causada por la respuesta la golpeó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Suspiró, con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal, pero antes de saltarse a las conclusiones quiso escucharlo venir de parte de sus colegas.

—¿Entonces...?

—Fue Baird el que te llevó a tu cuarto —Cole contestó, sonriente—. Lo hubieras visto; en serio quería llevarte él mismo. Estaba muy emocionado por hacerlo —Samantha estaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos como para notar el guiño que Augustus le hizo a Clayton y a Jace. ¿Baird emocionado por llevarla a su cuarto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de emocionante una tarea así? Sin que se diera cuenta, un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, colorándolas con un bello color durazno.

—¿Baird me llevó a mi habitación? —preguntó, más para ella misma que para los demás. Volteó a ver a Cole sólo para verlo asentir en silencio—, ¿por qué?

—No lo sabemos —Jace intervino, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero en serio quería hacerlo. Cole me dijo que yo te llevara a tu cuarto, pero Baird de pronto dijo que estaba bien si yo iba con Gus, diciendo que yo era más fuerte que él, ¿puedes creerlo?

—No realmente —respondió algo insegura, volteando hacia abajo y frotando sus manos formadas en puños contra sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Estás bien, Sam? —Cole preguntó, genuinamente consternado pero riéndose para sus adentros tras ver las diversas reacciones de la pelinegra, quien seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió con lentitud, haciendo contacto visual con Cole—. Un poco sorprendida.

—Es comprensible —Cole comenzó a decir, palmeando la espalda de Sam en un gesto amistoso—, ¿y por qué no le preguntas tú misma? Ahí viene —y entonces Samantha volteó a ver en la dirección en la que Cole apuntó con su dedo índice, y vio la familiar figura de Damon acercándose a ellos. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca y jeans negros. Suspiró al verlo, no pudiendo evitar pensar en qué bien se veía con esos jeans puestos. Cuando sus ojos azabaches conectaron con los azules de él, Baird se tensó visiblemente, ralentizando su paso. Samantha desvió la mirada, centrándola en Carmine, quien seguía comiendo en silencio, ignorando la tensión que había en el aire—. ¡Hey, Baird! ¡Por aquí, hermano! —Cole exclamó, sacudiendo una mano en el aire. Después de unos segundos, Damon finalmente llegó al encuentro con Delta.

—¿Qué tal, Baird? —Jace habló, sonriendo. Damon simplemente le asintió, pero no contestó y se dirigió hacia un lado de Cole, donde tomó asiento en silencio. Samantha seguía con sus ojos sobre Clayton, quien tras unos segundos percibió su mirada en él y levantó su rostro, encarándola. La miró con plena y genuina confusión en su rostro, pero no recibió ninguna clase de reacción de parte de Sam, quien al parecer tenía la mirada perdida, adentrada en sus pensamientos por completo. Clayton se removió en su asiento, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo.

—Sam —susurró, aprovechándose de que Cole y los demás se habían sumergido en una conversación. La pelinegra siguió en su misma posición—. ¡Sam! —susurró lo más alto que podía, finalmente recibiendo la atención de Samantha. Ella le arqueó ambas cejas después de parpadear múltiples veces—. ¿Estás bien? —la pelinegra asintió de inmediato, haciendo que Clayton la mirara con ojos incrédulos y conocedores. Para sorpresa de todos, Samantha se levantó, interrumpiendo la conversación de Cole, Jace y Baird y llamando la atención de cada soldado presente.

—Tengo que irme. Ya vuelvo —dijo, y sin esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros, caminó hacia la salida, y la mirada del resto de los Gears la siguió mientras se alejaba en la distancia con paso firme y seguro. Cuando cruzó las puertas de la cafetería, se recargó en la pared que estaba a un lado, suspirando. La razón por la que se había retirado no era simplemente por la presencia de Baird. Era el hecho de haber recordado su sueño. El sueño donde aquél hombre se le acercaba y la besaba. Solamente que ahora podía ponerle nombre al rostro. Había soñado con Damon Baird. Si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Por supuesto que Baird le atraía, pero no creía que esa atracción fuese tan grande. Se mordió el labio inferior, poniéndose a pensar sobre la información que acababa de recolectar de parte de Cole y de Jace.

—Qué estupidez —se mofó, rascando su cabello y comenzando a caminar lejos de la cafetería, sumergida en sus pensamientos e inevitablemente pensando en el atractivo Damon Baird.

Dom logró conciliar unas horas de sueño antes de despertar gracias a los constantes golpes que azotaban la puerta de su habitación. Trató de ignorar el sonido, cubriéndose el rostro con la delgada almohada que había debajo de su cabeza y tratando de aminorar el ruido, deseando dormir un poco más. El azota-puertas siguió con su tarea, ahora golpeando más fuerte. Santiago maldijo en lo bajo y suspiró a sabiendas de que la persona que lo quería despierto no se iba ir hasta ver cumplido su cometido. Enderezándose y viendo que aún tenía la misma ropa puesta que el día anterior, talló su rostro con sus manos y volvió a escuchar los golpes resonar en las cuatro paredes. Gruñó mientras se levantaba y se hacía paso hacia la puerta, la ventana al fondo detrás de él indicándole que aún era un poco temprano, ya que el cielo se veía naranja y el sol parecía apenas estar saliendo. Eso sólo hizo que se molestara más, y extendiendo su mano con salvajismo para sujetar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo, cuestionándose mentalmente qué demonios quería el visitante y por qué lo molestaba tan temprano en la mañana, finalmente abrió la puerta.

—Matt —Dom suspiró el nombre, tragándose todos los improperios que amenazaban con salir de su boca una vez estuviera frente a frente con su visitante. El hombre frente a él lo miró con un poco de burla, su puño ligeramente levantado. Al parecer Santiago había interrumpido su tercera ronda de golpes. Dom se llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, tallándolos con su dedo índice y pulgar—. Matt, ¿qué pasa?

Matthew lo miró con sorpresa, ambas cejas arqueadas con duda e incredulidad.

—Pensé que querías ir hacia Anvil Gate lo más pronto posible —la somnolencia que Dom desprendía fue esfumada rápidamente por las palabras del joven doctor. Parpadeó varias veces y sonrió, dejando a su mente absorber la información que le acababa de decir Matthew. Había olvidado por completo el viaje que se suponía debía de hacer hacia Mercy, y después hacia Anvil Gate, donde esperaba que Hoffman estuviera situado. Santiago rió ligeramente, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Matt—. Ven, acompáñame. Te tengo una gran sorpresa, —aún ligeramente adormilado, Dom cerró la puerta cuando salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia la planta baja y tratando de seguirle el paso a Matthew, quien se giró hacia la recepción y abrió las dobles puertas del hospital, encontrándose con el paisaje que había visto las últimas dos noches. Matt siguió caminando hacia la gran extensión de árboles, con Dom siguiéndolo y bostezando continuamente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Dom preguntó con voz curiosa pero ligeramente adormilada.

—¿No sabes lo que _una sorpresa_ significa? —Matthew lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Dom rascó su cabello y asintió—. Entonces espera. Ya casi llegamos.

Y tal como dijo Matthew, en la distancia y entre varios árboles, Santiago pudo visualizar un cuarto hecho con ladrillos y con un techo de madera. Frunció el entrecejo. Afuera había varias piezas de metal, neumáticos y basura. El cuarto que medía aproximadamente siete metros por ocho no tenía puerta alguna, y el Gear trató de ver qué había dentro. Se sorprendió cuando Charlie salió de la habitación con su ropa completamente manchada de lo que parecía aceite y una sonrisa alegre en sus labios. Los saludó desde lejos moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

—Buenos días, Charlie —Matthew exclamó, acercándose lo suficiente después de unos instantes y palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo.

—Dom, Matt —Charlie asintió, sonriendo—. Vengan adentro —siguiendo al joven mecánico, Santiago se dio cuenta de que estaban en una clase de taller casero. Adentro, las paredes estaban pintadas con un intenso color azul fuerte, y había varias partes de automóviles y múltiples herramientas. Al lado izquierdo, Dom pudo ver un coche desmantelado con el motor afuera. Del lado derecho, Dom visualizó dos mesas con objetos de metal sobre las mismas. El cuarto estaba iluminado por una tenue luz que provenía de un foco colgante del techo, dándole un aspecto cálido y ligeramente hogareño. Al final del cuarto, Santiago visualizó una puerta de madera, y supuso que se dirigían hacia ahí. Tenía en mente lo que podía estar pasando y qué era aquello que Matthew le quería mostrar, pero prefirió quedarse callado, dejando el factor sorpresa intacto. Cuando estaban a centímetros de la puerta, los hombres esperaron a que Charlie la abriera, y en seguida se encontró con una habitación más iluminada que la anterior, las paredes pintadas con un verde claro, las cuales lucían desgastadas y afectadas por la humedad y por el paso de los años—. Bien, Dom; espero que te guste.

Inmediatamente después de que Santiago diera un paso adentrándose a la habitación, pudo ver en su máximo esplendor la armadura con la que estaba más que familiarizado. Estaba apoyada sobre una mesa que estaba colocada de forma vertical, y las extremidades de la armadura estaban sujetas a las bases de la mesa. Dom supuso que era para trabajar de una mejor forma. Las luces en la armadura funcionaban; estaba ligeramente rasgada de la parte superior, pero aún más de la parte inferior. Lucía desgastada y un poco vieja, pero Dom no pudo evitar sonreír al verla después de tanto tiempo. Algo sorprendido con el trabajo hecho, se acercó a paso lento hacia la armadura y extendió su mano para tocarla. Se sentía áspera, fría, pero ni siquiera esas propiedades se acercaron al calor que Dom sentía por dentro al recordar todas las cosas por las cuales había pasado con esa armadura.

—Esto es impresionante, Charlie —Dom murmuró mientras sus ojos estudiaban su armadura y brillaban ligeramente como cuando un niño recibe el regalo que quería en Navidad. Sonrió ampliamente y quiso vestirse con ella de inmediato—. En serio, impresionante —escuchó la risa de Charlie y Matthew resonar en la habitación.

—No me gusta alardear, pero en realidad puse todo mi empeño en esta belleza —Charlie dijo, sonriendo—. La CGO tiene buena artillería, ¿eh, Dom? —Santiago asintió, volteando a ver a la pareja de hombres que lo veían emocionados. Dominic extendió su mano hacia Charlie, quien la estrechó.

—Gracias. Es un muy buen trabajo —Matthew colocó su mano en el hombro de Dom, quien lo miró, atento.

—¿Estás listo para vestirte con ella? —Santiago sabía que usarla sin la característica licra negra iba a ser una molestia, pero no pudo evitar asentir emocionado—. Bien, entonces vamos a bajarla de aquí para que la uses —los tres hombres deshicieron los nudos que sostenían la armadura, y Matt y Charlie dejaron solo a Dom para que pudiera vestirse con ella. Cuando obtuvo su privacidad, Santiago no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, analizando la armadura frente a él y sonriendo ampliamente mientras miles de recuerdos de Marcus y él juntos pasaban por su mente con rapidez. Extrañaba a su hermano. Extrañaba bromear con él; charlar con él. Marcus sabía absolutamente todo sobre Dom, y él sobre Marcus. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, comenzando a desvestirse. Dobló su ropa y la puso a un lado, comenzando a vestirse con la armadura. Tal y como lo había supuesto, el material frío y duro de la armadura raspaba su piel en ausencia de la licra negra, pero rápidamente se acostumbró, ignorando hasta la más mínima molestia. Bajó su rostro, viéndose desde arriba hasta abajo, apreciando su figura dentro de la armadura, y después se suspirar una vez más, se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto, donde Matthew y Charlie se hallaban platicando antes de ser interrumpidos por la presencia de Dom. Charlie silbó.

—Vaya, todo un soldado de la Coalición —el pelirrojo dijo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Santiago sonrió.

—Luces bien, Dom, ¿listo? —Matthew preguntó, señalando la salida de la habitación.

—Listo.

Cuando regresaron al hospital y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del mismo, Matthew ya tenía preparada una camioneta verde con aspecto militar. En ella había varios suministros y sacos de dormir, junto con un par de armas que hicieron que Santiago se cuestionara a sí mismo si en algún punto de su recorrido tendrían que usarlas. Matthew conocía mejor a los civiles; siendo parte de ellos, era normal saber de qué podían llegar a ser capaces. Ambos hombres se encaminaron hasta el vehículo, y Dom lo estudió con cautela, apreciando el diseño del mismo. Silbó cuando lo rodeó por completo.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Matt—. Lindo.

—Estoy orgulloso de él —rió y abrió la puerta del piloto, adentrándose en el auto y encendiendo el motor. Santiago se acercó al otro extremo de la camioneta, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Te vas a ir nada más así? ¿Qué hay de tu grupo? ¿Los dejarás solos?

—Dame más crédito —Matthew dijo al momento de cambiar la palanca de velocidades y pisar el acelerador, haciendo que la camioneta comenzara a moverse mientras el conductor maniobraba con suma elegancia el volante—. No es la primera vez que salgo; cuando te rescaté fue una de esas veces. Siempre dejo a cargo a Harry, es muy bueno en esa clase de cosas. Es como mi mano derecha —Dom asintió, apreciando el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana. El interior del vehículo era de admirarse. Los asientos no estaban en perfecto estado, pero para que el fin del mundo hubiera estado tan cerca, la camioneta lucía más que decente. La cabina del vehículo era espaciosa, y en los asientos de atrás había cajas de munición que llamaron la atención de Dom.

—¿Las vamos a necesitar? —preguntó consternado mientras su pulgar señalaba la parte trasera de la camioneta. Matt removió sus ojos del camino para centrarlos en el retrovisor y ver los diversos objetos esparcidos en el asiento. Una vez más, sus ojos regresaron al camino frente a él, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso.

—Hay civiles que son, bueno… _civilizados_ —explicó con algo de rudeza—, sin embargo, hay otra clase de civiles que al parecer han perdido la razón. Son salvajes, nómadas. Atacan a todo lo que se mueve —Santiago asintió. Sabía que los civiles buenos no eran tan conocidos como los civiles "malos". Conducían a través de una gran vereda, y la camioneta continuamente rebotaba o se sacudía debido a la imparcialidad del terreno. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Matt finalmente encontró la carretera y tomó la dirección concreta—. Cuéntame, Dom, sobre tu equipo. Tus compañeros.

Santiago dejó que una risa saliera de sus labios.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Matar el tiempo, tal vez —se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Vamos, anda. Rompe el hielo —Santiago suspiró abatido, y sus ojos se centraron en el camino frente a los dos.

—Yo era parte de Delta, aunque también estaba Delta Dos. Éramos muy conocidos, ¿sabes? —comenzó su relato, recordando los reconocimientos que se le habían dado cada vez que triunfaba en una batalla contra los Locust—. Mi sargento era mi mejor amigo, Marcus. Es frío y serio. Él fue uno de los que acabó con la guerra. Su padre tenía la cura para los efectos de la Imulsión; él sabía cómo detener toda ésta mierda —Matthew lo miró con sorpresa.

—Entonces, si hubieras seguido hasta el final con ellos, ¿tú hubieras participado en el final de la guerra? —Dom asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Asombroso. Continúa por favor.

—Éramos cuatro en cada pelotón. Marcus, yo y otros dos más. Los otros eran Baird y Cole, aunque tiempo después los cambiaron a Delta Dos. Eran como súper mejores amigos. Baird era un bastardo sarcástico y Cole... bueno, Cole era otra cosa.

—Cole, ¿huh? Un nombre peculiar.

—Seguro lo conoces —Matthew lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada—. Cole, el tren. ¿Te suena?

—¿ _Qué_? —Matt preguntó, su boca abriéndose y sus ojos ampliándose—. ¿El tren de los Cougars?

—El mismo.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? —Dom negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cuando Matthew comenzó a reír emocionado—. ¡Estabas en un equipo con Cole El Tren! ¡Joder, Santiago! —Matt exclamó, una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. Me encantaba ver jugar a los Cougars; ese hijo de puta siempre lograba sorprenderme. Era increíble. ¿Recuerdas esa anotación que le hizo a los Sharks en el juego final de la temporada? ¡Dios! Era como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo en el tiempo que duró su jugada. ¡Corría como loco!

—Me estás asustando —Dom dijo, fingiendo temor en su rostro, para luego reír enérgicamente—. Es un gran tipo, no hay nadie que no le agrade.

—¡Apuesto que lo es! —Matthew sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin que su mirada se alejara nunca del camino—. Lo siento, me encantaba ver los juegos y todo eso mientras tomaba cerveza. No me perdía ningún maldito juego cuando la temporada empezaba. Gané doscientos billetes gracias a tu amigo —después de eso, Matt suspiró, y su sonrisa de felicidad se tornó en una de melancolía y nostalgia. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y Dom lo miró con confusión, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente en esos instantes. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Matthew volvió a sí mismo y parpadeó varias veces—, ¿y qué me dices del resto?

Un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud, Dom respondió de todas formas.

—Después de que cambiaran a Baird y a Cole nos asignaron a un novato llamado Jace. Era el más joven de todos. También nos asignaron a una ex teniente; su nombre es Anya. Era muy unida a Marcus —después, Dom suspiró, removiéndose en su asiento y colocando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla—. Entonces estaba Delta Dos, donde Baird y Cole estaban. Con ellos estaba Clayton, un hijo de puta muy fuerte. Era el único que lograba alcanzar el músculo de Cole, en serio. Perdió a sus dos hermanos en combate; ambos estaban con Marcus y conmigo tiempo atrás: Benjamin y Anthony. No eran los mejores, pero eran buenos, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que cada soldado dio su respectivo aporte —Matthew opinó—, ¿y el cuarto miembro? Dijiste que había cuatro en cada pelotón —Dom no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una imagen del cuarto miembro se proyectó en su mente. Sus bellos ojos azabaches, su actitud especial y remarcable.

—Esa es Samantha —dijo, sin poder evitar suspirar después de decir el nombre—. Ella es especial. Tiene esa actitud que le permitía no tenerle miedo a nada. Siempre estaba dispuesta a todo, y era muy talentosa usando el francotirador. Tiene un acento especial ya que ella es de Kashkur, y le encanta hacer tatuajes. Me hizo el que tengo en el brazo; es muy buena en eso. Siempre quiere ayudar, ¿sabes? Si había una misión especial, ella quería participar a como diera lugar. Y siempre se estaba peleando con Baird —permitió que una risa escapara de sus labios—, él decía que era muy irritante, pero yo creo que lo que hacía era muy respetable. Era más madura que todos nosotros juntos —se detuvo y se perdió en sus pensamientos, ignorando la mirada que Matthew le estaba dando.

—Samantha suena como una persona encantadora —opinó con una sonrisa.

— _Es_ una persona encantadora —Dom dijo, mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Sabes, Santiago? La descripción de Samantha fue la más larga de todas —Dom volteó a ver a Matt, ligeramente sorprendido—. ¿Eras muy apegado a ella?

—No realmente —respondió con sinceridad, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Aunque me hubiera gustado haberlo sido.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentaste?

—Por querer quedarme estancado en el pasado —Dom admitió, permitiendo que su mente proyectara diversas imágenes de María—. Desaproveché muchas cosas cuando estaba aún con ellos, y una de esas cosas fue el hecho de estar con ella. Siempre la... alejaba. La apreciaba, la quería. _En serio_ la quería. Pero me daba miedo acercarme tanto a una persona. No quería lastimarla.

—Pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad, ¿no? Enmienda tus errores, Santiago —Matt dijo con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios—. ¿Qué harás cuando la veas de nuevo? —Dom dejó que una risa escapara de sus labios.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Es personal —respondió fingiendo estar ofendido. Matthew en respuesta a su actitud se encogió de hombros—. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para esa clase de cosas.

Y Dom simplemente asintió, agradeciendo el apoyo pero aún así creyendo imposible lo que Matthew acababa de opinar. En serio deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **Y bien? Qué les ha parecido? En serio espero y les haya gustado todo esto! Quiero aclarar una cosilla: ¿en serio Dom sentía tanto cariño hacia Sam? Bueno, creo que en el juego muestran que Santiago se sentía bien con ella y hasta se preocupaba por ella, pero no en el sentido de amor o algo así. Pero ahora que ha despertado, supongo que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Sam se comportaba con él (ya saben, cuando Baird le dice a Clayon que Samantha no le comprará nada porque no es Santiago, o cuando Dom estaba inconsciente y Sam se asustó) y quiere acercarse a ella porque se siente algo solitario. Con eso ya aclarado, creo que podemos seguir normalmente:D . Gracias por leer, adióoos!**


	5. Ride

**Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Lamento la espera, pero aquí está el capítulo 5! Este capítulo es ¡MUY EMOCIONANTE! Y espero y les guste tanto como a mí. Hablado del capítulo (lol xD), les quería decir que éste es uno largo. Estaba considerando tal vez dividirlo en dos partes, pero me decidí por subirlo. Tiene más de 8,000 palabras, lo cual rompe el récord de 6,000 que tenía :'v (que diferencia xD). Yo sé que algunas veces es tedioso leer tanto, pero era necesario que fuera de ésta extensión ya que muchas sorpresas ocurren! Les pido que le den una oportunidad, y ojalá les encante! Tal vez se frustren un poco con una de las última escenas (dios, ¿a quién engaño?, sé que se van a frustrar :P), pero les pido paciencia;) . Les había mencionado que ésta historia tendría más drama, ¡y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra xD! Sin más que agregar, aquí está el capítulo 5 recién salido del horno!:D Que lo disfruten =)**

 ** _-StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 5 - Ride**

El sol pronto fue remplazado por la bella y llena luna que posaba en el cielo oscuro, iluminando con una tenue luz azul claro la carretera por la que Matthew conducía. A pesar de la densa capa oscura que cubría los alrededores, ambos hombres buscaban con ojos entrecerrados y acostumbrados a la oscuridad alguna zona en la que pudieran pasar la noche sin problema alguno. Había árboles de todos los tamaños, en especial pinos y encinos que se erguían fuertes y eran sacudidos por la fresca brisa característica de la noche. El olor a flora inundaba el aire, y los sonidos de la noche resonaban en los oídos de los dos hombres. De pronto, Dom señaló un lugar en la distancia.

—Creo que ahí estaremos bien —dijo, asomándose por la ventana y tratando de ver con más claridad la zona verdosa que había sugerido. Matt también trató de mirarla, moviendo el volante hacia la dirección en la que estaba y conduciendo despacio hacia ella hasta que detuvo el vehículo en la orilla de la carretera. Los dos hombres se asomaron, confirmando que era un lugar firme y plano, perfecto para pasar la noche.

Dom y Matt salieron de la camioneta, Santiago inhalando con fuerza el dulce olor de la noche y dirigiéndose junto con Matthew a la parte trasera del vehículo, tomando una parte de los suministros y bajando los sacos de dormir, extendiéndolos en el suelo.

—Iré a conseguir un poco de leña para hacer una fogata —dijo Matthew, comenzando a adentrarse en el bosque. Antes de que Dom le pudiera responder, el sonido de los pasos de Matt ya había desaparecido. Tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos lo más que podía a la inminente oscuridad, Santiago comenzó a acomodar los sacos de dormir uno al lado del otro. Después sacó dos botellas de agua de la caja de suministros que había bajado y abrió una de ellas, dirigiéndola a su boca y tomando un poco. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aire frío de la noche aumentó temporalmente su velocidad y azotó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Empezó a pensar sobre la conversación que había tenido hacía unas horas con Matt. Era cierto que había hablado más de Sam que del resto, y era claro para él que le tenía una clase diferente de cariño a la pelinegra que a los demás. Pero no entendía por qué[JH1] se sentía tan ansioso y tan inseguro de sí mismo por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que diría o haría una vez que llegara a Azura. Faltaban días para eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las reacciones que tendrían sus compañeros, y en especial Sam, cuando lo vieran después de haber creído por un año entero que él estaba muerto.

Tenía que saber con exactitud qué haría cuando pisara por primera vez Azura. ¿Iría primero con Sam o con Marcus? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo llegaría? ¿Era mejor escabullirse en la noche a arriesgarse a ser visto en el día? Miles de preguntas más corrían por su mente, asfixiándolo. El nudo en su estómago se incrementó, haciendo que suspirara temblorosamente. Cerró sus ojos, poniendo su mente en blanco y simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, relajándose considerablemente. Su mano viajó desde su costado hasta su antebrazo, donde yacía el tatuaje de María. Lo delineó con su dedo índice, sintiendo su fría piel bajo su yema. Recordaba todo de ella con claridad y triste perfección. Recordaba el esfuerzo que hizo día y noche por encontrarla, por saber algo de ella, por dar con su paradero. Recordaba la textura del gatillo con la que estaba tan familiarizado, pero que cuando lo disparó esa vez se sintió tan extraño y diferente para él. Recordaba el débil cuerpo de la que una vez fue su amada descansando en sus brazos con una bala en la cabeza.

Suspiró con tristeza y melancolía. Le había fallado a María; incluso había dado su vida para reunirse con ella una vez más, pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes. Había amado a María más que a nadie más en su vida; amó cada rasgo que la caracterizaba, amó cada beso, cada abrazo, cada momento que pasó a su lado en los cuales sólo quería embriagarse con su amor y estar con ella hasta que ambos dieran el último suspiro de vida. Pero todo había pasado tan diferente y tan _rápido._ Se sintió perdido, impotente, deprimido, decepcionado y destruido… y recordaba el sentimiento suicida que había sentido en su interior más de una vez. Sacudió su cabeza, jurándose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a sentirse así en lo que quedaba de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a él, segundos antes de que la figura de Matthew apareciera en su vista con varias ramas de diversos tamaños en sus brazos.

—Encontré estos —dijo al mismo tiempo en que los aventaba al suelo.

—Servirán —Dom aseguró, poniéndose en cuclillas y examinando los trozos de madera. Comenzó a juntarlos y a apilarlos unos sobre otros, creando una pequeña montaña. Alrededor de la misma, colocó pequeñas piedras que estaban esparcidas en la tierra debajo de ellos, y cuando finalmente estaba todo listo, tomó el encendedor que había tomado de la caja de suministros y una hoja, prendiendo la misma y aventándola al centro de la pila de ramas. La hoja se evaporizó, pero la llama siguió intacta, esparciéndose por la pequeña montaña de ramas. No tardó mucho para que el olor a madera quemada se combinara con el aire, y pronto, una gran llamarada danzaba frente a ellos. Ambos tomaron asiento a pocos centímetros de la fogata, mirándola con atención. Permanecieron así varios minutos, mientrasel único sonido que invadía el silencio era el constante crujido de la madera siendo víctima de las llamas y los animales nocturnos comunicándose los unos con los otros desde diversas partes del bosque.

—Mi esposa se llamaba Jessie —Matthew comenzó a hablar, con sus ojos fijos en el fuego frente a él mientras abrazaba sus piernas, las cuales estaban pegadas a su pecho. Dom, interesado por esa pequeña frase, centró sus ojos negros en la figura sentada a su lado. Matthew suspiró y tomó una de las ramas que habían quedado a salvo del fuego, comenzando a hacer figuras en la tierra sobre la que estaban sentados—, mi hijo... —sonrió con tristeza. Santiago sintió un poco de compasión por el joven doctor—. Su nombre era Michel. Tenía diez años y le encantaban los deportes. Jessie siempre se quejaba de que estábamos todo el día frente a la televisión, pero aún así nos llevaba cualquier cosa que pidiéramos —una risa taciturna escapó de sus labios—. Jessie era hermosa. Era pelirroja, su cabello era largo y muy suave. Tenía bellos ojos verdes, y tenía ese toque hogareño especial, único de ella.

Dom asintió, recordando a María y sus atenciones hacia él. Fue imposible sentir la tan conocida empatía.

—Yo era doctor en el hospital general de Char. Vivíamos como una familia normal —Matthew se encogió de hombros—. O bueno, hasta que el día de la Emergencia llegó. Yo estaba trabajando. Jessie y Mike estaban en la casa. De repente, todo empezó a alterarse, hubo un terremoto y después de eso, empezaron los gritos —sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente—. Pensé que era el pánico común que aparece cuando hay algún evento que rompe con la rutina, pero tiempo después, los disparos empezaron a escucharse —dirigió sus dedos hasta sus ojos, tallando sus párpados y suspirando—. Inmediatamente le llamé a Jessie, pero nunca contestó. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero nunca más volví a escuchar su voz —hizo una pausa larga, removiéndose en el suelo y extendiendo sus piernas hacia el frente—. Nunca más volví a verlos. Nunca más volví a abrazar a mi esposa, nunca más le volví a decir cuánto la amaba. Nunca más volví a ver la cara de mi hijo. A veces tengo miedo de que los pueda olvidar. Sus rostros, sus voces, sus sonrisas.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, Dom comprendía lo que sentía. Sabía muy bien de lo que Matthew estaba hablando. Sabía lo que se sentía tener la impotencia nublándote la mente y la desesperación carcomiéndote por dentro.

—Esos días eran cuando la vida misma era simple, pero a la vez buena. Donde sólo te preguntabas qué harías al día siguiente y donde tu preocupación primordial eran los impuestos —dejó que una risa escapara de su boca—. Mi punto es, Dom —se detuvo para poder encarar a Santiago—, que todos hemos tenido nuestras pérdidas. Que todos extrañamos los viejos tiempos. No debes de dejar que eso te persiga a todas horas. Si yo hubiera dejado que mi mente se quedara en aquel hospital donde desesperadamente traté de comunicarme con mi esposa, no podría asegurarte si hubiera podido sobrevivir a este[JH2] infierno en tierra. Pero lo hice, al igual de tú —su mano, de estar descansando en su costado, se elevó hasta posicionarse sobre el hombro de Dom—. Te prometo que llegaremos a Anvil Gate aunque sea lo último que haga.

Santiago permitió que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, reflejando toda la gratitud que sentía hacia Matthew.

—En serio lo aprecio, Matt —murmuró. Considerando que Matthew había tenido el valor de contarle su historia, se preguntó si debía de hacer lo mismo. Pero no creía tener aún la voluntad y el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y prefirió quedarse callado, esperando que Matt entendiera su silencio. Y así lo hizo. Pasaron los minutos y la conversación comenzó a fluir una vez más entre ellos, hablando de todo y de nada, compartiendo experiencias y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Después de un tiempo, ambos hombres decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir, y recostándose dentro de los sacos de dormir, los dos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, Santiago despertó por el ruido que Matthew hacía al estar acomodando los suministros de vuelta en la camioneta. Abrió los ojos con cansancio y visualizó la figura de Matt dándole la espalda, mientras sus manos examinaban los objetos dentro de una caja. Tallándose sus ojos y tratando de despertarse por completo, Santiago se salió del saco de dormir, capturando la atención de Matthew.

—Buenos días —dijo, volteándolo a ver y sonriendo.

—Buenos días —Santiago contestó, levantándose y estirando sus brazos mientras un bostezo salía de su boca. Ignoró el dolor en su espalda baja y en su cuello debido a la posición en la que había dormido y el cambio tan drástico de una cama a un saco de dormir sobre la tierra—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, acabo de terminar —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Santiago negó con la cabeza, aproximándose hacia una botella de agua y vertiendo un poco del líquido sobre una de sus manos, salpicando su rostro con el mismo—. Bien, entonces ya estamos listos. Faltan aproximadamente doce horas para llegar a las entradas de Mercy.

—Genial —Dom murmuró, seguido de colocar la botella de agua en la caja de suministros y ponerse en cuclillas para sujetar su saco de dormir, después se enderezó y lo enrolló. Cuando estaba todo listo, Dom apagó la fogata que se había convertido en una pequeña flama, y ambos hombres se adentraron en la camioneta.

Siguieron conduciendo, casualmente conversando y admirando el paisaje alrededor de ellos. El sol comenzó a elevarse más y el bochorno a colarse por las ventanas abiertas, acalorando a los dos. Eran aproximadamente las doce del mediodía. Mientras más avanzaban, Santiago podía apreciar cómo de vez en cuando diversos edificios de no gran tamaño aparecían en el camino, algunas veces escondidos entre la gran extensión de árboles. Cuando el silencio aparecía entre ambos hombres, Dom no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que Matthew le había confesado y dicho la noche anterior. Sabía lo difícil que era para una persona abrirse a otros y contar cosas que traían consigo recuerdos dolorosos, y no entendía qué tenía él que le inspiraba la suficiente confianza a Matthew para poder platicarle lo que pasó en su vida y que sabía que aún dolía, pero lo admiraba por hacerlo, y odiaba ser un cobarde y no poder abrirse a los demás y aceptar con plenitud lo que había pasado. Después de todo, se había jurado a sí mismo que no quería revivir lo que alguna vez sintió y que le causó tanto dolor. Había pasado por todos los pasos del duelo — _negación, ira, negociación y depresión_ — pero aún faltaba un sólo paso: aceptación. Y ya era tiempo de aceptar todo lo que había pasado.

Suspirando temblorosamente sin poder esconder con éxito su nerviosismo, Dom aclaró su garganta.

—Su nombre era María —susurró, sorprendido de que Matthew lo hubiera logrado escuchar. Matt permaneció en silencio, desviando su mirada por pocos segundos del camino para poder ver a Santiago—. Tenía dos hijos, Benedicto y Sylvia. Siempre andaban por todos lados, ¿sabes? María, bueno...ella era hermosa. Se mudó al vecindario cuando yo tenía ocho años. En serio me enamoré de ella. Nos casamos...todo era perfecto —un nudo con el que ya estaba familiarizado subió hasta su garganta—. Yo estaba en las guerras del péndulo, claro, y no podía estar en casa tanto tiempo como me hubiera gustado, pero era feliz —sus ojos se centraron en el camino que pasaba a través de la ventana. Hizo una pausa, considerando sus siguientes palabras.

—El último... —se sorprendió al escuchar su temblorosa voz resonar en el vehículo, respirando hondo y tratando de alejar las punzadas de dolor en su corazón—, el último día que vi a mis pequeños fue porque María...ella... —se detuvo unos instantes, mordiendo su labio inferior. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. No lo hacía por Matthew, lo hacía por él. Quería llegar a un cierre y esa era la única forma de hacerlo—. Ella los mandó a casa de sus padres, ya sabes, para poder pasar un tiempo juntos —rió con cierta tristeza reflejada en su risa—. ¿Quién diría que ese iba a ser el día en el que todo se iría a la mierda? —su voz se rompió, temblando. Matthew lo miró con compasión, y Santiago pudo ver que Matt quería decir algo, pero lo calló antes de que pudiera hablar, levantando una mano frente a su acompañante.

—Tengo que hacer esto, Matt —el hombre sintió confusión, y en silencio, asintió—. Fue muy duro para los dos. María perdió a sus padres, a nuestros hijos —hizo una pausa para poder suspirar—. Cuatro años después ella…desapareció. La busqué por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella en ningún lugar. Entonces, descubrí que en realidad la habían secuestrado esos... esos bastardos —apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse por el coraje y formando sus manos en puños—. Y entonces la encontré. Pero esa ya no era _mi_ María. Ya no era ella y nunca más lo iba a ser —sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero no le permitió a las lágrimas bajar. Hizo todo lo que pudo para detenerse a sí mismo de llorar, continuamente suspirando y cerrando sus ojos—. No podía dejarla así. Tan... tan _lastimada._ Aún recuerdo el sonido de la pistola cuando jalé el gatillo. He escuchado miles de armas siendo disparadas, pero ningún sonido se puede comparar a _ése_ —hizo una pausa breve y volteó a ver a Matthew con ojos enrojecidos—. Ninguno.

El silencio los envolvió y Matt se dio el tiempo para mirar a su compañero de viaje antes de volver a centrarse en el camino frente a ellos. Permanecieron de esa forma durante varios minutos que parecieron horas, con sus cálidas respiraciones irrumpiendo con la paz que el silencio generaba. Con preocupación, Matthew constantemente volteaba a ver a Dom para asegurarse de que estuviera estable, y siempre lo encontraba en la misma posición: con la mirada perdida viendo hacia afuera.

—Y entonces estuve ciego por años. Años que me costaron más que ningunos otros —sonrió con pesadez, su sonrisa no alcanzando sus ojos—. Conocí a varias personas. Conocí a Sam. Pero los alejaba, porque era mejor, porque no quería lastimarlos. Y por eso me sacrifiqué, porque ya no quedaba nada para mí. Ya no había nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir viviendo. Estaba Marcus, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera él fue suficiente —cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo y tratando de tranquilizarse por dentro—. Todo lucía tan fuera de mi alcance en ese entonces.

—Ya no tiene que ser así, Dom —Matthew intervino gentilmente, con sus ojos color miel sobre Santiago, quien no quiso hacer contacto visual con él. Se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en su regazo. Había tantos miles de pensamientos corriendo por su mente en esos instantes que el sonido del motor de la camioneta se escuchaba lejano e insignificante. Necesitaba con urgencia a su familia, a su familia que lo esperaba sin siquiera saberlo en Azura. A todas las personas que tanto significaban para él. _Pronto, Dom. Pronto,_ pensó para sus adentros, suspirando, muy ocupado en sus pensamientos como darse cuenta de haberlo hecho y dejando que todo lo que lo rodeaba lo sumergiera en los confines de su mente.

* * *

Si Baird hubiera podido ir tras Sam en cuanto su figura cruzó las puertas y salió de la cafetería, definitivamente lo habría hecho. Tuvo impulsos de hacerlo, pero sabía que Cole estaba al tanto de lo que hacía y por eso se abstuvo de hacer cualquier cosa que mostrara su interés por saber la razón que había dado origen a la espontánea y repentina actitud de Samantha. Los cuatro hombres se miraron extrañados cuando la pelinegra se fue, preguntándose con la mirada qué pasaba y por qué había actuado así. Pero el tema nunca fue directamente hablado y dejó rápidamente de ser el centro de atención de los soldados.

Después de que Clayton terminara de comer, se retiró diciendo que estaba cansado, y Jace le siguió el paso. Baird consideró buscar una excusa para poder alejarse unos momentos de Cole y darse la libertad de pensar sin presión alguna, pero no se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo ya que su mejor amigo dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y se retiró, dejando a Damon solo. Suspiró aliviado cuando vió la figura de Augustus alejándose cada vez más de él, y con paso algo dubitativo y sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía, comenzó a dejar que sus piernas lo guiaran. Se vio envuelto en sus pensamientos todo el recorrido por el hotel, sin que sus ojos prestaran atención a sus alrededores, casualmente moviéndose a un lado cuando un soldado tenía la suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Pensaba en todo y en nada, pero si había un recuerdo que persistía dentro de su mente era el momento en el que Sam lo besó. Se había tratado de hacer entender a sí mismo cientos de veces que lo que había impulsado a Sam a hacer lo que hizo fue simplemente el alcohol y la confusión que había dentro de ella en esos instantes, pero algo dentro de él, la poca esperanza que tenía, le seguía diciendo y susurrando al oído que había algo más. Y a pesar de que esa voz era insistente y persuasiva, la ignoró lo más que pudo, la ignoró porque era lo mejor y porque era una sencilla tontería que no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con su actitud ni esencia. También pensaba en la forma en la que Sam lo miró cuando se estaba acercando a Delta en la cafetería, e incluso si hubiera estado a kilómetros de distancia, hubiera podido percibir la incomodidad que en esos instantes Samantha sentía.

O tal vez creía que tenía un efecto en Sam porque su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y por el simple hecho de que la pelinegra lo había besado ahora creía que todas las reacciones que Samantha tenía eran porque él mismo las causaba y que en realidad lo había besado por pura atracción y deseo. Todo era siempre tan confuso con ella. Suspiró y se detuvo unos instantes sólo para tallar sus ojos con su índice y su pulgar. Tal vez simplemente tenía que dejar todo en el olvido y seguir con su vida. Él estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados, y probablemente si Jace o Cole la hubieran escoltado hasta su habitación, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y no supo por qué, pero ese pensamiento hizo que una pequeña presencia de ira se formara dentro de él.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo guiaron hasta las puertas de entrada, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par y lo invitaban a recibir el cálido sol. Fue una idea tentadora, y mirando a sus alrededores, Baird dio pasos titubeantes hacia el centro de la plataforma que se extendía desde la entrada del hotel hasta el centro de la playa, y que comunicaba al edificio con la caliente arena. Caminó por la plataforma hasta llegar al final de la misma, donde recargó sus brazos haciendo uso de la reja que protegía la orilla y se quedó inmóvil frente al mar. Soltando un suspiro, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. Reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo soldado que fue hacía apenas un año. Había cambiado. Podía seguir siendo un desgraciado, irritante para la mayoría, pero había cambiado. Recordaba las constantes discusiones que tenía con Sam o con cualquiera que tuviera una opinión distinta a la suya, y tuvo que sonreír ante esto. Ahora era muy poco usual que se confrontara con Sam, y a pesar de extrañar un poco sus acaloradas discusiones o escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos, Baird estaba bien como estaba.

Ya no era el mismo; de alguna forma, el desenlace de la guerra lo había transformado. Recordó cuando, antes de dirigirse hacia el complejo Maelstrom junto con Marcus, Cole y Anya, le había dicho a Sam que tuviera cuidado. Y hasta ella se sorprendió, pero el alivio lo invadió por completo cuando ella le respondió que él también lo tuviera. Después de haber escuchado que Dom había muerto a días, _horas,_ antes de que la guerra terminara, no quería que Sam corriera con la misma suerte. Y no le importó mucho revelar su preocupación y vulnerabilidad ante el resto. No podía explicar con exactitud lo que sintió cuando la vio entre la multitud de Gears, sana y a salvo. Pero no dudó en dirigirse hacia ella una vez que notó su presencia en la misma plataforma en donde ahora estaba, alegre de verla sin ningún rasguño. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—¿Baird? —abrió sus ojos con espontaneidad. Conocía esa voz, y de todas las personas con las que pudo haberse encontrado, esa persona era la última en la lista. Con lentitud, se dio media vuelta, encarando al personaje principal de sus pensamientos.

—Sam —suspiró su nombre, ligera sorpresa adornando su voz—. Qué tal.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas, sonriendo suavemente.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —Sam preguntó, acercándose a él y recargando los brazos justo como él lo había hecho antes de ser sorprendido por su presencia.

—Eso creo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su posición original. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Damon casualmente y de soslayo mirando a la pelinegra. ¿Se suponía que debía decirle algo? ¿Tenía que hacerle saber lo que hizo cuando él la llevó a su habitación? ¿Era prudente hacerlo? Si se lo decía, ¿cambiaría algo en su relación de amistad/compañerismo? Todas esas dudas lo inundaban, sin percatarse de que mientras le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, sus ojos se quedaron sobre Samantha, quien después de unos momentos pudo percibir la intensa mirada de Baird sobre ella.

—¿Todo bien, Damon? —Sam preguntó con una ligera extrañez pintada en su rostro. Al escuchar su nombre, Baird salió de su trance y arqueó ambas cejas. Asintió en silencio, desviando su mirada y centrándola una vez más en el mar frente a ellos. Samantha se removió a su lado, sintiéndose de pronto algo incómoda al ser presa de los analíticos y observadores ojos de Damon momentos atrás. Se mordió su labio inferior, considerando empezar una conversación a la cual tal vez no era necesario llegar, pero que de alguna forma le iba a dar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se había hecho las últimas horas. Aclarando disimuladamente su garganta, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, sintiéndose más preparada y con gran determinación—. Baird...

El mencionado no la volteó a ver, simplemente volvió a asentir como antes, indicándole que prosiguiera.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa, dándose el tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas—, quería darte las gracias por haberme llevado a mi cuarto esa noche —y en cuanto terminó, amplió sus ojos al notar cómo los hombros de Baird se tensaron. ¿A caso había dicho algo malo? Sus ojos viajaron al rostro de Damon, quien tenía una mirada perdida y pensativa. Su aura de incomodidad podía sentirse con escalofriante claridad. Quiso decir algo, pero no se le venía ninguna frase o expresión que pudiera suavizar al tenso hombre a su lado.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Samantha arqueó ambas cejas en duda, pero no contestó, ya que él cambió de posición y se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad. Sam no pudo encontrar su voz, su curiosidad tomando lo mejor de ella y esperando a que Baird siguiera hablando—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sam? —su confusión se incrementó, viendo las facciones de Damon y notando la sorpresa en las mismas. ¿Por qué hizo _qué_? ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué no entendía a lo que se refería? Suspiró, sorprendiéndose de ver a Baird dando un paso hacia adelante e inevitablemente acercándose más ella—. Joder, Sam, respóndeme. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo, dime por qué lo hiciste.

—Damon, no entiendo...

—¿Ahora no entiendes? —él preguntó, soltando una risa sarcástica—. ¿Esperas que _yo_ te diga algo? ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas por qué lo hiciste? —dio un paso más, su esencia finalmente siendo percibida por una atónita Sam, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la duda en su más pura forma plantada en su rostro—. Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad?

—¿ _Qué_? —finalmente preguntó, con la sorpresa invadiendo su voz. Damon la señaló con su dedo índice a centímetros de tocar su hombro derecho.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? —murmuró, nivelando su rostro con el de Sam, quien tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no caer víctima de los eléctricos ojos azules de Baird, suspirando y tratando inútilmente de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que se le estaban haciendo. Involuntariamente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Baird, _no_ _sé_ de qué me estás hablando —por alguna razón se sentía ligeramente ofendida. ¿De dónde venía toda esa hostilidad? ¿A dónde quería llegar actuando así? Abrió sus ojos, un pequeño destello de ira adornándolos. Aunque le costó un poco pero no queriendo parecer débil y vulnerable, hizo contacto visual con el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, retrocediendo y soltando un suspiro de cansancio—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya —y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del hotel. Pero no debía de ser así de fácil, no debía de simplemente irse cuando sólo había hecho que más preguntas y dudas se añadieran a la mente de Sam y dejar todas ellas sin contestar. Había tratado de ser comprensible, había tratado de descubrir por su cuenta las respuestas, había considerado dejar todo en el olvido y seguir adelante. Pero ahora que más confusión se había añadido a la que ya tenía dentro de sí, no podía dejarlo ir con sus manos llenas de respuestas y ella escaseando de las mismas. Dando largos pasos, lo alcanzó, sujetando su brazo y haciendo que se detuviera. Damon la volteó a ver con evidente duda en su rostro.

—Baird —lo llamó con la voz más autoritaria que pudiera tener—, explícame de _qué_ hablas. Por favor —Damon la miró incrédulo, su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada confusa y ligeramente perdida. Con un movimiento espontáneo y rápido, el soldado se zafó del agarre de Sam. Ella se sorprendió por la ligera sacudida que recorrió su brazo, pero se mantuvo firme, con sus ojos rogando por respuestas. Él simplemente se quedó de pie frente a ella, pensativo, analítico, considerando qué podía decir. Samantha se cruzó de brazos, esperándolo con algo de impaciencia.

—El _beso,_ Sam. Eso es de lo que estoy hablando —los ojos de Samantha se ampliaron, su boca produjo un ligero suspiro de sorpresa y un color ligeramente rosa, apenas visible, subió a sus mejillas. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con una infinidad de preguntas pasando por su mente de forma salvaje e inteligible. Trató de hablar, pero no encontró su voz—. ¿Estás feliz ahora, Sam? Porque si recordaste que te llevé a tu cuarto, entonces recuerdas que me besaste. ¿Ahora me puedes decir por qué _mierda_ lo hiciste?

Él pensaba que ella podía recordar lo que pasó esa noche. Él pensaba que ella sabía de aquel beso que se suponía que ella le había dado a él. Pero nada de eso era cierto, y sabía lo que pasó porque Cole se lo había dicho, no porque su mente había logrado recrear una imagen de aquella noche. Baird le gustaba, de eso no había duda alguna. Le atraía de una forma especial y realmente única, _Dios,_ incluso había soñado con él besándola esa misma mañana. ¿Su subconsciente se había apegado tanto a ese momento sin que ella ni siquiera supiera que existía el mismo, que lo había recreado en forma de sueño? Entonces, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su mirada había estado perdida en el suelo, sus ojos se centraron en el rostro frente a ella. ¿Estaba molesto por lo que había hecho? ¿Estaba sorprendido? ¿Estaba... _esperanzado_? No, eso no podía ser posible. Sam lo veía simplemente como una clase de amor platónico, algo pasajero, temporal, ya que no creía que Damon la viera de esa forma. ¿Y si muy dentro de ella había algo más? ¿Algo que anhelaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible? Estaba tan confundida, y sintió la sensación de estarlo perdiendo.

Y ciertamente no quería que eso pasara.

No importaba si nunca se llegarían a poder verse más que amigos, ella estaba bien con ello. Pero por su descuido y por su falta de responsabilidad al beber esa noche, ahora temía que su relación, por muy extraña y bipolar que fuera con Baird, terminara. Él seguía frente a ella, esperándola. ¿Pero qué podía exactamente esperar de ella si ni siquiera podía responder sus propias preguntas? ¿Cómo le podía contestar? Podría mentirle; decirle que simplemente el alcohol la había hecho actuar. Pero él era muy listo como para creerle, y no era capaz de creer que recordaba que él la había llevado a su habitación y que había estado consciente de sus actos como para decirle que en realidad el alcohol había sido un factor que la impulsó a hacerlo. Podría decirle la verdad; Cole le había dicho lo que pasó. Pero pensó que eso lo humillaría y tal vez habría una discusión innecesaria entre los inseparables amigos, así que puso a un lado la idea. Podría decirle la otra verdad; que sentía cierta atracción por él y que había querido experimentar un poco.

Todas parecían malas respuestas.

Entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Baird bufó en lo alto, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar una vez más. Pero no quería que se fuera, quería que al menos se quedara para que ambos pudieran llegar a una conclusión que beneficiara a los dos por igual. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía irse de su alcance, escaparse de sus manos, y sin saber con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a él como anteriormente lo había hecho, sujetándolo del brazo y ésta vez dándole la vuelta para que estuviera frente a ella. Él no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; guiada por sus temores y emociones encontradas, Sam plantó sus labios sobre los de Damon, y sus manos sujetaron los brazos del soldado que ahora yacía inmóvil y sorprendido, manifestando con su agarre su temor a que él se fuera. Ella movió sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no lo sintió corresponder. Siguió insistiendo, buscando que Damon reciprocara, pidiendo en silencio y para sus adentros que sus labios cubrieran los suyos. En vez de eso, sintió sus manos posicionarse en sus hombros, y por fugaces instantes pensó que lo hacía para poder abrazarla y apegarla más a su cuerpo. Pero estaba equivocada, y lo único que hizo Baird con sus manos fue empujarla lejos. Debido a la fuerza que había aplicado Damon en ella, Sam retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose humillada y ofendida, su mano viajando hasta su acelerado corazón y sintiéndolo latir con fuerza.

Baird la miró con sorpresa por lo que parecieron horas, pero después de eso, se dio media vuelta, retomando su caminata y entrando de vuelta al hotel.

Samantha pudo sentir una lágrima bajar por su rostro mientras escuchaba el ensordecedor sonido de su corazón rompiéndose.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las once o casi doce de la noche cuando Dom pudo visualizar en la distancia los edificios a punto de derrumbarse y la característica arquitectura colonial de Mercy. Sonrió emocionado, sacando su cabeza por la ventana y dejando que la brisa fresca de la noche azotara su rostro. Inhaló con fuerza, y el olor del pasto y de las plantas nocturnas lo llenaron de un extraño pero relajante placer.

—Por fin —murmuró para sí mismo, sorprendiéndose cuando Matthew logró escucharlo.

—Por fin —el joven doctor repitió, riendo y pisando con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que las llantas traseras de la camioneta patinaran ligeramente en la carretera llena de grietas y bordes, sacudiendo el vehículo entero. Dom dejó que su propia risa escapara de sus labios, volviendo a su asiento y recargando su cabeza plenamente en el respaldo del mismo, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del momento. Ahora que había dejado que el asunto de María fuera aclarado y aceptado, se sentía como si un gran peso de sus hombros hubiera desaparecido finalmente, y se sentía plenamente cómodo con la compañía del hombre que ahora estaba sentado a su lado. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a un cierre años atrás, si tan sólo hubiera podido abrirse ante alguien un poco más temprano de lo que lo había hecho, tal vez todo hubiera salido de una forma distinta. Tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor y en esos instantes no se arrepentiría de haber sido un completo ciego los últimos años de su vida antes de su... inesperada muerte. Pero ahora estaba ahí, vivo. Más vivo que _nunca._ Suspiró feliz, finalmente sintiéndose relajado y en paz después de haber estado tanto tiempo en aquella constante guerra consigo mismo.

Después de conducir por unos minutos, Matthew finalmente detuvo la camioneta y ambos hombres permanecieron en sus asientos, simplemente admirando la oscuridad que los cubría y observando la bella luna que posaba en el cielo, rodeada de estrellas y completamente libre de nubes. Las luces de la camioneta eran la única fuente de luz que tenían a su alcance además del suave y tenue azul claro que provenía del cielo. El silencio los envolvía, el suave rugir del motor rompiendo con la paz que había dentro del vehículo. En frente de ellos estaba un edificio con coches destruidos y quemados alrededor, simbolizando su antigüedad.

—Y bien, aquí está Mercy —Matthew finalmente habló, suspirando al terminar su oración y volteando a ver a Dom con una sonrisa cálida—. Siguiente parada: Anvil Gate.

—Matt, no lo habría logrado sin ti, hermano —Santiago murmuró, su sonrisa de júbilo jamás abandonando su rostro. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, sintiendo la mirada de Matthew sobre él—. En verdad aprecio todo esto que estás haciendo, ¿sabes?

—No es problema, Dom.

—Pero claro que lo es —Santiago dejó que una risa escapara de su boca, finalmente volteando a ver a Matthew—. Salvaste mi vida cuando pudiste haberme dejado a morir, jamás te rendiste, y ahora estoy aquí gracias _a ti._ Si hay alguien que merece la felicidad y toda mi gratitud, Matt, ese eres tú.

Matthew simplemente asintió, mientras su mano se colocaba sobre el hombro de Dom y lo sacudía ligeramente.

—Saquemos las cosas y busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche —Matt sugirió, para luego abrir su puerta y salir de la camioneta, mientras Santiago imitaba sus acciones. Dejaron el vehículo encendido, usando la luz que provenía de los focos tanto traseros como delanteros. Bajaron una caja de suministros que contenía agua, un poco de comida y una linterna. Seguido de eso, cada uno tomó su saco de dormir, abrazándolo entre la curva de su brazo y sus costillas, y ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar. Dom sugirió que tal vez debían meter las armas y suministros en la camioneta, y antes de irse, Matt lo hizo, para luego quitar las llaves de la camioneta, dejándolos en una completa oscuridad. Las luces provenientes de la armadura de Dom ayudaban un poco, pero no era suficiente para los dos, así que Matthew encendió la linterna que ahora cargaba en su bolsillo trasero, iluminando el área frente a ellos. Caminando la mayor parte del tiempo a tientas, rápidamente fueron rodeados por los edificios fantasmas de Mercy y los coches desmantelados y oxidados.

—Mercy era de mis ciudades favoritas —Matthew comenzó a hablar, moviendo su linterna de un lado hacia otro, iluminando la arquitectura del lugar—. Tenía un estilo muy coloquial. Me encantaba la Catedral que había aquí.

—Era muy bella —Dom susurró—. Los padres de María vivían aquí —dijo, después de un tiempo en silencio. Apreció la inexistente respuesta de parte de Matthew más de lo que él se podía imaginar—. Cuando vine con Marcus, le entregué mi cuchillo. Ese cuchillo era muy especial para mí. En mis momentos de gloria fui _Comando,_ y estaba muy orgulloso de haberlo sido. El chuchillo representaba mi tiempo sirviendo como Comando. Y cuando Marcus me lo quiso regresar ese día cuando... morí, no lo acepté. Tal vez ya tenía todo arreglado inconscientemente, ya sabes, para que él se quedara con un recuerdo material de mí.

—Creo que el recuerdo que reside aquí es mejor que cualquier cosa material —Matthew opinó, señalando su cabeza con su dedo índice—. Puede ser, ¿alguna vez pasó por tu mente terminar con tu vida antes de eso?

—No realmente —Dom respondió pensativo, prefiriendo evitar la pregunta a sabiendas de que en realidad si lo había considerado unas cuantas veces—. Aunque no es el primer sacrificio del cual he sido testigo. Cuando mi hermano Carlos se sacrificó, fue duro, pero sentí coraje. Siempre pensé que su sacrificio fue prácticamente en vano.

—Ningún sacrificio es en vano, Santiago —Matthew dijo de pronto, su voz tomando un tono más grueso y urgente—. Recuérdalo bien —sorprendido por su repentina actitud, Dom simplemente asintió en silencio, y sus piernas siguieron su camino. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos buscando, hasta que finalmente lograron encontrar una zona plana libre de objetos a punto de derrumbarse y alejada de autos que lucían como si fueran a explotar en cualquier instante. Era un gran jardín, el cual en un extremo tenía juegos para niños ya oxidados por el tiempo y en el otro había bancas separadas por lo que parecía ser un metro, una pequeña y baja reja separando a la zona de las bancas del jardín, el cual en centro tenía un letrero de madera en donde se podía leer con letras rojas "No pisar". Ignorando la advertencia, Dom y Matthew pasaron sobre la reja y acomodaron sus sacos de dormir sobre el seco y quebradizo pasto. Después de eso, ambos comieron en silencio, admirando las estrellas sobre ellos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Después de cenar, los dos charlaron un poco, opinando sobre la guerra y compartiendo puntos de vista. Todo iba perfecto cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de varios pasos acercándose a ellos. Confundido, Dom volteó a ver a Matt, quien con una seña le pidió que lo siguiera. Con todos los sentidos alerta, los dos caminaron en silencio hasta una de las bancas, donde se colocaron al frente de la misma y esperaron a que el invitado se alejara. Más fue su sorpresa cuando después de esa ronda de pasos agitados y torpes que sólo podían significar que la persona corría, una secuencia de disparos atravesó la oscuridad. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el quejido de dolor del hombre que estaba corriendo y después su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Las voces de varios hombres resonaron en el área, y Dom trató de poder visualizarlos, pero uno de los edificios enfrente del jardín en donde estaban le impedía verlo.

—Hay que irnos de aquí —Matthew susurró. Los dos hombres se hallaban recostados con el pecho en el suelo—. Trata de hacer el menor ruido que puedas. Lo mejor será irnos hacia ese edificio de allá —subiendo su mano ligeramente, Matt señaló uno de los lugares en donde la oscuridad prevalecía más. Asintiendo, Dom apagó las luces de su armadura.

— _¡Agárralo!_ —la voz gruesa de un hombre resonó en los oídos de Santiago haciendo que su pulso se alterara. Suspiró con fuerza, comenzando a moverse, siguiendo a Matthew lo más silencioso que podía y arrastrando su cuerpo por el frío pavimento. Escuchó risas y más gritos, pero trató de suprimir el ruido, evitando voltear atrás y ver lo que los hombres hacían a pesar de que sus impulsos le pedían que hiciera todo lo contrario. Las respiraciones de ambos apenas podían ser escuchadas mientras se deslizaban por el suelo, tratando de llegar al edificio que ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros que parecían kilómetros. Luchando contra la incomodidad, Dom encajaba sus codos sobre la rasposa grava debajo de él, impulsándose hacia adelante con la ayuda de sus rodillas, elevando primero una y después la otra. Con lo que no contaban era que una patrulla parecida a la que habían evadido anteriormente caminaba en su dirección, y sus pasos ahora resonaban en los oídos de Dom.

Las luces provenientes de sus armas iluminaban el lugar, y sin necesidad de que Matthew le indicara qué hacer, gateó con rapidez hasta un auto en mal estado, con su respiración agitada y nerviosa evidenciando su temor y combinándose con el estruendoso latido de su corazón. Ambos permanecieron pegados a uno de los costados del auto, esperando a que la patrulla se marchara. Lo curioso era que, a pesar de haberlo notado ya, la luz no provenía de linternas ni nada parecido, sino que estaba adherida al arma, al parecer debajo de la punta de la misma. Reflexionó que ese aspecto era tal vez un poco avanzando para los civiles, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro. Tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a Matthew si alguna vez se había encontrado con patrullas que tuvieran linternas en sus armas, pero consideró que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

— _¡Aquí no hay nada!_ —un hombre de la patrulla que tenían más cerca gritó, y su voz joven hizo eco en el lugar. Dom tragó con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizar sus latidos, tratando de poder reinar sobre sus emociones y evitar un desliz.

— _¡Busca bien, novato!_ —y Santiago pudo haber estado alucinando, pero esa voz le pareció extremadamente familiar. Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de asignar la voz a un nombre o a un rostro, pero nada vino a su mente. Quiso que la persona volviera a hablar para ver si el sentimiento de familiaridad era el mismo, pero el hombre no volvió a hacerlo. Sintió a Matthew removerse a su lado, pudiendo percibir de igual forma su miedo. Tenía una noción de lo que los civiles podían hacer, pero nadie más que Matt podía saber con exactitud de lo que eran capaces. Él era uno de ellos al fin y al cabo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos y tratando de crear una estrategia en caso de que las cosas no corrieran a su favor, Dom centró su mirada en el suelo, pensando, concentrado, esforzándose por tranquilizarse y pensar y ordenar con claridad las cosas que corrían salvajes por su mente. Matthew asomó su cabeza por un costado del auto, pudiendo ver las luces de las linternas iluminar con éxito la zona que había frente a la patrulla que con los sentidos alerta, rebuscaba entre los diversos autos que estaban estacionados en la calle. Ambos ocupados en crear una forma de escape o de imaginar una posible manera de salir vivos de esa situación, no pudieron percibir el sonido de pasos cautelosos acercándose a ellos.

Y todo pasó tan lento y a la vez tan rápido que Dom pudo escuchar el momento exacto en el que su corazón se detuvo.

—Se mueven y les vuelo los sesos —el hombre siseó, la punta de su rifle apuntando hacia Dom y Matthew, quienes sorprendidos por el descuido del que ambos eran culpables, quedaron inmóviles y enmudecidos—. Las manos donde pueda verlas —el hombre dijo, la luz de la linterna proveniente de su rifle cegándolos temporalmente y haciendo que desviaran la mirada. Sin querer buscar problemas, los dos subieron sus manos, mostrándolas al sujeto frente a ellos—. ¡Tengo a dos! —y Dom cerró sus ojos, suspirando y considerando que ese tal vez podía ser su último suspiro, al igual que como fue el último suspiro de aquel hombre el cual habían asesinado a sangre fría y que probablemente ahora yacía inerte en el suelo. La atención rápidamente fue centrada en el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, mientras el resto de la patrulla se acercaba y formaba una media luna detrás del sujeto que los tenía acorralados contra el carro.

—Mierda, ¿ya viste como está vestido ese sujeto? —un hombre de los que se habían acercado preguntó, con una clara preocupación en su voz—. ¿Cómo logró conseguirla? —pero Santiago estaba tan sumergido en los que podían ser sus últimos pensamientos que ignoró cualquier voz que lo rodeara y cualquier conversación que llegara hasta sus oídos.

—Abran paso —y sólo entonces, Dom abrió sus ojos con la sorpresa adornando los mismos, mientras la misma voz de antes sonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos como una grabadora descompuesta. Podría jurar que había escuchado esa voz antes. Los hombres obedecieron y se hicieron a un lado, pero cegado por la luz, Dom no pudo ver bien el rostro del hombre que sonaba tan familiar para él y que ahora estaba frente a ellos. Escuchaba la respiración errática de Matthew a su lado, probablemente considerando que tal vez ese era su último día en Sera. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Dom trató de luchar contra la luz cegadora que pegaba directo en su rostro, los murmullos de los demás resonando en sus oídos.

—¿Señor? ¿Está bien? —uno de los hombres le preguntó a la persona que le sonaba tan extrañamente familiar. Sabía que había algo en su mente, sabía que tarde o temprano algo dentro de él haría click y le facilitaría todo lo que ahora parecía tan confuso y borroso. Esperó con paciencia a que el hombre que sonaba tan familiar hablara, y no pudiendo más contra la luz, cubrió su frente y parte de sus ojos con la parte exterior de su mano. _Vamos, habla,_ Dom pensó, su impaciencia creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Matthew seguía igual de alterado que antes, y en serio quiso tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no pudo encontrar su voz. Y entonces, de pronto y sin avisar, el hombre habló.

—¿Santiago? —y de pronto todo hizo click. La gran nube que cubría esa parte de su mente se disipó y ahora una claridad excitante la remplazaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, retirando su mano de su rostro y centrando sus ojos en la figura que estaba de pie frente a él. No podía ver su rostro ni su físico con claridad gracias al contraste que creaba la luz y a la oscuridad que cubría al resto de los hombres, pero no necesitó nada más que escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de aquel hombre para finalmente reconocer al dueño de la voz. Suspirando temblorosamente, Dom forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Coronel Hoffman.

 **Surpriseee! Jajaja, qué les ha parecido ese cliffhanger?:'v (odioso, lo sé) Si estás leyendo esto es porque lograste terminar con 8,000 palabras (yeii!) Quien necesita la escuela cuando existe FanFiction? ;D. Bien, espero y les haya gustado c: , y no se frustren por el hecho de que Baird empujó a Sam! Las cosas se arreglarán, lo prometo.**

 **Quiero decirles unas cosas antes de despedirme y dejar que sigan con sus vidas: últimamente estaba viendo ciertas cosas del lore de Gears of War y escuché a varias personas que dijeron que entre Sam y Baird no podía haber nada ya que ellos genuinamente se odiaban, y que Sam y Dom eran los que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Debo admitir que mis ánimos bajaron un poco cuando descubrí esto, e incluso hice un maldito lemmon de Sam y Dom! Si les soy sincera, aún no decido con quién se va a quedar Sam. ¡Pero no se desanimen! Si están aquí para ver acción entre Baird y Sam, ¡la tendrán! Y si están aquí para ver acción entre Sam y Dom, ¡la tendrán!**

 **Sólo quería aclararles éste pequeño dato, esperando que me comprendan un poco. Ya conforme transcurra el fanfic yo voy a decidir cómo lo terminaré, y quién sabe, tal vez se lleven una sorpresa *ojos misteriosos* . Nuevamente, gracias por leer! Espero y sigan presentes en el siguiente capítulo! :D .**

 **Oh, quería preguntarles algo. ¿Quieren que ésta historia tenga lemmons detallados? Quiero decir, "explícitos". Porque tal vez los tenga, y me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto :D.**

 **Bien, perdón por la nota de autor tan larga:'c , prometo que ya no hablaré tanto. Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 6, chau chau!**


	6. Burning Desire

**HOLAA! Ya sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé pero aquí está el capítulo 6! Pueden creerlo? Ya tan rápido! Y apenas estamos comenzando ;D . Bien, en éste capítulo vemos a Sam sufriendo (xD), a Dom socializando con Hoffman y una sorpresita al final! ;) no digo más :x. Espero y disfruten éste capítulo, los veo al final! Chau chau! :D**

 _ **-StormerHere**_

 **Capítulo 6 - Burning Desire**

Después de ver cómo Baird se alejaba de ella y con esa misma imagen dando vueltas por su cabeza, Sam regresó a su habitación, sintiéndose tan humillada y abatida como jamás se había sentido antes. Era una estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Baird, de alguna forma, le llegaría a corresponder el beso? Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella noche y haber causado todo lo que ahora la separaba de Damon. Pero no podía cargar con toda la culpa. ¿Quién demonios se creía él que era? Yéndose de la manera en que se fue, seguramente jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho en su vida. Y lo odiaba por eso. Sintió repulsión hacia él, sintió el calor abrasador de la ira y el coraje que ahora se formaba dentro de ella y que hacía que sus manos formadas en puños temblaran. Caminaba con paso firme, subiendo las escaleras que la dirigirían hacia su habitación. Si la humillación pudiera tomar forma corpórea, definitivamente sería ella en esos instantes.

Con la ayuda de su puño, se retiró una lágrima que apenas comenzaba su recorrido bajando por su mejilla y se mordió su labio inferior tratando de concentrar su mente en otra clase de dolor. No debería tomarle tanta importancia; lo que estaba hecho ya no había forma de arreglarlo. No podía viajar en el tiempo y evitar haberse acercado a él en cuanto lo vio en la plataforma. Pero tampoco podía ser capaz de ignorar lo que había pasado, tampoco podía borrar de su mente el rostro sorprendido de Damon que le dirigió a ella en cuanto la alejó de su cuerpo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Simplemente no quería dejarlo ir; quería que estuviera con ella. El beso no estuvo planeado, ni el de minutos atrás ni el que había causado todo ese momento tan embarazoso. Damon Baird no valía la pena, era un bastardo sin corazón que no merecía ninguna clase de aprecio o cariño. Eso era lo que él era.

Marcando cada vez más su paso, Samantha se aproximó hasta su habitación, tomando el pomo y abriendo la puerta con fuerza, descargando su coraje en cosas materiales. Se adentró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, provocando un gran estruendo que resonó en las cuatro paredes. Entonces sus ojos parecieron traicionarla, pues varias lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas llegando hasta su barbilla y aterrizando en el suelo sobre el que se hallaba. Con la vista borrosa, Samantha se acercó a su cama, se recostó y comenzó a sentir de pronto todo el cansancio emocional que la discusión con Baird le había provocado. Con ayuda de su almohada, se limpió las lágrimas e inhaló temblorosamente. No permitiría que eso le afectara; iría contra todos sus principios si dejaba que la decepción y la tristeza la inundaran por dentro.

Luchando por ocultar sus emociones, Samantha cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana blanca que estaba extendida sobre su cama. Sintió las lágrimas secarse sobre su piel mientras que, con la mirada perdida, trataba de poner su mente en blanco y no pensar en absolutamente nada. Entonces el sueño comenzó a invadirla y sintió la necesidad de levantarse, olvidarse de todo e ir a tomar un trago con Clayton. O con Cole. Con Jace. En esa clase de momentos podría apreciar cualquier clase de compañía. Pero desechó la idea; ya había hecho muchas cosas gracias al alcohol y no quería arruinar otra amistad. Entonces sintió aún más coraje cuando se dio cuenta de que una verdadera amistad nunca le haría lo que Baird le hizo. Damon no era más que su compañero; su estúpido y arrogante compañero. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero suspiró y la tensión abandonó sus músculos y cerrando sus ojos. Tal vez si dormía ese extraño y punzante dolor desaparecería de una vez por todas y la dejaría en paz. Tal vez si dormía, aunque fuera por pocas horas, olvidaría lo que había pasado.

Su respiración se calmó considerablemente y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dejar de ser importante cuando por fin, después de unos minutos de ser presa del silencio y de sus pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Tiempo después y gracias al bochorno que sintió al dormir con su ropa, despertó. Sus ojos hinchados y rojizos evidenciaban su llanto previo a su siesta. Quería permanecer en su cama día y noche de ser necesario. Miró a través de su ventana y descubrió que el sol había sido remplazado por la luna y que ahora la noche cubría Azura. Se quedó en la misma posición, con ambas manos juntas descansando bajo su sien derecha, admirando el cielo azul y estrellado desde su cama. Ni siquiera sentía hambre. Se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría más dificultades en dormir por la noche, así que sin permitirle a su mente volver al recuerdo de hace unas horas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su baño. Se desvistió con rapidez, ocupando sus pensamientos en otra clase de recuerdos. Una canción, su infancia, sus primeros días como cabo en la Coalición. Colocando su ropa a un lado en el piso, se introdujo en la bañera para luego abrir el agua caliente. El vapor pronto invadió la habitación, haciendo que se relajara. Desesperada, no quería que su mente reprodujera una vez más lo que había pasado con Baird hacía unas horas. Pensó en un tema, algo que la distrajera, y de pronto, Dom apareció en su mente.

Realmente extrañaba a Santiago. Extrañaba su nobleza, su gentileza, su caballerosidad y su valentía. A pesar de sentir cierta compasión por su situación, Sam nunca lo dejó notar. Siempre trataba de animarlo, y a su lado, ella era la mujer más optimista que existía en Sera. Recordó cuando con un poco de timidez, Dom le pidió que le hiciera un tatuaje en honor a María, su esposa. Ella no dudó en aceptar. Sabía la historia de Dom y María; sabía lo que había pasado, cómo había pasado y por qué había pasado. Sintió el dolor de Santiago cada día incrementándose más y más con el paso del tiempo, sentía su sufrimiento, su desilusión y su desesperanza. Por eso, cuando lo vio de vuelta en acción, el orgullo y la felicidad la invadieron por completo. Extrañaba al hombre que se había sacrificado por ellos y que ahora estaba reunido con su esposa e hijos. Se sentía feliz por él; de alguna forma u otra y a pesar de todos los obstáculos, irónicamente Dom había encontrado la felicidad en la muerte; algo que no había podido encontrar en nadie más. Ni siquiera en Marcus. Ni siquiera en ella.

Suspiró sintiendo empatía por Santiago. Suponía que esa era una desventaja de la guerra: obligaba, _impulsaba_ a algunos a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar una motivación. Una motivación que para Dom ya no existía. Una motivación que había muerto en sus brazos años atrás, en la Hondonada. Realmente esperaba que Santiago estuviera bien dondequiera que estuviese, y le deseaba lo mejor. Su egoísmo quería que él aún estuviera junto con ellos, disfrutando del mañana, disfrutando de aquellos insignificantes momentos que formaban a la vida misma. Pero Samantha no iba a ir en contra del destino de las cosas, y sacudiendo su cabeza, dejó que el tema desapareciera al igual que el agua que caía sobre su cabeza. Tomó una de las toallas y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, secándose ligeramente. Caminó de vuelta a su cama y abrió el clóset que estaba frente a la misma, encontrando un par de shorts de mezclilla y una blusa negra de tirantes.

Sintiéndose fresca y renovada, se vistió con la ropa que había escogido y comenzó a secar su cabello con la misma toalla cuando escuchó el sonido de golpes azotando su puerta con fuerza e insistencia. Arqueó ambas cejas con curiosidad, lentamente bajando la toalla hasta que la misma quedó sobre la orilla de su cama. Con paso lento y semblante ligeramente consternado, Sam se encaminó hasta la puerta escuchando otra ronda de golpes de parte de su visitante. Está vez se escuchaba más urgente, y el sonido resonó por las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Con la extrañeza adornando su rostro, Sam extendió su mano, tomando en la misma el pomo de la puerta y girándola con lentitud. Los golpes se detuvieron, y escuchó en su lugar el sonido de pasos afuera de su habitación. La curiosidad tomó lo mejor de ella y giró por completo el pomo, abriendola puerta, lo cual la hizo sentir una fresca brisa estamparse contra su rostro.

—Clayton —dijo con ligera sorpresa y sonriendo genuinamente. El joven Gear tenía dos botellas de cerveza ya abiertas y estaba vestido con la misma ropa con la que lo había visto esa tarde. Él también sonreía, mientras sus manos sujetaban las botellas por el cuello y hacían que ambas se movieran de un lado a otro. Samantha suspiró—. No esperas que tome eso después de lo que pasó la otra noche, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, lo pasado pisado, ¿no es cierto? —Sam dejó que una risa escapara de su boca mientras se hacía a un lado, permitiéndole a Clayton entrar en la habitación y después de eso cerrar la puerta. El mayor de los Carmine se dirigió sin pensarlo hasta la cama de Sam, extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndole la cerveza. Samantha pensó antes de decidir si tomarla o no. Pero esos pensamientos la llevaron inevitablemente hasta Damon Baird, y en consecuencia a eso, su mente reprodujo una y otra vez el recuerdo del soldado empujándola y rechazándola. Odiaba al alcohol por eso; por haberle hecho actuar de una forma tan estúpida e inmadura. Pero podía usar un trago para aclarar un poco su mente. Sintiéndose de pronto tentada por la idea, Samantha se encogió de hombros, prosiguiendo a extender su propia mano y tomar entre la misma la botella de cerveza. Quiso suspirar en placer cuando sintió el frío líquido bajar por su garganta, y después de beber un trago de su propia bebida, se sentó a un lado de Clayton.

Después de eso, ambos simplemente charlaron hasta que sus bebidas se terminaron. Samantha se sentía cómoda con Carmine y apreciaba la compañía. Sin embargo, , todavía podía sentir ese ligero dolor en su corazón, recordándole lo que había pasado y lo que tanto la había atormentado las últimas horas. Quería que la voz de Clayton la alejara de aquella voz interior que le susurraba en su oído y que le relataba lo que había pasado. Quería que ese dolor punzante y esa tristeza silenciosa se acabaran como su botella de cerveza, la cual había terminado en el suelo. Ahora sólo veía a Clayton mover su boca, moviendo su mano en el aire y sonriendo casualmente. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, sentada en su cama, pero su mente había viajado hasta el momento en el que vio a Damon irse, _alejarse_ de ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Todo estaba perdido? ¿No había nada más que hacer? Sintió rabia, ira corriendo a través de todo su cuerpo. Ese bastardo no merecía que estuviera dándole tantas vueltas al asunto. Probablemente ahora él estaba en su habitación, durmiendo plácidamente después de haberse reído de la forma en la que ella había actuado.

Se sentía tan vulnerable y extrañamente traicionada. Tuvo la necesidad de tomar otro trago, pero tal vez no era la mejor idea. Probablemente si bebía más permitiendo que el alcohol la llevara al olvido, iría a la habitación de Baird, lo despertaría y le rogaría por su perdón. Y ella nunca haría algo así si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Quiso que Clayton fuera capaz de transmitirle esa felicidad que irradiaba a todas horas; quería ver el mundo desde su perspectiva y simplemente disfrutar el entorno y dejarse de preocupar por lo secundario. Mientras Carmine hablaba, Samantha casualmente asentía o le sonreía, escondiendo el hecho de estar perdida dentro de su mente. No necesitaba responder ninguna clase de preguntas en ese momento. Agradecía haber tenido la idea de haberse duchado después de su siesta, pues si Clayton la hubiera encontrado con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, sospecharía y eventualmente preguntaría. Y no estaba de humor como para responder absolutamente nada en esos instantes.

Entonces, llegó a la conclusión dolorosa de que todo estaba hecho y que le era imposible arreglar lo que había pasado. Era su error, y aunque era difícil de admitir, sabía que la única culpable ahí era ella. Las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales, y lo entendía. Y también entendía el dolor que la recorría entera cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero ya no había ningún tipo de remedio. Quiso suspirar, pero si lo hacía interrumpiría el emocionante relato que Clayton seguía contando y su tristeza se vería expuesta, su máscara desaparecería y su vulnerable figura se revelaría. Simplemente siguió sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. Pero parecía suficiente para convencer a Clayton, y eso permitió que Samantha se relajara. Quería que el soldado con ojos azules quedara enterrado en su mente, y haría hasta lo imposible para que eso pasara.

* * *

Dom tuvo que soportar a un sorprendido e incrédulo Hoffman haciéndole interminables y repetitivas preguntas durante dos horas. Al parecer ver al supuesto Santiago que había muerto un año atrás le había afectado más de lo que él había pensado. El encuentro fue un poco sorpresivo y bizarro; Victor pudo haberse desmayado al ver a Dom sin ningún rasguño visible y con su armadura Gear impecable. Santiago debía de admitir que entendía la reacción de Hoffman al verlo, porque no había sido sorpresa lo que invadió su rostro una vez que lo vio, sino puro e intenso miedo. Tuvo que desperdiciar varios minutos de su vida repitiéndole una y otra vez a Victor que lo que veía era real y que no se estaba volviendo aún más loco de lo que ya estaba. Después de hora y media, finalmente lo había entendido. Ambos Gears comenzaron a conversar sin limitaciones, preguntándose mutuamente cómo habían pasado ciertas cosas y resolviendo sus dudas lo mejor que podían.

 _¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¿En coma? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡Un año! ¿Él te salvó? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres regresar a Azura? ¿Eres el verdadero Dominic Santiago, verdad? ¡Qué suerte has tenido! Hijo, te perdiste el final de todo. ¿Cómo está Marcus, preguntas? ¡Marcus está bien! ¿Necesitas un Raven? ¿Te comunicarás con ellos desde Anvil Gate o prefieres sorprenderlos yendo directamente a Azura? ¡No puedo esperar a que te vean!_

Santiago tuvo que responder cada pregunta que salía de la boca de Hoffman con toda la paciencia que había dentro de él. No sabía si estaba listo aún para enfrentar el mismo interrogatorio viniendo de siete personas distintas cuando llegara a Azura. A pesar de que Hoffman fuera un irritante bastardo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y palmear su espalda con afecto y felicidad una vez Victor comprendió que lo que veían sus ojos era el verdadero Dominic Santiago, quien había sido declarado muerto en esa misma ciudad fantasma hacía un año. Poco a poco, Santiago le explicó a Hoffman cómo había pasado todo desde el momento en el que despertó y conoció a Matthew, quien por su parte se encargó de contar cómo había encontrado a Dom y qué había hecho para salvarlo del fuego. Todo esto mientras el resto de los Gears que acompañaban a Hoffman seguía explorando la ciudad de Mercy.

—¡Dios mío, Santiago! ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! —Dom dejó que una risa escapara de su boca, escuchando por décima vez esa frase en la noche—. ¡En serio estás vivo! Mierda, Marcus va a ver estrellas cuando te vea.

Eso hizo que Dom frunciera el entrecejo y se pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que Hoffman había dicho. Los tres estaban en el carro donde horas antes habían sido sorprendidos y acorralados por las mismas personas, recargados en el costado del vehículo y los tres viendo hacia el frente, casualmente observando a las dos patrullas caminar a tientas por la oscuridad. A pesar de saber que las intenciones de Victor eran buenas, tuvo que preguntarle quién era aquel misterioso hombre que sufrió el destino de haberse cruzado en el camino de Hoffman y que ahora yacía inerte en el piso. Afortunadamente, Victor explicó que el hombre había matado a un recluta días atrás y se había robado unas armas de la CGO que llevaba cargadas en una bolsa cuando hacía su escape no muy exitoso horas atrás. De vuelta al tema de Marcus, Dom se vio intrigado por el mismo, e incluso preocupado. Pero sabía que al menos se había reencontrado con su padre y que probablemente la tristeza por la que Santiago lo hizo pasar había sido aminorada por la presencia de Adam.

—¿Le afectó mucho? —Dom preguntó, mientras sus ojos viajaban desde el suelo hasta el rostro de Hoffman, quien en silencio asintió con una ligera preocupación en su mirada. Eso sólo provocó que el peso en los hombros de Santiago apareciera repentinamente. Que pregunta tan estúpida había hecho. ¿Cómo no le afectaría a Marcus su muerte después de haber compartido tantos momentos juntos como hermanos? Y no lo podía culpar, porque ahora que estaba a kilómetros de distancia y en conocimiento de que Marcus estaba en Azura, pensando y creyendo que él estaba muerto, entendía lo que su muerte había provocado. Entendía la reacción de cada miembro de Delta aún sin siquiera haberla visto por su propia cuenta; tristeza, ira, confusión. Marcus había sentido eso y mucho más.

—Sé que es difícil, Dom —Hoffman empezó a hablar, subiendo su mano y colocándola en el hombro de Santiago—. Pero ya no falta mucho. Todos estarán muy alegres de volverte a ver —Dom permitió que una vaga sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, aunque en realidad la misma no alcanzaba sus ojos. El silencio los envolvió después de eso, y Santiago se dejó envolver tanto por sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que las dos patrullas de soldados se acercaban a ellos.

—Coronel, ya está todo revisado —uno de los que iban al frente habló, mirando a Victor. El coronel asintió en silencio y tomó su Lancer, que yacía en el suelo. La pegó a su pecho y comenzó a dar indicaciones.

—Bien, es hora de volver a las camionetas. Anderson, manejarás la que tiene la torreta —el hombre mencionado asintió, para luego dirigirse a su patrulla y encaminarse hacia un lugar desconocido para Santiago—. Specter, tú manejarás la otra.

—¿Y qué hay de usted, señor? —Specter preguntó con la duda marcada en el rostro. Hoffman volteó a ver a Matthew.

—¿Has dicho que tienes una camioneta en la entrada de Mercy, no es cierto? —Matt asintió, su mano golpeando sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón para confirmar que aún tenía las llaves en su posesión—. Bien, yo iré con ustedes. Aún quiero preguntarte algunas cosas, Matthew —su atención volvió hacia Specter y su patrulla—. Ya escucharon. Iremos directo a Anvil Gate; no desvíos, no paradas y ninguna distracción, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —Specter respondió enérgicamente seguido de juntar a su patrulla y dirigirse hacia la camioneta que Hoffman le había asignado. Después de verlos retirarse, los tres hombres restantes se dirigieron hacia las afueras de Mercy, donde la camioneta de Matt se hallaba, intacta. El camino hacia la misma había sido silencioso y ligeramente incómodo, pero Dom prefería ese silencio antes de haber corrido con la suerte de no haberse encontrado con Hoffman y en su lugar verse acorralado por civiles. Llegaron al vehículo y se subieron en él. Dom tomó la parte trasera y Hoffman el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Estás bien, Dom? —Matt preguntó, volteando hacia atrás antes de encender la camioneta. Dominic supuso que la pregunta había sido hecha debido a que lucía extremadamente cansado, como si el peso de todo lo que había pasado finalmente se sumara a su cuerpo. Santiago asintió con pereza, conlos ojos cerrándosele involuntariamente—. Siéntete libre de dormir un poco. Necesitas más el descanso que nosotros, ¿o no, coronel?

—Claro, Santiago —Hoffman volteó de igual forma y le sonrió—. Te despertaremos de ser necesario.

Dando una sonrisa perezosa y no muy animada, Dom cerró sus ojos y suspiró con cansancio. Sus músculos se relajaron, y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, dejando que el sueño comenzara a invadirlo. Todas sus extremidades le rogaban que descansara, y permitió que su mente proyectara cualquier clase de recuerdos que pudieran arrullarlo como ahora lo arrullaban el constante movimiento de la camioneta y las voces serenas del coronel y Matt charlando casualmente.

Marcus surgió en su mente como un recordatorio de que su hermano lo estaba esperando sin siquiera saberlo. Extrañaba al sargento. Extrañaba las conversaciones que ambos tenían cada vez que salían juntos como patrulla, extrañaba los viejos tiempos y las risas que ambos compartían. Dom sonrió una vez más, dejándose caer en el olvido y permitiendo que la imagen de Marcus y él lo sumergiera en un profundo y vigorizante sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam despertó con un ligero y punzante dolor de cabeza molestándola. Carmine se había ido a su habitación hasta lo que parecieron ser las tres de la mañana, y sólo lo hizo porque vio a Samantha cabecear y cerrar sus ojos presa del sueño que su cuerpo desprendía. Y una vez Clayton se despidió y su cabeza tocó la almohada, todo se tornó oscuro. No quería levantarse de la cama, era una idea demasiado tentadora, y a pesar de tener que hacer su rutina diaria, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para enderezarse ni mucho menos caminar. Miró desde su cama la ventana de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba siendo escondido por la larga extensión de nubes que cubrían Azura. Iba a ser un día lluvioso y eso sólo provocó que Samantha no quisiera abandonar su cálida habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y así lo hizo hasta que sus extremidades decidieron exigir algo de movimiento.

No sabía con exactitud la hora, pero finalmente se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo a su alrededor y preguntándose si el esfuerzo que estaba aplicando realmente valía la pena a esas alturas. Bostezó y levantó sus brazos, y después se levantó con lentitud, tambaleándose un poco. Fue directo hasta el baño, donde después de desvestirse y abrir el agua tomó una larga ducha que desafortunadamente hizo que pensara en algo que le gustaría haber dejado guardado en el recóndito rincón en su mente. La confrontación con Baird, el beso no correspondido. La humillación, la tristeza y la desilusión combinadas en perfecta sincronía para destruirla por dentro poco a poco. Era mucho que soportar.

Sentía su corazón retorcerse por dentro, acostumbrándose poco a poco al sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando gracias al rechazo de Damon. Sintió el ya muy familiar nudo subir a su garganta y amenazarla con un inminente llanto, pero se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo. No quería llorar; Baird no merecía ninguna lágrima que ella había derramado o que su cuerpo quisiera derramar. Era inútil llorar, así que permitió que la tristeza se convirtiera en ira y rabia, formando sus manos en puños y resoplando ruidosamente. Damon no merecía nada de aprecio ni cariño, ninguna clase de muestra de amor, ninguna pizca de felicidad. Era un bastardo sin corazón, un bastardo malnacido que no merecía su atención ni sus sentimientos. ¡Qué estúpida había sido al dejarse llevar por sus emociones! Sabía que la mayoría de las veces lo que impulsa a una persona a actuar en una determinada situación eran los sentimientos que esa persona cargaba sobre sus hombros en esos instantes. Y también sabía que la mayoría de las veces, esos sentimientos provocaban consecuencias desastrosas e irreparables. Y esas dos palabras eran la perfecta forma de describir su presente relación con Baird; desastrosa e irreparable.

Con el coraje aún presente dentro de ella y nublándole la vista, Samantha terminó su ducha y salió del pequeño cuarto con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y con la ropa que se había quitado. No tenía ánimos de buscar otra cosa que usar, y no era como si tuviera planes para salir de su habitación. Cuando regresó a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse, pudo escuchar el constante golpe contra su ventana, el cual llamó su atención y la hizo darse cuenta de que la lluvia se había desatado en algún momento mientras ella se bañaba. Vio las pequeñas e insignificantes gotas comenzando a volverse más grandes, amenazando con estar presentes el resto del día. Mirando a través de la ventana, Samantha tuvo el impulso de salir y simplemente dejar que la lluvia hiciera desaparecer las preocupaciones y los recuerdos que con tanta insistencia volvían a su mente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Peinó su cabello con ayuda de sus dedos. Ssus ojos nunca abandonaron la ventana, y dejó que el sonido de la lluvia resonara en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que la tarde ofrecía, y decidió que era mejor ver las gotas caer desde su cama, envuelta en las sábanas blancas mientras peinaba su cabello con creciente dificultad. Entonces perdió la noción del tiempo. Los minutos y las horas corrieron sin que ella se diera cuenta, transformando la tarde en noche mientras cambiaba posición en la cama, cantaba casualmente, recordaba su niñez a un lado de sus padres y pensaba en todo aquello que alguna vez estuvo a su alcance y que ahora se encontraba lejos del mismo. Ese pensamiento hizo que su mente se centrara una vez más en una única persona: Dom. Últimamente había profundizado en sus recuerdos y recordado momentos que había vivido junto a Santiago antes de su muerte, y era un poco nostálgico y taciturno recordar todas las veces en las que Dom reía sin verdaderamente sentirlo, o sonreía sin que su sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos. Hasta ese momento podía darse cuenta de que Santiago sufría más de lo que mostraba a diario; se escondía detrás de una bien elaborada y practicada máscara que lo acompañaba día y noche.

¿Y si Santiago había aprovechado la situación en Mercy para salvarlos, pero también para salvarse de una retorcida forma a él mismo? ¿Y si se había cansado de fingir, de ponerse esa máscara tan convincente todos los días? ¿Y si pensaba que nunca volvería a ser feliz?

Suspiró, creyendo inútil que se hiciera esas preguntas cuando sabía que jamás iban a tener una respuesta. Y de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, varios golpes azotaron su puerta haciendo que se sobresaltara por el sorpresivo y repentino sonido. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suave gruñido, considerando dejar al visitante tocar hasta que eventualmente se cansara y se fuera. La persona al otro lado de la puerta volvió a tocar con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Samantha cubrió su rostro con la almohada que abrazaba con tanta aprehensión y suprimió un grito de frustración. ¿Qué acaso no podía pasar una tarde, sólo una simple y sencilla tarde, a solas? Los golpes terminaron de resonar en la habitación, pero inmediatamente después el puño del visitante conectó con su puerta una vez más. Puso sus ojos en blanco y mordiendo su labio inferior, finalmente se decidió por levantarse y abrir la puerta.

Con paso lento y aburrido, caminó hasta la entrada y sostuvo el pomo de la puerta, girándolo y abriendo la misma de golpe. Pero toda palabra, oración, pensamiento y lógica dentro de ella desapareció cuando un par de ojos azules se encontraron con un par de ojos azabaches.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras su mente reproducía lo que no quería revivir nunca más una y otra vez como un constante recordatorio de la humillación que había sentido. Su mano disponible se cerró, con su ahora formado puño temblando ligeramente. Mordió su labio inferior, presa de la ira que sentía y del coraje que había experimentado el día anterior, y su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Baird se hallaba de pie frente a ella, y sus ojos mostraban algo que no pudo descifrar. Damon respiraba erráticamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Y a pesar de querer hacerle sentir la misma humillación por la que ella había pasado cuando tuvo su discusión con él, no pudo encontrar su voz y simplemente permanecieron de pie el uno frente al otro. Baird tragó fuerte, inhalando y exhalando en un intento por tranquilizar su respiración. Su mano estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y su cabello estaba mojado y alborotado, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos por el mismo incontables veces y como si acabara de regresar de un paseo bajo la lluvia. Lo que la hizo querer suspirar fue el hecho de ver los goggles de Baird alrededor de su cuello, no en su cabeza. Tragó con fuerza cuando una imagen de su sueño asaltó su mente.

Samantha abrió su boca para decir algo, ridiculizarlo, hacerlo que volviera de por dónde vino o cerrarle la puerta en el rostro y dejarlo ahí. Ignoró el punzante dolor al recordar sus manos empujarla lejos. Ignoró la tristeza y decepción que sintió cuando lo vio caminar lejos de su alcance y atravesar aquellas puertas, dejándola sola en medio de su confusión e ira. Ignoró el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos queriendo materializar lo que sentía por dentro. Aún así, no se atrevió a hacer nada. Permaneció inmóvil frente a él, esperando una razón, una excusa, algo que justificara por qué estaba ahí, en la entrada de su habitación, viéndola con intensidad y con esos ojos analíticos por naturaleza estudiándola desde su posición. Finalmente, Baird pareció terminar de componerse, enderezándose y aclarando su garganta. Suspiró por última vez, cerrando sus ojos y después volviendo a colocar su mirada en Sam.

—Lo siento mucho —y si la frase causó algo de sorpresa en Samantha, lo que hizo que viera estrellas fue el hecho de que al terminar de decir la misma, de alguna forma y sin que ella lo notara, él se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarla de las caderas, pegarla a su cuerpo y estampar sus labios con los suyos justo como ella lo había hecho. Entonces, y sólo entonces, pudo sentir lo mismo que Baird sintió cuando ella le hizo lo que él ahora le estaba haciendo un día atrás. Pero tenía dignidad, e ignorando lo bien que se sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, Sam puso sus manos en el pecho de Baird, tratando de empujarlo. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó y simplemente aumentó la fuerza con la que la sujetaba, atrayéndola más a él sin permitirle separarse. Su insistencia y su clara ventaja hizo que Sam se sintiera ofendida, pero al mismo tiempo débil. Consideró morderlo, tal vez una patada, algo que lograra que sus manos abandonaran cada lado de sus caderas. Pero entonces, sintió las manos de Baird y su agarre suavizarse una vez Samantha dejó de forcejear en sus brazos. Aprovechando el descuido, Sam se empujó a sí misma fuera del agarre de Damon, quien sorprendido, quedó con los brazos suspendidos en el aire, viéndola detenidamente.

Samantha, mordiendo su labio inferior, elevó su mano, proporcionándole una bofetada que hizo que el rostro de Baird se girara hacia la derecha. Trató de ignorar la ausencia de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero era tanto lo que había anhelado sentirlos corresponderla que se preguntó a sí misma qué demonios estaba haciendo. Y antes de que Damon pudiera volver a encararla, se abalanzó hacia él, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sus labios encontraron los suyos. Baird respondió casi de inmediato, y sus manos viajaron hasta la espalda baja de la pelinegra, olvidando rápidamentela bofetada que segundos atrás había interrumpido su acalorado beso.

Ambos se buscaron con fervor y desesperación, sus lenguas pelearon por el control mientras la mente de Samantha se adaptaba a la increíble sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, saborear el alcohol que emanaba de su boca y percibir el olor a lluvia que desprendía su cabello, el cual tomó entre sus manos con un fuerte agarre, disfrutando de la suavidad del mismo. Damon se vio en la libertad de poder recorrer la espalda de Samantha sin inhibición alguna con sus perfectas y frías manos, y gracias a la playera de tirantes que llevaba puesta, un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente mojadas y frías hacer contacto con su piel. Baird suspiró en el beso y Samantha lo sujetó del cuello de su playera, dándole vuelta y comenzándolo a guiar entre besos hasta su desordenada cama. Se separaban constantemente por la falta de aire, pero eso no les impedía seguir su recorrido con sus manos. Sam hizo que Damon se sentara en la orilla de la cama cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la misma, bajando su cabeza y escondiendo la misma en su cuello mientras le proporcionaba pequeños besos y lo recorría con su lengua, disfrutando de los suspiros que escapaban de la boca de Baird.

Lo siguió buscando, sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de su playera negra y delineando su abdomen, sintiendo sus músculos y admirando su fisonomía mientras sentía las manos frías de Baird acariciando de arriba hacia abajo la suave piel en su espalda y sus labios buscando su boca para volverse a unir en un apasionado beso que les robó a ambos el aliento. Cansada de estar inclinada hacia adelante, tomó asiento a un lado de Damon sin abandonar su boca, sujetando su rostro con sus manos con afección y ternura. Finalmente, después de algunos delirantes y excitantes segundos de seguir moviendo sus labios sobre los del otro, se separaron y se miraron profundamente, esperando a que uno de los dos hablara o explicara lo que acababa de pasar. Samantha suspiró y cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y descansando la misma sobre el hombro de Damon, quien puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda aprovechando su posición, atrayéndola hacia él. Quedaron en silencio lo que parecieron horas pero que resultaron ser simples e insignificantes minutos. Las respiraciones de ambos resonaron en la habitación, al igual que las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana de Sam.

Damon mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de encontrar algo que lo ayudara para empezar su conversación con Samantha. Sabía bien que él era quien tenía que explicar qué había pasado, una idea no muy tentadora ya que no era un hombre de palabras. Se sentía de cierta forma apenado por la manera en la que había actuado hacia Samantha el día anterior, la manera en la que la había alejado de su cuerpo cuando lo único que en esos momentos había nublado su mente era el deseo por corresponderle el beso que tanto había anhelado recibir secretamente. No sabía cómo en esos instantes pudo encontrar dentro de él la fuerza para empujarla y caminar de vuelta al hotel, dejándola sola y confundida, porque ahora que la abrazaba contra su cuerpo y sentía su cálida respiración azotando contra su cuello no podía ni siquiera pensar en abandonarla.

—Sam —susurró, sin saber con exactitud qué rumbo llevaría la conversación ahora que había pronunciado su nombre lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara. Samantha siguió en su misma posición, esperando con sus ojos cerrados a que Baird continuara—, siento lo que pasó —dijo después de unos segundos de estar en silencio. No quería mirarla, avergonzado de la poca madurez que había mostrado cuando ella lo había besado por sorpresa. No era caballeroso, pero al menos tenía un poco de tacto y sabía que lo que había hecho había sido poco profesional y para nada gentil.

Samantha siguió en silencio, suspirando temblorosamente.

—No quería hacerte eso. Fue estúpido de mi parte —murmuró, y sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación en un intento por calmar su ansiedad.

—Muy estúpido —Samantha habló de pronto, haciendo que Baird pusiera sus eléctricos ojos azules sobre ella. La vio sonreír vagamente, y él dejó que una corta y perezosa risa escapara de su boca. Asintió, concordando con el comentario de Sam.

—Muy estúpido —Damon repitió con semblante pensativo—. ¿Y qué hay de la bofetada?

Samantha se enderezó, sonriendo y mirando a Baird con burla.

—Te la merecías —dijo sin titubear, encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo una sonrisa pequeña de parte de él. Entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció y desvió su mirada al piso, con un poco de molestia y preocupación adornando sus facciones. Samantha arqueó ambas cejas al verlo actuar tan inseguro, algo no muy común viniendo de él.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó, finalmente elevando su rostro y nivelando su mirada con la de Sam, quien pudo derretirse al ver la forma en la que los bellos ojos azules de Damon la estudiaban. Tuvo impulsos de besarlo y fundirse en él una vez más, dejar que su boca y sus labios la guiaran y se encargaran de volver ese día un momento aún más inolvidable. Samantha sonrió, asintiendo en silencio. Pudo percibir la vaga sonrisa de Baird antes de que la misma desapareciera de sus labios. Consideró lo que quería en esos instantes; quería estar con Baird, quería saber que estaba a su lado y que no corría riesgo alguno de que se volviera a alejar de ella. Suspiró, tomando la mano de Damon y acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? —Baird la miró con notoria sorpresa, con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente ante la sugerencia mientras dejaba que Sam siguiera jugando con su mano. Ella había desviado la mirada, temerosa de ver alguna clase de rechazo en los ojos azules que estaban frente a ella. No quería que se repitiera lo que había pasado un día atrás, no quería volver a decepcionarse y a entristecerse cuando viera a Damon salir por la puerta de su cuarto, dejándola una vez más sola y sin saber qué hacer. Pero entonces, Baird elevó su mano libre y la puso en su barbilla, haciendo que elevara el rostro y lo mirara. Ella obedeció con cierta resistencia, pero finalmente sus ojos azabaches encontraron los de él sólo para ver como su cabeza asentía, sonriendo suavemente. Samantha suspiró aliviada y cerró sus ojos, dejando que una risa escapara de su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando dejar de sonreír pero encontrándolo imposible de lograr.

Entonces, Damon se puso de pie y rodeó la cama, sentándose en la orilla de la misma seguido de reclinarse hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza y su espalda tocaron la suave superficie del colchón, y una vez que estaba completamente recostado, suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Samantha lo admiró desde su posición. Sus ojos azabaches se posaron sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de la vista y dándose cuenta de qué tranquilo y relajado se veía. Quería estar más cerca de él, tal vez abrazar su torso y descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho, pero ambos acababan de darse cuenta de lo que tal vez sentían, y no quería presionarlo. Conformándose con la simple compañía de Baird, Sam puso sus manos debajo de su sien derecha y cerró sus ojos, dejando que las gotas de lluvia la arrullaran mientras poco a poco todo se tornaba negro.

 **Hola, de nuevo xD. ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? 7w7. Por si creen que tal vez esto de la relación de Sam y Baird va muy "rápido", en mi defensa digo que en sí la trama principal de esta historia no es cómo Sam y Baird se empiezan a enamorar, sino más bien la trama es la aparición de Dom y cómo esto afectará la relación ya establecida de Sam y Baird. Sólo quería aclarar eso!:u**

 **Y hasta ahora qué les está pareciendo Gears of War 4 uwu? Con tantos clips y gameplays que han subido uno ya ni sabe qué pensar xD. Espero que haya cameos de los otros Gears para ver sus vidas en un futuro:'u, realmente quiero ver a Sam! Se imaginan si en realidad terminó con Baird? Me moriría xDDD. PD: James está bien sensual :Q_ xDDDD**

 **BIEN, ya no los entretengo más. Gracias por leer! Byee!**


	7. Young And Beautiful

**Hola queridos amiguitos! Ya sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización y lo siento mucho:c, pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa, ¿o no? BUENO, este capítulo…seré sincera con ustedes: me tardé siglos en escribirlo. Perdí el interés un poquito, y me esforcé como no tienen una idea. No puedo decir que estoy cien por ciento satisfecha con el trabajo final, pero ya vendrán mejores y era algo que me pasaba MUCHO con Torn Apart xD. En fin, espero y les guste! Un gran agradecimiento a mi beta Jhezz *corazón*. En serio aprecio tu ayuda!**

 **Bien, nos vemos en la otra nota de autor. Disfruten su lectura!:D**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 7 - Young And Beautiful**

Dom abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando un rebote hizo que su cuerpo entero se sacudiera. Lo primero que visualizó fue la cabellera de Matthew, la cual sobresalía desde su posición. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta Hoffman, quien tenía su mano levantada, sujetando el mango de acero ubicado en la cubierta del vehículo. Produjo un quejido cuando se enderezó por completo, haciendo que su cuerpo cambiara finalmente de posición. Ambos hombres voltearon por unos instantes hacia atrás, sonriendo animadamente.

—Creí que nunca despertarías —Hoffman dijo, soltando una suave risa. Matt rió con el comentario, sacudiendo su cabeza. Dom pudo analizar mejor el panorama una vez que su cuerpo estuvo completamente recargado en el respaldo. La luna había sido remplazada por el incandescente sol, y una clara y cálida luz los envolvía. El bochorno se pudo sentir casi de inmediato, y el cielo azul presumía su belleza al estar completamente libre de nubes. Dom suspiró, tallando sus ojos con su puño derecho.

—¿Cuánto falta para Anvil Gate? —preguntó con voz ronca y grave mientras miraba por la ventana. Pudo apreciar una gran zona llena de árboles pintorescos, proyectándose como una vaga y verde imagen borrosa en la cual apenas se podía distinguir la vegetación que los rodeaba. No sabía dónde estaban, pero con el simple hecho de descubrir que ya era mediodía, Dom pudo hacerse la idea de que no era mucho el tiempo que faltaba para poder ingresar a Anvil Gate. Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Cada vez se acercaba más al inminente encuentro que tendría con Delta; su equipo, sus compañeros, sus amigos. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a Azura? ¿Cuál sería la reacción del resto? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Emoción? ¿Miedo? Era un misterio. Y no lo descubriría sino hasta que se encontrara frente a frente con cada soldado que llegó a formar tan vital importancia en su vida como Gear. Tantas preguntas y tan poca capacidad de conocer las respuestas. Se sentía impotente, inútil. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las llantas de la camioneta que se movían sobre la grava del aparentemente infinito suelo lo alejaran de sus precipitados y abrumadores pensamientos.

—Un par de horas. ¿Ansioso? —el coronel preguntó sin voltearlo a ver. Santiago miraba con vago interés el entorno; su mirada se hallaba perdida, mientras que su cabeza se encontraba recargada en la ventana que era el único obstáculo que lo separaba del aire puro. No sólo estaba ansioso. Miles de emociones corrían salvajemente por su mente cada vez que recordaba el pensamiento de volver a ver a las personas que lo habían creído muerto por poco más de un año. Ansioso era una palabra acertada, más no completamente. Pero supuso que esa respuesta no era fácil de explicar, y que sus sentimientos y emociones eran difíciles de transmitir mediante palabras, las cuales desgraciadamente algunas veces se quedaban cortas. Así que simplemente susurró un no muy convincente "Sí", que pareció haber sido suficiente respuesta para Hoffman. Entonces el silencio volvió a reinar entre los tres, y la camioneta continuó sacudiéndose continuamente gracias a la imparcialidad del terreno sobre el que Matthew conducía.

Dom suspiró, y su mente comenzó a divagar una vez más. ¿Sería mejor atrasar lo inevitable, o de una vez por todas afrontar lo que pasaría dentro de unos días? Le gustaba la primera opción, pero la segunda era la que más lógica y sentido común tenía. Así que, volviendo al tema que había rechazado hacía apenas unos minutos, se preguntó a sí mismo:

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Una simple pregunta. Demasiado simple, en realidad. No parecía poseer la gran cantidad de respuestas que en esos instantes atravesaban de forma salvaje y borrosa la mente de Santiago. Empezó con lo más sencillo: llegaría a Anvil Gate, en donde probablemente pasaría la noche mientras preparaban el Raven que tomaría prestado. El Raven estaría listo temprano por la mañana del día siguiente; llevaría consigo lo necesario. ¿Iba a invitar a Matthew para que lo acompañase hasta Azura? No sonaba como una muy mala idea, además de que él era el responsable de que su existencia aún prevaleciera, y anhelaba que sus amigos Gears conocieran al gran hombre que era Matthew. No estaba seguro de si el joven doctor aceptaría la invitación, pero no perdería nada al intentarlo.

Ahora tenía un pensamiento claro, finalmente.

Entonces se enfocó en lo siguiente: partirían a Azura en cuanto se subieran al Raven y ya no habría marcha atrás. Volarían sobre el infinito mar que los separaba de la gran isla, y serían aproximadamente unas diez horas las que tendrían que recorrer para poder llegar a su destino, donde finalmente cumpliría su propósito. Lo más probable era que llegara en la noche, lo cual no era una idea desagradable. Podría ir directamente con Marcus.

¿Marcus sería el primero en saber que en realidad Dom seguía vivo?

Por supuesto. El sargento lo merecía más que nadie. Él era su hermano, su mejor amigo, el soldado que lo acompañó en cientos de misiones. Era justo. Entonces se escabulliría en las sombras hasta llegar a la habitación de Marcus. Pero, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber cuál era el cuarto de Fenix? Si Matthew lo acompañaba, podría usarlo para que preguntara por la localización del sargento. ¿Y si Matthew no lo acompañaba? Entonces tal vez pediría la ayuda del piloto del Raven. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien.

Pero entonces seguía lo más complicado; lo más importante. Caminaría hasta la habitación de Marcus, tocaría la puerta y entonces lo vería por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Era obvio que iba a sentir felicidad de verlo, ¿pero y Marcus? ¿Qué haría una vez que viera a su supuesto hermano muerto, de pie frente a él, sin ningún rasguño visible, más vivo que nunca? Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Y por breves segundos tuvo miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, miedo al no saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Se sintió también inseguro, preocupado, mortificado. Suspiró ruidosamente, logrando capturar la atención de los dos hombres que estaban en los asientos delanteros.

—¿Todo bien allá atrás, Dom? —Matthew preguntó, mientras sus ojos color miel miraban por el retrovisor y lograban ver a un Santiago consternado, con el entrecejo fruncido. Éste subió la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre. Necesitaba apoyo. Una vez que llegara a Azura, no podría lograr hacer todo solo. Era mucha carga, mucho por soportar. Y entonces, sin pensarlo y sin siquiera reflexionar antes, habló.

—¿Irías conmigo a Azura? —y en cuanto su abrupta pregunta salió de su boca, un incómodo silencio los envolvió. Santiago se arrepintió de forma inmediata—. Lo siento, Matt. No quise preguntártelo de esa forma. No tienes que sentirte comprometido conmigo; ya has hecho demasiado por mí, y pedirte algo como esto fue algo _muy_ estúpido. En verdad lo siento.

Y se preocupó aún más cuando no escuchó respuesta alguna salir de la boca de Matt. Lo miró por el retrovisor, justo como Matthew lo había hecho minutos atrás. Lo estudió con cuidado. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y su mirada estaba fija en el camino que tenía en frente. Se podía decir con tan sólo ver sus ojos color miel que estaba profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso estaba considerando la propuesta? Si era así, de todas formas no quería ilusionarse ni quería que sus esperanzas crecieran más de lo que deberían. Esperó paciente, en silencio, sin presión. Era mejor no forzar a su compañero a responder y hacerlo sentir como si fuera de alguna forma su obligación, y respetaba cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que Matt le iba a dar. Entonces el mencionado aclaró su garganta, tal vez para capturar la atención de los presentes o para eliminar la incomodidad que sentía.

—No lo sé —respondió, soltando un suspiro—. ¿Para qué me querrías? Te reencontrarás con tus amigos, yo ya no formo parte de esa historia.

—Quiero que te conozcan. No quiero contarles sobre ti, quiero que tú les platiques con tus propias palabras todo lo que pasó —Santiago respondió con sinceridad y mirada seria—. Además, tú también eres mi amigo, Matt.

Matthew suspiró, pero Dom no pudo identificar qué clase de suspiro era: si uno de resignación, aceptando la propuesta, o uno que significaba que lo que Santiago estaba a punto de escuchar no le iba a gustar.

—Ir de una ciudad a otra es una cosa, pero, ¿ir a una isla? —preguntó más a sí mismo que a Santiago—. Mi grupo está con Harry. Confío en él, pero, ¿qué van a pensar cuando no vuelva? Tengo que avisarles.

—Yo les puedo avisar —Hoffman intervino gentilmente—. Sólo dime dónde están localizados e iré y le diré a ese tal Harry todo sobre la situación.

Santiago se sintió agradecido con el coronel, y esperó que las palabras de Víctor fueran suficientes para terminar de convencer a Matthew. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho al joven doctor, y el mismo ya había hecho demasiado por él. Pero lo que había dicho anteriormente era cierto: Matthew era su amigo. Y no sólo por el hecho de que lo hubiese salvado, sino porque Matt había demostrado ser un buen hombre, digno, merecedor de su confianza y exageradamente gentil con el mundo que lo rodeaba. El silencio del doctor era casi abrumador, pero Dom sabía que mentalmente estaba considerando todas las ventajas y desventajas que la situación planteada podría traer consigo. No era algo fácil de decidir; estaba dejando atrás a su grupo, su comodidad, su hogar. Pero anhelaba, deseaba que Matt lo acompañara en aquella aventura, y de esa forma tener asegurado un amigo en el cual poder confiar si las cosas no salían como le gustarían que salieran, o si simplemente algo pasaba una vez que llegara a Azura.

—Sólo te pido un par de días, Matt —Dom rogó, violando la limitación que se había hecho a sí mismo de no presionar de ninguna forma a su compañero en su decisión. Pero estaba desesperado; necesitaba una respuesta. Matt siguió en silencio, hasta que después de unos minutos, suspiró.

—Creo que un par de días no me vendrán mal —dijo, haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Santiago se relajara y una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en sus labios. Amaba al sujeto. Los ojos miel de Matt se encontraron con los negros de Santiago cuando ambos miraron el retrovisor, haciendo contacto visual—. Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos Gears. Es un honor poder acompañarte —Matthew sonrió genuinamente, desviando la mirada del rectangular espejo y volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el camino.

—No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, Matt.

—Me has demostrado que estás agradecido conmigo de muchas maneras, Dom. Pero aprecio el intento de transmitirlo mediante palabras —ambos hombres rieron suavemente. Santiago estaba feliz. Su aprecio hacia Matthew se había vuelto infinito; gracias a él, había logrado todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Eran muchas cosas que había conseguido gracias a Matt, y una vez más, las palabras se quedaban cortas para expresarle su agradecimiento.

Y entonces, los tres hombres sumergidos en sus pensamientos siguieron su camino, acercándose cada vez más a Anvil Gate, el punto de partida de Dom y Matthew.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas cuando Santiago pudo visualizar la gran fortaleza en Anvil Gate en la que había estado antes de llegar a Mercy. El edificio, a pesar de ser familiar para él, le pareció sumamente desconocido. Había varias camionetas estacionadas en la entrada, y varias escoltas de Gears los esperaban para recibirlos. En la distancia, Santiago pudo visualizar a una conocida silueta femenina.

—¿Recuerdas a Bernie, hijo? —Hoffman habló, interrumpiendo el silencio. Dom entonces recordó quién era Bernie, y le pudo poner un nombre a la persona que los esperaba con un porte intimidante. A través del retrovisor, Víctor pudo ver a Santiago asentir en silencio—. Me alegra. Trata de ser un poco... paciente. Bernie a veces puede ser muy...

—Entiendo —Dom interrumpió a Hoffman, preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro. Condujeron por un par de minutos más hasta que Matthew finalmente se estacionó a unos metros de distancia de las otras camionetas en donde las patrullas estaban, y Hoffman salió inmediatamente, pidiéndoles que permanecieran en el auto. Santiago miró a Víctor dirigirse al encuentro con Bernie, quien lo recibió con una palmada en la espalda y una emocionada sonrisa. Poco a poco, sus facciones fueron cambiando cuando Hoffman comenzó a hacer ademanes, dando a entender que estaba explicando algo. Con un rostro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad, Bernie dirigió su mirada a la camioneta en la que Dom y Matthew estaban. Santiago se estremeció desde el asiento trasero, y respiró con profundidad para poder tranquilizar sus nervios. Suspiró temblorosamente y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, bajando de inmediato sus botas, que tocaron la grava sobre la que estaban estacionados. El aire se estampó contra su rostro y lo refrescó un poco, aclarando su confundida mente. Salió de la camioneta con lentitud, sintiendo de forma inmediata la intensa mirada de Bernie sobré él. Se sintió incomodado por la atención que se le estaba prestando, pero siguió caminando con la mirada centrada en el frente.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y miró sobre su hombro sólo para ver a Matthew acercándose a él mientras guardaba las llaves de su camioneta en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. Juntos caminaron en silencio hacia la pareja de Gears que los esperaban, y cuando Santiago finalmente estuvo frente a Bernie se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir. Ella lo estudió con intensidad; sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Santiago provocando que el mismo se sintiera intimidado. El silencio de Bernie provocaba que su ansiedad creciera y su nerviosismo lo invadiera por completo. Volteó a ver a Matthew, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, y después sus ojos viajaron hasta Hoffman, quien sonreía ampliamente mientras veía la interacción de ambos Gears.

—¡Joder, Dom! ¡Hay que celebrar! —Bernie exclamó de pronto, provocando que el soldado suspirara aliviado y riera en lo alto. Bernie se acercó a Dom y lo abrazó, colocando sus manos en la espalda de Santiago y recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro. Dom respondió el gesto de la misma forma, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron—. Vamos adentro. Hay mucho que tienes que contarme —dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, comenzando a caminar con Hoffman a su lado, dejando a Dom con Matthew.

Ojalá y el resto de los encuentros fuera tan sencillo como fue el encuentro que tuvo con Bernie, pero sabía que era mucho que pedir.

Los cuatros caminaron hacia la fortaleza, rodeados por múltiples camionetas de diversos tamaños y Gears que charlaban sin parar, alegres y notoriamente relajados. Después de todo la guerra finalmente había terminado. Años y años de lucha habían dado sus frutos cuando cada Locust y cada lambent abandonó la superficie de Sera para siempre. Y los Gears lo seguían celebrando porque era justo y merecido. No todos los días participas en una guerra que pudo haber terminado en catástrofe y causar el fin del mundo. Sintió un gran orgullo envolverlo por completo cuando pensó en su eficiente, poderoso y casi perfecto equipo. No le gustaba ser egocéntrico, pero Delta era incomparable. Sin Delta, no podría asegurar que el mundo hubiese seguido en pie después de tantas bajas, tantos ataques, tanta _muerte._

—Esto es inmenso —escuchó a Matthew murmurar mientras sus ojos color miel estudiaban la fortaleza que se hallaba a la distancia. El césped debajo de ellos se quebraba con cada paso que daban, aproximándose cada vez más a las entradas de la fortaleza.

—Lo sé —Santiago asintió, mirando a Matt de soslayo.

—Jamás había visto a tantos Gears en un sólo lugar —Matthew observó, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Dom sonrió ante el comentario, y los cuatro pronto llegaron a las grandes puertas de metal que se abrieron en cuanto estuvieron a unos pocos metros de distancia. El fuerte era inmenso por dentro y muy espacioso. Había cultivos en el suelo y varias mesas en donde se encontraban herramientas de cultivo junto con varios soldados que vestían con overoles rojos y que examinaban con suma atención los frutos. Arriba, Santiago pudo observar las plataformas sobre las que habían defendido el fuerte cuando los Locust atacaron la última vez que estuvo en Anvil Gate. Visualizó una torreta y varias armas colgadas de la pared, y también pudo observar a varios Gears que charlaban y limpiaban sus armas.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que al cruzar las segundas puertas, pudo visualizar a civiles conviviendo con soldados, junto con tiendas de campañas y madera apilada, al igual que otra clase de recursos esparcidos en el espacio de forma equitativa.

—¿Civiles? —preguntó, su entrecejo fruncido. Hoffman lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro mientras seguían caminando.

—Hay en total setenta por el momento. Eran de un grupo vecino que vino en cuanto la guerra terminó —Víctor explicó, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Sí, pero ahora la comida se acaba lo doble de rápido que antes —Bernie se quejó, disfrazando su molestia con una palmada a la espalda de Hoffman y una sonrisa convencedora. Matthew se sintió cómodo con el nuevo panorama; esa era su gente. Civiles. Gente común, gente que solo quería continuar con sus vidas llenas de tranquilidad y paz. Examinó los diversos rostros de cada persona que caminaba a su lado o que charlaba animosamente, y sintió una calidez llenarlo por dentro. Niños, adultos y jóvenes. Todos convivían de forma armoniosa en un ambiente acogedor y fraternal. Se sintió feliz y aliviado al ver cómo la CGO, los Gears, convivían de forma pacífica con los civiles cuando alguna vez hubo un momento en la historia en el que ambos bandos se odiaban a muerte. No dudaba que algunos civiles seguían actuando de forma hostil contra los soldados, y con justa razón. Pero Matthew no era un hombre rencoroso, y en cuanto supo lo que pasó con respecto a los ataques del martillo del alba, fue normal sentir aquella ira y rabia que lo había invadido en ese momento. Esa enemistad con los Gears se eliminó gradualmente, y cuando encontró a Dom moribundo, decidió darle una oportunidad. Y jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión.

Miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado, quien veía con curiosidad y sorpresa su entorno. Examinó a Santiago con ojos analíticos. En verdad había salvado una vida humana. En anteriores ocasiones lo había hecho cientos de veces, era su trabajo. Pero en esos tiempos contaba con el apoyo de suficientes recursos y suficiente personal. Cuando había encontrado a Dom, era sólo él podía regresarlo a la vida. Y lo había logrado. El orgullo era un sentimiento corto para describir lo que en esos instantes recorrió su cuerpo. Sintiendo su intensa mirada, Dom volteó a verlo, dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña pero significativa. Matt le respondió el gesto y sus ojos abandonaron a Santiago para centrarse al frente justo para ver cómo otro par de puertas se abrían ante ellos.

Ingresaron a otra área del fuerte, pero ésta era aún más espaciosa, y lo primero que Santiago visualizó fueron diversos Armadillos y Junkers. Algunos estaban completamente desmantelados, otros estaban siendo limpiados por diversos soldados que, concentrados en sus tareas, no pudieron notar la presencia de los tres soldados y del civil que habían ingresado al espacio.

—Supongo que querrás un Raven, ¿o me equivoco? —Hoffman preguntó, deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a Dom y a Matt, quienes de igual forma se detuvieron abruptamente, quedando de pie en medio de la sala—. Por eso es que viniste —Víctor razonó con una sonrisa sabia en sus labios. Santiago asintió con firmeza—. Pues viniste al lugar indicado —Hoffman extendió sus brazos, señalando con orgullo sus alrededores. Un guardia ónix caminaba a un lado de los cuatro, y Víctor lo detuvo. Tomó con un firme agarre la Lancer que el soldado tenía estampada contra su pecho, y le palmeó el hombro una vez la tuvo consigo, agradeciéndole con un apenas audible gracias. El guardia siguió su camino un poco desconcertado, y Hoffman volvió a encarar a Dom, caminando hacia él y extendiéndole el arma. Santiago lo estudió con cuidado, y sus ojos analizaron el rifle de asalto que se mostraba ante él.

Con cierto titubeo, Dom levantó su brazo y sujetó la Lancer, mientras un millón de recuerdos viajaban por su mente al sentir la familiar textura del rifle en las yemas de sus dedos. Inhaló con profundidad, y con más seguridad la retiró de la mano de Hoffman para estamparla contra su pecho.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Santiago —Víctor sonrió—. Ahora, empecemos a preparar ese Raven, hijo.

* * *

No podía dormir. No podía dormir cuando estaba consciente de que estaba durmiendo en una cama ajena dentro de un cuarto ajeno al suyo, y en especial por el hecho de que la mujer que había besado de forma tan apasionada y con tanto deseo dormía pacíficamente a su lado, con su cuerpo tan peligrosamente cerca del suyo, además de que su esencia impregnada en la superficie sobre la cual estaba recostado no le estaba ayudando mucho. Cuando confirmó que Sam finalmente se había quedado dormida, abrió los ojos y la miró por lo que parecieron horas en la oscuridad, después de que su mirada se hubiera acostumbrado al entorno, pudiendo así resaltar las características que formaban parte de la silueta relajada y pacífica de Samantha. Había cambiado de posición y ahora le estaba dando la espalda. Su tranquila respiración resonaba en la habitación y su cuerpo subía y bajaba al ritmo de la misma. Baird podría verla toda la noche si tan sólo pudiera relajarse y aclarar su estropeada y confundida mente.

Cuando Samantha lo besó el día anterior, todo dentro de él le pedía que le correspondiera a esos suaves labios que se movían con tanto anhelo y aprehensión sobre los suyos, que la sujetara contra su cuerpo y que se dejara llevar por el momento. Pero su mente al parecer tenía una idea mejor, y estúpidamente la alejó de él, haciéndose sentir a sí mismo morir al verla tan desilusionada y decepcionada, de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de él. No había podido con aquella imagen que ella le estaba ofreciendo, esa imagen que no quería abandonar su mente y que lo había atormentado desde entonces. Y por eso se había ido; la vergüenza que sentía hacia su persona era insoportable, lo carcomía por dentro de una vil forma y lo dejaba sin fuerzas y sin aliento. Y en cuanto cruzó las puertas para volver a entrar al hotel, había sentido como si nada tuviera arreglo alguno. Después de tanto tiempo, su relación con Sam había llegado a un fin. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado. Su pesimismo lo obligaba a creerlo así.

Se había encaminado hacia su habitación, donde con desánimo y silenciosa desesperación se había metido a la ducha tratando inútilmente de ahogar su culpa y arrepentimiento. Pero el silencio que invadía su habitación era suficiente tortura, puesto que gracias al mismo, su mente comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta, reproduciendo una y otra vez la imagen de Sam completamente destrozada, viéndolo con ojos enrojecidos y perdidos, rogando, gritando por respuestas que él, por más que quisiera, nunca podría darle. Después de permanecer un poco más de una hora bajo el agua, tratando de organizar sus ideas y tratando de igual forma de ignorar el dolor emocional con el cual ciertamente no estaba familiarizado, Baird había salido de la ducha, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y dirigiéndose hacia su cama, sentándose en la orilla de la misma e inclinándose hacia adelante, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos en su nuca. Había cerrado sus ojos con el entrecejo fruncido, sus cejas a casi nulos centímetros de fusionarse en una sola gracias al esfuerzo inútil que ejercía para controlar sus desbaratadas emociones.

Había sido demasiado para soportar en un día.

Vistiéndose únicamente con un pants gris, Damon se había refugiado debajo de las sábanas, tratando de silenciar a su mente, cerrando sus ojos e ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor, esperando a que el sueño llegara a él y lo sumergiera en la oscuridad a la que tanto anhelaba llegar, donde sabía que ninguna clase de pensamiento no deseado o de sentimiento o emoción encontrada lo estaba esperando. Eventualmente el sueño había llegado, pero fue más difícil de lo que en un principio había pensado. Se había removido en su cama una y otra vez, cambió de posición varias veces, viajando de un lado al otro por la superficie sobre la que estaba recostado, sintiendo esa persistente y molesta incomodidad corriendo salvajemente por su cuerpo. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando cayó profundamente dormido, exhausto por tanta carga emocional que no estaba acostumbrado a tener. No despertó sino hasta el día siguiente, y estaba agradecido por ello. Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, había mirado a través de la ventana y se había encontrado con un cielo completamente gris y una gran capa de nubes cubriendo al mismo. Aún estaba un poco oscuro afuera, y había supuesto que faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara a amanecer, pero no quería permanecer en su cama y dejar que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente. Con rapidez, se había levantado de la cama, encaminándose hasta su clóset, donde buscó hasta encontrar un par de jeans azul fuerte y una playera negra que se puso rápidamente. Después de eso, y habiendo colocando sus goggles sobre su cabeza, Baird había salido de su cuarto y se había encaminado hacia las puertas de entrada del hotel.

Lógicamente, no había ninguna presencia de soldados en los pasillos ni en la cafetería, aunque de todos modos, si hubieran estado presentes ni siquiera se hubiera inmutado en prestarles la mínima porción de su atención. Había abierto las dobles puertas e inhalado con fuerza cuando el aire frío y la brisa azotaron contra su rostro, alejando por pequeños instantes todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. Pero esto duró poco, ya que había caminado un poco más hacia el centro de la plataforma, donde un día atrás había estado de pie y donde había alejado a Samantha de su cuerpo después de recibir algo que secretamente había anhelado desde hacía ya tiempo. Su mente había reproducido una y otra vez como una grabadora descompuesta la imagen de Sam que tanto lo mortificaba, un recordatorio del daño que le había hecho a la persona a la cual lo último que le quería hacer era provocarle cualquier clase de dolor. Sujetando sus goggles por la banda que rodeaba su cabeza, los bajó por su rostro hasta que quedaron colgando de su cuello para tener la libertad de pasar ambas manos por su cabello, evidencia de cuán frustrado y desesperado estaba por todo lo que había pasado.

Se había bajado de la plataforma por los escalones que había a su lado derecho, apreciando en silencio el sonido del mar chocando contra la costa y mojando la arena, admirando de lejos las olas que subían y bajaban con preocupante frecuencia. Había caminado sin rumbo alguno por varios minutos, y sus botas se hundieron ligeramente en la arena mientras el soldado pasaba continuamente sus manos por su cabello. Tenía que enmendar su error. Quisiera o no, tenía que averiguar una forma de arreglar lo que él había causado y que ahora lo perseguía a todo momento. No quería vivir así. Tenía la oportunidad de redimirse y no iba a desaprovecharla.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando cuando finalmente se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, pidiendo para sus adentros que algo silenciara de una vez por todas todos los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente. Odiaba a Sam. La odiaba por ponerlo en una situación sentimental y emocional tan inestable y bizarra que provocaba que se desconociera a sí mismo. Así que decidido, con paso apresurado y un poco titubeante se había dirigido hacia el bar sin saber con certeza si estaba abierto. Afortunadamente lo estaba, y una vez que hubo visto la puerta abierta invitándolo a adentrarse en el lugar, había caminado con urgencia hacia el pequeño bar, entrando y viendo a un par de soldados charlando con una botella de cerveza enfrente de ellos. Sin prestarles más de su atención, Baird se había encaminado hacia la barra para pedir una botella de cerveza que rápidamente le dieron. Sintió el alivio atravesar su cuerpo cuando el líquido frío bajó por su garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación de los soldados que estaban sentados en una de las mesas en el rincón.

Había escondido su rostro entre sus manos y soltado un suspiro frustrado, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando el aire fresco de la mañana entraba por la puerta e invadía el lugar. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando algunas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a bajar desde el cielo hasta la arena, provocando que un sonido hueco resonara en las cuatro paredes del bar cuando caían sobre el techo que los protegía de la lluvia. Sus pensamientos habían viajado rápidamente hasta Samantha, la única y auténtica culpable de su silenciosa irritación. Baird no era de la clase de hombre al que le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos; para él, eso era lo más cercano que había a tener una debilidad, así que la mayoría de las veces escondía todo lo que llegaba a sentir. Y nunca le había sido un problema. Eso era lo que le ayudaba a alejar a las personas con las cuales no estaba familiarizado; alejarlas con ofensas, insultos. Mostrarles su irritante actitud y esperar pacientemente a que los demás decidieran irse por su cuenta y ya no tener que lidiar con ellos. No necesitaba incluir en su vida diaria a más gente de la que ya conocía, o sea, a Delta.

Y cuando había conocido a Sam, la joven pelinegra no fue una excepción. Incontables insultos y constantes quejas se le fueron dirigidos, pero tiempo después se había dado cuenta de que todo eso era en vano. Todo de ella le causaba frustración y le molestaba que Sam fuese tan insistente en acercársele; pero ella nunca se alejó de él, más bien su constante y poco tolerable actitud fue lo que le había provocado acercarse más hasta el punto donde la llegó a considerar cercana. Una amiga. Y ahora se arrepentía de todo ello; se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar y permitir que Samantha entrara en su vida tal y como el resto de Delta lo había hecho. Pero no podía regresar en el tiempo y tratar de evitarlo por más que quisiera hacerlo, y soltando un bufido de resignación, tomó su botella y bebió un largo trago. Si había algo que odiaba de sí mismo, era su necesidad de refugiarse en el alcohol cada vez que algo desconcertante lograba sacarlo de su estabilidad emocional. Era un poco estúpido el hecho de tener que sentir el alcohol bajar por su garganta para tener un poco de relajación después de que una situación dura se presentara, pero en esos instantes había tantas cosas que odiaba de su persona que decidió dejar el tema a un lado.

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos cuando un trueno en la distancia resonó en sus oídos. Había masajeado sus párpados con la ayuda de su dedo índice y pulgar, para luego tomar otro trago y terminar por completo su bebida. No había querido admitirlo, pero en realidad anhelaba besar a Samantha. Quería mostrarle que después de todo no era un bastardo sin corazón, pero dudaba de sí mismo y no tenía ni idea de cómo se acercaría a ella después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de todo lo que había hecho.

Y de alguna forma, ahora Damon estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, y su ansiedad crecía con cada minuto que pasaba mientras seguía acostado a un lado de Samantha, esperando lo inevitable. Suspiró en la penumbra de la noche y cerró los ojos, sintiendo finalmente el cansancio proviniendo de sus párpados pidiéndole un descanso y deseando lograr que su mente quedara en blanco, libre de cualquier pensamiento abrumador e insistente que pudiera prohibirle el sueño.

* * *

Siguiendo las órdenes de Hoffman, Dom y Matthew se instalaron en una de las habitaciones que había en el fuerte y no se les permitió apoyar en la preparación del Raven. A pesar de la insistencia que Santiago presentó, Víctor era más persuasivo de lo que parecía, y ahora estaba descansando, charlando con Matthew tras comer una gran porción de carne que Bernie les había ofrecido con notorio entusiasmo. La habitación era pequeña y constaba de dos camas; ambas pegadas a las paredes color azul metálico. Entre las dos camas había una pequeña mesa que cargaba sobre ella una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el entorno con una luz tenue y cálida. La puerta estaba al frente de las camas, situada en el centro de la pared, y un foco fundido colgaba del techo y se balanceaba con cada corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana rectangular situada en lo más alto de la pared del fondo. La noche había llegado con rapidez y una fresca brisa envolvía el entorno. Dom se removió en su cama, vestido con jeans azul fuerte y una playera gris que se le había entregado de igual forma por Mataki; por lo que su armadura ahora estaba arrumbada enfrente de su cama. Matthew vestía con la misma ropa, y ahora tenía la espalda recargada en la pared, sentado, de forma en que sus piernas colgaban de la orilla de la cama.

Mientras que Matt había tomado una siesta de aproximadamente cuatro horas después de haber terminado de comer y debido al cansancio que le provocó conducir sin parar, Dom estaba muy nervioso como para darse la oportunidad de bajar la guardia. Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca, y un extraño y persistente nudo en la boca de su estómago le recodaba lo que pasaría en un futuro que ahora no lucía muy lejano. Había esperado en silencio y sin estar consciente un año entero para ese momento; por lo que las horas que se aproximaban parecían nada comprado con ello.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sigues queriendo llevarme contigo a Azura? —Matt preguntó, mientras sus ojos observaban la habitación con vago interés. Dom lo miró de soslayo antes de volver a centrar su atención en el techo.

—Por supuesto —respondió con alegría, una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—. Claro, sólo si estás cómodo con la idea.

—Lo estoy —Matthew aseguró, entrelazando sus dedos los unos con los otros en señal de un hábito nervioso—. Es sólo que, ¿no les parecerá raro que llegues de pronto con un civil?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —Santiago preguntó, enderezándose y haciendo contacto visual con Matt—. Eres adorable.

Ambos hombres rieron, pero un trueno resonó de pronto en las cuatro paredes del cuarto e hizo que los dos se detuvieran repentinamente, sorprendidos al haber permanecido con la guardia baja. Al parecer iba a ser un día lluvioso.

—¿Crees que ya esté listo el Raven? —Matthew preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —Dom respondió, levantándose de la cama y acercándose con paso lento a su armadura. Tomó la licra negra y la extendió sobre la superficie, y sujetó con sus manos la pretina de su playera, subiéndola por su torso hasta deslizarla por los brazos. Mientras le daba la espalda a Matthew, escuchó chirridos proviniendo de la madera de la cama, y su vista periférica pronto visualizó a Matt, quien con brazos cruzados caminó hasta la salida y se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, permaneciendo de espaldas a Santiago.

Dom se deshizo de sus jeans y con rapidez se vistió con la licra negra, prosiguiendo a ajustar la armadura sobre su cuerpo. Se agachó para poder tomar la Lancer que yacía tirada en el suelo y caminó hacia Matthew, quien abrió la puerta al ver a Dom listo. Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con un largo y angosto pasillo que permitía ver otras puertas similares a las de su habitación a lo largo del mismo. Conociendo el camino, Santiago y Matt comenzaron a caminar hacia la derecha, provocando que sus pasos hicieran eco en el pasillo con paredes azul claro. Caminaron hasta encontrar escaleras, las cuales bajaron con rapidez hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. Era una clase de armería; bien cargada y equipada, con rifles de asalto, francotiradores, pistolas y muchas otras armas que variaban en tamaño y forma. Ahí pudieron observar a varios guardias ónix clasificando el arsenal, y salieron por el par de puertas dobles que se hallaba a un costado de las escaleras para encontrar su objetivo.

Rápidamente pudieron visualizar a Hoffman dando órdenes a varios soldados y guardias quienes subían cosas al majestuoso Raven que se encontraba en medio de un espacioso terreno. El lugar era parecido a donde se encontraban los cultivos, pero era aún más grande. No tenía techo alguno y lo único que se podía observar además del Raven eran diversas mesas con cartuchos y otros materiales para poder fabricar armas y balas. Se acercaron a Víctor con paso cauteloso, hasta que el coronel notó su presencia, y giró su rostro para saludarlos desde la distancia.

—Qué oportunos. Estamos a punto de terminar —Víctor dijo, caminando para llegar al encuentro de Dom y Matt de manera más rápida. El coronel puso sus brazos en jarra—. Su piloto será Rogers. Vendrá en unos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿ya nos podemos ir? —Dom preguntó sorprendido, sintiendo su estómago revolcarse.

—¡Pero claro! —Víctor exclamó—. Les hemos dado suministros y cambios de ropa. También hemos puesto las cosas que había en su camioneta. Matt, envié a una de mis patrullas hacia la dirección que me diste; salieron hace media hora —el joven doctor asintió, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Después de eso, escucharon las puertas abrirse y Dom miró sobre su hombro para visualizar a un hombre de estatura media y pelo negro lamido hacia atrás, piel morena, vestido con armadura Gear y con el casco característico de la Coalición entre su brazo y sus costillas.

El hombre se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, y extendió su mano alegremente hacia Santiago. Tenía los ojos cafés oscuro, y lucía de no más de treinta y cinco años. Tenía una cicatriz que partía desde el inicio de su ceja hasta el centro de su frente, y Dom pudo visualizar la parte superior de un tatuaje en lo poco que se podía notar de su cuello.

—Éste es Rogers, su piloto. Es lo mejor que hay por ahora —Víctor observó, acercándose al trío.

—Me imagino que ustedes son Santiago y Matthew —Rogers dijo, estrechando la mano que Dom finalmente le había dado. Después su atención se dirigió hacia Matt, haciendo lo mismo—. ¿Estamos listos para partir?

Sin conocer con exactitud la respuesta, Santiago miró a Hoffman, quien le asintió con entusiasmo. El coronel entonces volteó a ver a un guardia ónix que examinaba el Raven, preguntándole si estaba todo listo. El guardia respondió positivamente.

—¡Bien! Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Matthew se encaminó al Raven al igual que Rogers, quien abrió la puerta del piloto y entró sin problema alguno. Matt se subió al transporte, tomando asiento y suspirando. Pronto, las aspas comenzaron a girar, y los soldados se alejaron de la zona de despegue, dejando solo a Dom con Hoffman.

—Mierda, Santiago. Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí. Todo sigue pareciendo un jodido sueño —Dom sonrió, subiendo su brazo y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del coronel—. Me da gusto que estés de vuelta, hijo.

—A mí igual, coronel —Santiago dijo, sintiendo cierta tristeza y nostalgia apoderarse de él.

—No será la última vez que sepas de mí —Hoffman le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a él, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados y envolviendo a Santiago en un fraternal abrazo, el cual Dom correspondió. Ambos se separaron, sonriendo—. Eres un hijo de puta con mucha suerte.

Santiago rio sonoramente, y sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos.

—Como si usted no lo fuera —respondió, provocando que Hoffman riera suavemente. Después de eso, Santiago se encaminó al Raven y subió, sentándose en frente de Matthew. Con su mano, Dom se despidió de Víctor, quien respondió el gesto, seguido de colocar su dedo índice en su intercomunicador y decir cosas inaudibles para Santiago debido al viento y al movimiento de las aspas. Pero tras terminar de hablar, el Raven comenzó a elevarse, abandonando poco a poco el piso mientras Hoffman apreciaba desde abajo el despegue, con la parte exterior de su mano sobre su frente en un intento por esconderse del potente viento que azotaba su rostro.

Pronto, la silueta de Hoffman fue inidentificable, y desde arriba sólo lucía como una pequeña figura gris. Dom y Matt apreciaron el fuerte visto desde el cielo, y el Raven comenzó a moverse hacia el norte con un sólo y único objetivo: Azura.

—Una salida un poco apresurada, ¿no crees? —Matt preguntó, sonriendo y mirando a Dom, quien por su parte estaba ocupado observando el nublado cielo, sus pensamientos en otro tiempo y lugar.

—Creo que Hoffman entendía la urgencia que tenía en volver a ver a mi equipo —Santiago respondió, tratando de alejar el sentimiento taciturno que recorría su cuerpo con insistencia. Matt simplemente asintió, pasando una mano sobre su cabello y entrelazando sus dedos entre los mechones dorados—. Sólo diez horas más y finalmente llegaremos.

—Sólo diez horas más.

 **DIEZ HORAS MÁS. CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! ¿Qué pasará cuando Dom llegue a Azura? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo que por cierto…ya está casi listo JEJEJEJE *ignoren eso*. Espero y les haya gustado! ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la historia? Vamos, no sean tímidos/as! Me agradaría escuchar sus opiniones y to' eso.**

 **Cada vez falta menos para Gears of War 4! Estoy super emocionada con el lanzamiento del juego, y a eso agrégale el hecho de que The Walking Dead también regresa en Octubre y podré saber al fin a quién mató Negan *AHHHHH*. Por cierto, ¿han escuchado a una banda llamada "The 1975"? Es hermosa! Sólo quería comentárselos. Disfruten su domingo; su día, tarde, noche. Nadie quiere que sea lunes pero así es esto:c. Por cierto, felices fiestas patrias y que Viva México! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el capítulo 8, chau chauuuu!**


	8. Dark Paradise

**BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES O NOCHES A TODOS USTEDES! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo estuvo su semanita? La mía un poco cansada, pero en fin! ¿Qué se puede hacer al respecto? Bien, espero y estén muy bien porque ahora les tengo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia que poco a poco se está ganando mi corazón. LO SÉ! Ya sé que ya hice de mucha emoción el regreso de Dom, pero después de esas 10 horas nuestro gran soldado por fin llegará a Azura! Santiago llega para quedarse, señores! Espero y les guste el capítulo tanto como a mí. Me dejé llevar mucho con respecto a la descripción del ambiente, pero es que no puedo evitarlo xD! Disfrútenlo, opinen, alégrense. Y sólo para que lo sepan, ya tengo los siguientes dos capítulos listos para que mi beta (Jhezz, gracias por checar éste capítulo y por tus consejos, me has ayudado mucho=) ) los corrija y to' eso, así que esto se va a descontrolar:'v.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten su lectura!**

 _ **-StormerHere**_

 **Capítulo 8 - Dark Paradise**

La noche era tranquila, pero la lluvia que habían estado esperando y por la cual se habían preparado mentalmente nunca llegó. En vez de eso, la fresca brisa que les provocaba sentir de vez en cuando un molesto escalofrío que recorría sus cuerpos era la que predominaba en la penumbra, además de la densa capa oscura que los cubría, camuflando el Raven que sólo se podía identificar gracias al ruido que era provocado por el mismo y las grandes aspas que en perfecta sincronía daban vueltas en el rotor y se encargaban de llevarlos a su destino. La pequeña cabina, si era posible llamarle así, tenía en la parte de arriba una luz fluorescente que podía encenderse con el simple movimiento de presionar un botón, pero habían preferido permanecer ocultos en las sombras, siendo iluminados por la más natural y bella fuente de luz que provenía del cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas que parpadeaban y contaban una historia que Santiago sentía curiosidad por descubrir.

Mientras sobrevolaban por los cielos, se dio la tarea de observar la gran extensión de terreno que había debajo de ellos, pero no pudo percibir algo claro ya que su vista aún no estaba acostumbrada por completo a la inminente y penetrante oscuridad. Los sonidos de la noche apenas eran audibles para ambos, y un olor a humedad proveniente del norte llegaba hasta ellos, embriagándolos con un delicioso y fresco aroma que los envolvía por completo. No sabía con exactitud cuántas horas habían pasado desde el despegue, y no quería saberlo. Sabía de antemano que tal vez prepararse mentalmente antes de los no muy anhelados pero aun así excitantes encuentros era una idea bastante inteligente, y que le ayudaría a sobrellevar todo con más madurez y profesionalismo del normal. Pero quería disfrutar del silencio mientras fuera posible, y sumergirse en el mismo lo más que pudiera, cubrirse con éste y esperar a que el mismo lo alejara de cualquier cosa que le disgustara o le causara alguna molestia. No quería pensar en nada. Quería que la fría brisa lo transportara a las montañas que se erguían hacia el cielo de forma orgullosa e imponente, y que se encontraban al este de su posición, logrando ser visibles por su gran tamaño y sobresaliente belleza. Quería apreciar cada detalle que la noche le ofrecía y que en muchas ocasiones había dejado pasar por alto. Quería formar parte de la naturaleza y dejar que la misma lo guiara hacia el camino más adecuado, y que le mostrara las respuestas a todas las preguntas que alguna vez se hizo hacia su persona en momentos de silenciosa desesperación e inminente frustración.

Esa noche, Santiago sólo quería ser parte del viento. Observó con suma atención la luna llena que posaba su belleza con elegancia y envidiable perfección, y fue imposible para el soldado no cautivarse por la misma. Retiró su atención del bello astro cuando escuchó un movimiento de fricción entre ropa y ropa, y centró sus ojos azabaches, oscuros e intimidantes en las sombras, en la figura sentada en frente de él. En un intento por disminuir el frío que lo acechaba al tratar de conseguir y conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño, Matthew se había abrazado a sí mismo, entumecido por la fresca brisa nocturna que no parecía causar ningún tipo de reacción en el soldado que seguía con todos los sentidos alerta y despiertos a pesar de no haber dormido en las últimas quince o probablemente más horas.

Bajó su rostro y estudió con atención la palma de su mano, cerrando la misma y convirtiéndola en puño, abriendo sus dedos una vez más, analizando el movimiento y perdiéndose en la sencilla e insignificante capacidad que tenía de poder flexionar sus extremidades cada que él lo quisiera. Parecía como si estuviese en otro tiempo, en otro año, en otro lugar. Varios recuerdos destellaron en su mente, pero eran memorias muy desordenadas y borrosas como para poder distinguirlas. Rescató una imagen de su niñez, cuando sirvió como Comando, cuando se enteró de que Carlos, su hermano, se había sacrificado. Justamente lo que él había hecho cuando se adentró en la ciudad fantasma de Mercy, cuando vio que ya no había salida alguna, cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez esa era la única oportunidad que tendría para terminar con su agonía y al mismo tiempo rescatar a las personas que con esfuerzo y dedicación trataban de rescatarlo a él día a día de su silenciosa tortura que no parecía tener un final próximo ni visible. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que un suspiro tembloroso escapara de sus labios. Ya era momento de dejar todo eso atrás y seguir caminando, seguir con la vista al frente. A pesar de intentar ver todo con mayor optimismo, no podía evitar sentir ese desgarrador vacío y esa triste soledad envolverlo.

Se sentía solo en un mundo donde nunca podría tener la calidez proviniendo de otra persona, y ese sentimiento le mortificaba, pues, aunque sabía que había personas que lo amaban y lo apreciaban esperándolo en Azura, se sentía abandonado. Ahora que la oscuridad era uno de sus acompañantes, era inevitable sentir la misma queriéndolo asfixiar y desgarrar, dejarlo sin aliento y vulnerable. Cerró sus ojos y lo único que su mente pudo proyectar fue el momento exacto en el que había vuelto a ver a María, la forma en la que la había sostenido en sus brazos con tanta aprehensión y tanto cariño, temiendo que todo fuera una perfecta ilusión y que en cualquier instante desaparecería de entre sus brazos para volver a desvanecerse en el ulular del viento. Después, se dio cuenta de que no había estado del todo equivocado. Su esposa se había convertido en una perfecta ilusión, pues la había apreciado en su máximo esplendor, había admirado su radiante belleza y sentido su calor envolverlo al rodearla con sus brazos. Y habría seguido en esa perfecta ilusión, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien y que todo regresaría a como era antes de no haber sido por la voz de Marcus, quien había podido ver todo con claridad y que no había dudado ni en segundo en comunicarle a su hermano que abriera sus ojos, que volviera a la realidad, que ya era demasiado tarde.

Había sido un sufrimiento silencioso el de entonces, un sufrimiento que había perdurado hasta su supuesto final, su aparente muerte. Pero ahora la explosión, las llamas y todo lo que lo había rodeado en aquél entonces, buscando quitarle la vida y la esencia a su cuerpo de forma ambiciosa, ahora parecía de igual forma una perfecta ilusión. Ahora estaba vivo, ahora podía volver a sentir el aire fresco hacerle cosquillas, ahora podía ver el cielo, cautivarse con cada simple detalle que se pusiera en su camino, valorar todas y cada una de las cosas que en su momento no supo apreciar. Y estaba agradecido por ello. Agradecido como jamás lo estuvo antes en su vida.

Recargó su cabeza en el frío metal que estaba a sus espaldas, mientras su cuerpo rogaba por un descanso que Dom se rehusaba a darle. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, sufrir una pesadilla, descubrir que todo era un sueño de coma y que en realidad no había progresado en nada. Estaba asustado, y por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía avergonzado de admitirlo.

* * *

 _Corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras sentía el sudor hacerse presente en su cuerpo y deslizarse en pequeñas gotas a lo largo de sus extremidades. En su rostro, el sudor se había combinado con sus lágrimas. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, transparente y extremadamente suave que se movía y sacudía al compás del viento que se estampaba contra ella al estar corriendo de una forma tan desesperada y rápida a un lugar desconocido. No recordaba haber visto nunca lo que le rodeaba; corría en la playa, y sus pies descalzos se enterraban en la arena. A su derecha estaba el inmenso y bello mar, el cual le hacía semejanza a un gran espejo, reflejando en su verdosa agua a la figura que corría. El sol se estaba ocultando, y gracias a esto, las nubes habían adoptado un color anaranjado cobrizo que lograba iluminar un poco a la silueta que seguía corriendo._

 _Su cabello negro se sacudía gracias a los movimientos de su cuerpo, y pudo sentir una molesta y extraña opresión en el pecho. Su boca estaba abierta, y gemía en cansancio, tratando de obtener todo el aire que pudiera. Sintió sus mejillas entumecerse, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, pero logró ignorar la molestia. Entonces, sus labios se movieron pronunciando algo, pero se sorprendió cuando no pudo escuchar su voz. Siguió gritando, y su desesperación creciendo, al mismo tiempo que la frustración y ansiedad se apoderaban de ella mientras trataba inútilmente de producir algún sonido. La arena era interminable; los granos se extendían como si fueran infinitos y el agua cada vez se acercaba más a su cuerpo, amenazante, diciéndole que se fuera, advirtiéndole del peligro._

 _Pero no le prestó atención alguna y siguió corriendo._

 _Todo su cuerpo gritaba en cansancio, su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, el aire frío bajaba por su garganta y le causaba una molestia en el pecho. Entonces, empezó a sentir un súbito sueño apoderarse de ella. El camino frente sus ojos comenzó a verse borroso; sus párpados comenzaron a cubrir su vista y su ritmo poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Era un sueño abrumador. Su respiración errática se tranquilizó una vez que sus piernas se detuvieron por completo, y se mantuvo de pie en frente del mar por lo que parecieron horas, con una mano sujetando su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando no pudo sentir más el arrullador sonido de su corazón latiendo. Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera, y se abrazó a sí misma para alejar la molestia, pero al momento de mover las manos a sus brazos, pudo ver que sus dedos estaban pálidos, y ese color blanquecino azulado comenzó a avanzar hacia sus muñecas, cubriendo por completo su mano. Sintió el miedo envolverla, y de pronto, el oxígeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Puso sus manos en el aire, arañando la nada en un intento por tomar un poco de oxígeno, pero parecía imposible. Comenzó a rasguñar su piel con desesperación, causando que sus uñas dejaran marcas largas y profundas en sus brazos, mientras su ansiedad crecía a niveles que jamás había alcanzado antes._

 _Necesitaba aire. Aire. Aire… Aire…_

Abrió sus ojos exaltada, aspirando con fuerza y sintiendo el dulce y anhelado oxígeno entrar por su nariz. Su corazón latía con alarmante rapidez, y un sudor molesto había aparecido en sus manos y frente, haciendo que su piel se sintiera incómodamente pegajosa. Sintió un bochorno envolverla, y se ordenó a sí misma tranquilizarse cuando pudo descubrir que se encontraba en su habitación, sana y salva. Estudió su entorno con cuidado, y sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, resaltando los detalles de su cuarto. Levantó sus manos, las cuales habían estado sujetando la sábana con fuerza y urgencia, y las colocó sobre su rostro, dejándolas ahí para darse cuenta de que todo había sido una simple pesadilla. El sonido de su respiración resonaba en las cuatro paredes, y suspiró incontables veces en un intento por aceptar que finalmente había despertado. Retiró sus manos de su rostro y miró a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una durmiente figura a su lado.

Si su rostro mostró confusión o vergüenza, no se podría haber distinguido en medio de la penumbra.

Baird yacía sobre su espalda, con una mano colocada sobre su abdomen y la otra extendida a un costado de su torso. Su boca estaba semi abierta, y su semblante lucía tan pacífico que Samantha podría apreciarlo toda la noche de ser posible. Lo estudió con interés, cautivada por la forma en la que su abdomen se elevaba y bajaba al ritmo de su pacífica respiración. Si tan sólo pudiera verse así de tranquilo e inocente todo el tiempo... Sam suspiró en las sombras, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo para sus adentros. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos azabaches cuando una idea surgió en su mente, y subió la mano que estaba descansando sobre su pecho para acercarla a la dorada cabellera de Damon. Se aproximó poco a poco y con extremo cuidado, deteniéndose a sólo unos cuántos centímetros de poder tocar el cabello de su acompañante. Se mordió el labio, con miles de pensamientos corriendo por su mente. Algunos le decían que se detuviera, otros que continuara con su pequeña tarea y que se tragara la curiosidad. Entonces le hizo caso a su segunda opción.

Sintió el pequeño mechón hacer contacto con la yema de su dedo, y enrolló el mismo a lo largo de su extremidad, deleitándose con su suavidad. Suprimió una pequeña risa que buscaba salir de su boca, y con más confianza, pasó su mano sobre el cabello de Baird, entrelazando sus dedos entre los mechones dorados y maravillándose con su textura. Retiró su mano con rapidez cuando Damon movió su cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando su boca y soltando un pequeño suspiro. Sam se quedó paralizada, inmóvil, y un sudor frío apareció en las palmas de sus manos, esperando lo peor. Pero Baird no dio indicios de despertar, y entonces Samantha suspiró aliviada, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba después de haber estado en tan rígido estado.

¿Qué podría pasar si Baird la descubriera? Probablemente se iría sin pensarlo dos veces, porque extrañamente él siempre escapaba de esa clase de situaciones. Mordió su labio inferior y con movimientos dubitativos se acercó a la corpulenta figura del soldado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se ordenó tranquilizarse. Levantó la misma mano que había usado para tocar su cabello, pero esta vez la movió hacia abajo, logrando colocarla sobre su pecho. Dejó su brazo en la misma posición por un par de minutos, probando que Baird no sintiera molestia alguna y que no diera indicios de despertar, y cuando todo parecía ir a la perfección, Sam se acercó más, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del soldado y apreciando la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos y un suspiro abandonó su boca. Si Damon la descubría o no, ya no le importaba.

* * *

Matthew abrió lentamente sus ojos, y tuvo que procesar las imágenes que se mostraban ante él con detenimiento y con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte por su pequeño análisis inconsciente y en parte por el sueño que aún seguía presente en su cuerpo. Sintió el frío viento mañanero recorrer la piel que estaba al descubierto, y un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo de forma casi inmediata. Juntó sus manos y se sorprendió al sentirlas ambas completamente heladas, comenzó a frotarlas entre sí, buscando con desesperación logar conseguir un poco de calor corporal. Subió sus manos aún pegadas para que estuvieran a centímetros de sus labios, y abrió su boca en una silenciosa 'o'. Después de esto, exhaló aire caliente que fue bien recibido por sus casi entumecidas manos, y las volvió a frotar. Una pequeña nube de vapor escapaba de su boca cada vez que exhalaba, y se cuestionó a sí mismo si el clima era normal. No había sentido tanto frío en un lugar desde hacía ya tiempo.

—Veo que ya despertaste —se sobresaltó un poco cuando la voz gruesa y un poco afónica de Santiago llenó el espacio en el que estaban. Matthew subió su rostro y pudo percibir casi de inmediato el cansancio que su acompañante desprendía, y este mismo sólo se confirmó cuando percibió las ojeras debajo de los ojos oscuros de Dom. A pesar de estar sorprendido por el estado en el cual su amigo se encontraba, Matt sonrió, separando sus manos para poder abrazarse a sí mismo y frotarlas contra su chaqueta de arriba hacia abajo. Matthew también pudo darse cuenta que ahora la completa oscuridad no era la que cubría el entorno, sino más bien un color anaranjado opaco combinado con una clase de azul claro mañanero.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó seguido de bostezar, cubriéndose la boca con la palma de una de sus manos.

—No lo sé, pero me imagino que no mucho —Santiago ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, tratando de indicarle que viera algo. Siguiendo la dirección que los ojos de Dom mostraron, sintió vértigo y náuseas cuando pudo observar la cristalina y pura agua que se extendía debajo de ellos. Rápidamente, retiró sus ojos del mar y los centró en Dom, con su rostro pálido e incómodo. Santiago soltó una risa al verlo actuar así—. Vamos, ¿le tienes miedo al mar?

—¿Es muy tarde para admitir que sí? —Matthew preguntó, sonriendo tímidamente. Entonces Dom volvió a reír, y sus ojos azabaches se cerraron mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, a pocos centímetros de tocar la barrera de metal sobre la cual estaba recargada su espalda. Matthew, contagiado por la risa cálida y genuina de Santiago, comenzó a reír con serenidad hasta que ambos gradualmente fueron bajando el volumen de su risa, cayendo en un silencio agradable y amistoso. Matthew se dio la tarea de estudiar con cuidado al Santiago que estaba frente a él; lucía ansioso, emocionado y tal vez un poco paranoico, por no mencionar extremadamente cansado tanto emocional como físicamente. Sintió cierta compasión por el soldado, y sacudió su cabeza en un intento por disipar el sentimiento—. ¿No necesitas descansar?

—No podría dormir; es mejor que ni siquiera lo intente —respondió con sinceridad después de unos segundos de estar mirando el vacío, con sus ojos azabaches enfocados en algún punto del mar sobre el que volaban. Matthew asintió en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te acostumbraron, ¿no? —Santiago lo miró con confusión, ambas cejas arqueadas con duda. Al ver su reacción, Matt prosiguió—. A estar siempre alerta. Cuando aún estaba la guerra, no podías darte el lujo de dormir sin preocupaciones. Nadie podía hacerlo.

—Oh —fue lo único que Santiago vocalizó, pensando en todas las noches que había permanecido en vigilancia sin poder dormir a pesar de sentir cada músculo en su cuerpo gritar agonizantemente en busca de un poco de descanso, además de sentir el inquietante y molesto dolor en su cabeza. Habían sido muchas las noches. Pero ahora que la guerra había terminado, se daba cuenta de que cada una había valido la pena. El silencio los invadió, dejando a ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, uno estando más nervioso que el otro. Santiago se sentía desfallecer. No había comido nada en las últimas ocho o nueve horas, y sumarle a eso el hecho de no querer dormir en lo absoluto era algo que iba más allá de la estupidez humana. Era inútil retrasar lo inevitable. Mordió su labio inferior, su mente debatiendo entre qué hacer y qué no.

El dolor punzante en su cabeza interrumpía sus pensamientos, y cerró sus ojos, soltando un suspiro que demostraba lo exhausto que se sentía.

—Deberías dormir, Dom —Matthew habló de pronto, haciendo que su voz penetrara el silencio—. Es lo mejor y lo más sano. Si llegamos, no dudaré en despertarte. Puedes confiar en mí.

Consideró las palabras de Matt y asintió, sintiendo sus párpados cubrir su vista de forma inconsciente. Recargó su cabeza en la barrera de metal y cerró sus ojos por completo, haciendo que una sensación de alivio y satisfacción lo recorriera entero cuando poco a poco dejó que el sueño lo envolviera. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios; muy pequeña como para ser percibida por Matthew, quien se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia el horizonte, cautivado por los rayos anaranjados que coloraban las nubes dándoles un aspecto cálido y alegre. Santiago finalmente cayó dormido, y todo a su alrededor se tornó negro una vez que dejó que sus necesidades humanas decidieran por él por primera vez después de una larga y asfixiante noche.

* * *

Baird abrió sus ojos lentamente, captando como primera imagen el techo de la habitación de Sam. Sintió su garganta un poco adolorida, y rápidamente subió una de sus manos a sus ojos para tallarlos con su puño y tratar de quitar el sueño de los mismos. Abrió su boca y un bostezo salió de ésta, provocando que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en las esquinas de sus ojos. Cuando volteó a su izquierda tratando de identificar con más claridad lo que había a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra. El pánico apareció dentro de él, y cuando trató de alejarse de la preocupante proximidad, sintió algo reteniéndolo en su misma posición. No era un agarre fuerte, pero la sorpresa que causó el mismo volvió a éste un agarre algo irrompible.

Levantó un poco su cara y pudo apreciar mejor la escena: la mano de Sam rodeaba su torso, y una de sus piernas estaba sobre la de él. La respiración de la pelinegra hacía contacto con su cuello, y un pequeño y travieso mechón de su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer en esa clase de situaciones? En algún punto de la noche, Sam se había aferrado a él, mientras que, por su parte, él se había quedado inmóvil, sin posibilidad de moverse y sin estar consciente de estar tan cerca de ella. Y agradecía enormemente el hecho de no haber respondido ninguno de los agarres de Samantha involuntariamente, sino su pesadilla habría estado completa. Sintió un bochorno apoderarse de su cuerpo y buscó en silencio y en desesperada concentración una forma de alejar a Samantha de su cuerpo sin despertarla ni hacer movimientos bruscos. Primero subió el brazo izquierdo, el único que podía mover con plena libertad. Sujetó con su mano la muñeca de Sam, y fue elevando el brazo entero poco a poco con extrema gentileza y cuidado, tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible.

Mientras se encargaba de retirar el brazo de Sam que yacía sobre su cuerpo, Damon miró de soslayo la ventana ligeramente empañada en la habitación de Samantha. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, entonces todavía era temprano. Aproximadamente las seis o siete de la mañana. Siguió con su intento por deshacerse del brazo de Sam, pero mientras elevaba la extremidad, la pelinegra hizo una mueca en su rostro. Ajeno al cambio de expresión, Baird siguió con su plan esperando que éste funcionara sin problema alguno. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente elevado, Damon lo comenzó a bajar una vez más pero ahora en dirección a Sam. Al estar llevando a cabo esa otra acción, la pelinegra volvió a cambiar su expresión, pero ésta vez la misma fue acompañada por un intento de abrir sus ojos que Baird no notó al seguir ocupado en su tarea.

Siguió bajando el brazo hasta que éste estuvo sobre el costado de Sam, y Damon suspiró aliviado. Se enderezó ligeramente para analizar la forma en la cual Samantha tenía su pierna, pero al hacer ese pequeño movimiento, la pelinegra volvió a intentar abrir por completo sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una imagen borrosa de una figura que parecía estar sentada a su lado. Entonces parpadeó con lentitud, y con un poco más de claridad analizó las características de la persona que estaba con ella, notando el pelo rubio y la playera negra. Su mente absorbía la información con desesperante lentitud, y estaba en una guerra interna con su cuerpo que seguía intentando hacer que ella volviese a caer en un sueño profundo. Pero luchó contra esos impulsos y parpadeó una vez más, produciendo un pequeño gemido que fue lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del soldado, que, al escuchar el pequeño sonido, se tornó rígido e inmóvil.

Samantha entonces estuvo completamente consciente de quién era la persona que estaba a su lado, y una vergüenza se apoderó de ella, pudiendo jurar que ahora sus mejillas tenían un color durazno en ellas. Damon comenzó a mover su cabeza a la dirección de Sam con una lentitud abrumadora, y la pelinegra tragó fuerte, con un sudor frío apareciendo en la palma de sus manos. Entonces, los ojos de Baird encontraron los suyos.

La incomodidad no podía ser representada de mejor forma una vez que Sam examinó el rostro de Damon. Percibió su molestia y su pena, y se preguntó a sí misma qué debía hacer en esa clase de situación que hubiera podido ser evitada si tan sólo ella no hubiese sido tan chiflada e infantil al acercársele en el transcurso de la noche. La mirada de Baird era intensa, y se había quedado en la misma posición, con su cuerpo paralizado y su mente progresando todo lo que estaba pasando. Samantha preferiría morir a seguir estando bajo la intensa mirada de Damon Baird. Mordió su labio inferior y se vio inmersa en los ojos azules de su acompañante, y a pesar de que era una gran incomodidad mirar a través de ellos, no podía atreverse a desviar la mirada. Su pierna aún seguía sobre la de él, pero no quiso moverla. Ni muerta lo haría.

Entonces Samantha comenzó a analizar la situación, con sus ojos azabaches perdidos en los azules del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Y después de unos segundos de un silencioso análisis mental, la pelinegra pronunció lo único que había venido a su mente desde que había despertado:

—Bueno, esto es incómodo.

* * *

Ahí estaba. Azura. Mostrándose elegante y bella a ojos que jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de apreciarla en su máximo esplendor. Daba un aire de familiaridad, desde la distancia parecía como si una fuerza invisible atrajera a Santiago, lo invitara para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos como si se tratara de un residente que había regresado después de estar un tiempo ausente de su hogar. Se sentía conmovido por la forma en la que el edificio se erguía, rodeado de árboles y variada vegetación que presumían una envidiable belleza y pureza. Los nervios de Santiago iban en aumento; se sentía ansioso, desesperado. Algo indefinido lo asfixiaba a tal punto de sentir como su respiración se volvía errática, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Frotó sus manos y pudo sentir con claridad el sudor frío emanando de sus palmas. Sus piernas se movían de arriba hacia abajo en un frenesí indetenible que representaba lo que sentía. Todos los sentimientos encontrados se amontonaban dentro de él y lo dejaban sin aliento, haciendo que sobre él reinaran emociones que buscaban perturbar la poca paz que le quedaba.

Los sonidos que lo rodeaban ahora eran lejanos, su mirada se hallaba ahora perdida en la isla a la cual cada vez se acercaban más, mientras sentía su estómago revolverse y las náuseas apoderarse de él. Había subestimado la reacción que tendría una vez que estuviera tan cerca de su objetivo. Había sido un ingenuo, creyendo que todo saldría bien y que no había razón para preocuparse por lo que sentiría una vez estuviera frente a frente con la isla en donde sus amigos, su familia, lo esperaban. Entonces su mente se volvió un desastre: miles de pensamientos, recuerdos e imágenes se reproducían en su cabeza como si se burlaran de él por haber sido tan estúpido. Escuchó una voz llamar su nombre, pero el sonido de la misma era fugaz y poco claro, como una nube de humo débil que el aire se llevaba consigo cada vez que soplaba. Una vez más, la voz de un hombre lo llamó, ahora un poco más claro. Pero seguía demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a la persona que con tanta insistencia buscaba lograr que Santiago saliera de su silencioso trance.

—¡Dom! —ninguna reacción. Parpadeó con lentitud, sintiéndose a sí mismo comenzar a volver a la realidad—. ¡Dom! —una vez más, nada—. ¡Santiago! —y entonces volteó repentinamente, y sus ojos azabaches encontraron al portador de aquella voz. Matthew estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con el entrecejo fruncido y una clara preocupación marcada en el rostro. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, Matt suspiró aliviado, sus hombros se relajaron y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero debes de tranquilizarte —Matthew le aconsejó.

Al escuchar la sugerencia, Dom no pudo evitar mofarse, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No puedes decirme que me tranquilice cuando sabes de antemano que nunca podrás entender lo que estoy sintiendo. No puedes fingir que eres conocedor de lo que estoy pasando, ¿estamos claros en eso? —Matthew se asombró por la espontánea hostilidad, pero no lo demostró. Su rostro mostraba serenidad, inmutado por la reacción de Santiago—. Así que no trates de decirme que me calme. ¿Tú qué puedes saber al respecto?

Ahí fue cuando Matt comprendió que en esos instantes era inútil tratar de razonar con Dom. Y no lo culpaba; de hecho, era la reacción que había esperado obtener una vez estuvieran a pocos minutos de llegar a Azura. Y él debía de admitir que también estaba un poco nervioso. Iba a entrar a un territorio completamente desconocido para él, e iba a encontrarse con personas que jamás pensó llegar a conocer, acompañando al sujeto que habían creído muerto por más de un año. Todo lucía tan bizarro desde su perspectiva. Estudió a Dom con la mirada, y debía admitir que lucía... ligeramente patético. Pero sentía compasión por el pobre hombre, y quería que toda esa tensión se acabara de una buena vez para poder ver a su gran amigo en paz por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

El tiempo pasó con exagerada lentitud, los minutos parecían segundos y horas. El mar lucía diminuto, pero después de un tiempo, finalmente el Raven comenzó a descender. El aire proveniente de las aspas del helicóptero provocaba que la vegetación y las hojas se movieran con salvajismo, y una melodía parecida a una sonaja resonaba en los oídos de los dos hombres, quienes estaban al borde de su asiento, esperando con un nudo en el estómago. Matthew pudo percibir el olor a humedad y tierra mojada, y se sintió a sí mismo tranquilizarse. Después de unos minutos suspendidos en el aire tratando de encontrar el lugar perfecto para aterrizar, el Raven comenzó a bajar con tortuosa lentitud. Dom agradeció en silencio a Rogers, el piloto, por no haberse acercado tanto al hotel que fue rápidamente tapado por los altos pinos y encinos una vez el Raven tocó el quebradizo pasto. Las aspas del helicóptero comenzaron a bajar su velocidad, y Dom tomó su Lancer con un fuerte agarre, levantándose de su asiento y bajándose del Raven. Sus botas tocaron el pasto, aplastando el mismo al quedarse de pie sobre él mientras admiraba la gran extensión de árboles que se mostraba ante sus ojos. No tardó mucho para que Matthew se le uniera, y tiempo después, Rogers salió del Raven, quitándose su casco.

—Ya estamos aquí —Rogers dijo mientras sonreía, acercándose al par de hombres—. Creí que sería mejor caminar desde este lugar hasta el hotel.

—Es una buena idea, pero son demasiados suministros; no podremos con todos ellos —Matthew razonó, sus ojos examinando las diversas cajas que dentro tenían variedad de comida.

—Los dejaremos aquí —Dom habló, su mirada perdida en el pasto—. Haremos aproximadamente dos horas de caminata al hotel, no los necesitáremos.

—Podríamos llevarnos unas cuantas cosas para el camino —Rogers sugirió—. Agua, comida.

—Está bien. Distribuiré un par de raciones para cada uno —Matthew se ofreció, acercándose al Raven y comenzando a abrir las cajas, revelando diversas cantidades de comida, entre otras cosas. Escogió dos botellas de agua para cada quien, y tres recipientes de comida enlatada. Se acercó a Rogers y le dio su porción, quien le agradeció animosamente. Cuando Matthew quiso darle a Dom lo que a éste le correspondía, Santiago no lo aceptó.

—Tienes que comer. No has probado bocado desde que estábamos en Anvil Gate —Matthew lo reprendió, irritado por su inmadura actitud.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no necesito… —pero fue interrumpido cuando Matt estrelló los objetos contra el pecho de Dom, quien por inercia subió su mano, evitando que los objetos cayeran al suelo. Hizo contacto visual con Matthew, se sintió un poco intimidado y sorprendido por la intensidad que sus ojos cargaban.

—Basta, Dom —dijo con frialdad, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar para adentrarse en la gran extensión de árboles. Rogers le siguió el paso, mientras que Santiago se quedó de pie en silencio, disfrutando su soledad por un breve momento. Después de salir de su pequeño trance, Dom parpadeó múltiples veces y caminó con rapidez para alcanzar a los dos hombres.

Pronto fueron rodeados por los grandes árboles, caminando entre maleza y arbustos pequeños. En silencio, Rogers y Matt disfrutaban de su comida, mientras que Dom prefirió adentrarse en sus pensamientos y olvidar su porción de alimento. Las miradas que Matthew le lanzaba de vez en cuando no eran pasadas desapercibidas por Santiago, pero fingía no notarlas, ignorante ante los ojos color miel que lo analizaban con tanta intensidad. Caminaron por lo que fueron aproximadamente treinta minutos, y aún no les era posible visualizar el gran edificio, provocando una silenciosa desesperación en Dom. ¿Cuánto faltaba?

Cerró sus ojos cuando después de otros minutos pudo sentir su estómago rugir. Gruñó en lo bajo, y observó con detenimiento la lata de comida que sujetaba con su mano izquierda. Le entregó a Matthew su Lancer, y Dom comenzó a abrir la lata, revelando comida color café que no supo identificar. Acercó la lata a su nariz para tratar de percibir un olor con el que se sintiera familiarizado, pero aparentemente la comida no desprendía ninguna clase de aroma, y arrugó su nariz. Matthew observó su reacción y dejó que una risa escapara de su boca.

—No es de gran calidad, pero está buena. Más vale eso a nada —Matt dijo, sonriente. Santiago reflexionó sobre la respuesta del joven doctor y se encogió de hombros, seguido de levantar la lata una vez más hacia su boca y abrir la misma para vaciar el alimento dentro. Masticó con lentitud, saboreando y tratando de identificar lo que era, pero aun así, no pudo reconocerlo. De todos modos, no era del todo malo. Sonrió suavemente, y Matthew le devolvió el gesto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, casualmente intercambiando opiniones o tratando de adivinar la hora basándose en la posición del sol. Dom supuso que eran ya pasadas las doce del mediodía, y el calor comenzó a hacerse notar. Rogers platicó la historia de su decisión por volverse piloto, mientras que Dom platicó su experiencia como Gear y Matthew describió sus vivencias en la medicina. El ambiente comenzó a volverse más amigable con los tres riendo de vez en cuando, llegando a disfrutar la compañía. Sin embargo, Dom no podía quitarse el molesto nerviosismo y la persistente incomodidad que afectaba principalmente su estómago. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera a salir bien. Lo deseaba.

Porque, de no ser así, Santiago no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría.

* * *

Marcus se removió en su cama. No sabía qué hora era, pero podía darse una idea de que eran casi las dos de la tarde. Bostezó con pesadez, gruñendo al sentir como su piel, al estar pegajosa, se adhería a la sábana blanca debajo de él. Estuvo varios minutos analizando el techo, con ambos brazos colocados detrás de su cabeza. Pensaba en todo y en nada, en decenas de rostros que pasaban por su mente de forma borrosa y poco clara. Se sentía cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Empezaba a percibir la monotonía en su vida, y eso era lo primero que no quería que pasara: que sus días en Sera se convirtieran en una rutina. Odiaba esa palabra; tener establecido todo lo que tenía que hacer en un día lo volvía loco, y buscó con silenciosa desesperación algo que lo ayudara a eliminar esa incómoda sensación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sólo golpe, hueco y débil, resonó en las cuatro paredes de su cuarto. Levantó una ceja en duda, y se enderezó lo suficiente, confundido por saber si lo había imaginado. Esperó paciente a que otro golpe se escuchara, pero después de unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y bufó en lo alto, recostándose una vez más. Los abrió casi de inmediato cuando ahora dos golpes hicieron contacto con su puerta. Ésta vez se levantó por completo de la cama, tallando sus ojos con ayuda de su puño, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Sus pies descalzos sintieron la fría madera, y el crujido de la misma resonó en sus oídos. Vestía con una playera blanca, desgastada y llegando a tonos amarillos, y en la parte inferior llevaba puesto un pants gris que lucía un poco aterrado.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de su puerta, sintió un incómodo bulto de nervios situarse en la boca de su estómago. Frunció el entrecejo ante la reacción, y la sensación era tan intensa que causó que un poco de preocupación se generara dentro de él. Trató de eliminar la molestia, y tomó el picaporte, sintiendo el frío material hacer contacto con su palma. Lo giró, y como si se tratara de una mala broma, el bulto de nervios hizo su aparición una vez más, casi asfixiándolo. Giró por completo la manija, y el sonido del seguro siendo removido provocó que suspirara temblorosamente.

Gruñó en lo bajo, no comprendiendo el origen de su incomodidad. Después, inhaló con profundidad y abrió la puerta de golpe, sin importarle qué o más bien _quién_ lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Pero una vez la figura se mostró ante él, supo el origen de aquél molesto bulto de nervios.

Sintió como si todo el aire en sus pulmones desapareciera. Sintió alivio, sorpresa, ira, nostalgia, tristeza, melancolía, esperanza. Sintió como si toda palabra, toda lógica, todo lo que alguna vez había conocido desapareciera por completo y fuera remplazada por la imagen de la persona que estaba de pie frente a él. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y quitarle el aliento. Se quedó perplejo, inmóvil. Entró en un trance; todo lo que existía a su alrededor desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubiera importado. Se sintió completo. Sintió como si ese vacío del cual no tenía ni idea de que existía se llenara entero. Todo parecía un sueño; su subconsciente podría estar interpretando su deseo de volver a ver a su hermano, porque no era posible que el mismísimo Dominic Santiago fuera el que estaba de pie frente a él. No era posible. Era ilógico, estúpido, incluso patético.

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho, por un instante fugaz creyendo que Dom, su hermano, había regresado a su hogar después de un año de estar muerto. Una lágrima amenazaba con bajar por su mejilla, pero tomó toda su voluntad para permitirle a la misma quedarse donde estaba. Bajó su rostro, y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo.

—Despierta —era imposible. No podía ser real—. Despierta —se repitió, queriendo de una vez por todas terminar con ese sueño que ahora veía como una cruel pesadilla—. Despierta —desilusión, desesperanza—. Despierta —tristeza, impotencia—. Despierta.

Su cuerpo se tornó rígido cuando sintió dos manos situarse sobre sus hombros y masajear los mismos sobre la prenda, percibiendo de forma casi inmediata el calor que emanaba de las palmas del hombre al que se rehusaba reconocer que en realidad estaba frente a él. No quiso levantar la cabeza; ya era suficiente sufrimiento, ya era suficiente tortura. Quería despertar, quería volver a la triste y monótona realidad. Una simple y solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla, y se sintió avergonzado por su reacción.

—Marcus —era demasiado. No podía aguantar tanto. Era fuerte, de eso no había duda alguna, pero ya no podía con eso. Era la voz de su hermano; en varias ocasiones creyó haberla olvidado, pero ahora que la escuchaba sentía como si en primer lugar nunca hubiera dejado de escucharla. Como si él no se hubiera ido por tanto, tanto tiempo. Las pesadillas que tenía sobre la muerte de su hermano habían desaparecido hacía meses, y no quería revivirlas.

—Por favor —imploró, su voz temblorosa—. Por favor, detente —susurró.

—Marcus, mírame —él comenzó a negar con su cabeza, una y otra vez, como si de esa forma lograra espantar la pesadilla y despertar en su cama, de vuelta a la vida diaria, de vuelta al mundo de los vivos—. Marcus, vamos.

—No... no —titubeó, cerrando sus ojos aún con más fuerza—. No... —el rastro que había dejado su lágrima ahora se secaba, y no quería gastar la única dignidad que le quedaba en seguir derramando lágrimas que no servían de nada llorar.

—Marcus, te lo ruego. Por favor. Mírame —Santiago murmuró, su voz sonando temblorosa de igual forma, como si estuviera al borde del llanto—. Soy yo, hermano —dijo entre dientes, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de Marcus, probablemente dejando varias marcas rojizas—. ¡Soy yo, maldita sea! ¡Mírame, Marcus! ¡Mírame!

Y el sargento levantó su rostro de forma repentina, haciendo contacto visual con el hombre que alguna vez fue su hermano, su confidente, su mejor amigo, su compañero. Se perdió en los intensos ojos azabaches de Santiago, vio en ellos la verdad, la sorpresa, la emoción, vio todo lo que él había sentido hacía unos insignificantes minutos que ahora parecían horas. Sintió como si sus pies dejaran de tocar su sombra y su cuerpo comenzara a flotar. Las emociones encontradas lo abrumaron a tal punto de quererlo asfixiar. ¿En verdad era real lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando? ¿En verdad no era un sueño? No podía ser..., tenía que haber algo mal.

—Dom... —susurró, saboreando el nombre por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sin decirlo. Aún no lo podía creer. ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía perdido, pero al mismo tiempo encontrado. Como si Santiago fuera parte de su esencia, estando sin esa porción por un año entero, y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta volvía a estar completo—. Dom..., ¿eres tú? —la inseguridad cubría su voz, pero ahora, expresar sus sentimientos de forma tan abierta no pareció molestarle. Quiso dejar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, pero no se lo permitió. Santiago lo miraba con alegría, probablemente sintiendo lo mismo que él, pero sin molestarse en minimizar la reacción ni el impacto que la situación le causaba.

—Soy yo, Marcus —murmuró, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando al sargento con ternura y empatía—. Soy yo.

—Pero tú... —titubeó, sin saber qué decir. No sabía cómo terminar su frase, no sabía cómo expresar mediante palabras lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento tanto —Dom dijo, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que un suspiro escapara de su boca—. Pero regresé; estoy aquí. Ya regresé, Marcus. Y no pienso irme.

—Dom..., moriste —Marcus murmuró, perplejo—. Te vi..., la explosión. Santiago, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Está bien, Marcus —y Dom dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, esperando una reacción del sargento. Pero él sólo se quedó de pie en la misma posición, con su mirada perdida en Santiago, completamente inmóvil, perdido—. Está bien —y su brazo derecho rodeó el cuello de Marcus, y con lentitud lo acercó a él hasta que pudo abrazarlo sin molestia. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre sus omóplatos, mientras que la izquierda lo sujetaba de su antebrazo. Un abrazo un tanto incómodo, ya que Marcus aún no lo correspondía. Permaneció de esa forma por lo que parecieron minutos, hasta que el sargento reaccionó y colocó sus brazos de la misma manera en la que Santiago los tenía, en silencio apreciando que su hermano hubiera vuelto después de creerlo muerto por más de un año. Todo se sentía tan verdadero que comenzó a convencerse a sí mismo de que en realidad todo eso estaba realmente pasando, y que no era ningún producto de su subconsciente ni un engaño del mismo.

Tenía a su hermano de vuelta. La monotonía por la que se había preocupado hacía unos minutos ya no iba a ser un problema ahora que tenía a Dominic de vuelta en su vida.

 **Los hermanos juntos otra vez, justo como tiene que ser (cough, Dom no debió de haber muerto, cough). Cambiando de tema, ¿ya VIERON EL LAUNCH TRAILER DE GEARS OF WAR 4? Dios, ya quiero tener a ese bebé en mis manos :). ¡COLE está de REGRESO! ¿Saben lo que eso puede significar? MÁS. CAMEOS. YEAH. Estoy preparada para ver a un Baird y a una Sam 25 años en el futuro. Esperemos que a nadie le pase nada en este juego. ¿Ya lo reservaron? ¿Están ansiosos por jugarlo? ¡Me encantaría leer lo que opinan al respecto! Déjenme sus comentarios en un review (que por supuesto no es necesario que escriban, es su decisión) para así ver que piensan! Bien, eso ha sido todo de mi parte, gracias por leer=) , ADIOUS!**


	9. See You Again

**Hola amiguitos! ¿Se preguntaban dónde estaba el capítulo 9? Pues aquí está, ya listo para ser publicado y para que ustedes lo lean. ¡Estamos a tan sólo 5 días de que Gears of War 4 salga! ¿Emocionados? Yo estoy más que eso; dios, no puedo esperar más :'( . Pero bueno, de eso hablaremos con más profundidad en la última nota de autor. Que disfruten el capítulo 9!**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 9 - See You Again**

Justo como le había ocurrido con Hoffman, Dom tuvo que pasar largos minutos, que pronto se transformaron en horas, explicando todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que despertó en aquel hospital de un coma que duró poco más del año hasta el instante en el que llegó a Azura. Marcus no decía palabra alguna; simplemente se detenía de forma ocasional para hacer preguntas, pero no opinaba ni mostraba sus reacciones. No había cambiado en lo absoluto. Al parecer la presencia de Adam no había provocado un gran cambio en la actitud de Marcus, pero se alegraba por ello, pues aún recordaba la forma en la que tenía que tratar al sargento para que una conversación entre los dos surgiera de manera fluida y animada. Había respondido preguntas que Marcus ni siquiera le había hecho, y le contó sobre Matthew y su importancia en su historia. Lo describió como era: un hombre apasionado, joven, lleno de energía y vida, dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr su objetivo. También explicó el recorrido que hicieron a Anvil Gate, y de Anvil Gate a Azura, donde habían aterrizado y caminado aproximadamente dos horas y media bajo el incandescente sol hasta llegar al hotel.

Dom describió el plan espontáneamente elaborado para adentrarse en el hotel, empezando con usar a Rogers, el piloto, como principal distracción. Después de eso, contactaron al capitán temporal que la CGO tenía. Marcus admitió no ser muy cercano al sujeto, pero que a pesar de eso era un buen líder. El capitán se llamaba Frederick Johnson, un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos azules, poseedor de una intimidante musculatura. Gracias a la influencia de Rogers y a los múltiples contactos que tenía dentro, habían logrado llegar hasta la pequeña oficina de Frederick, explicando la situación. El capitán les asignó una habitación a Dom y a Matthew, mientras que Rogers había sido emparejado con otro Gear que por suerte conocía. Usando el casco de Rogers para que los soldados no lo reconocieran, Santiago y Matt habían llegado a la habitación, asentándose y descansando un poco, y Dom había tomado la oportunidad para poderse preparar mentalmente mientras Matthew dormía plácidamente. Hasta haber sentido que estaba lo suficientemente listo para afrontar lo inevitable, Dom había despertado a Matt, pidiéndole que descubriera la localización del sargento, lo cual no fue difícil gracias a la fama que Marcus Fenix tenía dentro de la CGO.

Después de que Matthew regresara y le diera a Santiago las indicaciones, éste mismo se deshizo del casco y salió del cuarto para encaminarse a la habitación de Marcus, a donde había llegado después de pocos minutos de caminata sin ser visto por nadie, afortunadamente.

—Y ahora estoy aquí —Dom finalizó, suspirando tras llegar a la última frase de su relato. Marcus estaba sentado en su cama, inclinado hacia adelante de forma en que sus codos pudieran estar sobre sus rodillas, procesando toda la información. Santiago sabía que el sargento no era un hombre dado a expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que éste, muy dentro de sí, rebosaba de alegría al saber que su hermano estaba de vuelta y que no planeaba volverse a ir—. Una historia de locos, ¿no?

—Aún no puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí. El desgraciado de Hoffman no nos informó nada al respecto —Marcus se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

—Eso es porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera. Quería que esto fuera una clase de sorpresa.

—Y vaya que me sorprendiste —Marcus contestó provocando una risa de parte de Santiago. El ambiente aún seguía un poco tenso, pero afortunadamente la densa capa de incomodidad había sido eliminada por completo. El silencio del sargento estaba desesperando a Santiago, pero tenía que ser paciente. Todos iban a reaccionar de diferente forma al escuchar las noticias, pero creía y quería pensar que la reacción de Marcus era la más difícil de interpretar. Al mirarlo y verlo en una pose tan pensativa y reflexiva, no podía percibir lo que el sargento sentía, y eso le frustraba un poco. Al parecer ese año que pasó sin observar ni analizar a Marcus habían arruinado su don de poder leer con plenitud al sargento, algo que nunca nadie había logrado antes. Esperaba ansioso sentado en una silla frente a Marcus, y sus piernas estaban cruzadas de manera en que su tobillo izquierdo estaba sobre su rodilla derecha, mientras que su espalda estaba recargada por completo en el respaldo. Marcus pasó varios minutos analizando todo lo que se le había platicado y confesado, sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—Impresionante —susurró, permitiéndole a la primera sonrisa aparecer en sus labios. Contagiado por la reacción, Dom sonrió de igual forma—. Realmente impresionante —repitió con más énfasis en la palabra, rascando su barbilla con ayuda de su dedo índice—. ¿Y cómo piensas darles las noticias a los demás?

—Aún no lo sé —Dom respondió con sinceridad, bajando su rostro—. Todos pueden tener miles de reacciones distintas.

—¿Y piensas encontrarte con todos hoy?

—Mientras más temprano lo haga será mejor. Primero quería venir contigo porque lo mereces —Marcus asintió, internamente agradecido por la consideración de Santiago—. Después supongo que serán las reacciones fáciles. Cole, Jace, Clayton...

—Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.

—Te lo agradezco, pero quiero hacer esto solo —Dom respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito yo ser el que les dé la noticia.

—Bien —murmuró Marcus, su voz grave y rasposa resonando en el lugar—. Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo.

Quedaron en silencio por minutos que asemejaron a la eternidad misma. Marcus aún se sentía abrumado por tanta información, pero el hecho de volver a tener a su hermano a su lado le causaba un júbilo inexplicable y una alegría que rebasaba cualquier límite establecido. Se sentía feliz. Alegre.

—¿Y cómo están todos? —Dom preguntó, sonriente—. Baird, Cole, Clayton, Jace, Sam...

—Ellos están bien —Marcus respondió, mientras una imagen de cada Gear mencionando se proyectaba en su mente—. Mejor que nunca.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Santiago sonrió—. ¿Y qué me dices de Adam? ¿Sigue inventando y experimentando? Me gustaría felicitarlo; el mundo no se salva todos los días.

La habitación cayó en un fúnebre silencio, y Marcus no pudo evitar bajar su rostro, centrando su mirada en el suelo. Dom no pudo interpretar la reacción del sargento, pero sintió un mal presentimiento que se representó como un bulto de nervios en su estómago. Sintió angustia e incomodidad llenarlo por dentro, y temió lo peor.

—Mi padre —Marcus empezó a hablar, logrando encontrar su voz después de unos minutos de estar en silencio—, él no lo logró. Se inyectó imulsión para ver si su experimento funcionaba, y...funcionó.

—Lo siento, Marcus —Dom murmuró después de unos minutos de analizar lo mencionado, sintiendo compasión y un poco de tristeza al saber que Adam no había podido disfrutar de su gloria. Se había sacrificado por el mundo. Se había sacrificado por la humanidad. Dom cerró sus ojos y un suspiro abandonó su boca. El hombre talló sus párpados con su dedo índice y pulgar, masajeando la suave piel mientras trataba de procesar toda la información que se le acababa de ser brindada. Por un instante fugaz, quiso que las cosas no se hubiesen dado de esa forma. Entonces el sargento había sufrido el doble de dolor, había experimentado una doble agonía, doble tristeza. Perder a su hermano y a su padre antes de que la guerra terminara sonaba tan inhumano y cruel… Tan injusto.

—Lo siento tanto, Marcus —repitió, sintiéndose preocupado por su hermano. Pero había pasado un año, y esperaba, anhelaba que el trauma de haber perdido a dos personas cercanas de una forma tan trágica y rápida ya no existiera. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al sargento encogerse de hombros, una sonrisa triste formada en sus labios, la melancolía plenamente plantada en su rostro como recordatorio de todo por lo que había pasado. Admiraba a Marcus, porque por lo que podía ver, su hermano había logrado salir adelante. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar no podría asegurar que lo lograra sobrellevar de la misma forma.

—Murió como un héroe, y seguirá siendo recordado como tal —Marcus dijo, sonriendo—. Justo como tú.

* * *

—Esto es incómodo —Samantha murmuró, quedándose paralizada en la misma posición, creyendo imposible estar en una situación más vergonzosa. Baird se quedó callado, mientras sus ojos analizaban en silencio lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo es —Damon aseguró, asintiendo en silencio. Empezó a sentir un color abrasador invadir su cuerpo, y se removió con molestia—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya —Baird dijo, ladeando su cabeza y deslizando su pierna para deshacerse de la de Sam.

La pelinegra se sintió ligeramente ofendida, pero si esa no hubiese sido su habitación tal vez habría hecho lo mismo. Subió su pierna tras sentir la de Baird comenzar a moverse, engarrotándola hacia arriba, viendo a Damon ladear su cuerpo para bajar sus piernas de la cama, seguido de levantarse con lentitud y estirar sus brazos hacia arriba. Sam lo estudió en silencio, y Baird se quedó de pie, inmóvil y en silencio, al parecer sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de mencionar su nombre cuando Damon comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, rodeando la cama. Las suelas de sus botas produciendo un sonido hueco que resonó en todo el cuarto mientras se acercaba más a su objetivo. Samantha quiso detenerlo, abriendo su boca para pronunciar algo que lograra llamar su atención, pero sacudió su cabeza. Se vería muy patético. Miró en silencio como Baird se detenía en frente de la puerta y su mano tocaba la perilla. El soldado miró sobre su hombro, y la pelinegra sintió un atisbo de esperanza apoderarse de ella.

—Hasta luego, Sam —murmuró, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con rapidez de la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí con fuerza. Samantha bajó su mirada y mordió su labio inferior. De alguna forma sabía que eso iba a pasar, y no le sorprendía ver esa actitud proviniendo de Baird. Lo que le extrañó en gran medida fue la reacción que tuvo; nada de ira, tristeza o desilusión. Sólo un vacío que pudo ignorar con facilidad y que no la afectó en lo más mínimo. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse, fijando sus ojos azabaches en el techo que se erguía sobre ella. Todo se tornó negro cuando permitió que sus párpados le taparan su vista, y suspiró ruidosamente disfrutando de la soledad que había en su cuarto.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

¿Acaso era posible perder la noción del tiempo? Santiago se lo preguntaba, pues sentía como si las horas fueran simple segundos acumulándose, y podía asegurar que ahora eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando tan sólo parecía como si hubieran pasado insignificantes minutos desde que había llegado a la habitación del sargento. Marcus y Dom charlaban de todo y de nada, ajenos a lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior mientras compartían vivencias y experiencias que eran merecedoras de ser contadas. Al igual que Marcus, Dom también tuvo la oportunidad de hacer las preguntas de las que tanto había anhelado tener una respuesta. Le pidió al sargento que explicara con lujo de detalle y sin omitir absolutamente nada cómo había sido que se había reencontrado con su padre, cómo había logrado salvar el mundo y cómo había sido la vida en Azura desde el fin de la guerra. Marcus narró todo con naturalidad y simplicidad, y aunque para él pareciera un sencillo relato, para Dom era un orgullo. Se sentía emocionado con cada palabra que salía de la boca del sargento, y aliviado al saber que la reina Myrrah por fin había sido derrotada y que la paz finalmente reinaba sobre todos los habitantes que quedaban de Sera. A comparación de Marcus, Santiago opinaba y hablaba sin parar cada vez que el sargento pronunciaba una frase nueva. Expresaba sus emociones sin problema alguno, todo eso mientras sonreía ampliamente al saber que habían sido los ganadores de aquella guerra que había parecido imposible de ganar en aquel entonces, más o menos unos diez años atrás.

La conversación que Marcus y Santiago estaban teniendo fue interrumpida cuando dos golpes estruendosos resonaron en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Marcus centró su mirada en la puerta de madera, levantando una ceja en cuestionamiento, mientras que Dom se puso rígido, consciente de que podía ser visto e identificado por la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. El pánico surgió dentro de él, y volteó a ver a Marcus con su rostro lleno de dudas, tratando de transmitir mediante su mirada todas las preguntas que se generaban dentro de su mente en esos instantes. Preguntas que el sargento nunca dio indicios de responder. Los golpes se repitieron, y Marcus se puso de pie con lentitud. Sus pasos hicieron eco en los oídos de Santiago mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Marcus tomó la perilla y la giró con lentitud, abriendo la puerta tan sólo unos pocos centímetros por los cuales logró asomar su cabeza. Levantó ambas cejas cuando vio al hombre que estaba de pie frente a la puerta, y que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo apenas visible.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, inconscientemente poniéndose a la defensiva. El hombre soltó una risa nerviosa y cerró sus ojos, ladeando su cabeza.

—Usted debe de ser Marcus —el joven dijo, rascando su nuca—. Siento interrumpir —extendió su mano hacia adelante, y desde la pequeña abertura, Marcus estudió la mano del joven—. Mi nombre es Matthew Ross. Soy amigo de Santiago, sólo venía a ver si todo estaba bien — Marcus retiró su mirada de Matt por unos instantes para centrar su atención en Dom, quien tras ser informado de que era Matthew soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio, relajando sus músculos. Al ver su reacción, Marcus gruñó en lo bajo y abrió por completo la puerta, moviéndose hacia un lado para permitirle a Matt adentrarse en su habitación. El joven doctor lo hizo con cierto titubeo, y después de dar pasos tentativos, examinando el entorno con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, se acercó con más confianza hacia Dom. El soldado lo esperaba con una sonrisa, un gesto que fue correspondido por Matthew en cuanto lo vio.

—Matt, ¿todo en orden? —Santiago preguntó, un poco consternado.

—Oh, sí. Sólo quería ver cómo estaban los dos. ¿Lograron ponerse al día?

—Y que lo digas —respondió Santiago. Entonces Marcus regresó con Dom y Matthew, analizando a los dos desde la entrada a su recámara con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Santiago se levantó y señaló al sargento con su mano—. Matt, éste es el sargento Marcus Fenix. Marcus, éste es Matthew Ross. Él fue quien me rescató y salvó —Matt volvió a extender su mano como lo había hecho antes, secretamente temiendo el ser rechazado una vez más.

—Un gusto finalmente conocerlo, sargento —dijo ligeramente nervioso, pero aún así sonriente—. Dom hablaba mucho de usted —Marcus analizó la mano del joven doctor como lo había hecho minutos atrás, y deshizo su cruce de brazos para poder estrechar la mano de Matt.

—Llámame Marcus —el sargento murmuró, seguido de soltar la mano de Matthew y comenzar a caminar hacia el mismo lugar donde había estado sentado antes de ser interrumpido por la presencia del joven doctor. Matt permaneció de pie en medio del cuarto, visiblemente rígido e incómodo.

—No te preocupes, Matt —Dom rió con serenidad, su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de su risa—. Marcus suele causar esa impresión en la mayoría de las personas.

—Me alegra no ser el único —Matthew murmuró, pero aun así pudo ser escuchado por el par de hombres que estaban en la habitación junto con él—. Oh, por cierto, un sujeto que estoy seguro que lo has mencionado comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Clayton...algo —Matthew dijo pensativo—. Me lo encontré en los pasillos y empezó a decirme que no me había visto antes, y que si era nuevo.

—¿Clayton Carmine? —Dom preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta y confirmándola tras ver la reacción de Matt.

—Ese era su apellido, exacto. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Pues que era nuevo.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Qué esperabas que dijera? ¡Me tomó con la guardia baja!

—Bueno, si te hubieras quedado en la habitación tal y como acordamos tal vez no hubieras tenido que pasar por esa situación.

—¿Me vas a culpar por querer tomar un poco de aire fresco? Además estoy hambriento, y no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería. Supongo que tienen algo así aquí, ¿no?

—Íbamos a ir en cuanto terminara de hablar con Marcus.

—Sí, bueno, no creía que te iba a tomar cuatro horas hacerlo.

—¡Suficiente! —el sargento interrumpió, elevando la voz y logrando capturar la atención de Santiago y Matthew, quien se sobresaltó asustado por la espontánea reacción de parte de Marcus. Bajó su mirada y escondió las manos en sus bolsillos—. Dom, creo que es momento de que empieces a encontrar a los demás para decirles. No pueden seguir ocultos todo este tiempo; necesitan terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Santiago asintió en silencio, sabiendo que Marcus tenía razón en lo que decía. Pero, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Ahora que lo pensaba, tener que ir a buscar uno por uno lucía como una tarea muy complicada, pues tendría que buscarlos, evitar ser visto por los demás soldados que podrían tal vez reconocerlo y encontrarlos en un lugar que no estuviera muy concurrido y en donde pudiera explicar todo de forma que no tuviera ningún tipo de interrupción.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Marcus que reúna a todos los que restan en un lugar específico y les das la sorpresa a todos por igual? —Matthew preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros. Dom parecía no ser el único considerando la sugerencia de Matthew, pues Marcus se inclinó hacia adelante, rascando su apenas naciente barba con ayuda de sus dedos, sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando —Dom habló, mirando a Matt—. Va a ser muy complicado ir explicando de uno a uno todo lo que pasó. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Y por qué no aquí mismo? —Matthew dijo, señalando el cuarto.

—No puedo invitarlos a mi habitación solamente porque sí. Tiene que haber una razón.

—¿Hay un bar aquí cerca? —Marcus levantó su rostro para encarar a Santiago, y cuando hicieron contacto visual, el sargento asintió en silencio.

—Entonces, el bar será —Matthew exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados—. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Marcus se levantó de su cama y se acercó al par de hombres que comenzaban a formular el plan.

—¿Entonces tengo que invitar a todos al bar? —el sargento preguntó, una ceja arqueada en duda.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil. Sólo asegúrate de que no haya nadie más en el lugar y todo estará listo —Matthew dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Marcus lo volteó a ver con sorpresa, tratando de fulminar al joven doctor con la mirada. Matt simplemente desvió la suya y la centró en Santiago—. ¿Verdad, Dom?

—Sólo una cosa, Marcus —Santiago murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante para estar más cerca del sargento—. No invites a Sam. Yo...me encargaré de eso.

El sargento asintió en silencio.

—Bien, entonces manos a la obra.

* * *

Baird no sabía qué pensar cuando Marcus lo invitó al bar a una "reunión". Su extrañeza no pudo ser ocultada, y miró al sargento como si fuera un completo desconocido. Aún después de que Marcus se había ido, Damon había permanecido en la misma posición digiriendo todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Debía ser algo realmente importante como para que Marcus se diera la tarea de buscar a todo Delta por su cuenta. Sabía que a pesar de que el sargento se lo había pedido, era una clase de orden indirecta que tenía que seguir aunque le diera pereza hacerlo. Había tenido una mañana de locos, y justo cuando empezaba a tener una tarde _normal_ , Marcus había llegado para invitarlo al bar. Perfecto. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a todo mundo?

Definitivamente no quería recordar la vergüenza que había sentido aquella mañana, así que salió de su habitación después de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa para dirigirse al bar tal y como se lo había indicado Marcus. Tal vez un trago podría hacerle bien. Todo ese asunto con Sam se estaba saliendo de control, y tenía que cortar todo posible lazo que hubiese creado entre él y ella para evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo e indeseado que ocurriera en un futuro no muy lejano. Clasificaría lo que había pasado entre los dos como una clase retorcida y extraña de experimento que no había salido bien. Estaban bien como compañeros, ¿para qué forzar que otra clase de relación ocurriera entre ambos? Tal vez fue su culpa, ya que él fue el que se dirigió a su habitación, pero lo había hecho por pura compasión y pena. De alguna forma se había sentido comprometido, y ahora parecía que todo había llegado a un cierre entre él y Sam. Había logrado disculparse, enmendar su error y saciar la curiosidad que tenía de besar a Samantha. No había sido nada especial. Tal y como lo había pensado antes: un retorcido y extraño experimento fallido y nada más.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, logró salir del hotel, encontrándose con Cole en la plataforma, recargando en la barandilla.

—¡Hey, hermano! Te estaba esperando —Baird saludó con la mano y siguió caminando, ahora con Augustus como su acompañante.

—¿Marcus también te invitó a su misteriosa reunión?

—En efecto. De hecho invitó a toda Delta.

A toda Delta. Perfecto, tendría la oportunidad de explicarle todo a Sam y tratar de hacerle entender que era mejor fingir que nada de eso había pasado y seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se escuchaba como un buen plan. Aún a pesar de eso, esperaba no causarle ninguna clase de daño a Samantha. Seguía siendo su amiga, y no quería causarle un daño innecesario. Deseaba que se lo tomara bien; en serio lo esperaba.

—¿De qué crees que se trate todo esto? —Cole preguntó, con la curiosidad clara en su voz.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —Baird dijo, visualizando en la distancia el pequeño bar. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, abriendo la puerta y visualizando a Clayton, a Jace y a Anya. Samantha no parecía haber llegado aún. Se acercaron a la mesa donde el resto de Delta estaba situado, y tomaron asiento, comenzando a preguntarse entre ellos qué estaba pasando. Marcus de pronto salió a la vista, y lo vieron titubear y suspirar temblorosamente, removiéndose incómodo en su posición. Analizó a todos con una mirada intensa y analítica, una mirada que incluso logró intimidar ligeramente a Baird. El silencio reinaba en la habitación y los Gears esperaban impacientes a que Marcus comenzara a hablar. Damon miraba constantemente hacia la puerta esperando ver a Samantha entrar, pero eventualmente se dio por vencido, centrado su atención de nuevo en un agitado Marcus que parecía que aún no lograba encontrar palabras.

—Marcus, ¿está todo bien? —Anya preguntó consternada, con ambas cejas elevadas en señal de duda y la preocupación plantada claramente en su rostro. El sargento asintió en silencio, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando con fuerza, logrando minimizar su nerviosismo.

—Quiero que escuchen muy atentamente porque no lo repetiré —Marcus habló finalmente después de varios minutos de permanecer en un lúgubre silencio—. Sé que esto va a ser una locura, pero por favor, no se alteren.

—¿Vas a decirnos o no? —Baird preguntó frustrado. Odiaba el suspenso.

Marcus volvió a suspirar, su mirada se hallaba perdida en el espacio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Al principió pensó que sería fácil darles aquella noticia, pero ahora que tenía a todos los soldados frente a frente veía que iba a ser un completo desafío.

—Escuchen... —el sargento dijo, su gruesa voz resonando en el pequeño cuarto. Todos esperaban desesperados a que Marcus prosiguiera con cualquiera que fuese aquella cosa que quería decirles, pero el misterio se estaba volviendo insoportable y molesto—. Ah, mierda —murmuró para sí mismo, seguido de mirar a todos de frente y cubrir su rostro con una escalofriante seriedad.

—¿Marcus? —Anya preguntó, frustrada.

—Chicos, Dom está vivo.

Fue extraño, porque lo primero que quiso hacer Baird fue reírse. Luego entendió que no sería lo más correcto puesto que su sargento estaba perdiendo el juicio. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Había aguantado un año entero, debía darle crédito por eso, pero finalmente había sucumbido ante la locura y había perdido la razón. Ahora había perdido tiempo en escuchar disparates y suspiró agobiado. Volteó a ver las reacciones del resto de sus compañeros y pudo identificarlas con facilidad. La de Anya era sorpresa y preocupación, la reacción de Clayton era parecida a la suya, la de Jace era confusión, la de Cole era sorpresa y la de Dizzy era incredulidad. Al parecer nadie se había creído el cuento.

—Em, Marcus, creo que no escuché bien —Augustus dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—No necesito escucharlo de nuevo —Damon habló, arrastrando su silla hacia atrás y levantándose lentamente—. Lo siento, Marcus, pero ahora me voy.

—¡Joder! No entienden, ¡déjenme explicarles! —Marcus exclamó molesto, incluso frustrado. Baird se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años recargado en el marco de la puerta. Tenía cabello rubio, y vestía una chaqueta café y jeans negros. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, bloqueando el paso.

—¡Eso fue muy delicado, Marcus! ¡En serio! —el hombre en la puerta gritó, ligeramente molesto. La atención fue dirigida hacia el joven y Clayton no perdió tiempo en señalarlo, poniéndose de pie en el proceso.

—¡Tú eres el tipo del pasillo! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Jace cuestionó en lo alto, completamente confundido.

—Marcus, ¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación y descansas un poco? —Anya sugirió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose de forma dubitativa hacia el sargento.

—No me importa quién seas, pero te pido que muevas tu trasero del camino —Baird exclamó frustrado.

—No dejaré que te vayas.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y quién te crees tú para detenerme?

—Damon, ¡no es el momento! —Cole gritó, acercándose a su mejor amigo.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué mierda está pasando aquí? —Dizzy exclamó frustrado, mirando a todos y recibiendo la atención de nadie.

—Yo puedo explicarles —esa voz. Esa voz logró que todos se detuvieran en seco y que dejaran de hablar. Interrumpió las acciones de todos, y se paralizaron por la sorpresa. Baird no lograba ver nada, ya que estaba dándole la espalda al resto de sus amigos Gears, y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando escuchó un jadeo sorpresivo proviniendo de Augustus, que seguía a su lado. Escuchó el crujir de la madera de una silla, y por un momento pudo percibir el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza tras ser víctima del silencio fúnebre y escalofriante que invadió el lugar en cuanto esa voz habló. Esa voz. Esa voz sonaba tan familiar. Baird cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, repitiéndose en su cabeza que eso no podía ser posible.

—Pensé que nunca saldrías —el hombre que bloqueaba la puerta habló, sonriendo ampliamente. Damon no quería darse la vuelta, temeroso de descubrir que en realidad todo estaba sucediendo y que no estaba en una clase de pesadilla. Y entonces lo escuchó.

—Dom... —era la voz de Cole, murmurando más para sí mismo que para el resto. Abrió sus ojos con espontaneidad y se atrevió a mirar a su mejor amigo, quien tenía ambas manos puestas frente a él como en una clase de pose defensiva, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como nunca antes los había visto, y logró percibir cómo su labio inferior temblaba un poco. Inhaló profundamente y se giró sobre sus talones con lentitud, esperando cualquier cosa, porque para ese momento hasta lo lógico parecía ser ilógico. Pero entonces cuando su cabeza estaba suficientemente girada, lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos.

Era Santiago.

Y estaba vivo.

Parpadeó múltiples veces y por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus ojos examinaron al resto de los Gears, quienes seguían en una clase de trance. Parecía como si de alguna forma el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y se sentía atrapado en una clase de sueño. No sabía qué hacer, sus oídos zumbaban y un dolor minúsculo apareció en su cabeza. Tampoco podía ignorar su respiración errática y la forma en la que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Pero entonces todos parecieron salir de ese trance cuando Anya gritó el nombre de Dom, y corrió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santiago y estampando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¡Dom, eres tú! —exclamó con claras lágrimas en sus ojos, sollozando mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. El soldado correspondió el abrazo, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Anya y riendo animadamente. Baird volteó a ver a Cole, quien hizo lo mismo, Augustus sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Entonces todos comenzaron a reunirse con Santiago, incluso Cole empezó a acercarse con paso lento y dubitativo, pero Baird se quedó de pie en la misma posición, aún creyendo imposible lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

—Dom está vivo —susurró para sí mismo, y entonces una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios—. Está vivo —y entonces se reunió con el resto, compartiendo el júbilo que se podía percibir en el aire. Todos gritaban y reían, palmeándole la espalda a Santiago, pidiendo explicaciones y conviviendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Después de la emoción causada por el reencuentro, todos tomaron asiento enfrente de Dom para que éste comenzara a narrar todo lo ocurrido. Matthew se puso a un lado de Marcus, viendo las reacciones de todos cambiar cada vez que una palabra salía de la boca del soldado perdido. Entonces después de unas horas de estar explicándolo todo y respondiendo las preguntas que cada Gear hacía, finalmente llegó el momento de celebrar. Todos comenzaron a beber y a festejar que Dom había regresado, y aunque al principio fue difícil para todos digerir la información, eventualmente se lograron convencer de que en realidad Santiago había regresado de entre los muertos y había llegado a su hogar. El júbilo era palpable, y la alegría contagiaba hasta la más fría alma. Se creó con rapidez un ambiente animado y fraternal, y lograron conocer a Matthew, quien simpatizó con todos y relató su parte de la historia. Todos le agradecieron a Matt por su gran hazaña, y siguieron conversando con naturalidad.

—Es un gran milagro que hayas sobrevivido, Santiago —Dizzy opinó, bebiendo de su cerveza—. ¡Joder, hijo! Ya no recordaba cuánto te extrañaba.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez todos nosotros estaríamos muertos, Dom. Gracias por eso —Anya dijo, sonriente. Santiago se sentía feliz. Se sentía _casi_ completo. Se sentía alegre de volver a reencontrarse con su familia y de recibir una bienvenida tan cálida. Se sentía a gusto, cómodo. Todos exclamaron un alegre "gracias", inclinando sus botellas hacia Dom.

—¡Aguarden! —Clayton exclamó alarmado, sorpresa en su voz—. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? Sam no está aquí, ella merece saber que regresaste, Dom.

—¿Sam? ¿De la que habías hablado en el camino? —Matthew preguntó interesado. La observación que había hecho Clayton hizo reaccionar a todos, y detuvieron su celebración para recibir una respuesta.

—Por supuesto que Sam lo merece —Dom comenzó a hablar, bajando la mirada—. Es sólo que..., tal y como lo hice con Marcus, quería que el reencuentro con Sam fuera más...

—¿Íntimo? —Jace preguntó, sonriendo. Dizzy, Anya, Cole y Jace rieron en lo alto, provocando que Santiago se sintiera avergonzado.

—Algo así. Hablando de eso, creo que es hora. Ya ha anochecido. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está su habitación? —Santiago cuestionó, examinando a todos con la mirada. Anya estaba a punto de ofrecerse cuando Cole empezó a hablar.

—Baird sabe.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, Damon, tú sabes mejor que nadie, ¿o no? —Jace arqueó ambas cejas, probando a Baird, quien se mofó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es genial, Baird. ¿Podrías llevarme ahí ahora mismo? —Dom preguntó ansioso, dando pasos hacia la dirección en la que Damon estaba. El soldado quiso pedir disculpas y responder que no, pero la mirada esperanzadora que Santiago le estaba dando era algo muy difícil de ignorar. Torció su boca ligeramente seguido de suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, resignado.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos antes de que cambie de opinión —respondió mientras se levantaba, tomando el último trago de su botella. Santiago dejó la suya en la barra que estaba a sus espaldas y se acercó a Baird. Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida. Después de que Dom se despidiera de todos a lo lejos, los dos salieron del bar encontrándose con la fresca noche y la iluminada estructura del hotel, opacando con las diversas luces provenientes de las habitaciones la belleza de la luna siendo acompañada por las estrellas. Caminaron hacia la plataforma de la entrada en silencio; sus botas se hundían constantemente en la arena. El aire era frío, y llevaba consigo la esencia de varios árboles y plantas nocturnas que desprendían su aroma solamente por la noche. Baird se sentía ligeramente incómodo; convivir con Dom mientras estaba con el resto de Delta estaba bien y era manejable, pero ahora que estaba a solas con él no sabía muy bien si debía de forzar una conversación entre los dos o dejar que el silencio los guiara hasta la habitación de Sam.

La habitación de Sam. Algo íntimo. Esas dos frases lo ponían a cuestionarse sobre el verdadero motivo que estaba impulsando a Santiago a encontrarse con la pelinegra a solas. Era su decisión, por supuesto, pero, ¿qué tenía ella de especial? Recordaba que Samantha había llegado a tener sentimientos hacia Santiago antes de su supuesta muerte, pero por lo que él sabía, Dom nunca los correspondió, ya que estaba muy herido por lo que había pasado con María, su esposa. La situación era extraña, pero no era de su incumbencia, así que trató de ignorar la pequeña molestia que tenía dentro de él por el hecho de saber que Dom quería reencontrarse con Sam a solas.

—¿Y cómo está ella? —hablando de la reina de Roma. Baird hizo todo lo posible por evitar poner sus ojos en blanco, y en lugar de eso sonrió.

—Está bien, supongo. No nos hemos visto mucho —Damon respondió. A pesar de todo, comprendía a Santiago. Entendía su ansiedad y su curiosidad, pero era mejor que lo descubriera él por su propia cuenta a escucharlo venir de alguien más—. ¿Nervioso? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—Y que lo digas —Dom respondió, ladeando la cabeza y soltando una risa no muy convincente—. Supe cómo sería la reacción de todos ustedes, incluso tenía una cierta noción de cómo actuaría Marcus una vez me viera. Pero Sam..., pienso y pienso, pero no logro imaginármelo.

—Eso es porque todo lo que Sam hace es muy difícil de prever —trató de evitar que el recuerdo apareciera en su mente, pero la misma proyectó el momento en el que Samantha lo besó de sorpresa—. Pero no te preocupes, sea cual sea su reacción, estará muy feliz de volverte a ver.

—Eso espero —Santiago susurró, más para sí mismo que para Baird. Ambos hombres siguieron caminando en la penumbra hasta que lograron llegar a la entrada, envueltos rápidamente por las luces de la recepción del hotel. Se encaminaron hacia las escaleras con rapidez mientras Dom temía por ser descubierto. Siguió a Damon por los pasillos una vez que se hubieron detenido en uno de los pisos, pasando puertas y puertas mientras su nerviosismo iba en aumento y su ansiedad lo comenzaba a asfixiar. Sintió sus manos sudorosas, y se las limpiaba una y otra vez frotándolas contra su armadura con la esperanza de que el líquido pegajoso desapareciera de sus palmas. Baird rio para sus adentros al ser testigo de la reacción de Dom, y quiso tratar de darle ánimos, pero era mejor que se comenzara a preparar mentalmente por su cuenta. Además de que Baird nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas.

Siguieron caminando, y sus pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo a través del cual se desplazaban. Con cada paso que daban, varias partículas de polvo se elevaban y quedaban suspendidas en el aire, moviéndose constantemente por la corriente que se podía sentir. Dom suspiró hondo, cerró sus ojos y tragó con fuerza. Estaba listo. Podía hacerlo. Era Sam; ella estaría feliz de volverlo a ver y eso era lo único que importaba. De pronto, Baird se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, señalándola con su mano.

—Adelante, toda tuya —no le gustó la forma en la que se expresó, pero una vez las palabras salieron de su boca ya no pudo regresarlas. Esperó a que Dom se tranquilizara, visiblemente impaciente a un lado de él. _Tómalo con calma, Damon,_ se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo lo imposible por terminar de comprender.

—Estoy preparado —Santiago susurró, dando pasos tentativos hasta quedar de pie frente a la puerta. Volteó a ver a Baird sobre su hombro, asintiéndole—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay de qué. Haría cualquier cosa por un amigo regresado de entre los muertos —provocó una risa en Dom y se sintió aliviado por liberar un poco de la tensión que Santiago tenía consigo—. Yo ya hice mi parte, ahora te toca a ti —de forma espontánea, palmeó el hombro de Dom—. Buena suerte.

Y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde habían venido, escuchando resonar en el pasillo el suspiro tembloroso de Santiago antes de oír el sonido de tres golpes azotar contra la puerta de Sam. Cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior y dando la vuelta en el pasillo. Se detuvo en la esquina de la pared, con su espalda contra la misma. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de él le pedía que se quedara para ser testigo del espectáculo. Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Dom golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sam tres veces, y el sonido que provocó su puño estampándose contra la madera lo aturdió en gran medida. Suspiró incontables veces, su nerviosismo estaba a punto de desbordarse dentro de él y a nada de hacerlo perder el control. Se seguía diciendo palabras para tranquilizarse, pero eran inútiles ahora que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de Samantha. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando lo viera? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Qué pasaría cuando la tuviera frente a frente? Tuvo impulsos de irse y retrasar lo inevitable, pero fue fuerte, y tomó toda la voluntad dentro de él para quedarse de pie a esperar con molesta desesperación a que Sam abriera aquella puerta.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó el momento en el que la perilla era girada y el seguro era quitado. Y entonces la puerta ante él se abrió ampliamente, revelando a la persona que había anhelado ver desde que había despertado. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y fue irónico, porque aún cuando había regresado a la vida casi un mes atrás, al momento de volver a ver a Sam fue cuando realmente pudo volver a sentirse vivo. Vivo y completo. La examinó con rapidez y ojo entrenado; su cabello estaba un poco más largo de como lo recordaba, su aspecto lucía más cuidado y la banda que tenía en su mejilla derecha había desaparecido. Vestía una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros que le quedaba visiblemente grande, y también llevaba puestos un par de shorts de mezclilla. Entonces centró su atención en su rostro cuando escuchó un jadeo provenir de ella, sintiéndose de pronto vulnerable y desnudo frente a Samantha.

De sus ojos caían lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero su recorrido era detenido por las manos de Sam, ambas estampadas contra su boca. Dio un paso hacia atrás, perdida en los ojos de la persona frente a ella. Dom se sintió estúpido, pues se quedó sin palabras, y envés de eso dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente. Pero eso sólo provocó que Sam retrocediera aún más. Podía ver cómo temblaba, y quiso resguardarla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla, pero ella se estaba alejando de él como si se tratara de un enemigo.

—Sam... —susurró, sin saber qué más decir. Se volvió paranoico, sintiendo sus ojos enrojecerse de igual forma—. Sam..., s…soy yo.

La pelinegra quitó las manos de su boca y las colocó en sus orejas, cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

—No eres real —dijo, ira y tristeza marcadas en su voz—. ¡No eres real, no eres real, no eres real, no eres real! —repitió y repitió, sus palabras causando un silencioso dolor dentro de Santiago. Abrió su boca y se sorprendió al descubrir que sus labios temblaban, sus dientes superiores chocando contra los inferiores. Dio otro paso tentativo hacia adelante, logrando adentrarse por completo en la habitación de Samantha.

—Sam, por favor, soy yo..., he regresado.

—¡No! —jadeó en sorpresa al escuchar el cambio de voz en Samantha—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! —Santiago amplió sus ojos y fue inevitable sentir como si lo acabaran de apuñalar. Quiso gritar, quiso sujetarla de los hombros y hacerle ver que todo era real y que en verdad había vuelto. Pero no podía. No se podía atrever a hacerlo.

—Sam, no me hagas esto —se sorprendió al escuchar su voz temblar, pero ignoró la reacción. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos azabaches, y trató de calmar su agitado corazón—. Samantha, vamos...

—¡No eres real, no eres real! —gritó, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y con las manos sobre sus orejas—. No eres real, no eres real —su voz comenzó a perder intensidad, y su cuerpo empezó a descender, sus piernas flexionándose de forma en que cada vez caía más hacia el suelo—. No eres real... —y en cuanto terminó de decirlo, estaba completamente sentada en el alfombrado piso, con sus brazos caídos a los lados, como si de pronto hubiese perdido el control de sus extremidades. Las lágrimas bajaban sin control, suicidándose al piso—. Por favor... —murmuró justo antes de romper en llanto. Un desgarrador y escalofriante llanto. Su cara apuntaba al suelo, y su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo que abandonaba su boca. Lucía como un completo desastre. Lloró con fuerza, logrando lastimar su garganta, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su cabeza y en su corazón. Dom se quedó inmóvil frente a ella, ignorante a lo que debía de hacer. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, consolarla y asegurarle que había regresado a ella y que jamás volvería a irse. Pero no podía encontrar en sí la fuerza para hacerlo. Se sintió impotente, como si un fenómeno invisible lo sujetara sin dejarle escapatoria.

Suspiró temblorosamente y dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, sintiendo el suelo debajo de él crujir. Miró hacia abajo tras escuchar el sonido hueco y después hacia Sam, y ganó más confianza al ver que no había causado ninguna reacción mala en ella. Dio un paso más, pero Samantha seguía perdida en su llanto. Recuperó fuerza y siguió avanzando, su mirada fría y su rostro inexpresivo. Una sola lágrima había bajado anteriormente y ahora se secaba sobre su mejilla. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca de la pelinegra, se arrodilló con cierto titubeo a su lado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sam. Ella se puso rígida al sentir la calidez proviniendo de las palmas de Dom hacer contacto con sus hombros, pero eventualmente se inclinó hacia el tacto, y Santiago supuso que eso era una buena señal. Entonces sus manos viajaron hasta su espalda, acercándose más a la sollozante figura. Frotó sus palmas contra la camisa de Sam y empezó a susurrar palabras de consuelo.

—Estoy aquí, Sam. Realmente estoy aquí —murmuró, ignorando el nudo que volvía a subir a su garganta—. Estoy aquí y no me volveré a ir. Lo prometo. Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien —repetía y repetía sin cansarse, y su voz resonó en la habitación,combinándose con el constante llanto de Samantha—. Shh, está bien, llora todo lo que necesites —y después de unos minutos de permanecer en el suelo abrazando a Sam, ésta finalmente bajó el volumen de su llanto, sollozando casi en silencio. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Santiago. Levantó sus brazos con resistencia, y rodeó con cierto temor a que se desvaneciera el torso de Dom, pero cuando pudo percibir que la figura seguía en su lugar y que la misma irradiaba calor, abrió sus ojos repentinamente, como si la realidad la golpeara de pronto.

Sus brazos abrazaron a Dom con fuerza, y ella inhaló profundamente logrando percibir el dulce aroma que emanaba de Santiago. Lo abrazó con miedo a que se fuera, con aprehensión, con alegría, con nostalgia. Lo abrazó con todo lo que ocurría dentro de ella en esos momentos. Todas las emociones encontradas, todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de ella y que la buscaban asfixiar finalmente salían a la luz. Lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Dom... —susurró de forma casi inentendible, y Santiago reforzó el agarre que tenía en ella, estampándola más contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas seguían bajando, y ahora caían sobre la armadura de un aturdido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado soldado que había cerrado sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sabor agridulce que el reencuentro tenía.

Finalmente se sentía completo.

Finalmente se sentía _vivo_.

 **Pero que reencuentro tan bonito ;_; , finalmente nuestros dos Gears están juntos y no están planeando separarse pronto 7u7, pero…¿qué pensará nuestro queridísimo Baird al respecto? OHOHO, en respuesta a un review que me dejaron siii, ya vi el prólogo. Vi varios vídeos así de teorías y ese estilo y vi una bien LOCA que decía que Sam y Cole eran pareja y que su hijo era Del Walker xD . Y también vi que el ciéntifico que salía al principio era Baird… DIOS MÍO, VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO SU CABELLO VOY A LLORAR :'((((((((((((((( pero ni modo ;_; , ahora está James D Fenix para remplazarlo 7u7 (mentira, Baird nunca será remplazado xD) pero admitamos que JD es muy guapo *corazón*.**

 **Muero por jugar el juego! OIGAN, ¿ya se enteraron de que está confirmada una película de Gears of War? ¿Qué eso no es MAGNÍFICO? Obviamente la vernos dentro de dos años o hasta tres tal vez, pero estoy muuuuy emocionada por ello, y estoy muy curiosaaa :D, Rod me va a volver loca con tanta noticia nueva xD bien, lo siento por entretenerlos tanto, que disfruten su jueves, su viernes y su fin de semana! Byebyeee**


	10. Good Grief

**Hola amiguitos del bosque! No esperéis más, ¡aquí está el capítulo 10! Genial, ¿no? Bien, ¿SABEN QUÉ COSA TAMBIÉN ES GENIAL? *SPOILER ALERT: Si no has jugado Gears of War 4 te recomiendo que bajes rápido e ignores el siguiente texto.**

 **QUE SAM Y BAIRD ESTÁN JUNTOS EN EL JUEGO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DIOS MÍO, EN SERIO ESTÁ PASANDO AHHHHHH *ce muere* . Bien, tranquilicémonos y hablemos de esto en la última nota de autor:p.**

 **Como podrán notarlo, he cambiado el fanfic a M porque aquí se toca un tema delicado. Y lo siguiente cuenta como advertencia: si el tema de violación/abuso sexual te incomoda, deberás omitir desde "-Estoy listo." Hasta "-¡Matthew, soy yo!" Es un poco gráfico, y si la mención de éste tema te molesta, es mejor que no leas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño! Bien, espero y disfruten la lectura =)**

 ** _-StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 10 - Good Grief**

Si Samantha pudiera comparar el reencuentro con alguna determinada situación, esa situación sería definitivamente parecida al momento en el que una persona se está ahogando. Sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, sintió impotencia, desesperación, buscaba con persistencia aferrarse a algo —o en este caso a alguien —que la trajera de vuelta a la superficie. Pero sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, definitivamente el sentimiento que más presente se encontraba dentro de ella era el de estar perdida. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, simplemente estaba perdida. Perdida y encontrada. Dos reacciones causadas por una misma persona que ahora la abrazaba con tanta aprehensión, sentados ambos en el piso de su habitación mientras los minutos corrían y sus respiraciones eventualmente se tranquilizaban después de estar tan alteradas y en un estado tan errático resonando en el pequeño espacio que ahora le parecía a Sam muy asfixiante. Todavía tenía el presentimiento de que despertaría tarde o temprano.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, la garganta le dolía, su cuerpo entero se sentía agotado como si hubiese corrido una clase de maratón y todavía batallaba para respirar con normalidad. Las lágrimas se habían detenido hacía tiempo y ahora se secaban sobre sus mejillas. Había un silencioso y constante dolor en su corazón y en su cabeza que no era capaz de describir y que poco a poco la estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que ser un sueño, porque de no ser así, no sabría cómo iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. No era posible que fuera real; por supuesto que no. La persona que ahora la tenía resguardada entre sus brazos no podía ser Dom; no después de haberlo visto _morir._ Después de haber escuchado la ensordecedora explosión una y otra vez mientras las llamas se burlaban de ella danzando en sus pupilas. No quería despertar, quería permanecer en esa misma posición, cálida y reconfortante, de ser posible hasta el final de sus días. Porque por alguna extraña razón al estar de esa forma, tan cerca del hombre que jamás creyó volver a ver, se sentía completa. Recordaba el vacío que había sentido cuando Baird se había ido de su cuarto temprano por la mañana, y por instantes pensó que la razón por la que existía ese vacío era porque Damon la había dejado sola y por su cuenta una vez más. Pero en realidad era pura nostalgia y melancolía lo que había causado ese vacío, vacío que se había llenado en cuanto hubo vuelto a ver al soldado que había extrañado día y noche.

¿Sería posible morir de felicidad?

Inconscientemente se aferró más al cuerpo de Santiago, con el rostro escondido en la curva de su cuello y sintiendo las manos de Dom recorrer su espalda con delicadeza y gentileza, dos cualidades que valoraba en gran medida, ya que en ese momento se sentía como la persona más débil en Sera. Se sentía agobiada y exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente, y a pesar de tener miles de preguntas de las cuales quería recibir respuestas claras y detalladas, lo único que quería y buscaba era dormir. Dormir cuanto fuera necesario. Dormir para alejar todo lo que la atormentaba y agobiaba y sumergirse en una eterna oscuridad en donde podía sentirse segura y en lo absoluto perturbada. Sólo el silencio y ella. Su cuerpo se comenzó a aflojar, y Dom pareció percibir la relajación que el cuerpo de Sam estaba experimentado. Dejó que una risa alegre y comprensiva saliera de sus labios, y esa fue una razón más por la cual Samantha quiso permanecer despierta. El simple gesto de haber reído hizo que a los ojos de Sam volvieran una vez más las lágrimas. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, y torció su boca en un intento inútil por contener su llanto, pero era demasiado tarde y las silenciosas gotas comenzaron a deslizarse a través de sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con cada sollozo que escapaba de su boca, y al sentirla una vez más tan vulnerable, Dom la acercó a su cuerpo, empezando a susurrarle palabras de consuelo que sólo provocaban que Samantha quisiera llorar más. Ni siquiera tenía ya la fuerza para llorar con intensidad; se sentía patética.

Pero no se podía culpar. Habían pasado los minutos y aún no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado. Hacía unos instantes se había estado preparando para ir a la cama, y un momento después una persona a la que había creído muerta por más de un año había tocado su puerta. Una voz interior oculta profundamente dentro de su mente le seguía insistiendo que todo era un sueño y que debía despertar de vuelta a la triste realidad, pero todo lo demás le gritaba que disfrutara del regreso del hombre por el cual alguna vez había sentido toda clase de sentimientos. Estaba en un debate interno, y se sentía frustrada por no saber qué hacer. Lo único que quería era una confirmación, una frase que le asegurara de que todo era real y que su subconsciente no se había puesto a fantasear mientras ella dormía. Necesitaba escucharlo venir de Santiago, porque si no oía una vez más su voz, tenía el temor de volverla a olvidar. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló al mismo tiempo en el que abría sus ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro consternado de Dom, sus bellos ojos azabaches mirándola con preocupación e interés. Había el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos seguían rojizos. Lo miró por lo que parecieron horas, perdida en la intensidad que sus ojos negros como la noche mostraban. Quiso fundirse en su mirada, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió su boca por inercia, pero no pudo auricular palabra alguna. Había tantas cosas corriendo por su mente, tantas preguntas y dudas, que en esos instantes le pareció imposible vocalizarlas. Quiso tocar su rostro, sentir su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, percibir la calidez que emanaba y memorizar la textura de su tez morena. Quiso pasar sus dedos a través de su cabello, sentir la pequeña barba que empezaba a crecer en la parte inferior de sus mejillas rasparle sus yemas, pero no se atrevió. Cerró su boca y bajó su mirada cual niña avergonzada.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Santiago aún sobre ella, pero fingió ignorarla. No podía ser un sueño, porque si lo era, Samantha no sabría cómo continuar con su vida normalmente. No quería que el recuerdo de Dom la estuviera asaltando día y noche, secretamente creyendo en la posibilidad de que algún día regresaría justo como en su sueño. Y pasarían los años, y los años, y ella aún tendría la esperanza. Lo seguiría esperando incluso sin estar consciente de ello. Pero volvería a ser doloroso, y de hecho nunca había dejado de serlo, pero no podía vivir para siempre con ese silencioso sufrimiento del cual sólo ella era conocedora. Estar esperando por un fantasma del pasado era estúpido. Y entonces tuvo el impulso de alejarse del cuerpo de Santiago, la necesidad de dejar de ilusionarse y de dejar de pensar en un futuro donde ambos estaban juntos. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a caer una vez más, y se empezó a decir a sí misma que despertara de una buena vez, sino todo sería más difícil para ella.

—¿Sam? —abrió sus ojos repentinamente al escuchar la voz de Santiago pronunciar su nombre con tanta preocupación. Escuchar otra vez su nombre salir de los labios de Dom era una razón más para creer que no necesitaba despertar ya que en realidad todo estaba ocurriendo y Santiago en verdad estaba de vuelta—. ¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta tan simple. Tan insignificante y tan simple. Pero al instante en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía responder a esas dos sencillas palabras se sintió vulnerable y patética. Se sintió inútil. Impotente.

—¿Eres real? —se sorprendió al escuchar su tono de voz tan débil e irreconocible. Sintió la mano de Dom viajar desde su espalda hasta su cabello y comenzar a pasar sus dedos por los mechones negros de los cuales se había encariñado rápidamente—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con tanta seguridad en su voz que Samantha casi se convenció de ello. _Casi—._ ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas?

Y el silencio los envolvió. Era una buena pregunta, y Samantha se esforzó en encontrar una respuesta. Mordió su labio inferior, pensando con persistencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que Dom le había dado muchas señales de que en realidad estaba ahí y de que era real. El simple hecho de sentir su calor envolverla era razón suficiente para creerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, su entrecejo fruncido. Subió el rostro y sus ojos azabaches conectaron con los de Santiago. Él la miró con clara confusión en su rostro, con su cabeza ladeada mientras su mano seguía jugueteando con su pelo—. ¿Por qué estás _vivo_?

Dom, tras escuchar la pregunta, suspiró. Pero eso no pudo evitar que sonriera con seguridad, y Samantha se deleitó con la curva que sus labios habían creado. Quiso delinearla con su dedo índice, pero se detuvo a sí misma.

—Eso es algo que te responderé con la más claridad que me sea posible. Pero deberías descansar; te ves exhausta.

—Respóndeme ahora.

—Sam...

—Ahora, por favor —su voz tembló al rogar por una respuesta, pero ni su tono ni sus palabras fueron capaces de doblegar a Dom, quien le siguió sonriendo con serenidad.

—Mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, Sam. Pero ahora tienes que descansar —la pelinegra se dio por vencida, y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió las manos de Dom colocarse bajo sus rodillas. En un segundo había estado en el suelo y al siguiente estaba siendo cargada por Santiago, y por inercia colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Santiago dio algunos pasos y después la depositó sobre la cama con delicadeza, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda. La miró con dulzura, admirándola en silencio mientras ella secretamente lo hacía de igual forma.

—¿Te quedarás? —Samantha preguntó, ansiosa por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. Santiago se sorprendió por la propuesta, pero no tardó en asentir, animado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —y entonces los labios de Samantha formaron la primera pequeña sonrisa de la noche. Dom devolvió el gesto y se dio media vuelta. Sólo había dado un paso cuando sintió la mano de Sam sujetar su muñeca con un firme agarre. Santiago la volteó a ver con confusión, pero después entendió lo que trataba de hacer—. Sólo iba a cerrar la puerta, Sam —y entonces la pelinegra lo soltó, pero con cierta resistencia y segundos después de haber analizado la respuesta de Dom. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada, donde colocó su mano sobre la madera y la empujó hacia adelante hasta que ésta se cerró por completo provocando que la luz ya no pudiera entrar en el cuarto, dejándolo en la oscuridad de la noche, ciego por unos momentos. Parpadeó múltiples veces hasta que su vista se adaptó a la ausencia de luz, y caminó con paso lento y pausado hacia la cama de Sam, quien lo esperaba expectante y ansiosa. Rodeó la cama hasta poderse recostar a un lado de la pelinegra, y casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sam se acercó a él en cuanto su espalda tocó la cama.

Santiago notó la necesidad de ella por estar cerca de él, y se elevó con ayuda de sus manos para poder estar más arriba que Samantha y poder comenzar a acariciar su pelo, relajándola y arrullándola.

—Descansa, Sam. Mañana será otro día, pero por lo pronto descansa todo lo que necesites.

Y entonces Samantha sonrió, comenzando a sentir sus párpados pesados, y sus ojos se cerraron inconscientemente. Pero antes de dormir, tenía que asegurarse de algo.

—Prométeme que despertaré y estarás a mi lado.

—Te lo prometo —Santiago murmuró con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, continuando con sus movimientos que pronto hicieron efecto en Sam hasta que todo se tornó negro para ella.

* * *

Cuando escuchó a Sam empezar a gritar, diciéndole a Dom que no era real, quiso intervenir. Tuvo el gran impulso de hacerlo. Incluso salió de su pequeño escondite pero se detuvo tras dar dos pasos, considerando todas las opciones que tenía. No era para nada prudente e inteligente hacer semejante acto; interrumpir ese importante reencuentro iba a sentenciarlo a un profundo arrepentimiento. Además, ¿qué dirían ambos, Sam y Dom, cuando lo vieran en la entrada de la puerta contemplando la escena? Esperó unos minutos, sintiendo empatía hacia Sam tras escuchar su desgarrador llanto resonar en el angosto pasillo donde lo único que reinaba era un fúnebre silencio. Cerró sus ojos, recargándose en la pared y dejando que sus oídos recibieran todo lo que ocurría dentro de aquel cuarto. Suspiró agobiado, pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó que el llanto de Sam, antes escandaloso y estruendoso, se había convertido en constantes sollozos que difícilmente podían ser percibidos estando en la distancia en la que él estaba.

Cuando confirmó que al parecer todo había salido a favor de Santiago, sintió el alivio recorrerlo por dentro, y comenzó a caminar con resistencia lejos de la habitación de Samantha al darse cuenta de que ya no podía escuchar nada con claridad. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría todo, qué haría Sam una vez que se convenciera por completo de que en realidad Dom estaba vivo, pero ese era un lujo que no se podía dar, y se resignó con rapidez. Siguió caminando cabizbajo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan sólo unas horas. Era increíble qué tanto podía cambiar el orden de una clase de rutina ya establecida por el regreso de una persona que había muerto como un héroe, logrando salvar cinco vidas sacrificando la suya. El regocijo y el júbilo de tenerlo de vuelta no iban a ser algo que terminaría de la noche a la mañana.

Después de unos minutos de caminar y bajar escaleras, sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos, Baird llegó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con poco interés, y ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz. No tenía ánimos de cambiarse, solamente quería recostarse en su cama y dejar que el sueño lo envolviera. Cerró la puerta tras adentrarse en su pequeño cuarto, y a tientas, camuflado por la oscuridad, se acercó a su cama. Se sentó en la orilla y se quitó sus goggles, colocándolos en la orilla de su mesa de noche. Después, tomó la pretina de su playera y levantó sus brazos para sacársela del cuerpo, aventándola segundos después al suelo sin importarle su paradero. Se retiró las botas que llevaba puestas, y finalmente su espalda tocó las frescas sábanas y la suave almohada que había estado anhelando sentir desde hacía unas horas. Cerró los ojos y permitió que un suspiro largo abandonara su boca, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra extendida a su costado.

Mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara a él, no pudo evitar pensar en lo solo que estaba. Siempre había sido mejor para él estar sin compañía alguna a menos de que fuera sumamente necesario. Su razón era muy sencilla, y esa razón era porque trabajaba mejor estando así. Pero ahora sentía una extraña incomodidad invadirlo, incomodidad que no era muy intensa y que fue fácil de dejar a un lado, haciéndole caso omiso a la misma. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que si los eventos de aquella mañana hubieran sido distintos, tal vez en esos instantes no tendría que estar preocupándose por su inminente soledad, y en vez de eso estaría compartiendo la cama con la persona que en esos instantes la debía de estar compartiendo con el mismísimo Dominic Santiago.

Y, con ese pensamiento en mente y una mueca plantada en su rostro, Baird se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Despertó, pero aún así permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la potente luz solar atacar sus párpados entrando desde la ventana, su brazo subiendo inconscientemente hacia su frente para aminorar el impacto que los rayos ultravioleta tenían en su piel. Frunció el entrecejo y bostezó. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos hinchados, ¿por qué...?

Y entonces de pronto, los sucesos de la noche anterior regresaron de golpe a su mente, provocando que se levantara exaltada, inmediatamente saliendo de la cama y tropezando en el proceso, cayendo sobre el piso y provocando que un sonido hueco resonara en las cuatro paredes Se puso a la defensiva con rapidez, y comenzó a enderezarse con abrumadora lentitud, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente mientras trataba de asimilar todo. Entonces lo vio. Estaba ahí, en el otro lado de la cama, durmiendo. Su boca estaba semiabierta y su cabeza estaba ligeramente torcida, su mano derecha estaba sobre su abdomen, y la otra se encontraba extendida sobre la almohada en la que Sam había estado recostada hacía unos segundos. Lucía tan tranquilo y tan pacífico que Samantha sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, adornándolas con un bello tono rosado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y todo dentro de ella gritaba con alegría y júbilo, impulsándola a acercarse más y a confirmar que Dom realmente estaba ahí. La noche anterior había llorado amargamente, había sentido desesperación, ansiedad, tristeza y melancolía. Pero al parecer, esa clase de sentimientos había sido remplazada por la rebosante alegría y felicidad que ahora reinaban en su interior. Tenía que acercarse, sentirlo. Asegurarse de que en realidad estaba ahí con ella. Quiso gritar de emoción pero se detuvo a sí misma de hacerlo. Con paso cauteloso y pausado, Sam se acercó a la cama, rodeándola mientras sus ojos azabaches miraban fijamente a la figura que dormía con placidez en su cama. Se aproximó con extremo cuidado, consciente de que cualquier movimiento en falso podría arruinar el estudio que estaba a punto de hacerle a Dom. Cuando estaba a un lado de él, contuvo su respiración y se quedó de pie, inmóvil y con el rostro inexpresivo, por lo que parecieron horas. En verdad estaba ahí. Dom, el mismo hombre que había visto morir hacía más de un año estaba en _su_ cama. Con cierto titubeo, Sam levantó su brazo y lo extendió hacia adelante, dejando la punta de sus dedos a centímetros de tocar el rostro de Santiago. Se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre tocarlo o no. Permaneció en la misma posición varios segundos, considerando los pros y los contras que podría traer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero en esos momentos decidió que pensar con lógica y razonar era lo menos indicado, así que hizo caso omiso a lo que su mente le advertía, y la puso completamente en blanco.

Entonces lo tocó. Su dedo índice sintió la suave piel de la mejilla de Santiago, y ganó más confianza cuando vio que no había causado ninguna clase de reacción en el soldado. Siguió su recorrido, dirigiéndose hacia la parte inferior y pudiendo percibir la rasposa y creciente barba que la hizo sonreír tontamente. Delineó su nariz, la parte baja de su ojo, sus cejas y su frente, maravillada con tan simple acción. Entonces sus ojos viajaron desde la parte superior del rostro de Santiago hasta sus labios, los cuales había cerrado en algún momento de su estudio sin que ella lo hubiese notado. Bajó su dedo índice y se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios, pero sacudió su cabeza y dejó que el destino decidiera por ella. Pasó con suavidad la yema de su dedo sobre el labio inferior, sintiendo al mismo ligeramente reseco. Dom frunció el entrecejo, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para percibir el movimiento. Siguió con su pequeño estudio, y Santiago comenzó a abrir sus ojos con la confusión y duda plantadas en ellos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Samantha sobre él, y su brazo aparentemente moviéndose. Después, sintió algo recorrer con delicadeza sus labios y un cosquilleo que lo impulsó a deshacerse de cualquier cosa que estuviera tocando sus labios. Hizo un sonido con su garganta y el movimiento se detuvo al mismo tiempo en el que vio al cuerpo entero de Sam ponerse rígido. Dom ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna apareciera en sus labios cuando vio cómo Samantha empezó a subir su mirada con nerviosismo y resistencia hasta lograr hacer contacto visual con Dom. Los ojos de Sam lo hipnotizaron; eran profundos y misteriosos, ojos azabaches encontrándose con otro par de ojos azabaches. Se quiso perder en ellos, y sintió una calidez llegar a su corazón. La pelinegra entonces pareció salir de su pequeño trance, y comenzó a sonreír ampliamente hasta el punto en el que sus resplandecientes dientes se mostraron ante el soldado.

—¡Santiago! ¡Eres tú, eres tú! —exclamó emocionada, lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza, su cabeza quedó sobre su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo inmovilizó a Dom, quien comenzó a reír con serenidad al escuchar la risa de Sam resonar en la habitación—. ¡Dios mío, eres tú! —sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero entonces no hubo duda alguna de que las lágrimas que ahora iban a recorrer sus mejillas eran causadas por la desbordante felicidad que sentía. Las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a hacer su recorrido, y sintió las manos de Santiago comenzar a subir y bajar a lo largo de su espalda.

—Alguien despertó alegre hoy —Dom observó, sonriente. Dejó que la pelinegra lo abrazara con toda la fuerza que había dentro de ella, y se dejó llevar por el momento. Descubrió que le gustaba esa atención proviniendo de Sam, y disfrutó lo que aquel gesto duró. El sentimiento de estar completo se incrementó a niveles a los cuales nunca había llegado desde que había despertado, y estaba agradecido por ello. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el llanto combinado con la risa de Sam lo llevaran a través de un viaje que deseaba que nunca terminara.

—Santiago... —Samantha susurró en su oreja—. Santiago, en verdad eres tú —la emoción de su voz se había minimizado, y una paz y tranquilidad la habían invadido en su lugar. Dom se sentía conmovido por la reacción de la pelinegra; la noche anterior Sam había hablado muy poco, y lo único que había hecho era llorar incontrolablemente. Le molestaba haberle causado ese dolor a ella, le fastidiaba haberle hecho sentir confusión, tristeza y ansiedad, pero ahora podía disfrutar de aquella sonrisa que estaba estampada contra su piel y que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto y sin aviso, Sam se levantó exaltada, sus manos levantadas en el aire y una alegre sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Santiago, por Dios! ¿Ya lo saben los demás? ¿Qué hay de Marcus? ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste mi habitación? ¿Venías acompañado? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en regresar? —Sam inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces en un intento por recuperar el aliento tras haber hablado tan rápido. Dom rio con serenidad y admiró a una ansiosa y emocionada Samantha desde su posición en la cama. Se enderezó poco a poco hasta que pudo sentarse en la orilla.

—Lo tomaremos con calma, ¿de acuerdo? —entonces Santiago palmeó el espacio vacío de la cama que había a un lado de él, invitando a la pelinegra a tomar asiento. Ella no dudó en sentarse a su lado, expectante y desesperada por conocer todos los detalles que Dom tenía para contarle. El soldado comenzó con lo más sencillo, explicando la forma en la que despertó completamente desorientado y perdido. Narró su encuentro con Matthew Ross, agregando el hecho de que Matt lo había acompañado y que lo más probable era que en esos instantes se encontrara en la habitación. Sam pareció ansiosa por conocer al hombre que rescató a Dom, y éste le dijo que en cuanto terminara su relato, irían a verlo.

Santiago también dijo que había estado en coma por un año entero y que esa había sido la razón por la cual había tardado tanto en regresar. Samantha comprendió, y le pidió que continuara contando su historia. Le contó sobre el hospital en el que se había quedado por más de dos días, le contó sobre el recorrido hacia Mercy, el encuentro con Hoffman, el viaje hasta Anvil Gate, el Raven que el coronel le había prestado, la llegada a Azura, la reacción de Marcus al verlo, la reunión que habían organizado de todo Delta para darles las noticias y sobre Baird indicándole dónde estaba la habitación de Sam.

Al terminar su relato, la pelinegra lucía ligeramente aturdida, pero completamente fascinada por la historia. Tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, estudiando a Dom con cuidado en un análisis minucioso antes de suspirar y cerrar sus ojos.

—Santiago, todo lo que me contaste es...un _milagro_ —dijo, sorprendida—. Estabas destinado a vivir, a regresar con nosotros, a compartir el mañana con _tu_ familia. No puedo ni siquiera expresar qué tan feliz me siento por tenerte de vuelta, Santiago.

—Yo también me siento alegre de haber regresado, Sam —Dom dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto que la pelinegra respondió casi de forma inmediata—. Gracias por recibirme tan cálidamente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —Samantha se levantó con lentitud, sus ojos azabaches no pudiendo abandonar la figura del soldado. Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y los dejó suspendidos en el aire tras ladear su cabeza hacia la derecha y sonreír abiertamente—. ¿Un abrazo de bienvenida? —Santiago rió, pero no dudó en levantarse y dar un largo paso que lo llevó hasta la pelinegra. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, encontrando espacio entre los de Sam, y se acercaron hasta que Dom pudo esconder su rostro en la curva del cuello de Samantha. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos cuando la calidez proviniendo de Santiago recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, y sintió como si pudiera quedarse en aquella posición todo el día. Se aferró más a él, sin importarle mostrar su emoción de volverlo a ver vivo y completo, Santiago, a su vez, quiso transmitirle lo mismo.

Mientras estaba siendo abrazada por el soldado, no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado que ambos, o más bien sólo ella, tenían. Samantha había llegado a sentir grandes y diversas cosas por Santiago; sentimientos y emociones que tristemente no habían sido correspondidos por él. Ahora que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado, sentía como si todo lo que alguna vez había sentido hacia Santiago hubiera regresado a ella, pero incrementado; más intenso y más potente. No quería pensar en eso en esos instantes, ni tampoco quería sentirse abrumada por tantos sentimientos encontrados que no venían al caso. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que reflexionar sobre sus renacidos y vívidos sentimientos hacia Dom, así que comenzó a prepararse mentalmente hasta que aquel momento llegara.

Ambos se separaron tras haber permanecido unos minutos aferrándose el uno al otro. Santiago deshizo el abrazo con cierta resistencia, pero eventualmente desistió y permitió que Samantha quedara en libertad. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, mientras sus respiraciones resonaban en la habitación.

—Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer —Sam dijo, soltando un suspiro que buscaba transmitirle a Dom su situación sentimental en esos instantes. No pareció percibirlo—. Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? —arqueó una ceja cuando vio la inseguridad que el rostro de Santiago reflejó tras hacerle la sugerencia.

—Habrá mucha gente —Samantha asintió con lentitud, tratando de entender lo que Dom trataba de decir—. Mucha gente que conozco.

—Oh —Samantha finalmente comprendió—. Pero, si se te acercan a preguntarte, te miran, o te rodean, estaremos ahí. Todos nosotros. No te preocupes, Santiago. Es mejor hacer esto de una buena vez —el soldado permaneció unos segundos en silencio, su mirada perdida en la de Sam, considerando sus opciones. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró en forma de resignación.

—De acuerdo —dijo, relajando sus hombros—. Pero antes iremos por Matthew, querías conocerlo, ¿o no?

—¡Por supuesto! —San exclamó, sonriente—. ¿Estás listo para irnos? —Dom miró a la pelinegra por largos segundos, contagiado por su sonrisa la cual había desafortunadamente olvidado. Y ahora que la podía ver de nuevo, y sabiendo que la razón que provocaba en Sam esa sonrisa deslumbrante era él, lo único que quería y anhelaba era verla todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Santiago sonrió más ampliamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy listo.

* * *

Matthew se encontraba recostado sobre la cómoda y confortable cama que se le había asignado luego de hablar con el líder de la CGO. Tras despertar, se había percatado de que Dom no estaba a su lado, pero de todos modos había creído que el soldado no había llegado a dormir. Había conocido finalmente a Delta: Marcus, Anya, Clayton, Jace, Cole, Baird y Dizzy. Todos eran buenas personas y lo habían tratado como si fuera uno más de ellos; en cuanto pudo descubrir la calidez y la fraternidad que había entre cada soldado, todas sus preocupaciones por no encajar habían desaparecido, ayudándolo a a tomar más confianza. Había reído, narrado su parte de la historia, convivido con los amigos del hombre que había salvado. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado todos los beneficios que salvar a alguien podría tener? Parecía que había sido ayer cuando había rescatado a Dom del fuego y las llamas, cuando lo había llevado al hospital y lo había cuidado como si hubiera sido de su propia sangre. Al parecer el destino quería que existiera esa amistad; y Matthew no recordaba haber conectado tan bien con una persona desde que había conocido a Jessie, su esposa.

Suspiró al recordarla. La extrañaba tanto. Ella y su hijo habían sido su fuente de felicidad, de alegría, de esperanza. Jamás podría agradecerles todo lo que inconscientemente le habían llegado a dar, y esperaba reunirse con ellos algún día en un futuro no muy lejano. Siempre había tratado de alejar el recuerdo de cómo había sido su vida antes de que todo ese caos se desatara, y de hecho ese había sido el consejo que le había dado a Dom aquella noche donde había sentido la necesidad de sincerarse con su nuevo compañero. No debía quedarse en el pasado. Pero era inevitable hacer eso; lo había logrado por meses, manteniéndose ocupado para evitar que todo lo relacionado con su vida anterior entrara en su mente y lo obligara a reflexionar sobre la vida que había llevado. Pero ahora que estaba solo, mirando el techo de su habitación, en un hotel localizado sobre una isla a millones de kilómetros lejos de su hogar, no pudo evitar que pequeños fragmentos de su vida como doctor, padre y esposo se proyectaran en su mente. Era interesante cómo el universo ponía las cosas. Cómo el mundo se sincronizaba con la vida de las personas para hacer que algo pasara, que un evento ocurriera. Como a veces la vida era tan injusta y cruel para someter a los inocentes a cosas a las que nunca nadie debería de ser sometido. Era inhumano, desagradable, traumatizante.

Entonces, ese pensamiento lo llevó al único recuerdo que no quería revivir. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente, inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez, sintiéndose a sí mismo comenzar a adentrarse en lo que parecía un ataque de pánico. Pánico. El sentimiento que se había apoderado de él en algún momento de su vida, un sentimiento que lo había empujado a hacer lo que hizo. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo de inmediato el sudor frío de sus palmas conectar con sus mejillas. Todo le empezó a dar vueltas, el entorno que lo rodeaba ya no era importante y se sintió perdido en el vacío. No quería pensar en eso. Pero el sonido de la bala siendo disparada ya retumbaba en su mente como para recordarle lo que había hecho y lo que había causado. Su corazón latía cual tambor siendo golpeado con rapidez y fuerza, y un zumbido molesto apareció en sus oídos.

—Basta —susurró, su voz temblorosa. Apretó sus dientes y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar—. Basta —repitió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras el sonido de la bala se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza—. Basta, basta —la recordó. Su bella silueta se proyectó en su mente, pero después la vio en el piso, con un agujero en su cabeza, su mirada perdida y su boca abierta—. Por favor, detente —dijo, ahora con más urgencia, más desesperación. Su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Volvió a sentir la sangre salpicar su rostro, volvió a escuchar el sonido hueco que había resonado en aquella habitación cuando el cuerpo inerte había caído al suelo como si se tratara de una simple e insignificante bolsa de basura. Volvió a ver la imagen de aquel desgraciado bastardo aprovecharse de su estado, acercándose a él con una sonrisa torcida y mórbida en su rostro, sujetarlo con fuerza y aventarlo al suelo. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de su bragueta bajarse. Volvió a sentir el dolor mientras lo hacía una y otra y otra y otra vez. Sin cansarse. Sin molestarse por el estado de trauma que él presentaba. Solamente riéndose, riéndose de sus gemidos de dolor, de su llanto, recordándole lo marica que era y lo débil y sumiso que debía ser cada vez que el bastardo entrara en su habitación y comenzara a hacerle cosas que lo habían marcado de por vida, camuflado en la oscuridad mientras sus caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás. Sintió las lágrimas formarse en su rostro, y mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor a sangre invadir su boca.

Había pasado ya dos décadas, pero él nunca olvidaría aquella etapa. Atrapado en su propio hogar, viendo como día a día el cadáver de _su madre_ se iba pudriendo, provocando que un olor de muerte y enfermedad invadiera la casa a tal punto de volverlo loco. Y su padre. Su repugnante y perverso padre. Sus pasos resonando en el pasillo mientras se acercaba a su habitación, bebiendo de su botella de whisky casero. No tenía que abrir la puerta y hacerse notar para que Matthew empezara a llorar descontroladamente. Se cubría con las sábanas rotas y desgastadas, cerrando sus ojos en un intento por imaginarse a sí mismo estando en otro lugar. En cualquier otro lugar menos su habitación. Entonces abriría la puerta con una patada, se acercaría al pobre chico que temblaba bajo las sábanas del miedo, se inclinaría hacia él con su olor a whisky invadiendo su boca y le susurraría que era hora de la diversión. Lo pondría sobre su estómago, o sobre sus brazos y piernas, siempre era una diferente postura. Conforme fue creciendo, las posiciones se volvieron más creativas y bizarras. Peligrosas. Salvajes. Escucharía el sonido de su bragueta bajarse, y entonces trataría de imaginarse a su madre cuando todo era perfecto antes de que ese hombre entrara en sus vidas. Sentiría las asquerosas, callosas manos de su padrastro acariciarlo desde la espalda hasta las piernas. Después, experimentaría un asco y un dolor que jamás podría lograr describir. La cama provocaría chirridos y mordería la almohada para suprimir sus gritos ya que sabía que si gritaba entonces algo malo pasaría. Lo decía por experiencia. Porque eran incontables las veces que había intentado pedir ayuda, y todas esas veces había sido golpeado hasta el punto de caer inconsciente, o amenazado con la misma pistola con la que su padre había asesinado en sangre fría a su madre con un disparo limpio en la cabeza.

Un sudor frío apareció en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar, reviviendo la sensación de la caliente respiración de su padrastro estamparse contra su cuello. Logró tranquilizarse un poco cuando recordó el día en el que terminó con toda la tortura física y psicológica que su padre le había causado. Aún recordaba la textura del cuchillo de cocina que había tomado mientras su padre dormía frente al televisor con una botella de cerveza medio vacía en su mano; se acercó sigiloso, temblando internamente, apretando sus dientes superiores contra los inferiores y sintiendo la rabia y la ira recorrer cada parte de su sistema. Cuando estaba a su lado, lo miró por lo que parecieron horas. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y el agarre en el mango del cuchillo se fortalecía con cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hacerlo. Había leído libros de medicina, cortesía de su madre. Sabía cuáles puntos exactos podían terminar con la vida de una persona en cuestión de segundos, pero aún así no quiso dejarlo morir tan rápido. Lo había apuñalado, una y otra y otra vez. Por su madre. Por cada noche en la que había abusado de su inocencia, por cada noche en la que había violado su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Por cada golpe, cada paliza, cada colilla de cigarrillo apagada sobre su piel, por cada grito, cada pedida de auxilio. La autopsia había indicado que lo había apuñalado treinta y seis veces. El asunto con la policía fue más fácil de lo que había pensado una vez que le avisaron que tenía que ir a la corte. Habían atestiguado los vecinos, los médicos, los forenses, los policías que habían llegado a la escena del crimen ese fatídico día. Había sido encontrado inocente por enfermedad, y había tenido que cumplir una rehabilitación completa en un hospital psiquiátrico que había durado más de cuatro años.

Pero había salido adelante. Había salido adelante porque había conocido a Jessie. Ella era una de las enfermeras en el hospital; ella lo había entendido mejor que nadie, lo cuidaba, lo protegía. Si no hubiera sido por ella y sus palabras de aliento, no podría asegurar que su progreso de rehabilitación hubiese terminado tan pronto. Y se sentía infinitamente agradecido con su esposa.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó golpes azotar contra la puerta de su habitación. Salió de su trance, pero permaneció con la mirada perdida en el techo, calmando su respiración y alejando toda evidencia que pudiera demostrar su estado crítico de reflexión. Nadie podía conocer ese lado de él, oculto muy profundo dentro de Matthew sin que nunca nadie lograra ver el oscuro pasado que tenía. Era miedo el que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ser honesto y compartir sus traumas de niñez y de adolescencia. Miedo a ser juzgado, a ser excluido, al ver en los ojos de las personas que lo rodeaban el asco y el desprecio, la decepción y la pena. Si estaba orgulloso de algo, era de la capacidad que tenía por salir adelante. Por supuesto que los recuerdos seguían ahí, deambulando por su mente como fantasmas perdidos, y estaba completamente seguro de que nunca se irían. Pero no era en lo único que pensaba; su pasado nunca lo había detenido, nunca lo había limitado. Volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta y regresó a la realidad cuando la voz de Dom resonó en las cuatro paredes.

—¡Matthew, soy yo! —se preguntó a sí mismo si algún día sería capaz de mirar a Santiago a los ojos y decirle todo por lo que había pasado. La única persona que era consciente del trauma que había vivido era Jessie, pero ella ya no estaba más con él para compartir sus secretos. Se levantó con ligera pesadez y estiró su espalda, bostezando y caminando descalzo a través de la habitación para llegar a la puerta. Vestía un pants negro y una playera blanca, su cabello se hallaba despeinado y sus ojos color miel adormilados. Llegó a la puerta y tomó la perilla, girándola y removiendo el seguro para luego abrirla por completo y visualizar a su buen amigo Santiago y a una mujer que no pudo reconocer. No la había visto jamás, pero aun así Matthew se hizo una idea de quién podría ser.

—Hey, Dom, ¿qué tal? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Bien, Matthew, ella es Sam —el soldado dijo casi como si estuviera orgulloso de la persona que estaba presentando. La pelinegra sonreía abiertamente y dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano al frente. Matthew no dudo en corresponderle el gesto, estrechando la mano de la pelinegra.

—Oh, claro, Sam, la chica de la que siempre hablabas —Matthew soltó una risa y dirigió su atención a la joven Gear—. Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Samantha. Soy Matthew Ross, pero puedes llamarme Matt.

Se separaron y Sam asintió emocionada.

—El famoso Matthew, ¿no? El salvador de éste grandote de aquí —Samantha no pudo evitar acercarse más a Matt y sorprenderlo dándole un abrazo cálido y amigable. Con un poco de extrañeza, Matthew subió sus manos a la espalda de la pelinegra, incómodamente poniendo sus palmas sobre los omóplatos de Samantha. Miró a Dom, quien atestiguaba la escena con genuino interés, y le pidió respuestas con la mirada. Santiago sólo pudo encogerse de hombros—. Gracias, Matt. Gracias por haber salvado a Dom —entonces ahí fue cuando Matthew entendió el origen de aquel incómodo abrazo que ahora se había vuelto un tanto amigable y tranquilizador. La abrazó con más confianza y se sintió bien al recibir tanto agradecimiento proviniendo de dos personas por hacer algo que a él siempre le había apasionado hacer: salvar vidas. Después de unos segundos de permanecer en la misma posición, Sam rompió el abrazo y lo miró con pura y genuina alegría.

—Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer —Matthew dijo, descubriendo que los ojos de Samantha transmitían lo mismo que los de Santiago la primera vez que le explicó que lo había salvado de su inminente muerte—. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Bien, ahora que finalmente se han conocido, ¿podemos ir a la cafetería? Muero de hambre —Dom intervino, riendo con animosidad y contagiando a las personas que lo acompañaban.

—En un segundo. Iré a cambiarme, estaré listo en unos minutos —Matt se adentró de nuevo en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta como una forma de invitación a que los dos soldados entraran, lo cual hicieron sin mostrar resistencia alguna. Sam examinó el cuarto en donde Dom y Matthew estaban siendo hospedados. Era más grande que el suyo, de eso no había duda alguna. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un café más oscuro que el de su habitación, pero las mismas lucían más desgastadas y dañadas por la humedad y el tiempo de estar sin uso que las del resto. Un olor a encerrado y a tierra pudo llegar a su nariz.

—Matthew luce como una persona agradable —Sam comentó tras recargarse en una de las paredes, viendo de frente a Santiago. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Y lo es. Me ha ayudado demasiado; de no ser por él ni siquiera habría salido vivo, ¿sabes?

—Es difícil encontrar a personas que sacrifiquen lo que tienen para salvar a otras —ese comentario puso a reflexionar a Sam, porque Matthew no era el único que conocía que había sacrificado de cierta manera su tiempo y sus recursos para salvar a una persona. Adam, el padre de Marcus, también lo había hecho con el único objetivo de sacar a la humanidad se su miseria. Y cómo olvidar a Santiago, el hombre que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, vivo como nunca antes lo había estado. De no ser por él, probablemente ella no hubiera salido viva de esa situación. De no ser por su valentía y su coraje, el mundo probablemente no hubiera podido ser salvado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca le había agradecido a Dom por sus acciones, y ahora que se encontraba de forma temporal a solas con él no veía una mejor oportunidad para expresar su gratitud—. Santiago.

—¿Sí, Sam? —preguntó extrañado por la forma en la que la pelinegra pronunció su nombre para llamar su atención.

—Nunca pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste —quiso reír al ver la cara de confusión que el soldado mostró en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero se decidió por proseguir y explicar lo que había dicho—. Se tiene que tener mucha valentía como para hacer lo que hiciste, Santiago. Sacrificarte por tus amigos, tus compañeros de años. Sin ti lo más probable es que no hubiéramos podido ni siquiera llegar a Azura. Si Marcus no hubiese sobrevivido, Anya, Jace, Dizzy; si nosotros no hubiésemos sobrevivido, el mundo seguiría igual de jodido que siempre.

—Sam...

—Gracias, Dom. En serio te lo agradezco. Y créeme, no soy la única que se siente así, toda Delta se siente agradecida por lo que hiciste —Samantha dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando a Dom directo a los ojos buscando descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del soldado en esos momentos—. Y siempre lo estaremos.

Santiago sonrió después de haber procesado lo que Samantha le había dicho. Una sonrisa genuina y amplia, alegre y sincera. Tuvo impulsos de abrazarla, pero su iniciativa fue interrumpida cuando Matthew entró de pronto en su vista periférica ya cambiado de ropa, usando unos jeans negros, una playera azul claro y las mismas botas cafés con las cuales ya estaba familiarizado. Santiago no supo qué decir, se quedó inmóvil en la habitación, un silencio envolviendo a ambos. Matthew se acercó al par de soldados mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello en un intento por peinar al mismo.

—¿Listos para irnos? —Samantha lo volteó a ver y le asintió animada, dándole un último vistazo a Santiago antes de caminar a la entrada y ser seguida por Matthew. Dom simplemente se dio media vuelta y se acercó a ellos, alcanzando el paso y caminando a través del pasillo hasta encontrarse con las escaleras.

—Y cuéntame, Matthew, ¿cómo es que salvaste a Santiago? —Samantha rompió el silencio, encontrando su lugar a un lado de Matt y dejando a Dom atrás por el angosto espacio que había al estar bajando las escaleras.

—Ese día tres hombres y yo habíamos ido de expedición para encontrar cualquier cosa que se nos fuese útil —Matthew comenzó a narrar mientras los recuerdos se producían en su mente—. Como sabíamos que Mercy estaba poblada, decidimos ir ahí para ver si podíamos intercambiar algunos productos. Pero cuando llegamos, no había absolutamente nadie, y lo primero que vimos fue el fuego y los cuerpos de los Locust esparcidos por el terreno. Nuestro primer impulso fue irnos, pero vi la munición en el suelo y varias Hammerbust tiradas y preferí quedarnos para recolectar armas y de ser posible munición. Me acerqué al fuego, interesado por saber qué había ocurrido ahí y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Estaba inconsciente, su piel tenía graves quemaduras, tenía el pulso bajo y varias cortadas y heridas abiertas que necesitaban ser atendidas antes de que se infectaran.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue eso posible? —Sam preguntó, viendo a Matthew y después mirando a sus espaldas para ver a Dom. Su atención regresó al joven doctor—. Santiago iba directo a la explosión, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir?

—Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo explicar —Matthew respondió, pensativo—. Lo iba a dejar ahí porque creía que no iba a sobrevivir; lucía en _muy_ mal estado, además de que temía acercarme demasiado al fuego. Pero eventualmente me convencí de que debía de intentarlo, y junto con mis hombres lo alejamos del peligro y lo llevamos a mi fuerte, un hospital ubicado a dos días de Mercy. Ahí lo estabilicé, y lo estuve cuidado por más de un año hasta que finalmente despertó. Fue un gran logro.

—Me lo imagino —Sam comentó, sonriendo—. Santiago es muy importante para nosotros, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer, lo hice porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿cierto? —Sam y Dom asintieron en unísono, seguido de bajar el último escalón para encontrarse con la recepción. La pelinegra comenzó a caminar a la derecha, y vio a varios Gears esparcidos alrededor de la gran sala. Se acercó a un par de puertas dobles y abrió ambas al mismo tiempo, y sus ojos analizaron inmediatamente el entorno. Había soldados reunidos por todas partes. Algunos comían, otros charlaban, otros simplemente disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sam encontrara a Delta en una de las mesas ubicadas al fondo del gran salón. Miró sobre su hombro para invitar con un gesto realizado con su mano a Matthew y a Santiago para que se adentraran en la cafetería, y estos rápidamente obedecieron. Dom se sentía nervioso. Mientras caminaba, trató de ignorar las miradas que inmediatamente se pusieron sobre él una vez que fue reconocido por la multitud. Después siguieron los murmullos viniendo tanto de hombres como mujeres, ya que era imposible para ellos ocultar la sorpresa que sentían. Santiago bajó su rostro y aceleró el paso de su caminata, sintiéndose abrumado por tantos susurros y miradas dirigidas hacia él. Samantha notó su inseguridad e incomodidad, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para transmitirle un poco de fortaleza. La conmoción fue tan grande que todo el salón cayó en un fúnebre silencio. Santiago no creía conocer a todos, pero cuando la guerra había terminado se había reconocido a los Gears sobresalientes en la misión. Su nombre había sido mencionado múltiples veces, seguido de una breve descripción en donde explicaban la forma en la que había muerto y la razón por la cual lo había hecho.

Entonces escuchó varias sillas ser arrastradas hacia atrás, seguido de lograr percibir el sonido de pasos aproximándose a él. Pudo lograr ver a Sam ponerse alerta, atenta a cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar. Santiago levantó su rostro para ver a dos caras que le eran desconocidas, pero que parecían muy emocionados de volverlo a ver.

—Tú eres Dom, ¿no es cierto? —el hombre más bajo con cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros preguntó, emocionado. Santiago asintió en silencio, deteniendo su caminata y analizando a los soldados que estaban frente a él —. ¡Eso es genial! Todos pensaron que estabas muerto, ¡que tú estabas muerto! Y ahora está aquí otra vez..., ¡demonios, eres Dominic Santiago! —el hombre dirigió su atención a la multitud que se había empezado a formar a sus espaldas—. ¡És él, es Dominic Santiago, el sujeto que se sacrificó por Delta! —y fue rápidamente ensordecido por los gritos de euforia y los silbidos de alegría que resonaron en las cuatro paredes, seguido de ser rodeado por casi todos los soldados que le cuestionaban incontables preguntas que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de responder. Dom comenzó a asfixiarse. Apreciaba el reconocimiento que tenía dentro de la Coalición, pero en esos instantes no tenía los ánimos para hacer frente a todas las preguntas que se le estaban haciendo de forma simultánea. Trató de hacerse paso, pero encontraba difícil el hecho de ignorar a las personas que lo único que buscaban era recibir respuestas de su parte. Buscó a Sam con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarla, Marcus apareció y caminó entre la multitud para llegar a un lado de Dom.

—Ya terminaron, ¿de acuerdo? —fue lo único que necesitó decir para que un silencio lúgubre se hiciera presente entre la multitud. Marcus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dom y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de donde había venido, las personas moviéndose para permitirles pasar. Santiago volteó hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada a Matthew y a Sam. Ambos salieron de entre la multitud, riendo y charlando con animosidad. Segundos después, Marcus y Dom llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Cole, Jace, Clayton y Anya disfrutando de su desayuno a excepción de Baird, quien simplemente escuchaba y observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sam y Matthew se les unieron tiempo después.

—Dom, hermano, ¿qué tal? Veo que Sammy ya está enterada de tu regreso —Cole dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo provocando que Santiago riera con serenidad—. Me hubiera gustado ver tu reacción —comentó, su atención ahora dirigida hacia Sam.

—No sabes lo que dices —la pelinegra dijo, sonriendo. Se puso de pie y todos la voltearon a ver—. Iré por sus bandejas. Enseguida vuelvo —Dom estaba a punto de ofrecerse para ayudarle cuando vio que Damon se ponía de pie en silencio, acercándose a Sam—. ¿Vienes, Baird?

El soldado simplemente la miró con intensidad, provocando que Samantha se sintiera confundida. Damon comenzó a caminar en dirección a la barra de comida, con Sam siguiéndole el paso, aunque tuvo que trotar para poder alcanzarlo.

—¿Todo bien, Damon? —preguntó, consternada. Los sucesos que habían ocurrido las últimas horas habían provocado que se olvidara de lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver se daba cuenta de que había algo pendiente entre ambos. Se restringió a sí misma de suspirar en frustración al no escuchar respuesta alguna—. Necesitamos hablar, ¿sabes? —dijo al mismo tiempo en el que llegaban a la barra de comida. Baird pidió una bandeja para él y Sam pidió tres, aún esperando la respuesta del soldado—. No me puedes ignorar todo el tiempo.

—Sam, no hay nada de qué hablar —Damon la volteó a ver con la bandeja en la mano—. Es obvio que lo que pasó fue un error y jamás debió de haber pasado. Así que quiero que lo olvides, porque yo ya lo hice. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de eso, es demasiado vergonzoso recordarme en esa clase de escenario contigo —y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra. Samantha sintió la sorpresa recorrerla, pero esa sorpresa fue remplazada rápidamente por una ira impulsiva. Dio largas zancadas para alcanzar a Baird, tomándolo del brazo y aplicando la fuerza suficiente para que él se diera la vuelta y la encarara. El soldado puso sus ojos en blanco causando que la ira en Samantha sólo se incrementara más.

—¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste el que fue a mi habitación pidiendo perdón. Y no es algo que pueda dejar pasar, es algo que ocurrió y que tiene que ser hablado —argumentó la pelinegra, deseando poder hacer algo con respecto a la actitud de Damon.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser hablado? ¡Ya no tiene importancia! Fue una estupidez de mi parte, lo admito, pero al menos no actué de manera tan ridícula como tú. De cierta forma te agradezco que me hayas besado de sorpresa en la plataforma. El dejarte abandonada ahí fue suficiente evidencia como para darme cuenta de que bajo ninguna circunstancia yo me relacionaría con alguien como _tú._

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Damon? —preguntó, dando un paso defensivo hacia adelante—. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Quédate solo, es lo único bueno que sabes hacer, ¿no es cierto? Oh, espera; no es cierto, también puedes ser un arrogante e inmaduro bastardo.

—¿Inmaduro? Inmaduro el hecho de que le hayas pedido a Santiago que se quedara contigo a pasar la noche. Eso también me lo pediste a mí, ¿recuerdas? ¿A cualquiera que entre a tu habitación le pides que se acueste contigo? Vaya, Sam, estás llena de sorpresas.

Samantha jadeó de manera sorpresiva, sus ojos ampliándose y sus manos formándose en puños. Una ira inexplicable la bañó entera, y lo único que quería en esos momentos era sentir sus nudillos conectar con la mejilla de Damon.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —siseó—. ¿A ti qué te importa lo que haga o no? Puede que haya invitado a los dos a quedarse en mi habitación, pero hay una diferencia: la invitación a Dom no fue un error, la tuya lo fue, y me arrepiento mucho de haber pasado la noche con alguien con tan poco corazón como tú.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero discutir contigo. No vales ni siquiera eso —se quedaron mirando por lo que parecieron horas, ajenos a lo que pasaba en su entorno. Afortunadamente la discusión sólo había llamado la atención de Delta y de algunos Gears que no le dieron mucha importancia. Anya, Cole, Clayton y Santiago habían querido ir a interrumpir el encuentro, pero el único que actuó fue Matthew, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a la conflictiva pareja que lucía como si ambos estuvieran a punto de matarse con la mirada. Se colocó entre los dos, sonriendo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Sam? —preguntó, mirando a los dos. Baird lo vio de soslayo, mofándose. Seguido de esto, el soldado estampó la bandeja que llevaba consigo contra Matthew quien por inercia subió sus manos para evitar que la misma cayera al suelo. Damon centró su atención en Sam una vez más.

—Ya perdí el apetito —dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos y girando sobre sus talones, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida. La pelinegra bufó en lo alto, apenas notando la presencia de Matthew.

—Ese maldito —comenzó a maldecir bajo su respiración, dirigiéndose a la barra para luego tomar las dos bandejas que había pedido y dejar la tercera para que Matt la tomara. En silencio, caminaron hasta la mesa de Delta donde tomaron asiento, aunque la ira de Sam aún estaba presente y más clara que nunca. Dom trató de entender lo que acababa de pasar, con la confusión plantada en su rostro. Quiso preguntar, pero supo que no le correspondía y no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás. Matthew y Santiago empezaron a comer, y gracias a Cole el ambiente de tensión que Sam cargaba consigo comenzó a ser eliminado.

Durante todo el desayuno, Dom no pudo alejar la curiosidad que sentía por saber qué había pasado entre Sam y Baird.

Y sorpresivamente, en su mente surgió el pensamiento egoísta de que, si algo había entre aquellos dos, haría hasta lo imposible para separarlos.

 **Hola, de nuevo! Bien, primero hablemos de Gears of War 4: ¿ya lo jugaron? ¿Qué les pareció la campaña? ¿Qué tal el multijugador? ¿Y qué tal la horda? Les diré mis calificaciones respectivamente: 7.5 u 8, 9, 9.5. La campaña pudo haber sido MUCHO mejor, y aunque el final es pues interesante(? le faltaron muchas cosas=/ . El multijugador me ha gustado un montón: Escalada, Carrera Armamentística y Dodgeball son increíbles! Me encantaron. Y horda ni se diga, me ha gustado mucho! Espero oír sus opiniones al respecto=).**

 **Bien, ahora pasemos al tema de Matthew: miren, yo sé que es muy triste todo por lo que tuvo que pasar=(, e incluí éste aspecto de su vida porque será muy importante en un futuro ya que…bueno, sólo les digo que va a ser influyente en algo que Matthew hará en la futura trama, pero sólo eso=P . Lo bueno es saber que nuestro querido Matty ha salido adelante a pesar de estar medio chisqueado xD. Eso es lo único que quería decirles=).**

 **Por cierto, ya sé que te agradezco todo el tiempo Jhezz, pero gracias por corregir éste capítulo y todo eso c: me eres de gran ayuda=) .**

 **Sin más que decir, sayonaraaa!**


	11. The Sound Of Silence

**Hola amigos! No, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(? Bien, ya sé que ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero no les ha pasado que simplemente** ** _no tienen tiempo_** **? Quiero decir, sienten como si todo se acumulara y no tuvieran oportunidad de hacer nada. Bueno, me he sentido así últimamente TwT. Pero no importa ya que reviví de entre los muertos xD! Y adivinen qué? Hay una nueva introducción de personajes :3 , ¡yup! ¿Huelen eso? Huele a villanos nuevos MUAHAHAHA. Okay, seriedad. El clímax recién empieza, y bueno, ya aclararemos unas cosillas más en la nota de autor del final para que ustedes puedan leer el capítulo 11 (¿ya tan rápido?)**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 11 - The Sound Of Silence**

—Explícame de nuevo por qué estamos haciendo esto —el soldado Campbell se quejó, abriéndose paso entre la maleza que se extendía frente a ellos. El sol de mediodía era abrasador y provocaba que los cuatro soldados se sintieran extremadamente cansados. Specter lo volteó a ver, una ceja arqueada en forma de incredulidad.

—¿Tal vez porque el coronel Hoffman nos lo pidió? —preguntó como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia que pudiera existir. Cambpell puso sus ojos en blanco y casi tropezó con una rama.

—Es una pena que nos hayamos quedado sin gasolina —dijo el otro soldado, Rhee. Todos asintieron en silencio. Era el pelotón encargado de avisarle a Harry de la situación que se había presentado entre Matthew Ross y Dominic Santiago. A unas cuantas horas de llegar, la gasolina de la camioneta se había agotado, por lo que ahora tenían que caminar bajo el incandescente sol y entre la vegetación, sintiendo la humedad y el bochorno sobre ellos para llegar al hospital donde se suponía que debería estar Harry.

—Moriría por un refresco muy helado —el último Gear, Dixon, opinó.

—¿Y quién no? —Rhee dijo, provocando varias risas entre sus compañeros. Campbell miró a sus espaldas para encararlos, y comenzó a hablar.

—Recuerdo que antes de que toda ésta mierda ocurriera, yo... —pero no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido cuando una bala penetró su cráneo limpiamente, arrebatándole la vida de forma inmediata. Su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, salpicando de sangre al soldado Dixon que había quedado en una clase de trance, paralizado del miedo. El aleteo de pájaros y el movimiento de las ramas los ensordeció, y entonces otro disparo resonó en los oídos de los tres hombres restantes, esta vez golpeando a Dixon en la pierna, haciendo que éste gritara víctima del dolor mientras caía al suelo, y sentía la sangre comenzar a salir de su cuerpo junto con un insoportable ardor que recorrió su pierna por completo y amenazó con volverlo loco. Rhee comenzó a respirar erráticamente, temblando, con la mirada viajando de un lugar a otro para encontrar a aquellos que estaban atacándolos. Specter había permanecido inmóvil, ensordecido por los gritos de dolor de Dixon y perdido en la mirada fría y vacía de Campbell mientras un charco de sangre se creaba bajo su cabeza. El soldado James Rhee comenzó a disparar sin objetivo alguno, guiado por su miedo y su ansiedad. El ruido de las balas siendo disparadas no le permitieron escuchar el sonido de pasos aproximándose a él, y lo siguiente que sintió fue como alguien lo tomaba del cabello, lo jalaba hacia atrás y lo degollaba, para luego dejar que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, de rodillas y con la boca abierta, mientras un chorro de sangre salía disparado de su garganta. El hombre se desangró en segundos, mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el vacío, desorbitados. Dixon seguía gritando, y Specter volteó a ver con horror cómo su escuadrón moría poco a poco. Quedó paralizado, aturdido por las balas que resonaban en sus oídos como zumbidos insoportables.

Otros hombres salieron de entre la maleza, aproximadamente cinco. El sujeto que había matado a Rhee se acercó a Dixon, desenfundando la pistola que tenía sujeta a su cinturón y disparándole en la cabeza, matándolo de forma inmediata.

Dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia Specter, reteniéndolo. Pero éste no pudo ni siquiera forcejear; su rifle cayó al suelo, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras veía la masacre de la cual acababa ser testigo. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Dos hombres más aparecieron en su vista: no pudo saber cómo eran, todos llevaban puesto un pasamontañas que cubría sus rostros y su cabello. El sujeto que había matado a Rhee se acercó a Specter y lo golpeó en el rostro, provocando que éste gimiera en dolor.

—¿A dónde se dirigían? —Specter no respondió, estaba perplejo. El hombre se desesperó por el silencio, proporcionándole otro golpe, ahora en el estómago. Lo sofocó y se engarrotó hacia adelante, escupiendo saliva combinada con un poco de sangre—. Te hice una pregunta.

—H...hospital —murmuró de manera apenas audible, sintiéndose débil, estúpido y vulnerable. ¿Cómo había podido venirse todo abajo? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? El hombre lo volvió a golpear, pero ahora de forma consecutiva, a veces en el estómago y a veces en el rostro. Los que lo sujetaban lo aventaron al suelo, haciéndolo caer sobre el cuerpo inerte de Dixon. Tosió y respiró erráticamente, adentrándose en lo que parecía ser un ataque de pánico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, sufriendo y sintiendo dolor.

—Bien, ahora sabemos a dónde tenemos que ir —ordenó el que lo había golpeado, comenzando a caminar—. Aaron, ya sabes qué hacer.

El sujeto que había matado a Rhee rió con perversión y malicia, y lo siguiente que Specter sintió fue un dolor agudo en su antebrazo, seguido de un ardor insoportable que recorrió su extremidad por completo mientras el sonido de la bala resonaba en sus oídos de manera ensordecedora.

Empezó a llorar desgarradoramente, y sus lágrimas se combinaron con su saliva y su sangre mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Y de pronto, todo para Specter se tornó negro.

* * *

—El hospital está a unos dos kilómetros de aquí; deberíamos comenzar a caminar antes de que se haga tarde —Aaron comentó, estudiando al resto de sus compañeros a través de los dos agujeros hechos en su pasamontañas a la altura de sus ojos—. Matémoslo de una vez. Yo pido la armadura.

—¿Y si esperamos a que despierte? Quiero decir, sabemos dónde está el hospital, pero, ¿qué tal si hay un atajo o algo así? —Flynn preguntó consternado. Era el único de los cinco que había categorizado al pasamontañas como algo asfixiante y el único que lo había quitado de su cabeza. Los cinco hombres estaban de pie formando un círculo; a sus espaldas se encontraba el cuerpo de los cuatro hombres, tres de ellos ya muertos y fríos, y el líder del pequeño pelotón aún inconsciente. Aaron bufó en lo alto.

—Sigo creyendo que es mejor que lo matemos. Sólo hay que seguir derecho y encontraremos el hospital.

—Tal vez Flynn tenga razón, Aaron —el mayor de todos, Harnold, sugirió con un tono de voz sereno característico de él. Todos le prestaron su atención—. No podemos matarlo. Nos puede servir.

—¿Servirnos? —Aaron cuestionó con sorna—. Pero si es otro jodido soldado de la Coalición. Sólo servirá para ser un estorbo.

—Tal vez si te callaras y dejaras de quejarte como una perra podrías entender a lo que Harnold se refiere —Francis, uno de los más jóvenes del pequeño grupo gritó, y su voz hizo eco gracias a los árboles que se erguían de forma intimidante, sacudiéndose al compás del viento caliente característico de la tarde. Aaron miró con ojos entrecerrados a Francis, buscando fulminarlo con sus ojos cafés.

—Chicos, tranquilos —Rick intervino, poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre los pechos de ambos hombres que inconscientemente habían comenzado a acercarse el uno al otro de forma amenazadora, deteniéndolos con efectividad—. Bien, Harnold, continúa.

—Es un hospital. Por lo que sabemos, aceptan a varias personas. Mi punto es que deberíamos usarlo para que se nos facilite el boleto de entrada. Si tenemos a un herido con nosotros, no lo pensarán dos veces —Harnold dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en su rostro. Todos parecieron estar considerando el plan que Harnold había planteado, ya que un silencio envolvió a los cinco hombres, quienes, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, miraban en el espacio considerando la propuesta. Aaron fue el primero en salir de su pequeño trance, haciendo contacto visual con Harnold.

—¿Y qué haremos una vez que estemos adentro?

—Oh, eso es sencillo — Flynn intervino, su voz grave y rasposa capturando la atención del resto—. Es obvio que nos dirigirán con el líder; cuando estemos a solas con él, o veamos que tenemos la oportunidad, lo matamos.

Todos asintieron al unísono. Eran un plan elaborado demasiado rápido, y los cinco sabían que podía fallar, pero era su mejor oportunidad y no debían desperdiciarla.

—Entonces creo que tendremos que esperar —Francis dijo, tomando asiento sobre el pasto verde y quebradizo. Flynn y Rick lo imitaron, mientras que Harnold se había acercado a Specter, el soldado líder del pelotón, a esperar a que despertara. Aaron se había alejado del grupo, sentándose bajo un árbol con su espalda recargada contra el grueso y viejo tronco. Sacó el cuchillo que tenía sujetado en su cinturón, con el que había degollado a uno de los soldados minutos atrás. Podía apreciar la sangre en la punta del mismo, y a ésta misma habiéndose expandido a lo largo del cuchillo. Lo estudió con cuidado y lo sostuvo con suavidad, como si se tratara de algo extremadamente delicado y frágil. Sabía que esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Demonios, ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido la noche en la que había dormido con tranquilidad sin ser perturbado por sus pesadillas o acechado por el insomnio que buscaba hacerlo su víctima. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los inexpresivos y vacíos del soldado cuya garganta había cortado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, sintiendo una clase extraña y bizarra de placer al saber que él había sido el causante de esa muerte, el afortunado que había tenido la oportunidad de degollar a un Gear. Definitivamente contaría esa historia a sus hijos, si alguna vez los tenía.

Sonrió para sí mismo y recargó su cabeza contra el tronco, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de él repentinamente.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas cuando Harnold llamó a todos para que se reunieran con él. Aaron se levantó con pesadez, guardando su chuchillo entre su cinturón y su camisa, acercándose con paso lento y pausado hacia donde estaban Flynn, Francis, Harnold y Rick reunidos. Cuando Aaron estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar que el soldado finalmente estaba despertando. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, tratando de hacer clara la imagen que se mostraba ante él. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, y pronunciaba varios gemidos de dolor. Harnold se puso de cuclillas a su lado, extendiendo su mano hasta que quedó sobre su frente.

—Está ardiendo —comentó, retirando su mano de la piel de Specter. El soldado comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas combinándose con su sudor. Abrió su boca, tratando de hablar, pero nada salió de la misma. Entonces Harnold se levantó, haciéndose a un lado—. Rick, tú lo llevarás —el hombre mencionado asintió, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del soldado, colocando con extremo cuidado una mano en su espalda, elevándolo con esfuerzo y acercándose lo suficiente hasta que el torso de Specter quedó sobre su hombro. El soldado comenzó a toser con salvajismo, escupiendo sangre de su boca y manchando sus dientes. Rick, inhalando con fuerza, se enderezó, una mano sobre la espalda de Specter y la otra envolviendo sus piernas con un firme agarre. Podía sentir la cabeza del soldado en su espalda baja, y sus piernas llegaban hasta sus caderas. Los demás comenzaron a tomar los rifles esparcidos en el suelo del resto de los soldados asesinados, sujetándolos con fuerza mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Tarde o temprano morirá, ¿sabes? —Aaron dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de Harnold, quien asintió en silencio. En frente de ellos estaba Rick con Specter cargado sobre su hombro, y en frente de Rick estaba Flynn y Francis, sus voces significando que ambos estaban sumergidos en una profunda conversación mientras lideraban el recorrido.

—Eso lo sé; me importa una mierda si vive o no —Harnold dijo con rudeza, rascando su barbilla y sintiendo la creciente barba raspar las yemas de sus dedos—. Pero tenemos que aprovechar su estado para entrar a ese hospital.

—Espero y todo esto valga la pena, viejo —Aaron se expresó con rudeza, acelerando el paso y dejando atrás a Harnold.

—Por supuesto que valdrá la pena.

* * *

Harry estaba dentro de la oficina que solía ocupar Matthew, sentado en la silla que se encontraba detrás del pequeño escritorio leyendo uno de los libros que había encontrado en la estantería. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, cautivado por las palabras color negro que se proyectaban frente a él con tanta elegancia y pulcritud a pesar del desgastado y empolvado estado en el que el libro se encontraba. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Matthew se había ido y todo parecía estar bajo control. Los suministros estaban siendo bien administrados y los huéspedes parecían satisfechos con los servicios que se les estaban dando. Era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de gente que sólo buscaba reencontrar la paz que habían perdido por un total de diecisiete años. Parecía ayer cuando la guerra había terminado. Harry cerró el libro y lo estampó contra su pecho, suspirando con profundidad y cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el silencio que prevalecía en la pequeña habitación acallara todos sus pensamientos. La luz del sol vespertino se colaba por la ventana provocando que varios rayos dorados se reflejaran en la puerta de madera que conducía al pasillo y a las escaleras para ir al primer piso.

De repente, la paz en el cuarto fue interrumpida cuando un hombre entró en su habitación golpeándola y provocando que la misma chocara contra la pared que tenía a la izquierda. Harry abrió sus ojos con espontaneidad, frunciendo su entrecejo mientras visualizaba a un agitado hombre mirarlo con profundidad, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez mientras su piel brillaba gracias a la luz del sol que se reflejaba en su sudor.

—¿Cody? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó consternado, levantándose lentamente de la silla y colocando el libro sobre la mesa.

—Un grupo pequeño ha llegado; tienen a un hombre, a un _soldado_ , herido de bala —Cody explicó con rapidez, pero fue suficiente para que Harry rodeara la mesa y saliera del cuarto con una velocidad impresionante, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, escuchando la agitada respiración de Cody siguiéndolo por detrás—. Están en la recepción —Harry corrió aún más deprisa, casi tropezando con el último escalón. En cuanto bajó, pudo ver a cinco hombres dispersos en el cuarto. En cuanto vieron a Harry bajar, toda la atención se dirigió hacia él.

—Usted puede ayudarlo, ¿verdad? Por favor; nos han atacado, ¡necesitamos que nos ayude! —un hombre de mediana edad exclamó, y Harry pudo notar que su respiración errática sonaba al unísono con las demás. Harry Barns rápidamente identificó al herido, el cual estaba sobre el hombro de un sujeto de pelo castaño oscuro. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, entregándosela a Cody.

—Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Acompáñenme, los llevaré a una habitación —entonces Harry corrió hacia la derecha, pasando las puertas ocupadas que en ese momento hubiera preferido que estuvieran vacías. Escuchaba los pasos de los demás hombres rechinar en el suelo del hospital siguiéndole el paso de cerca. Había una única habitación disponible que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, al final del pasillo. Harry no era doctor, pero ser la mano derecha de Matthew finalmente daba sus frutos. Lo había visto decenas de veces retirar una bala del cuerpo de una persona. Con su vista periférica, vio a Cody corriendo a su lado—. ¡Cody! ¡Necesito que vayas a la habitación 36B y me traigas bandas, alcohol, pinzas y anestesia! —el hombre asintió, dándose media vuelta y dejando a Harry solo con aquellos hombres. Después de unos segundos, finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde antes Matthew había tenido a Dominic Santiago. Abrió la puerta de golpe, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cama—. ¡Por aquí!

El hombre que tenía sobre su hombro al soldado se acercó con urgencia, colocando al sujeto sobre la suave superficie. Harry rápidamente identificó la herida de bala, viendo la sangre empapar el brazo del soldado, observando el agujero ensangrentado.

—¿Cómo ha pasado esto? —preguntó, tomando la sábana sobre la cual el soldado estaba recostado y arrancando un pedazo de tela lo suficientemente largo como para envolver la piel que estaba justo arriba de donde la bala había perforado. El hombre estaba inconsciente, y después de amarrar la tela alrededor del brazo del soldado, se giró hacia los cinco hombres dispersos en la habitación—. Necesito sacar la bala. Afortunadamente fue el brazo; pero necesito sacarla. Su amigo estará bien, lo prometo.

—Por supuesto que lo estará —uno de ellos dijo, y Harry logró percibir la voz a sus espaldas. Lo único que sintió después fue algo pesado y frío haciendo contacto con la base de su cabeza, y después de eso, Harry se sumergió en el olvido.

* * *

—Así que, ¿has dejado los suministros que llevaban con ustedes a dos horas de aquí? —Marcus preguntó interesado, rascando su barbilla. Dom asintió. Los dos hombres charlaban en la misma mesa que Delta siempre ocupaba en la cafetería. Los únicos que seguían presentes eran Anya, Marcus, Santiago, Sam y Matthew. Sus bandejas estaban frente a ellos, algunas con sobras de comida adentro. Samantha charlaba con Anya y Matt; los tres conversaban con una calidez que le parecía reconfortante a Matthew, después de todo, había pensado que el recibimiento iba a ser un poco hostil considerando la relación que había entre los civiles y los Gears. Afortunadamente, Delta había mostrado una actitud y un compañerismo inigualables, y se había encariñado con rapidez con las personas que ahora lo acompañaban. Le había prestado secretamente más atención a Sam, recordando en su mente lo que Santiago le había contado con respecto a la pelinegra cuando iban hacia Mercy. Samantha Byrne era una mujer con la que resultaba fácil relacionarse. Era alegre y extrovertida, y de vez en cuando podía notar a Dom mirándola por el rabillo del ojo sin que ella lo percibiera. Anya, por su parte, era más reservada. Matthew se sorprendió al sentir la necesidad de conocerla más, pero después de escucharla hablar de forma tan animada sobre Marcus y notar el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que el nombre del sargento salía de su boca desechó toda posibilidad de acercarse a la Gear.

—Ahora que el sol ha bajado creo que sería buena idea ir al Raven —Dom observó—. Esos suministros les pueden ser útiles —Marcus asintió con lentitud, su mirada perdida.

—Anya —el sargento habló, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta la conversación del trío. La teniente levantó su mirada al escuchar su nombre, haciendo contacto visual con Marcus—. ¿Hay camionetas disponibles?

—No necesito camionetas —Dom dijo antes de dejar a Anya responder la pregunta—. Puedo ir caminando.

—No tienes que ir tú, Santiago —Samantha intervino gentilmente, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo—. Podríamos ir nosotros —Dominic no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en sus labios, contagiado por la que Sam le estaba regalando. Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

—Matthew y yo conocemos el camino. Nos encargaremos de eso, ¿verdad? —el pelinegro preguntó, sus ojos azabaches dirigiéndose hacia Matt, quien asintió en silencio—. Podríamos ir caminando, no quiero causar molestias.

—Pero Dom —Anya dijo de pronto, ambas cejas arqueadas—, no es ninguna molestia. Estaríamos encantados de que aceptaras. El recorrido será mucho más rápido si te llevas una de las camionetas.

—Creo que sería mejor si aceptáramos, Santiago. No me gustaría estar afuera cuando oscurezca —Matthew sonrió con nerviosismo. Dom consideró la observación de Matt. Era cierto. No conocía la isla, y a pesar de que era un poco difícil que existiera la posibilidad de que se perdieran, era mejor si tenían la luz del día apoyándolos.

—Está bien. Preparemos todo y partamos lo más antes posible.

Después de eso, Santiago y los demás salieron de la cafetería, aún charlando. Dom miraba la figura en movimiento de Sam, quien platicaba con animosidad con Matthew. Sonrió con calidez. En verdad la había extrañado. Se sentía tan correcto estar a su lado, que Santiago se sorprendió de no haber sido consciente antes de lo bien que se sentía tener a Samantha presente. Ahora que se sentía renovado, un hombre completamente diferente al que era hacía un año, se sentía orgulloso de haber llegado por fin a ese punto. Sus ojos azabaches analizaron a la pelinegra con atención y genuino interés; era muy bella. Lucía tan pacífica y tranquila que secretamente deseaba poder causarle el mismo efecto que ella le causaba a él. Quería descubrir el nuevo mundo con Sam, quería ver las diferentes personalidades que la pelinegra podía tener dentro de ella, quería sumergirse dentro de su mente y ver todo lo que la mortificaba, lo que la lastimaba, y de ser posible alejar todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades para resguardarla en un gran escudo de cariño y afecto. Pero no quería precipitar las cosas; Samantha probablemente seguía asimilando el hecho de tener de vuelta a Dom, y si era sincero, él aún seguía acostumbrándose a estar de vuelta con su familia. No la podía culpar. Tenía que darle tiempo y ser paciente, cauteloso y tolerante. Había subestimado el efecto que iba a tener ella sobre él una vez la volviera a haber, jamás pensó que Samantha sería la persona que llenara ese vacío que ahora estaba completo y que estaba a punto de desbordarse por la felicidad y el júbilo que sentía al volverse a reunir con las personas por las cuales se sacrificó, las personas que había extrañado, que había anhelado ver con todas sus fuerzas. Dom suspiró, abrumado por tantos pensamientos.

Su suspiro no pasó desapercibido, pues la pelinegra miró sobre su hombro a sus espaldas para hacer contacto visual con Santiago. Ella le dedicó una mirada interrogante, preguntándole con sus ojos azabaches si todo estaba bien. Él asintió varias veces, sonriendo. No lo podía evitar. Samantha le sonrió de igual forma, seguido de que regresara su atención hacia Matthew y reanudara su conversación. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta lograr salir del hotel por la parte trasera. Anya los guió hasta lo que a simple vista lucía como un cuarto grande y abandonado. Sus dimensiones eran aproximadamente diez metros de largo y diez de ancho, y se extendía sobre la capa de césped sobre el cual en esos momentos caminaban. El cuarto estaba pintado con un color plateado, pero la pintura parecía estar a punto de caerse. Dom pudo visualizar unas puertas dobles, y en la parte superior había ventanas rectangulares presentes en todas las paredes. Anya abrió las puertas cuando pudieron estar lo suficientemente cerca, y varias partículas de polvo se suspendieron en el aire gracias al movimiento. La luz solar se filtró en el lugar, y un olor a encerrado penetró las narices de los presentes. Ya adentro, Dom pudo observar varias camionetas alineadas hasta el fondo, junto con varias motocicletas y herramientas que estaban dispersas en el empolvado suelo. Los pasos de los cinco resonaron en las cuatro paredes, y Anya se aproximó a la camioneta más cercana. Era color gris y la caja era espaciosa, las llantas estaban en perfecto estado y los vidrios estaban ligeramente sucios. Dom miró dentro y pudo observar que había espacio solo para tres personas. Anya se encaminó a un pequeño casillero que estaba atrás de la camioneta, y tiempo después regresó a Dom con lo que parecían ser llaves. Santiago las tomó, estudiándolas con curiosidad.

—Toda tuya —Anya sonrió, provocando una sonrisa en Dom—. ¿Se irán ya? —Santiago miró a Matthew, quien observaba con atención la camioneta.

—Creo que sí. Será rápido, nos tardaremos unas cuatro horas.

—De acuerdo.

Marcus dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza. El sargento mostró un poco de resistencia, sus dudas plasmadas en su rostro—. Está bien —entonces, Marcus subió su mano a su oreja, retirando su intercomunicador y extendiéndolo hacia Santiago. El soldado lo miró con interés—. Si tienes problemas ya sabes qué hacer, Anya y los demás estaremos al pendiente por si llamas.

—Gracias, hermano —Marcus simplemente asintió mientras veía a Dom colocarse el intercomunicador. Seguido de eso, Santiago se acercó a la camioneta, abriendo la puerta del conductor y adentrándose en la pequeña cabina. Quitó el seguro, y Matthew se sentó a su lado. El motor rugió una vez Dom colocó las llaves en la peculiar ranura, y puso sus manos sobre el volante. Bajó el vidrio para ver a los tres Gears, mirando a Sam acercarse a él. Santiago la esperó, y vio un poco de inseguridad mostrarse en el rostro de la pelinegra. Usado como hábito nervioso, Sam entrelazó sus dedos los unos con los otros, mirando hacia abajo. Después de varios segundos, Samantha finalmente subió su mirada e hizo contacto visual con Dom.

—Tengan cuidado, ambos —Samantha dijo, una suave sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios—. Y si necesitan _cualquier_ cosa...

—Estaremos bien, Sam —Dom la interrumpió antes de que la pelinegra pudiera articular sus miedos—. Regresaremos en unas horas —Samantha sonrió y dio varios pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a la camioneta. Entonces Dom movió la palanca de velocidades, pisando el acelerador y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del cuarto, la cual estaba completamente abierta, dándole espacio para poder salir. Maniobró con el volante con sorprendente facilidad, y logró salir del cuarto sólo para rodearlo y regresar a las puertas de en frente. Ya afuera, estaban Sam, Anya y Marcus. Varios Gears estaban presentes en el tramo que había del pequeño garage al hotel, y Dom entonces logró ubicarse para llegar al punto en donde se encontraba el Raven. Estaba a punto de acelerar por completo cuando un grito sorpresivo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos, Matthew y Santiago, miraron afuera de la ventana sólo para ver a una mujer de pelo negro largo viendo hacia abajo, sus manos cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos amplios miraban hacia algo o alguien, y entonces, el par de hombres pudo ver a un Gear convulsionando en el suelo.

Matt no lo pensó dos veces. Salió de la camioneta con rapidez sin molestarse en volver a cerrar la puerta, corriendo hacia el hombre y evitando a los Gears que horrorizados se aproximaban al soldado que seguía convulsionando en el suelo. Matthew se abrió paso hasta llegar a su objetivo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas a un lado del hombre, silenciando su entorno y tratando de concentrarse. Lo estudió con rapidez. Tenía aproximadamente veinticinco años, poseía cabello negro y sus ojos estaban en blanco. Todas sus extremidades se contraían y movían, y desabotonó su camisa mientras esperaba que pasara el ataque.

—¿Por qué no lo ayuda? —la mujer gritó, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. ¡Haga algo! ¡Haz algo! —Matthew subió el rostro, notando a los Gears creando un círculo a su alrededor. Se sintió de pronto asfixiado.

—Necesito que le den espacio —fue lo único que dijo. Segundos después, el hombre dejó de convulsionar, y Matthew fue rápido en recostar al soldado sobre su lado izquierdo. Se acercó a él y tomó su cabeza con gentileza, colocándola sobre su pierna flexionada hacia atrás. El hombre parecía estar en una clase de trance, y se encargó de aliviar el miedo—. Está bien, lo peor ya se ha terminado. Estarás bien —repetía con una voz suave, sus dedos casualmente entrelazándose entre los mechones cafés de su cabello.

—Mmhmm —el Gear murmuró, sintiéndose extremadamente agotado y nauseabundo. Un sueño abrumador se apoderó de pronto de él, y cerró sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. No tardó más de unos minutos para que el hombre cayera inconsciente. Matt lo llamó tratando de recibir una respuesta, y al no escuchar nada, se levantó con rapidez y pidió ayuda. Dos soldados se acercaron y cargaron al hombre desmayado, esperando indicaciones de Matthew.

—¿Tienen alguna enfermería aquí? —uno de los soldados asintió—. ¿Doctores?

—No hay doctores —el mismo Gear respondió. Matt entonces consideró sus opciones.

—Bien. Llévenlo a la enfermería y pongan su cabeza sobre una almohada, su cuerpo debe estar recargado sobre su lado izquierdo. Si despierta, no le den comida ni agua —su atención se dirigió hacia la mujer—. Ve con ellos. Si pasa otra vez, no traten de controlarlo. Pasará con rapidez —los tres soldados se apresuraron en llegar a la enfermería, y entonces Matthew suspiró. La aglomeración de Gears pronto fue disipándose, y Matt entonces pudo divisar a Dom, Sam, Marcus y Anya a unos metros de distancia, mirándolo con preocupación. Con un paso pesado se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué pasó, Matt? —Sam preguntó consternada.

—Un soldado empezó a convulsionar, pero por ahora ya está estable —respondió con rapidez. Su atención entonces fue dirigida hacia Marcus—. ¿Cómo es que no tienen doctores aquí?

El sargento se encogió de hombros.

—Hoffman vino por la mayoría de los doctores hace unos meses. Los necesitaban más allá que aquí —Marcus explicó brevemente.

Dom notó el titubeo en la cara de Matthew, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Si te quedas está bien —el soldado dijo, sonriendo—. Eres demasiado bueno como para dejarlo así.

—¿Y quién irá contigo?

—Yo iré —Sam intervino, acercándose al par—. No te preocupes por eso, Matt, si quieres ayudar, eres bienvenido de hacerlo —el joven doctor asintió con una sonrisa, y después dirigió su atención hacia Marcus y Anya, pidiéndoles instrucciones de cómo llegar a la enfermería. Sam y Santiago se quedaron solos, los dos en silencio mientras veían a las tres figuras alejándose—. Es una suerte que lo hayas traído contigo.

Santiago asintió, y entonces ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta. Dom volvió a encender el motor, y antes de pisar el acelerador, fue inevitable lanzarle una sonrisa animada a la pelinegra que ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Descubrió que, a pesar de que Matthew fuera un gran amigo, disfrutaría mucho más el viaje con Sam como su acompañante.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y pudo sentir un dolor muscular apoderarse de él. Se sentía cansado y adormilado, con un punzante dolor atacando su cabeza. Todo estaba borroso frente a él. Había una luz que colgaba sobre su cabeza, y miró hacia arriba para observar al foco que se movía en forma de péndulo. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando la luz fue insoportable, y trató de subir una mano para ponerla sobre su frente y aminorar el impacto que el foco tenía sobre su rostro. Más sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando al tratar de levantar su extremidad, lo que parecía ser una cuerda se lo impidió. Miró hacia abajo confundido, y sus ojos se ampliaron con espontaneidad cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera. Sus muñecas estaban sujetadas alrededor del descansa brazos de la silla, sintiendo el material ceñirle la piel. Pánico surgió dentro de él, y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, descubriendo que sus piernas igualmente estaban amarradas a las patas de la silla. Empezó a respirar erráticamente, el sudor bajando desde su frente a su barbilla. Ignoró el dolor que partía desde la base de su cabeza, y miró a sus alrededores en un intento por descubrir alguna salida.

No reconoció la habitación. Las paredes eran grises, y no tenía ninguna decoración más que el foco colgante. El piso estaba cubierto de polvo, y varios insectos caminaban sobre el suelo. Olía a encerrado. Empezó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que lo pudiera escuchar. Los recuerdos de lo que pasó gradualmente fueron llegando a su cabeza, recordando a los hombres que habían entrado al hospital pidiendo ayuda. El miedo y el arrepentimiento se combinaron dentro de él, y apretó su mandíbula, haciendo esfuerzo para poder librarse de la cuerda que rodeaba sus muñecas.

—¡Ayúdenme! —Harry gritó desesperado, las lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos—. ¡Por favor, te daré lo que quieras! ¡Por favor! —la ira se formó dentro de él, y sus manos formadas en puños comenzaron a temblar—. ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Antes de que pudiera gritar una vez más, la puerta que estaba en frente de él se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto, con cabello castaño y ojos color café. Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, una sonrisa formada en sus labios. Harry lo miró con una combinación de miedo y rabia.

—¿Quién eres tú? —su voz tembló, presa del terror.

—Mi nombre es Aaron. Tú debes ser Harry, ¿no? —el hombre se descruzó de brazos y caminó hacia el mencionado—. Harry Barns. Vi a tu hermano. Es una lástima…

Sus ojos se abrieron espontáneamente, y un mal presentimiento se formó en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Frederick? —titubeó.

—Ah, no te preocupes —Aaron colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry—. Él está tan muerto como lo vas a estar tú.

 **Pobre Harry, él sólo era el remplazo de Matthew *corazón roto*. Bien, ¿cómo les pareció nuestro querido amigo Aaron? Ya sé que introduje de igual forma a Rick, Harnold, Flynn y a Francis, pero Aaron es al que más profundidad le voy a dar uwu. Bien! Quiero decirles algo: creo que éste fanfic se volverá un poco más oscuro, o sea, que tal vez dentro de poco vaya a cambiar el género de Drama por Angst, así que, ¡estén atentos! ¡OH, POR CIERTO! Hablando de Angst, escribí uno HERMOSO de Sam y Baird que me encantaría compartirles, pero que aún no estoy segura si incluiré en ésta historia o la subiré aparte. Es muy explícito y triste, pero ajdksajdksjkda, me encantó :3.**

 **Por cierto, que descanse en paz Glenn Rhee y Abraham Ford de The Walking Dead; en serio entré en una depresión temporal. Sufrí mucho con esas muertes, jamás había llorado tanto en un capítulo como en éste. Estúpido Negan =C . Tomé el nombre de Rick, el apellido Rhee, el nombre de Aaron y el apellido Dixon del universo de The Walking Dead xDD.**

 **Ah, y por cierto, creo que he estado escribiendo a Dom muuuuy OOC, pero es que es tan tierno que akjdaksjdka. Creo que escribiendo ésta historia me he enamorado de él xD, y por cierto, ¿ya lo vieron como Comando? Realmente se me hace guapo, así con sus manchas en el rostro *u* . Pero, vamos, James Dominic Fenix es el hombre más guapo del mundo de Gears of War (lo siento, Baird, aún así te amo).**

 **Bien, después de esta nota de autor tan larga donde escribí mucho pero dije poco, los dejo para que vuelvan a esperar el doceavo capítulo! Gracias por leer, BYEBYE!**


	12. Golden Days

**Esto será muy rápido lo siento. Perdón por la espera. Aquí está el cap 12, que lo disfruten! Espero y mi beta no se enoje por no haberle dado el cap, pero ya aclararé todo en el sig capítulo que subiré en unos minutos. Pd: advertencia! Hay una escena de violación. Si quieres omitirla, no leas la parte de Aaron y la joven Andrea :) gracias!**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

 **Capítulo 12 - Golden Days**

El cielo había tomado un color anaranjado, y las nubes estaban separadas lo suficiente como para apreciar el paisaje. El contraste que tenía el color naranja con el color verde de la vegetación que pasaba a lado de ellos provocaba que Santiago sintiera una armonía que últimamente encontraba difícil obtener. Se atrevió a mirar a su lado, encontrado la bella figura de su acompañante mirando afuera de la ventana del asiento del copiloto con un semblante pensativo y una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Centró su mirada una vez más en el camino que tenía frente a él, preguntándose mentalmente por qué estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba nervioso. Pero ¿nervioso de qué? Sam no era una desconocida ni mucho menos, y no recordaba haberse sentido así en su compañía en misiones anteriores. Supuso que la sensación era provocada por el conocimiento que ahora tenía de sus sentimientos hacia cierta persona. Sus ojos azabaches tomaron un brillo, haciéndolo lucir más joven. En realidad estaba con Sam. Se sentía ridículo por dejar que la situación le afectara tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Fortaleció el agarre que tenía en el volante, su cuerpo rebotando sobre el asiento gracias al camino rocoso que se extendía debajo de las llantas de la camioneta. El viento cálido de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana, refrescándolo y disipando la nube de preocupaciones e interrogantes que se habían generado en su cabeza.

El trayecto había sido silencioso. Pero afortunadamente no era un silencio incómodo, sino más bien un silencio bien merecido. No quería forzar una conversación entre los dos, y si Sam parecía sentirse a gusto con la falta de sus voces llenando la cabina, estaba bien para él. En vez de escucharse a sí mismos, el movimiento de los árboles generado por el viento rompía con el silencio de forma cálida y reconfortante. Vio de soslayo que Samantha se removió en su asiento, enderezándose y centrando su atención al frente. Abrió su boca, pero inmediatamente después la cerró, sonriendo para sí mismo. Se preguntó si el impacto que ella estaba teniendo en él era legítimo o si simplemente sentía todo _eso_ porque no le gustaría decepcionarse al descubrir que en Azura no la había estado esperando una mujer dispuesta a entregársele en cuerpo y en alma. Además, ¿era eso lo que en verdad buscaba de Sam? ¿Y si estaba confundiendo amistad con otra clase de relación más profunda y complicada? Arqueó ambas cejas, buscando una silenciosa respuesta a sus silenciosas preguntas. Había tanto que considerar. Pero, si sentía ese cosquilleo en su estómago y esa comodidad estando a su lado, ¿qué no significaba _algo_? Tenía que tener algún significado. No podía sentirse así solamente porque él lo quería. Suspiró cansadamente, decidiendo alejar sus inquietudes por el momento. Segundos después, notó que un par de ojos azabaches lo observaban con cuidado, y se aventuró a girar su rostro para hacer contacto visual con la pelinegra.

Sonrió cuando notó la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Sam. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados ligeramente, y sus mejillas estaban abultadas. Consideró entonces absurdo el hecho de haber cuestionado minutos atrás sus sentimientos, y se limitó a dejarlos salir de su refugio.

—Me alegra que me hayas acompañado —dijo espontáneamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿no crees? —Samantha preguntó, centrando su mirada al frente una vez más—. No creo que un día compense el año que estuviste lejos.

—Y que lo digas —entonces Dom sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber a Sam que finalmente había aceptado que María nunca más iba a volver a su lado. Su relación con el fantasma perdido de su esposa era el obstáculo que había existido entre ellos dos y entre los sentimientos de Sam hacia él, pero ahora podía decir orgulloso que todo había quedado atrás. Suspirando, decidió que el tema podía esperar—. Y dime, ¿qué hizo la gran Samantha Byrne en ese año? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella rió suavemente.

—¿Además de lamentar tu muerte? No mucho —ambos rieron al unísono—. Nos dieron un reconocimiento. Celebrando nuestro triunfo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que yo no tengo ese reconocimiento?

—Lo siento, llegaste tarde al salvamiento del mundo.

—Oh —Dom fingió dolor—, es una pena.

Volvieron a reír, descubriendo lo fácil que era crear una conversación entre ambos. Lucía natural, correcto. Samantha se sentía feliz, rebosante de alegría, una sensación cálida y reconfortante situándose en su corazón. Siguieron charlando de todo y de nada mientras Dom conducía con envidiable perfección. Santiago se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo si Samantha tenía alguna extraña relación con Baird, y la curiosidad le pedía que aclarara la duda preguntándole a la pelinegra en esos momentos cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero sacudió su cabeza para alejar la incógnita. Tenía cosas mejores de las cuales preocuparse. Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegaron al Raven. Estaba intacto, exactamente como lo habían dejado. En silencio, Dom estacionó la camioneta a aproximadamente cinco metros del helicóptero. Ambos Gears bajaron del vehículo, de pie sobre el pasto seco. El viento les acarició el rostro, y Sam inhaló profundamente el aroma de la vegetación que los rodeaba. Santiago la miró con una sonrisa, seguido de encaminarse hacia el Raven.

—Espero y sigas en forma —Dom dijo mientras cargaba una de las cajas y la dirigía hacia Sam, quien bufó en lo alto, tomando los suministros con facilidad.

—Por favor, Santiago, dame un verdadero reto —el pelinegro rió encantado, para después cargar otra caja aún más pesada que la anterior, caminando de vuelta en dirección hacia la camioneta y depositándola en la parte trasera a lado de la que Sam había cargado. Repitieron el proceso cuatro veces más, hasta que el Raven estuvo completamente vacío. Sin deseos de irse aún, Sam y Dom se sentaron sobre el pasto frente a frente. Santiago creyó que era el momento para explicarle a Sam sobre lo que había reflexionado cuando estaba con Matthew, y miró hacia el cielo oscuro para recibir un poco de seguridad. Entonces, encaró a Sam y sonrió.

—Escucha, creo que... —se detuvo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla y pasando sus dedos sobre el pasto que se erguía a su lado—, creo que tengo que decirte algo.

Samantha arqueó ambas cejas, su interés mostrándose en sus ojos azabaches. Dom inhaló profundamente, y después, finalmente puso voz a sus pensamientos.

—Me sacrifiqué porque eso era lo que quería. No estoy diciendo que no haya querido salvarlos, ustedes son mi familia y haría cualquier cosa por ustedes —explicó, tratando de articular las palabras más correctas—, pero, hay una razón secreta detrás de mi sacrificio. No podía ser feliz. Y lo intenté, créeme, lo intenté por Marcus, por Delta. Pero no pude, y era mucho por soportar —desvió su mirada, centrándola en la mano que pasaba sobre el césped, incapaz de encarar a Sam—. En lo único que pensaba era en cuánta falta me hacía María y mis hijos, y los quería conmigo. Los extrañaba tanto. Esa fue la razón secreta por la que lo hice, porque... —se detuvo, considerando lo que iba a decir a continuación—, porque no veía un futuro. No me veía en ningún momento feliz. Lo hacía todo por Marcus, y no quiero parecer un mal amigo, pero mi hermano fue el único impulso que necesité para salir a salvar el mundo.

—Cuando desperté del coma, descubrí todo el tiempo que había perdido antes de que todo eso pasara. Todas las amistades que alejé sólo por seguir en el pasado, sumergido en mi miseria. Y después de tanto tiempo, finalmente... —subió su mirada, encontrando los ojos azabaches de Samantha—, finalmente dejé ir a María, a mis hijos. Finalmente dejé de vivir en el pasado, de lamentarme día y noche, finalmente _acepté_ lo que pasó —suspiró de forma temblorosa—. Y Sam, te prometo aquí y ahora que nunca volveré a cometer el error que cometí tantas veces. Te lo prometo. Estoy listo para salir adelante, estoy preparado para lo que vendrá en el futuro, y estaría muy agradecido contigo si me aseguraras que... —no supo si Samantha tomaría lo que iba a decir como una clase de confesión, y consideró el hecho de cambiar la forma de la oración, pero quería que la pelinegra supiera cuánto significaba ella para él en ese nuevo mundo—, si me aseguraras que nunca me dejarás, y que siempre estarás conmigo.

Samantha arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida por las palabras que acababan de abandonar la boca de Dom. Se sintió conmovida, cautivada. Santiago _la quería_ a su lado. Un nudo subió a su garganta inevitablemente, pero se lo tragó antes de que el mismo pudiera representarse como lágrimas. Sonrió tontamente, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, simplemente dejando que la información se digiriera dentro de ella.

Dom la miraba expectante, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta pero al mismo tiempo paciente. Sonrió aliviado cuando vio una sonrisa formarse en los labios de Sam, y el bulto de nervios que se había formado en la boca de su estómago se disipó. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla, así que se puso de pie, extendió su mano hacia ella, la levantó y la envolvió en su abrazo. Escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, colocando sus manos en su cintura, disfrutando de la esencia que desprendía. Fue inevitable sonreír aún más amplio, y suprimió la risa de felicidad que se estaba formando en su pecho. Se separaron segundos después, pero aún sosteniéndose de las manos. Sam lo miró con ojos llenos de alegría y gratitud, y quiso sumergirse en los iris negros que lo observaban.

—Santiago... —murmuró, su voz cubierta por el júbilo—, Santiago, te prometo que nunca te dejaré. Estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti —Dom volvió a acercarse a Sam, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante hasta que la misma quedó recargada sobre el hombro de la pelinegra. Ella movió sus manos a su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos entre los mechones negros de pelo y colocando su cabeza sobre la de Santiago. Permanecieron así por lo que parecieron horas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo, resaltando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno sobre ellos.

* * *

Aaron Ford salió de la habitación en la cual tenían a Harry capturado, harto de escuchar los gemidos y el llanto que el líder producía tras ser informado que su hermano había sido asesinado. El drama no iba muy bien con él. Había estado unas cuantas horas en aquél hospital y ya se estaba cansando del desesperanzador ambiente que el resto se había encargado de crear. Después de dejar inconsciente a Harry, Rick había matado al soldado. Lo dejaron en la cama, y se llevaron a Harry a una pequeña habitación para retenerlo ahí hasta que despertara. Después de eso, se encargaron de asesinar a todo aquél que fuera a crear un problema. Mataron a Frederick, el hermano de Harry, quien de forma irracional los había atacado al descubrir que Harry estaba siendo usado como víctima. Tuvo suerte en que Harnold le diera un sólo disparo en la cabeza. Con los demás fue distinto; Aaron descubrió que la mayoría era gente que ni siquiera sabía defenderse. Personas que creían vivir en un mundo libre de problemas, que todo era hermoso y de color rosa. Pero tristemente no era así, y Aaron era una prueba de ello. Él formaba parte de la porción oscura y retorcida que existía en Sera, y por eso tenía sometidos a la mayoría de personas que habitaban en ese hospital, tan fácilmente manipulados por el miedo y la impotencia.

Había una bodega en el hospital en donde estaban retenidos los hospedados. Temerosos ante la vista de armas, habían cedido a ser encerrados. Aaron sonrió al recordar las veces en las que tuvo que usar su cuchillo en las últimas horas. Siguió caminando, subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo que olía a encerrado y estaba lleno de polvo. La puerta que abrió al final de las escaleras lo condujo al pasillo principal, donde se encontraba la recepción. Miró la basura acumulada en los rincones del lobby, y arrugó su nariz. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al siguiente set de escaleras, las cuales subió con pesadez. La puerta que llevaba a la oficina del líder estaba abierta, y Aaron se encaminó al lugar, divisando a Harnold sentando en la silla detrás del escritorio, meciéndose con sus manos entrelazadas y con ayuda de sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación.

—Aaron, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó serenamente, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Mejor que en mucho tiempo —Aaron admitió, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio, dándole la espalda a Harnold—. Y debo decir que un poco ansioso. ¿Alguna chica capturó tu atención?

—Sí, en efecto. Me pareció adecuada para ti —Harnold se puso de pie, acercándose a Aaron y colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Su nombre es Andrea Richards, es pelirroja, tiene ojos color verde aceituna. Le calculo unos veintiún años, ¿interesado? —Aaron se quedó mirando en el vacío unos momentos, creando la imagen de la mujer en su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, asintió.

—Dile a los demás que estaré en la habitación 15E. No quiero ninguna interrupción, hace tiempo que no hago esto —Harnold sonrió ampliamente y palmeó la espalda de Aaron con aire de triunfo.

—Muy bien, hijo. Cuenta con ello.

* * *

—Baird, ¿podrías salir de ahí? Tengo problemas en comunicarme contigo si estás debajo de esa motocicleta —Cole dijo, suspirando en frustración. Ambos estaban en el pequeño garaje conversando casualmente. Damon estaba debajo de una de las motocicletas de la CGO, sus goggles puestos sobre sus ojos mientras usaba pinzas y demás para reparar el desperfecto del vehículo. El aceite había manchado su ropa, y lo que alguna vez fue una playera azul impecable, ahora era una prenda con una gran mancha negra y pegajosa en la parte del pecho. Baird ignoró el comentario de su amigo, muy concentrado en su tarea. Cole puso sus brazos en jarra y sus ojos en blanco, seguido de darle una patada a las piernas del soldado.

—Tengo que terminar esto, Cole. Deberías traerme la cena en vez de estarme distrayendo —Baird dijo, cambiando sus pinzas por un destornillador.

—Vamos, Frederick no las quiere de inmediato —Augustus le recordó al apasionado mecánico. Baird sabía que era cierto. Hacía unas horas, el actual líder que tenían le había pedido que verificara que todas las motocicletas y camionetas funcionaran a la perfección, y a pesar de haberle dado un par de días para terminar con su deber, Baird se había sumergido en la tarea sin parar.

—Necesitaba la distracción —Damon comentó con un tono aburrido y desinteresado. Cole suspiró resignado y tomó asiento en el empolvado suelo, mirando con atención a su mejor amigo maniobrar con las herramientas dispersas a su alrededor—. Si te molesta tanto el silencio, puedes platicarme algo. Cualquier cosa. Anda, no quiero que sufras un ataque —Cole sonrió ampliamente.

—Últimamente he estado pensando en lo sorprendente que es el hecho de que Santiago haya vuelto —dijo, sus ojos destellando un brillo de emoción—. Quiero decir, ¿alguien se lo esperaba? No vi la explosión, pero demonios, ¡es un bastardo lleno de suerte! —Cole comenzó a charlar sobre muchos temas que surgieron del regreso de Dom, y Baird sonrió ante la facilidad en la que Augustus podía brincarse de un tópico a otro. Siguieron de esa forma la siguiente media hora, con Damon casualmente interviniendo en la plática y dando su opinión cada vez que Cole se la pedía.

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando las luces de una camioneta se proyectaron en frente de ellos y el sonido de lo que parecían ser llantas moviéndose sobre el cemento. Extrañados por la presencia del vehículo, Cole y Baird fueron rápidos en levantarse y visualizar la camioneta que se estacionaba al fondo del cuarto. La camioneta había entrado por la parte trasera del lugar, y desde la posición en la que se encontraban, Baird no pudo distinguir quién era el conductor a pesar de ya no tener los goggles estorbándole la vista. Después de unos minutos, el motor de la camioneta finalmente se apagó, y guiado por su curiosidad, Cole y Baird se habían acercado al vehículo. Su extrañeza se incrementó cuando vieron a Dom salir del asiento del conductor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Augustus sacudió su mano en el aire, llamando al soldado. Santiago rápidamente dirigió su atención al dúo que lo veía, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Cole, Baird! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con animosidad, acercándose al par con las llaves de la camioneta en la mano.

—Frederick le pidió ayuda a Baird con la reparación de unos vehículos.

—¿Aprovechándose de tu inteligencia tan pronto? —Dom cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible —Santiago rió con serenidad. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar una vez más, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose resonó en el espacio.

—¿Alguien viene contigo? —Dom miró a sus espaldas, visualizando a la pelinegra rodear la camioneta al encuentro de los Gears.

Baird no pudo despistar la sorpresa que se formó en su rostro en cuanto vio a Sam salir de la misma camioneta en la que Santiago había llegado. Sus cejas se arquearon, y un millón de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza mientras miraba a la pelinegra con intensidad. ¿Qué significaba _eso_? Baird trató de empujar lejos la ira que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él, y afortunadamente su seriedad volvió a su rostro, como si la revelación no lo hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, siguiendo a Sam con la mirada hasta que ésta llegó y se detuvo a un lado de Santiago.

—Hey, Sammy —Cole saludó con una sonrisa amplia. Baird simplemente se quedó callado, analizando al par de soldados que acababan de regresar. Sam hizo contacto visual con Damon por simples milésimas de segundo para después dirigir su atención hacia Augustus—. ¿En dónde estaban?

—Había unas cuantas cajas de suministros que Dom dejó en el Raven. Simplemente lo acompañé.

 _Por supuesto que lo hiciste,_ Baird pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Necesitan ayuda para llevarlas al hotel? —Sam se acercó a Cole y golpeó con suavidad el músculo de su brazo derecho.

—Podríamos usar tu fuerza, grandote —Augustus rió, y caminó hacia la camioneta después de despedirse con una palmada en la espalda de Baird con Santiago siguiéndole el paso. Sam y Damon se quedaron solos, mirándose con atención e interés. Samantha fue la que rompió el contacto visual, girando sobre sus talones tras sentir la tensión volverse insoportable, dando largas zancadas hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la camioneta y cargar la única caja restante, alcanzando con facilidad a Dom y a Cole. Se quedó de pie en la misma posición, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento por tranquilizar la rabia que con alarmante rapidez se generaba dentro de él. Después de unos segundos, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la motocicleta con la que estaba trabajando, recostándose en el suelo y deslizándose hasta quedar debajo de la misma, continuando su trabajo con carente concentración y reducido entusiasmo.

* * *

—¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Por favor, detente! —Andrea Richards gritó entre sollozos, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas de manera incontrolable y suicidándose en el piso. Aaron la tenía sujeta del pelo, arrastrándola por los pasillos del hospital, ignorando los gemidos de dolor que Andrea constantemente producía. Las manos de la pelirroja agarraban el brazo de Aaron, intentando inútilmente quitar su mano de su pelo, sintiendo varias punzadas de dolor atacar su cabeza cada vez que él la estiraba con más fuerza. Sus piernas no podían mantenerse firmes; temblaba por el miedo, el pánico dentro de ella asfixiándola—. ¡Suéltame! —gritó de forma desgarradora, su mente incapaz de formar un plan de escape. Siguió siendo arrastrada por Aaron, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba en voltearla a ver, su mirada fija al frente, buscando con sus ojos azules la habitación 15B.

Después de tortuosos segundos, los labios de Aaron se curvearon en una sonrisa cuando divisó la habitación a la cual se dirigía. Fortaleció el agarre que tenía en el cabello rojo de Andrea, acelerando el paso y provocando que varios gritos llenos de dolor y desesperación escaparan de la bella mujer cuyo futuro lucía desastroso. Empujó la puerta con una patada, abriéndola por completo y logrando visualizar la cama de madera al fondo del cuarto. Aventó a Andrea hacia el suelo de la habitación, mirándola con ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria que lo recorrió al ver a la mujer completamente asustada, temblando del miedo. Se adentró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mirando con burla la forma en la que ella se arrastraba hacia atrás, como si creyera que haciendo eso él se alejaría. Dio largas zancadas hasta estar a su lado, y se arrodilló, subiendo una de sus manos y colocándola en la mejilla pecosa de Andrea. Ella se estremeció al tacto, sintiendo las yemas de Aaron acariciar su piel con gentileza.

—Siento que éste sea tu destino, pero hace tiempo que no cojo a una mujer tan guapa como tú —y después de decir eso, la volvió a sujetar del pelo, arrastrándola por el piso mientras la sentía patalear, sus uñas encajándose en su brazo para tratar de liberarse de su agarre. Llegaron hasta la cama, y Aaron la levantó del cabello hasta que estuvo sobre la suave superficie. Andrea lloraba de forma incontrolable, su garganta adolorida e irritada por los gritos que acababa de producir. Gateó asustada hasta el centro de la cama, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo y estampando sus piernas contra su pecho, temblando. Jadeó en sorpresa cuando Aaron deslizó la camisa por sus brazos, revelando su torso. Después, se retiró el cinturón y lo dobló a la mitad, sujetándolo por un extremo. Se acercó a Andrea y le mostró el cinturón.

—¿Ves esto? Lo usaré si no te portas bien. Así que, si yo fuera tú, haría cualquier cosa que me dijeran.

—Por favor..., por favor, no me hagas esto —Andrea negó con la cabeza, su voz débil y entrecortada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Las lágrimas seguían bajando—. Te lo ruego. Haré cualquier cosa, por favor.

—Pero claro que harás cualquier cosa —Aaron rió con serenidad—. Por eso es que estás aquí —subió una de sus manos, y la colocó sobre el muslo de Andrea. Sus dedos subieron hasta llegar al sexo de la sollozante mujer, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de asco en su rostro—. Vamos, te trataré bien —sus dedos siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al botón de los vaqueros. Lo desabotonó, y con ayuda de una sola mano, comenzó a deslizar la prenda por las piernas de Andrea. La respiración de la joven se tornó errática, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Cuando llegó a sus tobillos, Aaron se deshizo de los zapatos de Andrea y los aventó al suelo, el pantalón siguiendo el mismo destino—. Bonitas piernas.

—Por favor... —la joven gimoteó, frotando su pierna derecha contra la izquierda para evitarle el acceso a Aaron. Aaron simplemente silbó, recorriendo con mirada hambrienta el cuerpo de Andrea.

—No te escondas —dijo, señalando con el cinturón las piernas de la joven—, o me obligarás a usarlo —advirtió, refiriéndose al pedazo de cuero negro. Ella tenía su boca abierta, temblando, no pudiendo encontrar las palabras o la fuerza que la ayudaran a escapar de esa situación. Siguió frotando sus piernas, y Aaron frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Te dije que no te escondas! —gritó, provocando un jadeo sorpresivo en Andrea. Tentativamente, la joven comenzó a abrir sus piernas—. Así está mejor.

—Haré cualquier cosa, p...por favor...

—Ya cállate —Aaron se levantó de la cama, colocándose en frente de la misma. Sujetó los tobillos de la joven y la arrastró hacia él. Andrea quedó completamente extendida en el centro de la cama—. Bien, _muy_ bien —volvió a acercarse a la joven, sentándose a su lado—. Levanta tus brazos —ella obedeció, llorando incontrolablemente, murmurando cosas inentendibles para Aaron. Tomó la orilla de su blusa y la elevó hasta que la misma abandonó su cuerpo. Lo único que restaba era su ropa interior—. Seré un caballero y dejaré que tú te deshagas de lo demás —Andrea lo miró con confusión, sus ojos rojizos tratando de entender a lo que se refería. Entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron espontáneamente cuando comprendió lo que Aaron había indicado, y no queriendo recibir algún castigo, se enderezó para poder desabrocharse su sostén y retirarse sus pantaletas. Aventó las prendas al piso, pero entonces volvió a abrazar sus piernas, ocultándose del hombre que la miraba con lujuria.

—¿Te estás escondiendo, Andrea? ¿Te estás escondiendo aún después de que te dije que era justo lo que no quería que hicieras? —preguntó entre dientes, fortaleciendo el agarre que tenía en el cinturón. Cuando no recibió respuesta, se acercó a ella, tomándola de pelo y aventándola contra la cama. Después de eso, le dio la vuelta para que su espalda se mostrara ante él, y sin avisar, el cuero frío se estrelló contra la piel de la atemorizada joven, provocando que un grito de sorpresa y dolor escapara de su boca. Una marca roja se formó en su omoplato, el lugar donde el cinturón había golpeado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento! —comenzó a exclamar, batallando para respirar con normalidad. Su voz temblaba y su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que por fugaces segundos se preocupó de su estado frenético. Sintió una mano tomar su cabello, y después la cama se sumió ante el nuevo peso. Aaron estiró la cabeza de la joven hacia arriba, acercando su boca a la oreja de Andrea.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así o lo lamentarás, ¿entendiste? —siseó entre dientes. Andrea comenzó a asentir de forma incontrolable, llorando con amargura—. Perfecto. Ahora, date la vuelta para que pueda verte —Aaron se movió a un lado y esperó a que Andrea se colocara sobre su espalda. La apreció mientras relamía sus labios, sintiendo olas de placer viajar hasta el bulto en sus pantalones cuando se mostró completa ante él—. No sabes cuánto he esperado para éste momento. Espero y te guste rudo, cariño —se levantó de la cama para poderse retirar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Al estar completamente desnudo, volvió a subirse a la suave superficie, quedando sobre Andrea—. ¿Emocionada?

—Por favor..., no...

Aaron acarició sus piernas, seguido de sujetarlas y subirlas a sus hombros. Tomó con un firme agarre su sexo, y lo guió hasta la entrada de la joven. Cuando la punta hizo contacto con su sensible piel, Andrea cerró sus ojos sintiéndose nauseabunda e impotente.

—¿Te gusta eso? —Aaron preguntó con una sonrisa, frotándose a sí mismo contra las paredes de la joven—. Bien, creo que estás lista —dijo, justo antes de enterrarse en ella de forma repentina. Después, sólo se pudo escuchar los entrecortados sollozos de Andrea, los gruñidos de Aaron y el respaldo de la cama chocando contra la pared.

* * *

Hoffman esperaba en su oficina a que llegaran las noticias de que Specter y su pelotón habían llegado con Harry y cumplido su misión. Se movía de un lado a otro en su silla, impulsándose con sus pies mientras veía con poco interés la puerta por la cual entraría el Gear que debía de notificarle la llegada del pelotón al hospital. Su oficina era pequeña. Tenía un escritorio de madera podrida, una silla de cuero desgarrada, y había varios reconocimientos que había colgado en las paredes. También, había un calendario maltratado que marcaba los días que pasaban con una X hecha con marcador azul. Su Lancer yacía en el piso, y su escopeta en su escritorio, sobre el cual había varios papeles con reportes de los suministros que tenían, la administración de los mismos y los pelotones que se encontraban afuera. No tardó mucho para que un guardia ónix apareciera en la puerta, acercándose al escritorio del coronel tras recibir permiso de entrar y poniéndose en posición de firmes al detenerse.

—¿Qué tal, Samuel? Gracias por venir. Quiero que me des un informe de la llegada del pelotón de Specter —dijo, sonriente.

El Gear lo miró con ojos confusos detrás de su casco.

—No han notificado nada, señor —Hoffman frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Nada? Pero si debieron llegar hace un día. Deberían de estar en camino hacia acá, de hecho —un mal presentimiento se formó dentro del coronel—. ¿Ya intentaste comunicarte con ellos?

—Varias veces, pero no me reciben. Sus intercomunicadores parecen estar ahí, pero ninguno me contesta —Samuel explicó brevemente, esperando instrucciones del coronel, quien tenía una mano sobre su barbilla, su mirada perdida mientras trataba de digerir la información—. ¿Quiere que mande a un pelotón, señor?

—Esto no suena nada bien —Hoffman se dijo a sí mismo, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Miró al Gear con clara preocupación en su rostro—. _Nada_ bien. Manda a Alfa. Que la misión sea de alta prioridad.

—¿Alta prioridad? Eso significa rescate, señor —Samuel observó, con su entrecejo fruncido.

—Eso lo sé. Y quiero que lo mandes de inmediato. Que lleven armas y munición suficientes.

—Sí, señor —Samuel dijo, poniéndose en firmes y dándose media vuelta, marchando hacia la salida y desapareciendo de la vista de Hoffman.

* * *

Tras dejar los suministros en el hotel, Sam guió a Santiago hacia la enfermería. Era un cuarto largo, pero angosto, y las camas que había se dividían con cortinas azules. Las paredes eran blancas llegando a tonos amarillos, y varios focos alineados hacia atrás iluminaban con una luz cálida el lugar. No fue difícil encontrarse con Matthew. Estaba sentado en una de los banquillos de madera ubicados a lado de las camillas, velando el sueño de un soldado cuyo semblante lucía pacífico y tranquilo. Cuando Matthew sintió la presencia de los dos Gears, elevó su rostro y una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—Dom, Sam —dijo en forma de saludo—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Muy bien —el pelinegro respondió, acercándose a Matt y colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo estás? Luces cansado —Matthew asintió.

—Despertó, y siguió teniendo convulsiones. En una ocasión sacó espuma de la boca. No sé si es epiléptico, pero...

—Pregunté por ti, Matt, no por él —Dom dijo con gentileza. Matthew lo miró por largos segundos, después desvió la mirada a sus manos, las cuales estaban en su regazo. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

—Estoy cansado.

—Ven —Dom lo tomó de los hombros, levantándolo—, vamos al cuarto.

—Pero...

—Yo me quedaré. Lo conozco, así que me quedaré por si despierta —Sam se ofreció.

—¿Sabes qué hacer?

—No darle nada de beber o comer y recostarlo del lado izquierdo, ¿algo más? —Samantha preguntó, recordando las palabras de Matthew. Él le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

—Gracias, Sam. En verdad lo aprecio —murmuró, dejándose guiar por Santiago hacia la salida.

Samantha se sentó en el banquillo, suspirando. Los recuerdos del día se proyectaron en su cabeza, pero la memoria que más prevaleció en su mente fue el momento en el que hizo contacto visual con Baird. Trató de ignorar la intensidad con la cual él la vio, trató de culpar a su imaginación por creer que en esa mirada había lo que parecía ser una clase de ira, trató de alejar el recuerdo de su cabeza. Pero no lo logró. Falló miserablemente. Entonces estaba Dom y su confesión, y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago junto a una emoción electrizante. Santiago la quería a su lado. Fue inevitable sonreír, cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Dom había regresado para quedarse. Regresado para quedarse con _ella._


	13. Two Evils

**El comunicado está en la última nota de autor. Aquí el capítulo 13, disfrútenlo! (Ya sé que Dom sigue estando muy OOC pero yo lo quiero así :c ). Disfruten el cap!**

 _ **-StormerHere**_

 **Capítulo 13 - Two Evils**

Aaron salió de la habitación acomodando el cuello de su camisa. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, y rastros de sudor estaban presentes en su frente. Cerró la puerta de la habitación 15B, donde Andrea Richards se seguía abrazando a sí misma mientras lloraba sin parar. El llanto le desesperaba. Lo más probable es que tuviera que relevar a Rick o a Flynn, ya que ambos habían estado siendo guardias de que ningún civil ingenuo tratara de escapar por un par de horas. Llegó hasta la recepción del hotel y subió las escaleras, encontrándose a Harnold leyendo uno de los libros en la misma silla en la que lo había encontrado la última vez que había estado ahí. Harnold miró hacia arriba, y en cuanto lo vio, dejó que una sonrisa pícara se formara en sus labios. Cerró el libro, colocándolo sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos ante la vista de su hijo.

—Veo que ya te divertiste —Harnold dijo, dejando que una risa escapara de su boca. Aaron sonrió.

—Tenías razón. Era la indicada para mí —el joven miró hacia la ventana, disfrutando del cielo nocturno que podía apreciarse desde la misma—. Aunque no soy el único con el derecho a una probadita. Ya sabes, soy compartido. Iré a relevar a Rick, estoy seguro que lo he escuchado decir que le gustan las pelirrojas —Harnold asintió, concordando con su hijo.

—Si ves a Francis dile que releve a Flynn. Y recuerda, si cualquier civil intenta salir, córtale la garganta.

—Entendido —Aaron dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y bajando las escaleras, recorriendo el tramo desde la recepción a la gran habitación en donde tenían retenidos a todos los hospedados. Recorrió el pasillo hasta poder divisar con claridad a Flynn y a Rick, ambos sumergidos en una conversación agradable, los dos cargando una escopeta con ellos. Al verlo, la atención fue dirigida hacia él.

—Aaron, ¡qué bueno verte! —Rick exclamó, sonriendo.

—Vengo a relevarte —antes de que el tercer hombre pudiera quejarse, Aaron lo volteó a ver—. Tranquilo, Flynn, ve con Francis y dile que traiga su trasero aquí —Flynn asintió aliviado, comenzando a caminar a través del mismo pasillo por el cual Aaron había llegado. Rick le entregó su escopeta—. Hey, viejo, hay una chica en la habitación 15B. Está completamente lista para ti. La usé un rato, pero está dispuesta a darte un inimaginable sexo oral. Es pelirroja.

—Este día no puede ser mejor —Rick palmeó la espalda de Aaron—. Gracias, hermano —dijo, antes de retirarse justo como Flynn lo había hecho. No tardó mucho para que Francis llegara con un semblante aburrido y monótono. Le asintió a Aaron una vez hicieron contacto visual, con la escopeta de Flynn estampada contra su pecho. Se podía escuchar varias voces dentro de la habitación. Aaron no podía figurar lo que decían, pero tuvo el gran impulso de abrir la puerta que lo conducía al cuarto de retención como él lo llamaba, y disparar hacia el techo para que se llevaran un susto. Sus planes parecieron ser percibidos por Francis, pues lo volteó a ver con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos negros.

—Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, _no._

 _—_ Ah, vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

—Estoy siendo racional.

—Aguafiestas.

—¿En serio vamos a discutir por esto? —Francis preguntó, rápidamente irritado—. Ahora entiendo por qué tu padre insiste tanto en que cuide de tu trasero. Eres un desastre.

—Sí, bueno, tú _amas_ a éste desastre —Aaron dijo, riendo sonoramente y robándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

—Lo que digas, Aaron. Lo que digas.

* * *

Samantha abrió lentamente sus ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo al percibir los rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana que estaba arriba de la camilla sobre la cual el enfermo seguía durmiendo y estamparse contra su rostro. Bostezó, su vista tornándose borrosa gracias a las lágrimas, y se removió en su asiento para relajar sus músculos. Miró a su alrededor y logró escuchar varias voces afuera de la enfermería. Subió su mano a su rostro y talló sus ojos con su dedo índice y pulgar. Después, simplemente se quedó sentada, mirando al desafortunado soldado. Al mirar hacia la ventana, su vista periférica capturó algo que llamó su atención. Del lado izquierdo, había una bandeja con comida dentro. Arqueó ambas cejas confundida, y decidida por aclarar sus dudas, se puso de pie y rodeó la camilla para acercarse a la pequeña mesita de noche. La comida lucía caliente aún, y Samantha tocó su estómago cuando pudo escuchar al mismo rugir. Se mordió su labio inferior, y entonces notó un pedazo de papel blanco doblado por la mitad en una esquina de la bandeja. Extendió su mano para agarrarlo, y lo desdobló, leyendo las palabras hechas con pluma negra.

 _Disfruta el desayuno. Matt estará contigo pronto. Gracias por ayudarlo._

 _—_ _Dom._

Samantha sonrió, y no pudo ignorar el cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago.

—Gracias, Santiago —murmuró al aire, tomando la bandeja y regresando al banquillo de madera. Comenzó a comer en silencio, hasta que escuchó pasos aproximándose a su dirección. Miró hacia arriba, y no tardó mucho para que sus ojos se encontraran con los color miel de Matthew. Él suspiró aliviado, sonriendo mientras sacudía una mano en el aire.

—Buenos días, Samantha —se acercó al soldado y tocó su frente con la parte trasera de su mano—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Absolutamente nada. Duerme como un bebé, por cierto —dijo mientras masticaba. Matthew sonrió y tras comprobar que el soldado se encontraba bien, dirigió su atención hacia la pelinegra—. ¿Lograste descansar? —Matt asintió lentamente.

—Santiago fue muy persistente en que recibiera unas cuantas horas de sueño —dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Sí, puede ser muy manipulador. No te dejes llevar por su encanto —ambos compartieron una suave risa, y después el silencio reinó entre los dos. Samantha no se sentía incómoda en la compañía del joven doctor; lo encontraba interesante y gentil, además de optimista y positivo, características que no todos tenían la suerte de poseer. Se preguntó cuál sería su historia, porque alguien así de bueno simplemente no podía tener su historial limpio. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle en esos instantes por su vida antes del Día de Emergencia, pero se reprimió a sí misma por el simple hecho de llegar a considerarlo. Él estaba como visitante, y merecía ser tratado como igual. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza desde la noche anterior, y no le vio problema en articular su incógnita—. ¿Por qué te importa?

Sus ojos color miel se ampliaron, y frunció el entrecejo. Samantha mantuvo el contacto visual, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo ayudaste? No lo conoces, aparte de que nadie más que nosotros sabía que eras doctor. ¿Por qué? —Sam sintió un poco de alivio cuando notó que las facciones de Matthew se relajaban. Su rostro se tornó pensativo, y se cruzó de brazos, recargando su codo sobre la palma de su mano izquierda para poder elevarlo y tocar su barbilla con sus dedos. Dejó que varios segundos de suspenso transcurrieran, y entonces miró a Sam con gentileza, una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

—No lo sé —fue su abrupta respuesta. Samantha arqueó una ceja, siendo inevitable para ella compartir una sonrisa con él. Matthew rió sin humor—, perdón, no fue la forma más correcta de expresarme. Lo que trato de decir es que en realidad actué por impulso más que nada. Si yo tengo los conocimientos para ayudarlo, ¿qué no sería justo que lo hiciera? No me molesta en lo absoluto ser solidario; esa fue la forma en la que yo conseguí ser respetado. Si no hubiera actuado, no solamente lo hubiera dañado a él, sino también a mí. Viviría con ello toda mi vida, recordándome que tuve la oportunidad de brindar mi apoyo y sin embargo recordarme de igual forma de que actué como un bastardo egoísta. Es demasiado cargo de conciencia. Si tú vieras a un soldado malherido pidiendo refuerzos, ¿a caso no lo ayudarías? —ella asintió casi de inmediato—. Lo ayudarías porque podrías hacerlo. Tienes la capacidad de reaccionar, actuar. Sabes que si no lo haces no te lo perdonarás nunca. Por eso lo ayudé; lo ayudé como ayudé a Dom. No era mi responsabilidad, y aún así lo hice. Y mira lo que ese acto de nobleza me dio: conocí a gente nueva, tengo la eterna gratitud de Santiago, viajé a una isla, por el amor de Dios —señaló al soldado aún dormido—. Tal vez él sea mi nuevo mejor amigo, tal vez él se vuelva mi mano derecha, tal vez él me enseñe cosas nuevas. Pero nunca hubiera conocido qué historia podríamos haber creado si no lo hubiera ayudado. Y así lo he hecho toda mi vida, y así lo seguiré haciendo.

Sam había olvidado su comida para ese punto. Sintió orgullo y admiración llenarla por dentro, y percibió la calidez que las palabras de Matthew crearon en ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente, maravillada con el joven doctor que la miraba expectante.

—Vaya —suspiró la palabra, arqueando ambas cejas y sonriendo ampliamente—, _muy_ sorprendente —rió incrédula, sus hombros sacudiéndose al ritmo de su risa—. Doctor Ross, usted está lleno de sorpresas.

Matthew se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo estoy, Samantha.

—Me pregunto qué secretos guardarás ahí dentro —Sam señaló desde su banquillo la cabeza de Matt—. Matthew, acabas de cometer un gran error: has ganado _mí_ interés.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —entrecerró sus ojos y la miró con sospecha—, ¿o sí?

—No tienes una idea, Matthew, de con quién estás hablando —y ambos rieron al unísono, descubriendo que disfrutaban la compañía del otro más de lo que hubieran imaginado.

* * *

Baird estaba confundido. No podía encontrar una mejor palabra que pudiera representar con tanta asertividad su estado emocional. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo mientras las gotas de agua que acababa de salpicar contra su rostro caían o se deslizaban por su cuello. Hacía unos días se había dicho a sí mismo que lo que pasó con Sam no era nada más que un experimento, y que en realidad los sentimientos que creyó tener hacia ella no eran nada más que un producto de su imaginación, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa posesividad hacia ella? Era estúpido, irracional. Había concluido que ella ya no le causaba ninguna clase de efecto, pero, ¿por qué se había molestado tanto cuando la vio bajar de la misma camioneta de la que Santiago había bajado? Sabía que estaba siendo duro con Dom, el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada. _Ella_ era la que supuestamente tenía sentimientos hacia él, no al revés. Aunque se lo comenzaba a cuestionar. ¿Y si había algo más que se rehusaba a reconocer? ¿Qué había pasado por la mente de Santiago en ese recorrido de vuelta a casa? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Suspiró con pesadez, casi como si el tema lo dejara exhausto. Sam y él no eran nada, y no lo iban a ser, pero, ¿por qué se imaginaba a Samantha y a Dom juntos y un disgusto se generaba dentro de él? Esa relación no era algo que encajara dentro de su mente. Se retiró las gotas que seguían presentes en su rostro con la parte trasera de su mano y salió del baño para regresar a su habitación. Buscó con su mirada una prenda que cubriera su desnudo torso, hasta que pudo divisar una playera color negra ajustada en el rincón de su cuarto. Se aproximó hacia ella, deslizándola por sus brazos hasta que quedara en su lugar. Tomó sus goggles de la mesita de noche y los colocó alrededor de su cabeza. Al estar listo, caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió, y tuvo que aferrarse a todo su valor para no sobresaltarse al ver a Dom en frente de su cuarto, con su puño elevado en el aire como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

—Santiago —suspiró el nombre, sintiendo su corazón latir contra su pecho con rapidez—, me diste un gran susto.

El soldado elevó la mano que seguía suspendida en el aire en forma de puño y la dirigió hasta su nuca, rascando su piel.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, y Baird arqueó ambas cejas en duda.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con cierta resistencia. Dom era su amigo, y estaba alegre de que estuviera de vuelta, pero tenía _tanta_ hambre.

—Me encontré con Frederick, y me pidió de favor que te buscara. Mencionó algo sobre unas motocicletas, supongo que quiere saber cuánto has progresado —explicó con rapidez, una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Damon asintió con lentitud, digiriendo la información.

—De acuerdo, ¿tengo que ir a su oficina?

—No, dijo que te encontraría en el garaje —Santiago respondió—. ¿Te molestaría si camino contigo? La enfermería está de paso por el garaje —Damon fue rápido en negar con su cabeza.

—En lo absoluto. Vayamos antes de que el viejo se altere —y salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzando a caminar con Santiago a través del pasillo. Era una agridulce coincidencia que Dom tuviera que ser el que haya ido a su habitación justo cuando minutos antes estaba pensando en él. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de encontrar una señal de incomodidad o desconcierto. No pudo descifrar las facciones de su rostro, pero siguió caminando en silencio, considerando el hecho de crear una conversación entre los dos—. ¿La enfermería, eh? ¿Te sientes mal o algo así? El lugar ni siquiera tiene doctores.

—Oh, no, no voy por mí —se detuvo, y Damon pudo percibir su titubeo antes de seguir hablando—. Un soldado está _algo_ enfermo, y voy para ver si Matthew necesita algo.

—¿Matthew? ¿A caso ayuda a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente? —Baird preguntó incrédulo, arqueando ambas cejas y provocando una risa seca de parte de Santiago.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y quién es ese soldado? ¿Por qué está _algo_ enfermo? —a Baird no le importaba, en realidad no. Pero tal vez seguir la conversación era una buena idea en comparación a seguir el recorrido envueltos en un silencio más que incómodo.

—No sé su nombre, pero ayer que Matthew y yo íbamos a recoger los suministros del Raven el sujeto simplemente se cayó y empezó a convulsionar. Matt quiso quedarse, y por eso Sam fue la que me acompañó.

Damon de pronto sintió una cierta porción de ira hacia el soldado por haber convulsionado en ese preciso instante. No supo cómo contestar a eso, y simplemente asintió. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que Dom volvió a romperlo.

—Así que, Sam...

 _Oh, no._

—¿Qué hay con ella? —Baird quiso poner sus ojos en blanco, pero se abstuvo a sí mismo de hacerlo y prefirió fingir desinterés. ¿Por qué el tema de Sam _siempre_ tenía que surgir entre los dos? ¿A caso iba a ser algo que se volvería rutina? Si iba a ser así, Damon preferiría entonces ese silencio incómodo. No entendía la razón por la cual Santiago insistía tanto en involucrarla en la conversación, incluso le pareció patético.

—Ayer noté que discutieron —¿por qué el garaje tenía que estar tan lejos? Baird tuvo grandes deseos de que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Gritó de frustración internamente, y siguió sin decir nada, su atención fija en el camino frente a él—, ¿siempre lo hacen? —Damon quiso decirle "No es tu jodido problema", pero no era tan cruel. O bueno, tal vez sí. Consideró las ventajas y desventajas de decirlo, pero no podía culpar a Dom por sentir curiosidad. Pero entonces, si sentía tanto interés en saber qué pasó, ¿por qué no simplemente se lo preguntaba a Sam? ¿Era necesario tener esa plática en la cual sabía que no era el único que se sentía incómodo?

—La mayor parte del tiempo —respondió con un tono de voz monótono. Rogó por que esa conversación terminara. Esperó que su respuesta cortante y fría le mandara el mensaje a Dom, y que éste lo recibiera con claridad. Y afortunadamente Santiago entendió que esa frase fue la última con respecto al tema. Baird suspiró para sus adentros cuando vio que Dom había decidido abandonar el tópico. Después, como regalo caído del cielo, Damon divisó la enfermería—. Ahí está la enfermería —dijo, señalándola con su dedo índice. Santiago levantó su cabizbajo rostro y sonrió falsamente—. Espero y ese soldado ya esté mejor. Te veo luego —se despidió con su mano agitándose en el aire, y aceleró el paso, dirigiéndose a las puertas dobles puestas como salida de emergencia. Escuchó un suave y decepcionado "Adiós" proviniendo de Dom, y casi se sintió mal por haberlo dejado de tal modo.

 _Casi._

* * *

La tarde se hizo presente rápidamente mientras Alfa seguía en la camioneta, los cuatro soldados mirando hacia afuera esperando ver una señal. Los Gears permanecían en silencio, la tensión palpable en el aire. Un bochorno los invadía por dentro y los dejaba sin aliento, provocando que varias gotas de sudor se deslizaran por su frente. La incomodidad de las armaduras estaba presente la mayor parte del tiempo, y sus cuerpos rebotaban con cada bache o grieta que la carretera fantasma tenía. Uno de los soldados se asomó por la ventana, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la vista.

—Ahí está la camioneta —dijo con sorpresa. Todos miraron hacia la dirección a la cual el soldado apuntó, y divisaron el vehículo en la orilla de la carretera. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros, bajando de la camioneta y aproximándose al transporte para inspeccionarlo. Estaba intacto a simple vista, y las puertas estaban cerradas—. Se quedaron sin gasolina —el mismo soldado observó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del resto.

—Vamos de vuelta a la camioneta. Debe de haber algo cerca —y una vez más encendieron el motor, permitiéndoles a las llantas rodar sobre el desgastado suelo una vez más. Recorrieron varios metros, con los cuatro soldados mirando afuera de la ventana, esperando encontrar algo que alterara el paisaje que los rodeaba. Finalmente, después de unos minutos dieron con lo que estaban buscando.

—Detente —uno de los soldados ordenó, sin esperar a que el vehículo dejara de moverse y abriendo la puerta, saliendo de la camioneta con rapidez. Trotó unos cuantos metros y su estomagó se revolvió. Arrugó su nariz y subió su mano para cubrir la misma y la boca con la palma, señalando con su Lancer los cuerpos dispersos en el césped. Se sintió nauseabundo; había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que había percibido el olor a muerte que hasta lo había olvidado—. Por aquí —dijo, sus palabras saliendo amortiguadas por pronunciarlas en su mano. El resto de Alfa fue rápido en ponerse a su lado, y las reacciones no fueron diferentes a la suya.

—Oh, mierda —uno de los más jóvenes musitó, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de los cuerpos inertes que yacían en la tierra. Varios insectos estaban volando sobre los soldados muertos. Uno tenía un disparo en la cabeza y en la pierna, el otro estaba degollado, y el tercero tenía un disparo limpio en la sien izquierda. El líder de Alfa colocó su dedo índice sobre su intercomunicador, recibiendo estática antes de poderse comunicar con control.

—Control, tenemos tres cuerpos. Las armas no están y falta un soldado.

—Recibido, Alfa. ¿Quieren que otro pelotón llegue con ustedes?

El líder del pelotón consideró la propuesta, perdido en la mirada desorbitada y vacía que uno de los soldados tenía. Después de varios segundos, sacudió su cabeza.

—Trae a Bravo, necesito que recojan los cuerpos y los lleven de vuelta a Anvil Gate —se detuvo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla—. Infórmale al coronel Hoffman de inmediato.

—Entendido, teniente. Bravo está en camino, esperen instrucciones del coronel. Control fuera —y la comunicación se cortó.

El líder miró a su pelotón con su entrecejo fruncido, analizando las reacciones de cada soldado. Era una masacre. Sabía que los civiles podían ser salvajes, primitivos, pero no tenía idea de cuán lejos podían llegar. Se estremeció al pensar que probablemente estaban siendo observados, pero no se dejó doblegar por su sentimiento paranoico.

—Ya escucharon, muchachos, esperaremos a Bravo. Descubriremos quiénes fueron los bastardos que hicieron esto.

* * *

—¿ _Muertos_? ¿Qué mierda? —Hoffman se preguntó más a sí mismo que al Gear que lo miraba expectante. El pelotón de Specter estaba muerto. Una simple misión de llegar a un hospital se convirtió en una masacre innecesaria e inhumana. Hoffman se sintió enfermo, nauseabundo. Hacía unos días había visto a Specter asentirle emocionado, incluso ansioso, por cumplir esa tarea, y ahora lo más probable es que estuviera muerto. El cuerpo del cuarto soldado seguía desaparecido—. ¿Alfa te informó quiénes...fueron?

—El soldado James Rhee, Howard Dixon y Anton Campbell —el soldado respondió—. El teniente Taylor Specter está desaparecido —Hoffman inhaló temblorosamente, sintiendo cada muerte como una puñalada en su corazón. Todos eran buenas personas, soldados dedicados y apasionados. Sintió una combinación de ira y tristeza apoderarse de él, pero sus facciones se mantuvieron firmes—. El pelotón Bravo está en camino para encontrarse con Alfa. ¿Quiere que les de indicaciones, señor? —Hoffman consideró la pregunta, sus dedos acariciando su barbilla mientras se sumergía dentro de sus pensamientos. Quería que Alfa o cualquier pelotón encontrara a los desgraciados que terminaron con la vida de tres de sus soldados, pero alejó esa opción. Era peligroso. No sabía a qué se estaban enfrentando, no sabía qué clase de personas estaban allá afuera, esperando encontrar otras víctimas. Hoffman no podía tolerar la idea de perder a otro pelotón completo.

—Diles que regresen, _ambos_ pelotones —se mantuvo pensativo, su mirada perdida en su escritorio. Finalmente, elevó su rostro e hizo contacto visual con el soldado—. Cuando estén aquí nos prepararemos mejor. Specter está desaparecido, y tenemos que encontrarlo, pero necesitamos estar armados hasta los dientes —el soldado asintió, y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la salida. Se detuvo a medio camino.

—Oh, coronel, casi lo olvido —el Gear regresó a su antigua posición—. El Raven que partirá hasta Azura está casi listo. El coronel Frederick pidió que le avisara que las motocicletas están listas, y que de paso regresarán el Raven que usted le prestó a Dominic Santiago hace una semana —Hoffman asintió desinteresado, aún digiriendo la información de que acababa de perder a tres valiosos soldados.

—Gracias, Samuel, puedes retirarte —el Gear asintió una vez más y retomó su caminata, dejando al coronel Hoffman sólo con sus pensamientos tras cerrar la puerta al salir.

* * *

Dom llegó a la enfermería sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertado por la conversación que había tenido con Baird, además de percibir un poco de inseguridad en sí mismo, y una cierta resistencia en creer el desinterés con la cual Damon le había hablado. Se adentró en la pequeña sala, visualizando las camillas. Comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó la estruendosa risa de Sam y de Matthew llenar la habitación, y sonrió para sus adentros mientras se aproximaba hacia la camilla en donde se suponía debía estar la pelinegra y Matt. Después de recorrer un par de metros, Dom se asomó dubitativamente, relajándose de forma visible ante la vista de sus dos amigos. Ambos parecían estar sumergidos en una acalorada conversación. Matthew hacía ademanes en el aire, su rostro reflejando la emoción que sentía mientras sus labios se movían con rapidez. Samantha estaba sentada en el banquillo, inclinada hacia adelante con sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla puesta sobre sus manos, mirando a Matthew con una sonrisa amplia y una admiración que resultaba inquietante.

Santiago aclaró su garganta, y dos cabezas de giraron hacia él de forma inmediata. Matthew sonrió con libertad, permitiendo a sus labios curvearse en una gran sonrisa que dejó mostrar su dentadura. Samantha, por su lado, había remplazado la admiración por sorpresa y júbilo, su plena atención dirigida al Gear.

—¿Ocupados? —preguntó, acercándose a Sam y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Matthew me estaba contando una historia sobre uno de sus pacientes —ella explicó, sus ojos brillando con emoción—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el doctorcito era tan genial? —Santiago simplemente se encogió de hombros, encontrando a la pelinegra sumamente tierna en su entusiasmo.

—Tal vez porque quiero tenerlo sólo para mí —Dom respondió, sonriendo con picardía.

—Oh, vamos, harán que me sonroje.

Los tres rieron al unísono y siguieron conversando hasta que el soldado que estuvo inconsciente las últimas horas comenzó a despertar. Al principio estaba confundido, su mente aún tratando de descifrar donde estaba, con quién se encontraba y qué había pasado. Después sintió pánico, pero al reconocer a Samantha Byrne, se relajó notoriamente. Matthew fue rápido en explicar los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, y el soldado pareció tomar las noticias con calma. Admitió que era epiléptico, y que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última crisis epiléptica. Después de asegurarles que estaba mejor, los cuatro habían abandonado la enfermería. Matt ofreció sus conocimientos al soldado, recomendándole comidas, descansos y no esforzarse mucho. Los tres, entonces, se fueron a la cafetería para llenar sus estómagos vacíos.

Comieron entre risas y conversaciones intensas, perdidos en su mundo mientras todo lo demás se volvía secundario. Al terminar, Matthew se excusó a sí mismo, diciendo que quería descansar un poco. Y haciendo uso de la soledad que los envolvía, Sam llevó a Santiago a las afueras del hotel, a disfrutar de la playa y de las olas chocando contra la arena en la cálida tarde. Dom, a pesar de haber estado unos cuántos días en Azura, no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el paisaje, y en cuanto sus ojos azabaches se encontraron con el contraste que el mar hacía con la arena y con el sol reflejándose en el agua, sintió como si todas las preocupaciones que habitaban dentro de él se alejaran. Inhaló profundamente el olor a agua salada, y ambos en silencio se acercaron a la orilla, tomando asiento a unos cuántos centímetros de donde el agua alcanzaba a golpear.

El silencio en el que se encontraban era muy cómodo. Se sentía a gusto al estar como estaba, sentado en la playa teniendo a Sam como su única acompañante. Se preguntó si se sería así todo el tiempo. Se preguntó si ahora que el nuevo mundo se les había sido entregado podría tener la posibilidad de compartir su vida con Samantha, y la idea no le pareció en lo absoluto algo trivial. Le gustó cómo sonaba en su cabeza y dejó que una sonrisa esperanzadora se formara en sus labios.

—Sam —la llamó con suavidad, casi como si le disgustara el hecho de sacarla de su estado tan pacífico y meditabundo. Ella lo volteó a ver en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de su boca, sus grandes y analíticos ojos azabaches haciendo contacto visual con los de él—. Ya sé que lo he dicho más que una vez, pero en serio, gracias por todo.

La pelinegra sonrió con serenidad, el viento alterando su cabello mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el mar, admirándolo en silencio.

—Dejé tantas cosas pendientes aquí —murmuró, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su estómago haciéndose más y más grande con cada palabra que buscaba salir de su boca—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó, al verla centrar su atención en la arena y comenzar a hacer figuras con su dedo índice en la misma.

—Soy _tan_ feliz, Santiago —la voz de Sam tembló, sus palabras sonando quebradas, sofocada por los sentimientos presentes dentro de ella—. Es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar —él le sonrió con genuina comprensión y empatía, mirando hacia abajo sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual.

—Me alegra que seas feliz, Sam. En serio me alegra —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir. Y por eso dejó que el silencio los envolviera, ambos perdiéndose en la belleza que se presentaba frente a ellos con envidiable perfección, los rayos del sol manchando el azul del cielo, convirtiendo el paisaje en una combinación anaranjada y azul, de igual forma junto con tonos amarillos apenas predecibles. Dejó que la tarde los abrazara mientras respiraba el aire puro que lo rodeaba, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba vivo y que nada nunca lo podría volver a alejar de su esencia, de su cordura, de su persona. Sonrió con orgullo, y prefirió cerrar sus ojos, las olas creando una melodía relajante y reconfortante.

Era tan perfecto para ser verdad.

Pero eso era lo que era: verdad.

 **Okay... bueno, esto va a ser un poco largo y triste pero lo voy a tener que explicar lo que está pasando con mucho detalle ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos uds que siguen ésta historia.**

 **El fanfic se pausará hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **¿Por qué? Porque ya no es la misma emoción. Por supuesto que SamxBaird sigue siendo de mis ships favoritos, y si, ésta historia terminaría en SamxBaird (gran sorpresa, wow jajja), pero han pasado muchas cositas y pues ya tengo otros ships de los cuales me estoy haciendo cargo en estos instantes, y en verdad traté de escribir más de ésta historia pero simplemente no pude. Hace un mes o tal vez más descubrí Yuri! On Ice gracias a una amiga mía y se convirtió en mi obsesión. Mi Ship del que escribo es Viktuuri ahora (Viktor x Yuuri) y Cegan, que ya hablaré de eso más adelante. Ya leo en Fanfiction. Sí, lo sé. Ahora me la paso todo el día en Ao3 y Wattpad. Tego dos historias pendientes en Wattpad y una aquí que es Cegan. Ya no es lo mismo..., bueno les explico: en The Walking Dead, el villano que mató a Glenn y a Abraham (creo que lo mencioné en capítulos anteriores) se llama Negan, y Negan forja una relación muy estrecha con un adolescente llamado Carl Grimes, hijo del protagonista. Bueno, es mi único y principal OTP. Estoy escribiendo una serie de one - shots aquí en la historia llamada "Animals" y siempre estoy leyendo sobre ellos. También leo mucho Viktuuri y YuuYu, dos ships que quiero mucho. Pero pues ya Gears of War quedó un poco en el olvido para mí y lo siento mucho...ya ni siquiera lo juego :( . Ahora estoy jugando Dark Souls II y rara vez toco otros juegos.**

 **Espero que comprendan mi situación. Gracias por estarme leyendo todo éste tiempo, y aunque ya decía yo que la historia iba a ser muy larga, me temo que se quedará estancada aquí un buen y laaaaargo tiempo. Pero de todos modos gracias a ustedes por su apoyo e interés en el fic, los quiero mucho, algún día volveré y les juro que terminaré ésta historia :3 . Gracias a mi beta reader que no sabe que subí esto, lo siento mucho por no decírtelo antes . En fin, felices fiestas ! Que éste año nuevo esté lleno de bendiciones y se me cuidan mucho eehh jajaja :3 . Por si les interesa mi cuenta de Wattpad es : MarveyForEvah, ahí por si quieren echarle un vistazo ;D. Los quiero mucho, seguiremos en contacto. Mis redes sociales están en mi biografía y ya saben :) gracias! Hasta pronto!**


End file.
